EL TRUENO Y EL FUEGO
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI CUANDO LA REINA SERENITY CON LA POCA FUERSA QUE LE QUEDA MANDA A SU HIJA LAS SAILOR ESCAUS A LA TIERRA PARA QUE REENCARNE Y TENGAN VIDAS TRANQUILAS PERO POR UN ACCIDENTE ELLA RENCARNAN EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA ALA TIERRA QUE RESULTO SER ES EL MUNDO DE ONE PIECE AUN ASI EL DESEO DE LA REINA SE CUMPLIO TUBIERON VIDAS CON ESEPSION DE 3 .. LITAXACE
1. CAPITULO I: EL INICIO

**EL TRUENO Y EL FUEGO**

**Capitulo I: El inicio**

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte del rey de los piratas, y todos los que integraban esa banda se fueron separando, cada uno, siguiendo su camino.

En un pequeño bote se encontraban dos jóvenes, listos para empezar una nueva vida, ambos jóvenes de unos 20 años. Hablaban sobre trivialidades. Uno de ellos era un pelirrojo con un inusual sombrero de paja, el cual nunca se quitaba, y el otro, era un joven alto, de ojos verdes de un tono esmeralda, con cabello negro. Ambos se dirigían a una isla, no muy lejana, que era el hogar del último joven.

—¡Anda! ¡Vamos Mutsuki! ¡Únete a mi tripulación y sé mi primer oficial! ¡Vamos a poner el mundo de cabeza!—Dijo riéndose el joven pelirrojo intentando convencer a su amigo mientras se encargaba de dirigir la barca.

—Shanks, gracias amigo por pedirme esto... pero ahora lo que deseo es regresar a mi isla, como te dije, quiero tener una vida tranquila, además, alguien me espera, ya tuve las aventuras que quise y ahora deseo tener mi propia familia—Dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de cansancio, ya que no era la primera vez que se lo pedía.

—Ah… bueno… está bien, siempre mencionabas a tu novia cuando estábamos en el barco del capital Roger. De la forma en la que hablas de ella realmente la debes de amar para elegirla a ella sobre tu vida de pirata—Resignado, continuaba dirigiendo el pequeño bote—Además amigo, eres un romántico sin remedio—Se rió burlándose un poco de su amigo y haciéndolo enojar.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy nada romántico? ¡Y que sea la última vez que lo dices!—Dijo enfadado tirándose encima de él para golpearlo, como había pasado muchas otras veces—Vaya, no puede ser que esta sea la última pelea que tenemos, ¡solo falta el NARIZOTAS!—Rió—Éramos el trío desastre, si no éramos los tres los que nos poníamos a discutir eras tú con buggy, en ese caso era yo quien os tenía que separar, o sino Rayleigh y él encima os castigaba—Siguió riendo.

—Amigo mío, mejor no te rías, que a ti también te ponían con nosotros a limpiar la cubierta con cepillos de dientes—Rió mientras de fondo escuchaba los reclamos de su amigo por sus injustos castigos.

A lo lejos pudo observar, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la isla que era el hogar de su nakama y gran amigo Mutsuki.

—¡Ey Mutsuki!—Exclamó—¿esa no es tu isla?—Preguntó levantándose y señalando la isla.

—Sí amigo, esa es, ¡apresúrate! ¡Quiero llegar cuanto antes! Además de que tengo ham…—No terminó de decir la frase ya que a los dos comenzó a rugirles el estómago debido a que el viaje los había dejado hambrientos—Veo que no soy el único que tiene hambre amigo, anda, cuando lleguemos comeremos algo. Seguro que Akana nos dará algo de comer—Volvió a reír.

—¡Sí! Y por cierto… con que así se llama tu novia…—Susurró con una sonrisilla pícara y al mismo tiempo burlona que provocó la ira de su amigo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Akane es la señora encargada del restaurante! y mi novia se llama Makoto ¡idiota!—Gritó totalmente enojado y dándole un golpe en la cabeza que dejó un rato inconsciente al pobre Shanks

Mutsuki siguió dirigiéndose hacia la isla con el inconsciente totalmente fuera de juego en el bote.

Al llegar, Mutsuki amarró el bote al muelle y cargó a Shanks como un saco de patatas colocándolo al lado de una casa. Justo al lado consiguió distinguir una cubeta, la llenó de agua y se la arrojó para despertarlo.

—¡Mutsuki! ¿Por qué me despiertas así? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy empapado!—Se levantó tomándolo de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo comenzando otra pelea.

Por un momento, escucharon unos gritos que los tomó por sorpresa y se detuvieron. Era un señor de mediana edad y tres ancianos que corrieron hacia ellos, mientras que mandaban a unos niños a una dirección. Mutsuki los reconoció enseguida, mientras Shanks no sabía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Señor acalde, que gusto verle y a ustedes también—Uno de ellos se acercó a saludar pero en vez de un saludo recibió un golpe.

—¿Esa es la forma apropiada de saludar muchacho? ¡Después de hacerte pirata vienes aquí como si nada!—Lo reprendió pero en el fondo estaba contento de verlo sano y salvo—Bueno, ¡qué bien que hayas vuelto! y espero que esta vez para quedarte. Por cierto, ¿Y él quien es?—Dijo señalando a Shanks.

—¡Ah sí! déjenme presentarles a mi nakama y buen amigo Shanks.

—Gusto en conocerlos señores—Dijo Shanks haciendo una reverencia para saludarlos, cuando de repente, el estómago de ambos jóvenes empezó a rugir de nuevo, algo que a los cuatro mayores les causó gracia.

—¡Andando los dos!—Exclamó el alcalde—Seguro que debéis estar hambrientos, por cierto, espero que no vengan a causar problemas ustedes dos.

El Alcalde los mandó a comer, para que cada uno recibiera su respectivo plato de bienvenida, aunque en ese momento no recibieron la comida, ya que en vez del gran manjar que esperaban, recibieron un buen golpe que ambos acabaron sobándose.

—No digas nada, anda, vamos a comer—Dijo Mutsuki adentrándose en el pueblo.

En todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, sólo recibían las miradas de los habitantes, aunque no sabían muy bien cómo interpretarlas porque no mostraban absolutamente nada, hasta que escucharon una voz femenina que llamaba a Mutsuki.

— Mutsuki… Mutsuki…

—¡Mako!—Dijo volteándose y viendo a una joven que acudía a él sacudiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

Él también salió corriendo hacia ella. Cuando por fin se encontraron, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, levantándola por la cintura y dando vueltas con ella en el aire. Era una joven de estatura media, delgada, de cabello castaño, ojos del color de la miel y piel clara.

—¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué bie..—La joven no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida de repente.

—¿Y dices que no eres romántico? Eso me ha parecido muy romántico Romeo—Dijo mirando con curiosidad a la pareja.

Ambos enamorados escucharon las palabras de Shanks lo que provocó en la pareja un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aunque no evitó que una pelea entre los dos hombres comenzara. Por lo que ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer de unos 40 años que se había acercado y se había quedado mirándolos con muy malos humos. La mujer se había metido en medio de la pelea y los había cogido de las orejas, como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

—¡No has cambiado absolutamente nada! Poniéndote a pelear con tu amigo como un niño… ¡ya tienes 20 años! ¡Compórtate! y usted jovencito, también compórtese ¿entendido? Sino me veré en la necesidad de castigaros—Dijo la señora.

—¡No Akane! ¡Sí! ¡Sí me comporto! ¡Pero suéltame! ¡Me duele!- Se quejó no solo por el dolor que le causaba el estirón de orejas, sino porque además estaba avergonzando porque la mujer lo seguía tratando como un niño.

—¡Señora! ¿Por qué a mí también? ¡Si él fue quien empezó! ¡Yo no hice nada!—Se quejó también Shanks señalando a Mutsuki.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡No aumentes el problema en el que estamos!—Dijo intentando que Shanks entendiera que con esa mujer no se jugaba, cosa que el pelirrojo entendió muy bien.

Ya, en el restaurante, los dos jóvenes comían y charlaban con Akane, el alcalde y Makoto, que estaba al lado de Mutsuki, le preguntaron si se pensaba quedar o sólo estaba de paso y Mutsiki respondió que se quedaría para casarse con Makoto, cosa que alegró a la aludida.

Shanks propuso hacer una fiesta con sake para celebrar la buena noticia, pero la respuesta recibida no fue la que esperaba, ya que recibió un auténtico sartenazo en la cabeza por parte de Akane, el cual se empezó a tocar preguntándose el porqué del golpe. Cosa que Mutsuki le respondió explicándole que a Akane no le agradaba ese comportamiento de andar celebrándolo todo con bebida. Poco después Shanks se disculpó con ellos ya que en poco tiempo tendría que irse, aunque lo detuvieron ofreciéndole que pasara la noche en la isla y que a la mañana siguiente, ya descansado, se fuera si así lo deseaba. Y así fue.

Al día siguiente, Mutsuki, Makoto, Akane y el acalde estaban despidiendo a Shanks que ya partía, pero antes, le dieron suministros bastantes para su barco, comida y agua para una semana.

—Bueno, gracias por todo y te deseo suerte para formar tu familia. Cuida bien a Makoto, y más te vale que sigas entrenando, no por dejar de ser pirata dejes de hacerte fuerte ¿Está bien?—Rió—Makoto, te pido por favor que cuides a este cabeza dura. Bueno, ya me retiro, ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Gracias por todo señora! ¡Y a usted también señor acalde!

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Shanks y Mutsuki tomaron dos rumbos en sus vidas, uno se estaba dando a conocer como pirata, y el otro tenía una vida tranquila, con su esposa y su hijita de 7 meses.

—Mutsuki, ya ha pasado año y medio desde que tu amigo zarpó y ya se dio a conocer por todo el Grand Line—Dijo acercándose a su esposo.

—Sí, es de esperarse de él, está causando alborotos por todos lados—Sonrió ampliamente—No me sorprende—Dijo mientras cargaba a un bebé.

—Mutsuki, una pregunta, ¿no te arrepientes de no irte con Shanks para ser pirata?—Dijo en un tono melancólico y con la cabeza baja en señal de culpabilidad, cosa que captó su esposo.

En cuanto la vio, fue con ella y la tomó de la barbilla levantándole el rostro para darle un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

—No digas tonterías, tan solo mira que me has dado una hermosa niña, es lo mas hermoso de este mundo, al igual que tú—Sonrió.


	2. CONOCIENDO A UN ANGELITO

**Capitulo 2****CONOCIEnDO a UN ANGELITO**

En las isla Rossel se encontraven Makoto, Mutsuki y su bebe, Akane en su restaurante de la ultima mientras ella esta cargando a la bebita que estaba despierta muy atenta a su alrededor.

Si que la pequeña lita es muy bonita que bueno que se párese a ti Makoto que si se hubiera parecido a su padre ay no pobre pequeña.- dice Akane en un tono burlón para molestar a Mutsuki ya que se veía algo diferente tenia unas cuantas cicatrices causadas por enfrentarse a piratas que llegaban a la isla para saquearla y el los enfrentaba para proteger su ojar y a su familia cosa que al pueblo agradecía que el estuviera ya de vuelta cuando de repente un niño entra corriendo al restaurante todo asustado por que vio un barco pirata acercándose a la costa listo para embarcar en la isla Rossel y Mutsuki se levanta listo para enfrentarlos.

—Quédense aquí y no salgan asta que yo vuelva y tu niño diles a todos que se refugien yo me encargo.- dice Mutsuki mientras camina ala salida pero es detenido por su esposa.

—Ten cuidado por favor.- dice Makoto como respuesta Mutsuki le da un beso en la mejilla y sale en dirección al puerto listo para enfrentarse con los piratas.

**Mientras tanto en el barco**

—Capitán esta es el lugar que nos a contado que es su amigo en tiendo por que todos salieron corriendo cuando nos vieron.- dise un hombre alto cuando esta bajando con su capitán y dos hombres mas.

—Tranquilo Benn entiendo el porque es que esta isla es constante mente atacada por piratas por lo que me contaron cuando vine con Mutsuki es por eso que salieron corriendo pero no tardara que el se aparezca jajajajajajajajaja.- dice un pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja cuando esculla unos paso acercándose- Mutsuki valla que gusto es de verte.- en eso grita a todo pulmón.

—Shanks valla con que eras tu el que causo este revuelo,- dice Mutsuki en eso se acerca y se dan un fuerte apretón de manos pero Mutsuki le da una fuerte palmada el la espalda que tira a Shanks de boca y se pone a reír.

—Jajaja.. parece que no cambias y veo que sigues entrenado amigo bueno deja que te presente a mis Nakamas de las confianza el es Benn Beckman mi primer oficial, Yasoppu mi tirador y Luchy Roo mi cocinero.- dice Shanks mientras se levanta sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa- y bueno tu que me cuentas y como esta tu esposa bueno si ya te casasteis con ella.

—Pos bien yo me encargo de sacar y echar a cada pirata que viene con intensiones de saquear la isla y sobre Makoto ella esta bien y tenemos a una niña de 7 meses.

—Beo que no as perdido el ya que tienes a tu hija jajajaja hey Yasoppu tu hijo no tiene también 7 meses.- dice Shanks como si nada le importara y se voltea asía su compañero.

—Si mi hijo el también tiene 7 meses y estoy seguro que crecerá grande y fuerte como su padre.- en eso empieza a gritar emocionando por recordar a su preciado hijo.

—Shanks no digas eso ala ligera.- dice Mutsuki en eso le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que el pelirrojo solo se esta sobando por el gran golpe que recibió que causo un gran chicion.

—Lo siento amigo pero que quieres que diga si me da gusto de que ya tengas tu familia.- dice Shanks ya mas tranquilo y aun sobándose la cabeza

—A por cierto Yasoppu se ve que quieres a tu hijo bueno por que no vamos al restaurante a platicar y así les digo a todos que no ay problemas para que salgan y además conoces a mi hija.- dice Mutsuki en eso los 5 hombres en piensan su camino asía el restaurante que se encuentran esperando Makoto, Akane y el acalde junto con otras personas mas de la aldea. Cuando de repente entra los 5 hombres.

—No se preocupen solo es Shanks y sus amigos solo vinieron a abastecerse para sus provisiones.- dice Mutsuki.

—Es un gusto de volver a verlos y donde esta el pequeño angelito para conocerla.- dice Shanks en eso se acerca Akane le pasa a la bebe para que la cargue.- valla que niña tan bonita se párese a su madre gracias al cielo jajajajajaja o pero que cosa lo único que saco de ti fueron los ojos los felicito tienen a una nena muy bonita.- en eso la bebe empieza a reír por las caras graciosas que Shanks le asía cosa que todos les sorprende que no aya llorado cuando el la empezó a cargar ya que no se dejaba cargar por cualquiera sino empezaba a llorar tan fuerte que la terminaban regresando con sus padres o con la que la estaba cargando [ la bebe es de piel clara con grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas y su cabello castaño].

—Si que estoy sorprendido no lloro por que la cargasteis le agradas- dice Mutsuki mientras se acerca a su esposa.- normal mente es muy quisquillosa con la gente cuando alguien no le agrada empieza a llorar.

—Con que es una nenita con buen gusto verdad nenita linda.- en eso se acerca los tres piratas para ver a la bebe pero el primero fue Yasoppu este empieza acercaras graciosas y la bebe estira sus bracitos para que la cargue.- y por cierto como se llama la bebita.

—Kino Lita- responde Mutsuki.

—Bonito nombre.- comenta Benn mientras le ase cosquillas a lita y los otros dos le siguen asiendo caras mientras que Yasoppu la tiene en brazos.

—Esta niña desde pequeña le agrada los piratas que va aser con ella.- dice el acalde sin preocuparse y un poco decepcionado por lo que veía sus ojos.

—Solo espero cuando crezca se comporte como toda una señorita como su madre. Yo no sea nada violenta como a uno al que veo.- comenta Aakane en eso todos los que están en el restaurante empiezan a reír por que sabían a quien se referían.

—Todos dejen de reírse no es nada gracioso.- grita Mutsuki todo rojo y con una venita sobresaltada en su frente.- claro que se comportara como su madre pero eso no quita que no la entrene para que se sepa defender de cualquiera que le falte al respeto o que la dalle me sentiría tranquilo que ella se sepa defender.

—Yo concuerdo con Mutsuki que la niña sepa defender pero eso no quita que se porte como una señorita jijiji. Se ria Maroto cuando comenta a causa de imaginarse a su esposo entrenando a su niña.

Asi pasaron todo el dia con platicas y todo Shanks se quedo dos dias mas en la isla pero prometió que vendría una ves al añopara visitarlos cosa que prometió y así vio que lita cada año que pasaba se ponía mas grande y ella se alegraba de verlo y era la primera en recibirlos.

**Unos años después en la isla de Dawn**

en la villa Foosha se encontraban en un pequeño bar ciertos piratas viviendo y comiendo con tal alegría mientras que el capitán pelirrojo con su usual sombrero de paja sentado en la barra platicando con alegría con la joven que atendía el local y alado de el un niño.

—Valla a pasado bastante tiempo que no boy a visitarlos jajajajajaja.- en eso Shanks comenta y recordando a su amigo y a su familia.

—A quien Shanks.- pregunta un pequeño niño con curiosidad.

—A un buen amigo mío y a su familia el tiene a una hija de tu edad y es muy bonita y talentosa.- dice Shanks

—Como no si su padre era tu nakama cuando iniciaron como grumetes y el es un experto en artes marciales no me sorprende de que la pequeña aprende a pelear jajajaja.- dise Yasoppu

—De verdad capitán y la niña que es para usted habla de ello con carillo.- le pregunta Makino mientras le sirve un poco de sake.

Bueno como estamos diciendo es la hija de mi nakama a demas el es un gran amigo mío podríamos decir que soy como su Tio ya que así ella me dice es una buena niñita he Luffy si la conocieras estoy seguro que le agradarías ella tambien quiere recorrer el mundo y explorarlo.- dice Shanks.

—Se quiere convertir en pirata como yo anda llévame con tigo para conocerla.- le ruega Luffy.

—Que como boy a llevarte si tan solo eres un niño en eso eres muy distinto a ella que sabe que apenas es una niña y le falta para hacerse fuerte.- le responde Shanks para enojar un poco a Luffy pero de un modo de broma para que el entienda.

Ya cuando se estaban por irse Luffy se para enfrente de ellos con un cuchillo en la mano y grita para que todos lo escullen y se clava el la mejilla cosa que a todos se le ponen los ojos como de platos. Ya pasando todo el alboroto se retiran a su próximo destino la isla Rossel para visitar a su amigo.

Una semana después

Shanks llega a la isla Rossel para visitar a Mutsuki ya a hora todos los de la aldea ya lo conocen y le dicen que el esta en su casa en la colina y se dirige hacia aya con paso tranquilo y cuando llega lo que be es a su amigo entrenando a su hija artes marciales.

—No cambias amigo practicando y entrenado a la pequeña y linda Lita.- dice Shanks sorprendiendo a los dos.

—El tío ya llego.- en eso cuando lo esculla va corriendo asía el cosa que cuando se lanza a el para abrasarlo termina en el suelo los dos que termina riéndose en eso los tres se dirigen a la casa.

Su casa le daba una vista a todo el pueblo y también se podía ver si un barco se acercaba y la casa estaba rodeada de flores que la mayoría eran rosas también avía arbustos con una gran variedad de vallas y moras también avía árboles de manzanas y melocotones (duraznos) el lugar tenia una gran cantidad de vegetación. Ya en la casa todos están platicando pero como de costumbre Lita esta tratando de quitarle el sombrero a Shanks para probárselo pero este no se lo deja.

—Espera mi niñita linda cuantas bese te debo de decir que este sombrero es muy importante para mi a eso me recuerda tengo un regalo para ti.- dice Shanks sacando una bolsa de recalo y se lo entrega a Lita.- anda ábrelo.

—Es para mi tío.- dice lita muy alegre en eso lo abre y saca de ahí un bonito sombrero estilo baquero de un tono verde pistache con tres rosas aun costado de colores rojo, blanco y rosada además un laso que rodeaba el sombrero de color blanco y con un cordón que esta unido al sombrero y al final una rosa esculpida que unía los dos cordones.- gracias tío me gusta mucho nunca me lo quitare y lo cuidare mucho.- en eso se lo pone y le da un fuerte abraso para agradécele que el corresponde.- mamá papá miren que me regalo el tío no es bonito.

—Si mi niña esta muy bonito pero no le queda muy grande Shanks.- dice Maroto y se percata que era muy grande para ella.

—Si Shanks es demasiado grande que pensabas.-dice Mutsuki observando a su hija que el sombrero no le ajustaba nada y casi le cubría la mitad de la cara.

—Jajajaja pos apropósito se lo compre así ya cuando crezca ya le quedara bien.- dice Shanks en eso le quita el sombrero a hacia atrás para que le cuelgue en la espalda para revolverle el cabello ya que estaba atado con una cola de caballo con un flequillo y dos mechoncitos a cada lado de su rostro.

Los días pasaron rápido y Shanks partía de nuevo para volver al otro año que parara barias sorpresas para Lita y conocerá a nuevas personas con las cuales ara una fuerte amistad.

**nota**

**hola a todos disculpen la tardanza por subir este capitulo ya tengo asta el 6 pero los tengo que corregir y arreglar los capítulos unos pequeños detalles de los capitulos espero les guste cuando tenga el siguiente lo subiré y grasias a sus reviews a ****"La hija del sol, CordyEtAnnis, love stories on my mind,BurdelAcustico" asta la proximo capitulo **


	3. UNA PELEA POR UN SOMBRERO DE PAJA

**Capitulo 3 UNA PELEA POR UN SOMBRERO DE PAJA**

al año siguiente Lita veía a su padre empacando ropa y ella le pregunta a donde iba y el le responde que saldrá hacer un encargo con el alcalde cosa que a ella le anima y le pide que la lleve con el pero su padre le dice que no puede llevarla pero le ruega poniendo los ojitos callosito que el termino aceptando. En eso Makoto le dice que no se preocupe por ella ya que Akane estará con ella asiéndole compañía y que cera bueno que Lita conozca personas y tendría mas amigos de los que tiene. En eso Makoto empieza hacer una maletita que empezó a empacar la ropa de su hija y una prenda era y lindo vestido rosa con detalles en verde de holanes muy bonito que a Lita le gustaba asía juego con sus aretes de rosa que fue un regalo de su mamá que eran de ella cosa que hizo que los apreciara mas ya que avia pertenecido a su familia por años. Ya cuando terminaron de empacar ambos equipajes se dirigen al pueblo para subir al barco que lo llevaran a la isla Dawn

–Mutsuki recuerda que el vestido rosado se lo debes poner cundo vallan a llegar a Dawn tienen que dar buena impresión y por favor nada de peleas y eso se los digo a los dos.- dice Makoto acercándose a su esposo.– y lo dogo por que te conozco y compórtate como se debe ya que estas acompañando al señor acalde para que no le pase nada en el viaje.

–Tranquila solo vamos por una semana que va a pasar no te preocupes y no vamos muy legos. –dice Mutsuki

–y tu jovencita obedece a tu padre y al señor acalde quiero que te portes bien y nada de peleas entendido.- dice Makoto en eso de agalla para estar ala altura de la niña y le arregla la ropa que traía puesta que era una playera de tirantes anchos blanca y unos pantalones pesqueros azules de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros y su sombrero en eso le da un beso en la mejilla y se lebanta– Mutsuki cuídala bien y que no le pase nada si y tu también cuídate.- en eso le da un beso en los labios y se despiden los dos hombres y la niña en eso se suben al barco.

Al día siguiente temprano vieron la isla Dawn en eso levanta a su Hija y la manda a vallar y que se vista con el vestido que le indico su madre que ella misma le hizo en eso el la termina de arreglar para que estuviera presentable ya cuando los tos estuvieron listos se dispusieron a salir a cubierta lita corre a un extremo para ver la isla a la que llegarían como estaba emocionada por ser su primer viaje que hacia.

–Mira papá ya llegamos es una isla muy grande y también tiene montañas que bonito ya quiero explora el lugar puedo papá.- dice Lita en eso señala la isla con una gran sonrisa cosa que le gusto a su padre.

–esta bien solo con una condición que tengas cuidado y no hagas nada arriesgado pero lo mas importante no te alejes mucho entendido.- Mutsuki se la queda viendo con una sonrisa pero se pone serio cuando le dice que no se arriesgue.

–si papá lo prometo.- le responde lita con una gran sonrisa.

Ya cuando llegaron bajaron del barco el capitán les indico que en una semana regresaría por ellos ya que era un barco de comercio. En eso los dos hombre iban caminando y la niña iba tomada de la mano de su padre pero no se dieron cuenta que un hombre los observaba y reconoció al joven padre y se acerca a el con un semblante serio y amenazante.

–Ey pirata que ases aquí.- dice un hombre alto y corpulento de edad en eso los dos hombres se detienen y la niña se voltea en eso el Mutsuki lo reconoce.

–Es un gusto de verlo vicealmirante Grap ya tiene tiempo de no verlo.- dice Mutsuki con algo de ironía y sonriendo de lado.

–Que ases a qui un sucio y asqueroso pirata en mi villa.- dice Grap un tanto molesto por la forma que le respondió en eso lita se acerca a el pero no la nota en eso le da fuerte patada en la pantorrilla que el se queja del dolor propinado por la patada que empieza a saltar por el dolor pulsante que tiene.– tan bajo caíste Mutsuki por patearme haci.

–OYES VIEJO FEO NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN FEAS A MI PAPÁ QUE EL ES UN BUEN HOMRE Y ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE QUE AYA SIDO PIRATA DE ROGERT EN TENDIDO VIEJO FEO.- grita lita reclamándole por la forma en la que se refirió a su padre.

–Lita que es ese comportamiento no es apropiado para una damita que se comporte de esa manera anda pídele disculpas al vicealmirante Grap.- dice Mutsuki un tanto molesto por el comportamiento de su hija y retándola.

–Pero papá ese viejo feo hablo mal de ti.- dese lita señalando lo con el dedo.

–Nada de peros obedece y deja de señalarlo con el dedo que es de mala educación anda pide disculpas por tu comportamiento.- la regaña Mutsuki y le la gira para que vea Grap.

–Pero papá.- reclama lita por que no se quiere disculpar por que el insulto a su padre y asiendo pucheros.

–Anda obedece o sino te castigo y estarás en serrada en la recamara asta que nos regresemos y cuando lleguemos a casa continuara tu castigo y dada de postres anda discúlpate.- en eso le dice Mutsuki cosa que a Grap no sabe como reaccionar por que veía al joven reprendiéndola y a la niña haciendo pucheros.

–esta bien papá lo are lo siento señor- en eso lita da media vuelta y ase una reverencia para disculparse.

–Y que mas Lita.- dice Mutsuki indicándole que algo le falta.

–También discúlpeme por haberlo Pateado.- dice lita aun con la cabeza inclinada en eso llega una joven con el cabello verde oscuro.

–aaaaa que niña tan bonita Grap san conoce al joven y a ala niña linda.- dice la joven y viendo a lita con alegría y bondad.

–Si lo conozco y al parecer la niña es su hija Makino.- en eso se cruza de brazos Grap y viendo a la niña con una gran sonrisa.– Mutsuki que ases a qui y mas con la niña a pequeña no te preocupes te disculpo y una cosa el si es tu padre.- cuando lita iba a responder aparecen ambos acaldes.

–vicealmirante Grap yo le pedí a Mutsuki que me acompañara para que no viajara solo cosa que decidió las personas de la villa y la niña eso es que ella quería venir a conocer el lugar ella es muy curiosa.- dice el alcalde de la isla Rossel mientras se acerca para aclarar las cosas.– y el ya se retiro de la piratería y aurita tiene vida tranquila.

–Valla ya llevas una vida tranquila pensé que estabas en la banda de Shanks ese maid….- estaba diciendo Grap cuando es interrumpido por Makino

–Grap san no valla a decir una grosería en frente de la niña,- dice Makino pidiéndole a Grap que cuide su vocabulario por la presencia de Lita.– señor usted conoce al capitán Shanks.

–aaa si lo conozco es mi mejor amigo y fuimos Nakamas a por cierto vicealmirante Grap le pido de la forma mas cortes que cuide su vocabulario en frente de mi hija y también que no insulte a Shanks lo digo mi pero mas por Lita ya que ella lo quiere bastante bueno si nos disculpa nos retiramos vamos Lita con el señor alcande.- en eso toma de la mano a Lita y se retira con el alcalde.

–Grap por favor ya escullasteis el se retiro no quiero problemas.- dijo seriamente Woop slap el acalde de la villa en eso le pide que no cause problemas ya que su amigo le contó que el ya se avía retirado de esa vida y emprendió marcha asía la dirección que tomaron los viajaros y se reunió en eso dejaron sus cosas en la posada y se fueron a la casa de Woop slap.

–Pequeña como te llamas.- en eso pregunto Makino acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

–Me llamo Kino Lita señorita y de verdad conoce a mi tío Shanks.- responde muy alegre lita por que al parecer ella conocía a su querido y adorado tio que le saco una sonrisa.

–Si lo conozco tu debes ser la sobrinita de la que me contó el tiene razón eres una niña muy bonita y también muy educada.- respondió Makino regalándole una dulce sonrisa.– quieres venir con migo te dare algo de comer y también jugo.

–Papá puedo ir es que tengo hambre y después ir a explorar.- en eso lita se da vuelta asía su papá pata pedirle permiso como escullo ella conocía a Shanks.

–Esta bien pero no le causes problemas a la señorita y cuando termines dale las gracias y ten cuidado tampoco te alejes mucho.- responde Mutsuki.

Ya cuando Lita se fue con Makino ella le dio de comer y un jugo mientras comía estaban platicando de barias cosas ya cuando termino sus alimentos se despidió de Makino le dio las gracias y se metió en el bosque. Cuando distingue un camino y lo sigue así estuvo cuando se dio cuenta que se avía alegado bastante ya estaba por darse la vuelta esculla unas voces de unos niños y se dirige asia donde proviene las voces cuando llega ve a tres niños uno rubio con un sombrero de copa con unos lentes en ellos, los otros dos eran morenos uno de ellos se veía tener la misma edad que el rubio y tenían la misma estatura a demás el moreno tenia pecas en sus mejillas y por ultimo el mas pequeño de los tras aparente mente de edad e tamaño pero algo en el llamo la atención y eso era su sombrero de paja que ella lo conocía muy bien ya que lo podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

–Oyes niño que ases con el sombrero de mi tío dámelo no te pertenece se lo boy a devolver cuando lo vea.- dice lita enojada mientras se acerca a paso rápido en eso se lo quita y da media vuelta pero no se da cuanta que uno de los mayores la toma del brazo.

–Oye niña regrésale el sombrero a mi hermano.- dice el niño 2 amenazándola con su tubería para que le devuelva el sombrero a su hermano mientras le apretaba mas fuerte el brazo.

–y si no quiero que me aras.- respondió lita con el seño fruncido ya que no le estaba gustando que la tomaran de esa manera tan poco delicada.

–aaaa con que no se lo quieres devolver pos te obligare por las malas.- amenaza el segundo niño en eso le tuerce el brazo cosa que ella no se quejo por el acto cunado alguien lo detiene.

–Ace detente así no es la manera de tratar a una niña no ves que la estas lastimando.- dice el niño rubio colocando su mano en su hombro para que se detenga ya que la estaba lastimando por lo que el veía ya que el sabia que así no se trata a las niñas.

–Que no la soltare Sabo asta que me devuelva el sombrero de nuestro hermano auque le tenga que romper el brazo como resultado.

–Mas te vale que me sueltes en este preciso instante sino vas a ver.- advierte lita

–si que aras llorar para que te suelte.- le responde ace y se burla de ella cosa que no le gusto a lita.

–Pues tu lo pediste será a tu modo.- en es instante Lita le da una patada hacia tras que logra que la suelte y lo manda a un metro de distancia en eso los otros dos niños se le quedan los ojos como platos de cómo pateo a su hermano con tal fuerza que lo hizo ver fácil.

–Ya me insistes enojar niña tanta.-en eso Ace se levanta y se arroja a ella para ponerse a pelear cosa que lita puso una posición de defensa dispuesta para la pelea así estuvieron un buen de rato dándose de golpes mientras en un lado Sabo trataba de detener a su hermano.

–vamos Ace no estés peleando con esa niña esto se puede solucionar ablando.- esta tratando de deteneros Sabo cuando en el momento de separar a Ace de la niña el recibe un golpe justo entre los dos ojos cosa que le molesto.– bueno esto ya te lo ganasteis trate de hacerlo por las buenas yo ases caso niña.- en eso se mete a la pelea que solo dejaron al mas pequeño ay parado preocupado que se lastimaran entre ellos y mas que algo le pasara a su sombrero cuando de repente el sombrero sale flotando y el pequeño estira su brezo para cogerlo.

–Sabo, Ace ya dejen de pelear ya recupere mi sombrero a y este que esta a qui creo que es de la niñ….- dice el mas pequeño de los tres niños pero no termina de hablar ya que lita corre hacia su dirección y le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza mientras le quita los dos sombreros.– eso me dolió bastante

–niño no toque el sombrero que me regalo mi tío Shanks y tampoco toque su sombrero.- dice lita en eso el pequeño deja de llorar y se sorprende por lo que escucho y los otros dos también se sorprendieron.

–ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SHANKS ES TU TÍO SHANKS AKAGAMI.- grita el pequeño de los res hermanos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con ojos de estrella.- ESO SE SIGNIFICA QUE TU ERES SU SOBRINA LITA.- en eso la sorprendida a hora es lita al igual que los otro dos hermanos.

–Ey Luffy que estas diciendo nos puedes explicar por favor.- en eso Ace se acerca con Sabo a Luffy que el tenia una gran sonrisa por lo que se entero.

–Como sabes mi nombre niño si no lo he dicho.- en eso lita le pregunta ya que estaba confundida asta que recuerda algo.–o espera un segundo te a cavan de llamar Luffy eres el niño que siempre le insiste a mi tío que lo lleve con el jajaja baya si que eres mono como me contó mi tío.

–LUFFY nos puedes explicar si conoces a esta niña que nos hizo esto.- en eso Luffy los mira y be que ambos tienen algunos golpes en el cuerpo y en la cara y ve a Lita que también esta de la misma manera cosa que se preocupo mas por lita que por sus hermano ya que también estaba de la misma manera y su vestido estaba sucio y roto.–AAAAAAAAA TENEMOS QUE LLEVARTE CON DADAN PARA QUE TE CURE TUS HERIDAD NO QUIERO SABER QUE ARA SHANKS SI SE ENTERE QUE MIS HERMANOS TE HISIERON ESTO.- en eso la toma de la mano y se la lleva dejando a sus dos hermanos ahí parados.

–Ey Luffy espera no puedes llevarla con Dadan se va a molestar si la llevamos que se cure ella misma.- en eso separa a Luffy de Lita.

–Mira Ace ella es la sobrina de Shanks tenemos que ayudarla además Shanks me salvo la vida tenemos que compensar de que ustedes la dejaron así con eso golpes y tu me dijiste que le quieres a gradecer a Shanks por salvarme la vida verdad imagínate que te ara si se entera que le hicieron ustedes dos se enojara con ustedes y también con migo por no ayudarla si ustedes no quieren yo la llevare con Dadan vamos Lita.- dise Luffy en eso la toma de la mano y la lleva a casa de Dadan.

–Luffy no te preocupes estoy bien solo son unos rasguños y no le diré a mi tío y como tienes su sombrero ya que para el es muy valioso.- dice lita dándole una linda sonrisa y mostrando el sombrero

–me lo dio con la condición que se lo devuelva cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas y que encuentre el One Piece.- le responde Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

–bueno si fue así ten te lo devuelvo ya que mi tío me hablo de ti además somos de la misma edad jajaja.- en eso lita le coloca el sombrero a Luffy en su cabecita.

–espera como que son de la misma edad dinos cuantos años tienen por que no cero que tengas su edad estas de nuestra estatura.- en eso Sabo le pregunta ya que esta un poco confundido ya que piensa que lita tiene 10 años.

–bueno es que mi papá es alto por eso no parezco tener 7 años

mi nana dice que parezco de 10 años por que mi estatura al parecer seré alt…- responde lita pero no termina lo que iba a decir por que se da cuenta que su vestido esta sucio y roto en eso recuerda que rompió la promesa que izo con su mamá de no tener problemas y la mas importante no pelearse y en eso empieza a llorar cosa que a los tres hermanos no supieron Hacer.

–Ahora que le pasa por que esta llorando.- dice ace cruzándose de brazos molesto.

–ACE tranquila deja de llorar.- en eso Sabo trata de tranquilizarla pero sin excito.

–es que rompí la promesa que le ise a mi mamá de no pelearme y no meterme en problemas.- en eso lita les responde.– además por la razón que vine con mi papá y el señor acalde era para hacer amigos además mi vestido esta roto y sucio.

–vamos deja de llorar que yo seré tu amigo y también mis hermanos verdad chicos.- dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa para animarla cosa que la calmo un poco en eso Sabo se acerca.

–yo también seré tu amigo ya que todo esta solucionado con el sombrero se entiende por que te pusiste de esa manera si no sabias ay Ace ven. En eso Sabo también le dice que será su amigo.

–que por que mira como estoy por que seria amigo de ella.- responde ace un tanto enojado en eso Sabo le reclama para que se comporte con ella si ya se soluciono el problema.

–vamos Ace no seas así da le la mano y as las pases ya digo ella que no le diría nada a Shanks ya que ella mal entendió todo.- dice sabo

–no lo are y ya me boy a casa adiós .- dice Ace y se encamina a la cada de Dadan.

–vamos Lita ven con nosotros para que Dadan te cure y te ponga ropa limpia demientra te arregla tu vestido,- en eso Luffy la toma de la mano y se la lleva con el cosa que no supo como reaccionar que termino siguiéndolos y al alado de ella iba sabo.

Asi estuvo el rato el primero en llegar fue Ace que no estaba nada contento ya que sus dos hermanos se hicieron amigos de una niña. A los pocos minutos llegaron Luffy, Sabo y Lita que el pequeño la tenia agarrada de la mano en eso aparece una gran mujer que no estaba contenta cuando ve a la niña que no se sintió intimidada por ella.

–Dadan ella es nuestra nueva amiga lita podrías curar sus heridas y arreglar su vestido por favor shishishi.- le dice Luffy a la gran mujer –Lita ella es Dadan ella nos cuida a mi y a mis hermanos.

–Es un gusto de conocerla nana Dadan en un gusto de conocerla y no se preocupe no es necesario que haga nada por mi no se por que me trajeron yo me retiro y gracias de todos modos a usted y a los tres hermanos- dice lita en eso ase una reverencia y les regala una dulce sonrisa en eso da media vuelta y sale de la casa pero de repente una mano la agarra del vestido y la levanta.

–y tu adonde vas niña ustedes tres por que la trajeron les advierto no se quedara aquí ni lo piensen solo le curo las heridas y se va además que se tiene que ballar sino sus heridas se infectaran- dice Dadan en eso se mete al cuarto de los niños y saca ropa que le quede para que ella se ponga y de hai se dirigen al cuarto de baño en eso la trata de vallar pero nota que no se deja ella lo ase sola en eso Dadan le seca el cabello que provoco una risita de la niña que le llego al corazón cosa que oculto en seguida ya cuando le quito la toalla de la cabeza de la niña y vio sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, bondad y inocencia cosa que solo tenia Luffy y no lo tenia los otros niño– bueno ya estas limpia lo bueno solo son unos rasguños nada grave nada de que preocuparse ya estas lista niña.

–Dadan vamos arregla su vestido.- se lo pide Luffy.

–no se preocupen denme el vestido yo le explico a mi papá que me caí que por eso me ensucie y mi vestido se rompió además ya debo irme ya que también me alegue bastante del pueblo mi papá estará preocupado asta luego además no quiero que mi papá tenga problemas con el viej.. perdon con el vicealmirante Grap cónsul permiso yo me retiro mañana les regreso la ropa que me prestaron.- dice lita en es eso sale de la casa caminando tranquila mente.

–niña espera yo te acompaño para que no vallas sola te puede pasar algo y si eso para que quiero que a Grap si eso pasa. Y ustedes hagan la comida yo ire a dejarla.

–Dadan cuídala bien ya que es la sobrina de Shanks- dise Luffy de lo mas tranquilo pero en eso a todos los presentes dan un paso atrás cosa que a Dadan le recorre un frio por la espalda en eso ve a la niña de bonitos ojos da media vuelta coge el vestido y entra a la casa y se pone a reglar el volado ya listo en eso lo lava rápida mente o como arte de magia seca el vestido ya planchado llama a lita la lleva a su alcoba la viste y la peina como estaba en eso toma un pacho lo humedece y limpia el sombrero cuando ya esta todo impecable y lista la lleva a la aldea dejando a todos sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de Dadan.

–Ey Luffy esa niña si es sobrina del pirata pelirrojo no estas bromeando.- dice Magra acercándose a luffy para preguntarle con un poco de miedo que si fuera cierto que les aria el si algo le pasa a la niña y mas por los raspones y golpes no creo que se traje que se callo.

Mientras tanto ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando lita llego a los limites de la aldea con Dadan alado de ella cuando lita ve a lo legos a su papá buscándola junto con el señor acalde de su isla y a la señorita Makino.

–gracias Dadan san por su amabilidad no se hubiera molestado en arreglarme el vestido asta luego espero verla pronto si es que no me castigan- dice lita con una dulce sonrisa y asiendo una reverencia que logro que Dadan se ruborice se despide y va corriendo asía su padre – papá ya estoy de regreso perdóname me distraje y me adentre al bosque no fue mi intención.- ya junto a su padre en eso Mutsuki ve a Dadan con una mirada algo seria cuando es interrumpió por su hija.– papá esa amable mujer curo mis heridas y me presto el baño para limpiarme por que estaba toda sucia por que me caí además me presto ropa de los niños que cuida mientras que lavaban mi vestido no estas enojado con migo verdad ya que ise amigos.

–A claro que no pero real mente me preocupe ya que no te encontraba no te vuelvas a dentar al bosque tu sola en tendido andando que ya es hora de comer lita. Señorita Makino gracias por ayudarme a buscar a mi hija se lo agradezco y a usdet señor acalde y disculpe las molestias que causo lita.-dice Mutsuki y le agrádese a los nombrados.

–no se preocupe no es molestia ya que ami me gustan mucho los niños.- responde Makino.

–Mutsuki sabes que yo también me preocupo por ella ya que le tengo carillo eso no se pregunta andando ay que ir a comer. Dise el acalde.

En eso todos se dirigen asía el pueblo y se disponen a comer en el bar de Makino asi paso lo que sobraba del día mientras que lita le contaba a su padre que conoció al niño que le contaba su tío y le comento que ahora el traía su sombrero obvio que no contó que se peleo con ellos por el sombrero le contó que paso después de la pelea todo eso lo escullo Makino ya que avía escullado que se iso amiga de los tres le dio gusto que los tres tengan una amiga como ella

**NOTA**

**GRASIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA CORREJIR LOS CAPITULOS ADEMAS DE DEMORABA EN ASERLO **

**GRASIAS A ****_Love Stories On My Mind _****POR DEJARME TU REVIEW TRATARE DE NO TENER TANTA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO POR MI DICLEXIA SE ME BAN BUENO ME RETIRO ASTA LUEGO **

**UNA COSA MAS PERSONALIDAD DE LITA ESTA BASADA EN EL MANSGA DE SAILOR MOON Y DE CLASISC POR PERO EN LOS PODERES ESTARA TANTO EN EL MANGA Y CRISTAL CON LO DE LA PERSONALIDAD ME GUSTA MAS LA DE CLASIC ES MAS ABIESTA Y DIVERTIDA BUENO ME RETIRO BYE ASTA LUEGO A TODOS LOS ESPERO SUS REVIEN**


	4. CAPITULO 4 UN RELATO DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 4 UN RELATO DE LA LUNA**

Ese mismo día Lita estaba con su padre en el cuarto donde se están hospedando mientras que le contaba todo lo que paso ese día claro que mintió cosa que su padre se dio cuenta ya que no le creyó nada de que se avía caído ya que esos moretones y rasguños en su cuerpo. Ya que el sabia cuando ella mentía cosa que no pasaba seguido y no sabia mentir además los moretones no eran de una caída sino de una pelea ya que el avía recibido barios

–Lita anda dime la verdad se que estas mintiendo y además esos moretones no son de una caída son de una pelea- dice Mutsuki ya que analizo su cuerpo y los moretones que tenia.– anda dime que paso realmente y mas te vale que sea la verdad y no me mientas,- lo dice mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la ve con seriedad.

–Esta bien papá te diré lo que paso realmente pero no me vallas a regañar por favor.- le respondió su hija y le cuenta todo lo que paso ese día que se peleo con los niños y se iso amiga de ellos y lo amable que fue Luffy con ella.– y que piensas papá puedo regresar mañana para jugar con ellos puedo.

–Si pero con una condición yo mañana te acompaño para que los conozca y así le agradezca a la señora que te trajo y te curo los rasguños e golpes si bueno ve a dormir para que mañana te levantes temprano ya que la señorita Makino nos digo que nos dará de desayunar.- le respondió Mutsuki y en eso la manda a ponerse su piyama para que se duerma

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE DADAN**

En ese momento los tres hermanos estaban vistiéndose ya que salieron de vallarse se estaban preparando para dormirse pero estaban platicando de lo que paso ese día.

–Luffy que mas te contó Shanks de lita se be que es muy simpática y valla que pega fuerte- dice Sabo mientras se soba donde le dio el primer golpe que le dio justamente en medio de los ojos aunque tenía más golpes ese fue el que mas le dolía– anda Luffy cuéntanos.

–Por que tanto interés además a mi ni me agrado.- decía Ace con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

–jajajajajajaja Ace esta enojado por que una niña le pego.- en eso Luffy se burla y se ríe de su hermano pero por eso el le da un golpe en la cabeza que termina llorando y quejándose por que le dolió el golpe.– Sabo me duele Ace me pego y no ise nada buaaaaaaaa T-T.

–Ace no devistes de pegarle asi de verdad estas enojado por eso si de verdad ella solo quería el sombrero y no savia que Shanks se lo dio a Luffy a demás se be simpática.- le decía Sabo a Ace mientras le sobaba la cabeza a pequeño.

–Si Ace no te enojes con ella ya que Shanks me contaba que es una niña buena y se be que es muy simpática. Espero que mañana pueda venir así platicaré mas con ella shishishi.- dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que ya conoció a la sobrina de Shanks que tanto el y sus camaradas le contaban.

–Yo también pienso lo mismo espero que mañana pueda venir solo esta el detalle que su padre le de permiso seria bueno verla de nuevo aunque lo admito para ser niña se sabe pelear quien le abra enseñando.- comentaba Sabo mientras se acostaba y para dormirse al igual que sus hermanos.

Así estuvieron un buen rato asta que se quedaron dormidos los tres listos para el día que se aproximaba con sorpresa.

**Al día siguiente **

En el pueblo Mutsuki y Lita estaban en el bar de Makino terminado su desayuno y preparados para ir a la montaña pero son detenidos por Makino.

–Señor Mutsuki ira a ver a los niños si gusta los acompaño ya que me dirijo asía aya siempre cuando puedo boy a verlos para saber como se encuentran.- decia Makino colocándose alado de ellos a ella le gustava ver la imagen de padre e hija el cargando a su hija en sus hombros y la pequeña con una gran sonrisa noto que la niña llevaba consigo una red para atrapar mariposas y estaba vestida con unos pantaloncitos cortos azules de mezclilla con una

blusa verde con girasoles y unas sandalias.

–Claro señorita Makino nos puede acompañar.- le responde Mutsuki en eso se dirigen asía la montaña cuervo para poder llegar donde vivian los niños con su nana ya que asi Lita la considero. Como la nana de los tres niños aunque parecia una mujer de carácter fuerte y enojona ella notó bondad en ella.- Lita y dime te agradaron los chicos.

–Si son muy simpáticos especial Luffy es muy chistoso y amable – dice Lita con una sonrisa de sinceridad y riéndose – pero no se por que el tío no me contó de sus hermanos además uno de ello es muy serio.

–Te explicare de por que por que son hermanos.- en eso Makino le explica de cómo y por que se consideran hermanos.– y sobre Ace no te preocupes por eso el es asi pero es un buen niño estoy segura que le agradaras ya que le agradas a Luffy y a Sabo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Dadan los tres hermanos estaban afuera platicando y listos para meterse al bosque cuando ven a Makino pero nota que es acompañada por un hombre con cicatrices y con un aspecto peligroso pero logran notar que lleva a alguien en su hombro y la reconocen los tres niños y se acercan a ellos con sus tuberías en mano por las dudas si el los atacaban.

–hola chicos les presento a mi papá- en eso lita los saluda mientras que aún seguía en los hombro de su padre ya que el era un hombre alto y fornido cosa que por eso los hermanos lo vieron con desconfianza- papi me puedes bajar por favor- en eso su padre la baja en el suelo.

–hola Makino hola Lita valla el es tu papá.- dice Luffy realmente sorprendido por conocerlo.

–hola es un gusto de verlas de nuevo y lita que bueno que pudisteis venir y realmente el es tu padre- dice Sabo realmente sorprendido que que no paresia un padre sino lusia mas como un pirata.– lita te puedo desir una cosa pero no te ofendas tu padre luce como pirata.- eso lo dice en un susurro mas para ellos dos.

–jajajajaja claro que no me molesta ya que mi papá era un pirata- le respondió lita en eso los tres se sorprenden de que ese hombre que tenían enfrente era un pirata.

–jajajajaja balla por que se sorprende no les agradan los piratas niños- dice Mutsuki mientras se ríen de una forma escandalosa.

–queremos ser piratas y encontrar el one piece.- dicen los tres en coro y al mismo tiempo.

–si quieren ser piratas seria bueno que vallan al templo de la Luna ya que ay unas pistas para encontrar el One Piece y así encontraran el tesoro. Del capitán Gol D. Roger- dice Mutsuki con una sonrisa al recordar a su capitán.

–rrr por que tienen que mencionarlo- dice Ace con mala cara y cruzándose de brazos en eso se voltea ya que no quería saber nada de Gol D. Roger.

–Por que si el fue el rey de los piratas y además fue el ...- estaba diciendo Lita en eso la interrumpe su padre indicando que no diga nada de que el era su capitán solo negando con la cabeza.

–es que a Ace no le gusta que avalemos de el no le agrada muño Gol D. Roger. por q...- estaba contando Luffy callarlo con un golpe en la cabeza que se dio Ace.

–niños me pueden decir donde esta su nana.- en eso los llama Mutsuki y les preguntando por dada pero se les iso raro por que le llamaron nana.

–aqui no vive nadie con ese nombre.- dice Luffy inocente mente negando con la cabeza en eso Sabo se acerca a el.

–luffy se refiere a Dadan así se le dicen a las mujeres que se encargan de cuidan de los niños se les llaman "nana".- Le dise Sabo.

–aaaa bueno y por que desea ver a Dadan- en eso Luffy le preguntan a Mutsuki con una cara de duda.

–solo deseo darle las gracias por las atenciones a mi hija a y les agradezco a ustedes por ser amables con ella y ser sus amigos niños pero podrían llamarla por favor.-dice Mutsuki en eso Luffy se levanta y sale corriendo Asia la casa gritando a todo pulmón llamando a Dadan para avisarle que la buscan. En eso sale la mujer con Luffy agarrándolo de la camisa con una cara de pocos amigos.

–Que se le ofrece señor. –dice Dadan mientras se acerca a ellos y suelta sin aviso a Luffy en el suelo el cual solo se levanta como si no pasar nada con una gran sonrisa.

–Señora Dadan solo vine con mi hija para hablar con usted y agradecerle su atención con mi hija.-dice Mutsuki en eso se ponen a platicar un roto con la mujer mientras ellos hablaban Lita estaban platicando con sus nuevos amigos y con la señorita Makino.

–Lita y esa. Red para que la tiene- en eso le pregunta Luffy a su amiga y séllala la red que tiene en su mano.

–La uso para capturar mariposas y libélulas para verlas bien sin lastimarlas y luego las libero.-le responde Lita y le da la red para que la pueda ver- la traje ya que ayer vi unas mariposas muy bonitas.

–Te gustan las mariposas pero si las capturas por que luego las liberas no entiendo.- en eso se le pregunta Sabo estrellado de que las captura y luego las libera

–Por que son seres vivos y son libres no deben estar encerrado por que cuando son encerrados les quitan un pedacito de su vida y alma. Además se entristecen por eso las libero después de verlas .-le responde Lita con una dulce sonrisa que a los tres se sonrojaron al verla.

–Eso es bueno que las liberes no es bueno quitarle la libertad a un ser que siempre fue libre.- les dice Makino a los niños que están platicando.

–Si niños nadien tiene derecho de quitarles la libertad a ningún ser vivo por eso yo no estoy de acuerdo que esclavicen a las personas a demás de luego de venderlas.- dice Mutsuki acercándose a los niños

–Si no se por que a muchos noble compran a las personas- comento Sabo en eso aprietes con fuerza la tubería que tenía en su mano cosa que noto Mutsuki su reacción y como veían sus hermanos en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

–niños saben la leyenda de la LUNA.- en eso dice Mutsuki en eso captando la atención de los tres niños que lo bien ron extrañados por lo dicho y negaron con la cabeza ya que no sabían nada.

–no señor pero de que se trata.- En eso le pregunta Ace por que tenían curiosidad.

–De una antigua civilización que vivió en la luna bueno es lo que cuenta la leyenda permítanme que les cuente ya que les servirá para encontrar el One Piece bueno eso lo se por que me contaron.- comenta Mutsuki en eso nota las caritas que ponían los niños con gran interés pero la que le causó más atención fue la de Luffy que era igual que su hija cada ves que le contaba esa misma historia ya que siempre se la pedía que se la contara ya que se la sabia de memoria. –Bueno déjenme que empiece.

**Inicio de la leyenda**

Lo que cuenta la leyenda es que en la luna se encontraba un reino gobernador por una noble y bondadosa reina que tenía una hija al igual de bondadosa que su madre pero la reina tenía 8 guerreras que servían a la corona y al reino donde vivía en completa paz asta que el Reino fue atacado por la maldad y fue destruido las guerreas pelearon con todas sus fuerzas asta el limite protegiendo a la princesa y a la reina asta que sacrificaron sus vidas para salvarlas pero muchas personas murieron barios en eso la reina con sus últimas fuerzas uso su poder junto con un cristal con un gran podré para que todos en su reino volvieran a vivir en la tierra.

Por eso fue construido el templo de la luna cuando ellas reencarnaron pero como ni una recuperó la memoria volverán a reencarnar una ves Canadá 100 años a la princesa y a sus 8 guerreras las consideras como diosas pero dicen que cada una pose un poder mágicos y elementales además que cada una es natal de cada planeta.

Venus la luz, Mercurio, es el hielo y agua, Marte so fuego, Jupiter la electricidad y la naturalesa, Urano es el viento y la tierra, Neptuno el agua y disen que puede controlas los mares, y las últimas dos las dejo por que son dos de las más poderosa Plutón controla el tiempo, e el espasio y la ultima la mas poderosa de todas Saturno ella es la del caus y la destrucción pero no por tener esa capacidad no se signifique que no sea bondadosa pero disen si todas despiertan recordaran sus antiguas vidas sino volverán a reencarnar cada 100 años asta que pase por eso en el templo de la luna las llaman las 9 diosas y están esperando que despierte por eso fue construido el templo de la luna por que una de ellas fue la única que no murió y ella fue la que contó todo por eso fue que se construyo el templo y mas por que ella desapareció en una luz pero en ese mismo lugar fue construido el templo.

**Fin de la leyenda**

–Bueno que les paresio la historia les gusto. Les pregunta Mutsuki

–Súper eso es increíble que genial historia eso es fenomenal.- grito Luffy total mente emocionado con sus ojos totalmente iluminados. Con estrellas por la emoción.

–Que interesante historia pero por que dise que ay una pista para encontrar el one piece- pregunta Sabo por que no entiende nada

–Si yo tampoco entiendo de que está relacionado la leyenda con el one piece- dice Ace al igual de intrigado y confundido

–Bueno les contare por que cuando fui con mi capitán las sacerdotisas nos contaron la leyenda y que el capitán Gol D. Roger también quedó intrigado con esa leyenda que dejó pistas para encontrar el One Piece pero ni ellas mismas saben donde esta o como la dejo pero eso muy pocos lo saben. Cuando sean piratas vallan al templo de la luna créanme es un lugar que se respira paz deben de ir.- les respondió Mutsuki

–Si iremos al templo.- Lo dicen los tres con gran entusiasmo

–Lita tu también deseas ser pirata como tu papá.- le pregunta Luffy en eso se acerca a Lita con gran emoción y curiosidad para saber que ría ser su nueva amiga.

–No yo no quiero ser pirata yo quiero ser astrónoma deseo estudiar las estrellas y el sistema solar por eso quiero viajar por tono el mundo para conocer todas las constelaciones que existen y los planetas.- Le respondió lita

–Serias una buena navegante Lita bueno ya esta tu serás mi navegante.- dice Sabo con seguridad en eso se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano pero Luffy. No esta de acuerdo.

–No ella estará en mi tripulación,- le reclama Luffy en eso también la toma del su otra mano y la jalo asia el pero Sabo iso lo mismo así estubo un rato asta que Lita se suelta y los lanza a un lado.

–Eso duele pero ya les dije no quiero ser pirata.-les dice lita en eso se para enfrente de ellos – y así no se trata aúna niña

–Una pregunta quien te enseño a pelear de esa manera- en eso ace se pone al lado de Lita para preguntarle.

–Mi papá me enseño además el me entrena para que me sepa defender de las personas que me querían lastimar. Además así cuando empiece mi viaje me defienda de cualquiera que me ataque.- le responde lita en eso mira a su papa con una gran sonrisa,

–de verdad le enseño. - dijieron los tres con los ojos como platos y sorprendidos por eso.

–Si soy un artista marcial por eso le enseño a mi hija para que se sepa defender ella sola. Bueno yo me retiro tengo que regresar hija te quedas con ellos o te regresas con migo.- dice Mutsuki

–no papá me quedo bueno si no les molesta que me quede- en eso se boleta Lita ye ve a los chicos y ellos ven a Ace para saber que desia.

–por mi no ay problema as lo que quieras.- dice Ace en eso da media vuelta pero es detenido por Makino que le susurro algo.

–Ace de bes ser mas educado con la niña si quieres saber cómo ser educado debes aprender a tratar a las chicas y podrías a prender algo de ella de combate.- en eso le dice Makino y se retira junto con Mutsuki pero antes el les pide algo a los niños.

–chicos les puedo pedir un favor cuiden de Lita por favor ya que ella no conose este lugar bueno asta luego a Lita te quiero a mas tratar en el atardecer en la aldea si y cuídate. Asta luego diviértanse.-dice Mutsuki:

–No se preocupe nosotros tres la cuidamos verdad- le responde Luffy con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomando la mano de lita y viendo a sus hermanos que ambos asistieron.

–No se preocupe la cuidaremos bien asta luego señor y grasias por la historia.- dice sabo en eso se despiden de los dos adultos que se retiran

En eso los 4 niños se adentran al bosque listo para comensar su día pero esta bes tienen que tener mas cuidado que en otras ocasiones ya que ban acompañados por una niña pero LUffy esta planeado con Sabo para llevar a Lita a un lugar lleno de flores y mariposas que le ba agustar.

–Chicos a donde me llevan por que no me disen.- en eso Lita les pregunta mientras es ayudada por Sabo al bajar de una gran rais ya que luffy la ayudo a subir cosa que no era necesario ya que ella le gustaba escalar a los árboles.

–Es una sorpresa que te gustara verdad Ace.- le responde sabo en eso ase una señal a su hermano que se encoge de hombros pero sin que Lita lo notara le vendan los ojos con un pedazo de tela. En eso Sabo le pide a ace que llebe a Lita en su espalda mientras que el y luffy se adelantara ya que asi ella no se cansaría. En eso ellos dos se van y deja a Ace con Lita bendada.

–Por que me taparon los ojos me lo puedo quitar.-pregunta Lita en eso ya estaba por quitarse la tela pero es detenida por Ace.

–No te la quites yo te llevare anda sube a mi espalda el terreno es muy escabroso para que puedas ir por tu cuenta ya que le prometimos a tu papá cuidar de ti.-le dijo Ace en eso se agalla para que ella pueda subir a su espalda cosa que iso y se sujeto con fuerza ya que el empeso a corre y saltar cosa que le aprecio emocionante a Lita- no te ballas a soltar sino te bas a caer entendido- se lo desi seria mente por que iba corriendo además de que estaba un estrelló demasiado

–Si ace no me boy a soltar pero que divertido es Ace eses muy aguil y fuerte jajajaja.- Lita le respondio en eso se suegra mas fuerte de el para no caerse por que sintió que estaban callando que porvoco que Ace se sonroje por la sercania de Lita la cual parecía divertirse.- Ace cuanto falta para que lleguemos.

–No mucho falta poco- dice Ace en eso pasan unos grandes árboles y llegan a un campo lleno de flores cosa que a ace le párese aburrido en eso ve a sus dos hermanos ya que ellos se encargaron de aligerar y aser mas fasil el camino para que no fuera tan difícil para Ace que llebaba a Lita.- ya llegamos ya puedes bajarte y quitarte la venda.

–Que bonito ay muchas mariposas chicos grasias por traerme nunca e visto tantas mariposas en un solo lugar- dece esmosionada Lita en es abrasa a cada uno de los ellos el primero fue ace luego Sabo y por ultimo fue luffy.- miren esa mariposa

En eso Lita empezó a capturar una por una para verlas detallada mente y enseñársela a los chicos y cuando los cuatro la veían con cuidado la liberaban.

–Mira es esta es un poco grande ay que atraparla.- en eso le dise Luffy a Lita ya que ella tiene la red y ella le Sige con la vista pero la pierde- mira se acaba de parar ai.

–Bueno aya boy solo no hagan ruido- les indica lita en eso se acerca con cuidado para atraparla–la tengo miren -en el siente que algo se mueve y siente algo como una respiración y cuando se da la buelta nota a un enorme gato que era un tigre gigantesco– aaaaaaa un tigre guisante.

–Luffy agarra a Lita y llévatela.- en eso Sabo le indica asu hermano que se lleve a Lita.

–Si ya la saco de aquí.- en eso luffy estira su brazo rogando en poder agarrar a Lita ya que estaba paralizada por el miedo pero por suerte la logra agarra del brazo y la atrae a el pero en eso ella grita por que es galada y se estrella justo con luffy como siempre que el intenta eso.- Lita estas bien anda bamos te tengo que sacar de aquí.

–Anden que esperan los dos ballase de aquí y luffy cuídala bien y ponla en un lugar seguro y procura que no salga de ai. Sabo y yo nos encargamos de distraer al tigre corran.- le ordeno Ace en eso los dos mallares se enfrentaron al tigre mientra que luffy se llevaba a Lita a un lugar seguro para que no le pasara nada en eso la sube en un árbol que ai la deja.

–Quédate qui y no salgas iré con mis hermanos para ayudarlos- dice Luffy en eso la dega en el árbol toma su tubería y se va.- ace Sabo ya la puse en un lugar seguro no se preocupen.

– Que la desgastes sola te digo Ace que te quedaras con ella.- le reprende Sabo pero esa distracción le costó a Sabo que el tigre fuera Asia el.

–Sabo ten cuidado- en eso ace empuja a Sabo y el es quien recibe el sarpaso del tigre que lo manda a unos metros serca del árbol donde esta Lita. – Aa maldito tigre me las vas a pag...- no termino de ablar cuando be que el tigre se esta abalanzando Asia el y cuando nota que su tubería que estaba a barios metros de distancia.

–Ace ten cuidado- en eso Lita sale de su escondite y corre donde esta Ace para sacarlo del camino del tigre- estas bien Ace- en eso Lita nota la cara de enojado de ace pero de repente la cambia por una de preocupación y cuando boleta ve al tigre de masido serca que cierra los ojos pero sin darse cuenta de su cuerpo saca una corriente eléctrica que golpeó al tigre que detuvo y salió huyendo por la descarga eléctrica pero ella no fue la única en cerrar los ojos también lo iso Ace cuando ambos los abren ya no estaba el tigre solo beian a luffy y a Sabo que corrían Asia ellos.- Ace y el tigre donde esta que paso.

–no se estaba enfrente de nosotros- respode Ace un poco estrellado ya que ese animal por lo general nunca huía de ese modo pero nota algo.– A grasias por salvarme real mente te lo agradesco a arriesgasteis tu vida por mi.- en eso se rasca la nuca.

–No fe nada eres mi amigo no es lo que asen los amigos además ustedes me están cuidando es lo menos que podía aser aaa tu brazo.- le responde Lita en eso nota que el brazo de ace esta sangrando y saca de su bolsillo de su chorts un pachuelo el cual intenta vendar el brazo de Ace pero le da un lugero toque que provoca que Ace salte por la pequeña descarga que salió de los dedos de Lita.- Que fue eso

–Están bien los dos no les paso nada que raro por que el tigre se fue que paso.- en eso Sabo se acerca a los dos para ver si están bien pero en el so ve a Lita que esta viendo sus manos algo estrellada como si tuviera algo malo en ellas.- Lita estas vien ocurre algo malo.

–aaaa no se pero si estoy bien pero no nada olvídalo.- le responde Lita en eso ya no dise mas ya que ni ella sabia vien que le ocurrió.- a si Ace tu brazo- en eso toma de nuevo su pachuelo y lo amarra en el brazo de Ace y lo aprieta lo suficiente fuerte para que deje de sangrar y le regala una sonrisa que provoca que Ace se sonroje

–Bueno será megor que nos vallamos de aquí a demás tengo hambre que tal si vamos a la ciudad para comer.- dice Luffy pero en eso resive un golpe de en la cabeza por parte de sus dos hermanos.

–Idiota como bamos a llevar allá a Lita si sabes que tenemos que pase por la gran terminal y sabes que esa área es fea y además peligrosa con ladrone y asesinos es muy peligroso que la llevemos.- en eso sabo lo reprende y le ase recordar ese detalle

–Si y recuerda la promesa que le isimos a su padre de cuidarla será megor que bañamos a nuestra guarida uno de nosotros se queda con ella mientra que dos de nosotros va. Ala ciudad por comida y algo de tomar.- le indica Ace en eso le plantea su idea. Pero en eso los tres se ponen a discutir quieenes iran cuano Lita les propone un piedra, papel y tijera para que no aiga ningún problema y que sea a la suete. El que termino para acompañar a Lita sue Sabo. En eso mientras que Sabo y Lita se quedaban en su guarida que era un gran árbol que sobo ayudo a Lita para subir en el ya arriba Lita se asombró por la vista que tenía estuvieron platicando asta que llegaron Ace y luffy que traían la comida y algo para beber que era jugo, comieron con mayor animo y alegría asta que terminaron de comer.

–Lita que tanto te a enseñado tu papá- en eso le pregunta Sabo

–Si ay muchos movimientos de defensa y de como derribar a una persona- le responde Lita mientras que le daba el ultimo mordisco a su durazno.

–Si es posible nos podrías enseñar unos cuantos movimientos a mis hermanos y ami- en eso le pregunta sabo a Lita si le puede enseñar algunas cosas.

–si por favor a demás quiero sabes que tanto sabes pelear.-en Ace se pone alado de su hermano

–si Lita enseñamos unas cosas por fabor siiiiiiiiiiii shishishi.- en eso le pregunta Luffy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para que le enseñen cosa que termino conbensiendo a Lita.

esta bien ustedes ganan les enseñare solo con una condición ustedes también enséñenme unas cosas trato.- propone Lita en eso les entiende la mano y ellos la estrellan

En eso Lita les enseño barios movimiento de defensa y como derribar a su contrincante y también de como anular o desaser de que lo derriben. Así paso el día entero se divirtieron bastante esta que empezó a atardecer y los chicos a compacharon a Lita lo mas serca posible asta que vieron a su padre y se despidieron para verse al siguiente día cosa que paso se vieron todos los días asta que ella partió ese día los chicos la despidieron a lo grande y sorpresiba.

– Papá espera un poco los chicos me prometieron que se iban a despedirían de mi- en eso Lita le toma de la mano para detenerlo.

–lo se hija pero ya tenemos que irno eso barco ya está aquí anda bamos.- en eso Mutzuki le indica que no pueden esperarlos ya que el barco tiene que partir en eso se aserca Makino

–No te preocupes ellos te lo prometieron no tenlo por seguro que lo aran aaa ten es para ti es un bocadillo para que comas.- en eso Makino le indica que no se preocupe ya que sabia que los chicos tenían planeado aser por que ellos le contaron todo y le dieron a Makino un regalo para Lita que era de parte de los tres- a dentro de la bolsa ay una sorpresa para ti.-en eso le guilla un ojo para animarla.

–De verdad señorita Makino bueno entonces estaré atenta asta luego y grasias a todos y a usted también señor alcalde y denle las grasias al bieg.. A perdón al visealmirante grap. Asta luego a todos.- en eso Lita se despide de todos cuando sube al barco que los trajo en primer lugar en eso el barco parte y Lita esta atenta a la isla y en eso logra ver el. Gran árbol donde pasaban el rato con sus amigos.

**Unas horas después en la montaña cuevo**

–Apúrense ya veo llegar el barco en el que se va a ir Lita tenemos que darnos prisa para arreglar todo.-en eso Sabo coloca unas 3 cajas en el suelo cuando sus hermanos asen lo mismo colocando las caja junto con otras mas grandes que abia.

–Si solo tenemos que arreglar los últimos de talles y esperar cuando el barco se balla y abrirla.- en eso Ace empieza a reglar los últimos detalles y preparando las cajas.

–Ay que darle una gran despedida y como lo dije ella estará en mi tripulación.-en eso Luffy lo anuncia de nuevo cosa que a los dos no les gustó nada.

–Claro que no ella estará en la mía.- reclaman los dos mañores en eso se miran entréis y se pusieron a discutir los tres de quien seria Lita Nakama cuando se acuerda de sierto detalle que tienen que aser en eso terminan.

–Miren ai esta el barco bamos. Están listo- en eso empiezan a Ace abrir las cajas que salieron una gran cantidad de mariposas de todos colores y tamaños y otras que abría pequeños pájaros y sacaron una gran bandera que color verde que empezaron a ondear.

**En el barco**

–Mira papá son ellos- en eso Lita señala en el lugar donde salieron las mariposas y los pajaritos.

–Balla que niños real mente les agradas hija se están despidiendo de ti y a lo grande. – dice Mutsuki en eso le da una mirada a su hija y a la dirección de donde salirero. Las mariposas y pájaros y ellos se alcanzaban a ver.- hija no piensas abrir la paquete que te dio la señorita Makino.

–Si papá la boy a brir- dice Lita en eso encuentra una bolsita pequeña y la abre en eso encuentra una pulsera tejida con cuatro colores rojo, azul, amarillo y verde, en eso ve una notita en eso la lee.

_" __hola Lita esta es una pulsera de la amistad Makino nos enseño aserla esto es una muestra que siempre seremos amigos y cumpliremos la promesa que sismo._

_Atte, Sabo Ace y luffy "_

–Adiós chicos son los mejores amigos que tengo los boy a estrañar y espero que nos reencontrarnos r y grasias por la pulsera.- en eso Lita les grita ya que los apreciaba y estaba agradecida por el regalo.

**Devuelta en la isla **

Los chicos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas para que la escullaran ya que avían ello dos promesas que pensaban cumplir a como dé lugar.

–Bueno cuando salga para acerme pirata iré a búscala para que este en mi tripulación.-dice Sabo en eso sus hermanos lo ben no muy conbensidos

–Así si yo llego primero para reclutarla. – en so lo encara Ace pero se les estaba olvidando un detalle que luffy les recordó.

–Eso si que no si mas recuerdan Lita y yo tenemos la misma edad eso se significa que yo la boy a reclutar ya que prometimos zarpar a los 17 años.- en eso les recuerda Luffy a sus hermanos ese detaye que estaban pasando de alto pero al pareser no les importo.

–Esa promesa la isimos nosotros tres no con ella.- en le responde Ace eso le dise ese detalle que luffy iso un gran puchero que no estaba nada conforme por ese detalle que sus hermanos se adelantarían para reclutarla y el pedía que no pasara eso.

Fin del capitulo 4

**Nota **

**Disculpa por la tardansa por subir este capitulo espero que no se molesten por la tardansa trare de areglar los capitulos ya ellos lo mas pronto posible. Y cuando ya los tenga todos subido tratare de escribir los demas bueno resibo consejos e ideas son mien resividas vere como ponerlas pero seran asta el capitulo 6 bueno es todo.**

**Les agradesco a **

**Zora Lollonais:por visitar mi historia**

**Love Stories On my Mind:**** tambien por comentar y este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ya que tu me los ispirastes cuano leo los tuyos bueno asta luego **


	5. CAPITULO 5 EL REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO A

**CAPITULO 5 EL REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO AMIGO**

Después que Lita conoció a sus 3 mejores amigos ella vivió momentos muy felices con sus padres ya que ella le contó a su madre y asu nana Akane los momentos que paso en aquella isla donde fue con su padre y el señor alcalde. Y que se iso amiga de ellos tres y que isieron dos promesas que una de ellas era bolberes aver cuando saldrían a su viage e ir al templo de la luna y los describió a cada uno de ellos para que se dieran una idea de cómo eran ellos las dos mujeres estaban complacidas de que Lita avía echo a tan buenos amigos como echos.

Unos 8 años an pasado y Lita ya tenía 14 años ella estaba enfrente de dos tumbas que era de sus padres ya que ase un año ellos fueron asesinados por un pirata que buscaba a Mutzuki para venganza de el por el pasado cuando el aun estaba en la banda de Gol D. Roger. Ya que las tumbas entraban en una colina que daba una hermosa vista al óseano ya que a el le gustaba el mar y su madre le contaba que en ese lugar siempre iba para ver si su padre regresaba pos por eso era el lugar perfecto para que descansen y asi ver cuando su hija parta en su viaje. Y ai estaba lita parada en eso ella da media vuelta donde esta su casa junto a ella avía una asta donde ondeaba una bandera pirata que a ella quería bastante ya que le pertenece a la banda de su tío Shanks ya que el es a ora un yaukon.

–Ya a pasado un año de que se fueron padres y 8 años de que conosi a los chicos a hora Ace y Sabo ya abran empezado su viaje como piratas mamá estoy segura que te agradarían los tres ya que son simpáticos aunque algo locos cuando los conocí pero de seguro ya abran madurado.-ablaba lita con sus padres en eso se ríe cuando recuerda los momento que paso con ellos esa semana.

En eso logra ver un barco que se a próxima y ve que tiene una venderán pirata en eso se dirige al pueblo después de despedirse de sus padres.

En ese mismo momento en el barco pirata se encontraba un joven viendo la isla Rossel que la notar la bandera del pirata que se propuso a buscar desde ase años.

–capitán esta seguro la Isla Rossel al pareser es territorio del pelirrojo.- decia un pitara trata de convencerlo para dar marcha atrás pero su capitán no iso caso.

–No me importa ya se los dije tengo que encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste y como es su territorio puedo encontrar alguna pista de el ya aserquense y ay que desembarcar.-desia el joven capitan en eso da las ordenes fuerte y claro para que todos lo escucharan y lo isieron no muy seguros de eso.

Mientras en eso todos los de la aldea están alarmados por los piratas que se acercaban con lo acontecido ase un año estaban mas nerviosos por que no sabían que clase de piratas serían estos y mas ya que la venderán de akagami ondeaba en su isla pensaban que estarían seguros ahora cuando ven que una joven alta de cabello castaño con una cola de caballo y un sombrero el cual ella se lo estaba acomodando en su cabeza y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda avía dos cosas que titilaban con un brillo uno de ellos eran unos aretes de rosa y el otro eran su collar que de el colgaba una gema una esmeralda que el collar le pertesio a su padre que pidió que se lo dieran a su hija como su Última voluntad y estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mesclicha, una playera blanca de tirantes y chaqueta delgada de color verde con blanco. Ya cuando estaba llegando una mujer ya de avanzada edad se acercó a la joven.

–mi niña no vallas es peligroso por favor no sabes que tan peligrosos son.- decia Akane impide el paso con autoridad a demás con un sartén en la mano pero ella no iso caso.– te dije que no ballas señorita. - o trabes ella ignoro.– kino lita a donde bas.

–Nana no te preocupes estaré vien.-decia lita avanzando asía el puesto.– que nadien salga.

Mientras tanto unos jóvenes de la aldea están tratando de enfrentar a los piratas pero ellos solo los veían con un sierto humor diciendo "estos que se traen se están asiendo los valientes" cuando el capitán se pone en frente para encararlos.

–Ando buscando a shanks alguien sabe donde lo puedo encontrar.- decia el capitan En eso les pregunta paro ni uno de los jóvenes pudo ver su rostro ya que el sombrero que traía le cubría su rostro. – si lo saben me podrían desir donde lo puedo encontrar.- en ese momento alguien los escucha y se ase a.

–que no sabemos donde esta y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diremos.- lo dise el joven 1 en un tono arrogante que le molesto ala persona que los estaba esculla do en una distancia prudente.

si por que no se largan de aquí antes que nosotros los sa...- desia Joven2 ya que no termino de ablar por que alguien los interrumpió.

–jajajaja desde cuando se creen tan valientes ustedes 5 no me digan que desde akagami es el protector de esta isla se cren los valientes ande lárguense de a qui – decia un joven en eso se recarga en una de las paredes que tiene a un lado y los queda viendo seria mente a los 5 jóvenes que antes eran sus amigos ya que ahora ellos la veían con rechazo .–Lárguense de aquí yo me encargo de ellos.- en eso lo dise viendo al joven que dedujo que era el capitán y lo vio desafíante mente ya que ella tenía su sombrero que le proporcionaba una sombra en su rostro cuando levanto un poco su rostro todos notaron su mirada desafíante con un brillo en sus ojos.

–aaa valla tu si lunes con autoridad no como esos 5 que se creen poder contra mi tripulación pero como dije solo bine a buscar a shanks.- dice el capitan en eso le trata de explicar pero de repente ve que la persona que tenía en frente lo empezó a atacar.–Espera amigo no vengo a pelear solo quiero información por favor.- en eso recibe un golpe que le dio una vele sacudida en su cuerpo.

–Que te pareció eso te recomiendo que se larguen de aquí pirata- decia el joven misterioso en eso lo toma y lo inmoviliza para que no pueda aser nada pero no contaba que el neutralizará el movimiento asiendo que dará en una posición que lo imovilizo y le sorprendió- balla eres ágil pero como sabes aserlo.

–Me lo enseño una amiga a mi y amis hermanos cuando éramos niños- dice el capitan en eso nota la mucheca del joven con el que estaba peleando en eso nota el sombrero y lo reconoce cuando ya esta por hablar recibe una fuerte patada en el estomago que ase que la suelta mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás.

–Más te vale ni toque esta pulsera que me la regalaron mis tres mejores amigos en tendidos.- decia el joven misterioso en eso se da media vuelta bruscamente asiendo que el sombrero se le caiga le cuelgue en la espalda mostrando su rostro y sorprendiendo a los piratas que ya estaban por atacarla– y una cosa a quien le dises amigo si soy una mujer.

En esos los piratas ya estaban preparados por atacar cuando son detenidos.

–Alto no la toquen ella es mi amiga.- dice el capitan en eso se levanta sacudiéndose la tierra y a la bes sobándose el estomago donde le dio la patada.– balla si que a ahora tu patada es mas fuerte que la otra ves y esta ves me mandasteis mas legos Lita.- dandole una gran sonrisa que la paralizó.

–que capitán la conoce.- dicen los piratas a coro muy sorprendido ya que era la primera persona que lo golpea tan fuerte que lo manda a bolar y mas que el la conozca.

–aaa como- en eso Lita se lo queda viendo cuando el se lebanta un poco el sombrero para que lo vea vien en eso lo reconoce y corre Asia el.– Ace eres tu- en eso lo abrazas asiendo que el se sonroje.– no puede ser que seas tu que alegría a perdoname perdoname.- separándose de el

–jajaja no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a los golpes como pirata peleamos constantemente jaja mírate casi no te reconocí.- dice Ace viéndola vien ya que estaba vestida no la reconosio. – y dime que me cuentas me es gus...- no termino de ablar por que su estómago empeso a rugir.

–jajaja creo que tienes amabre- dice lita algo divertica en eso vuelve a escullara otros y ve a los nakamas de Ace y deduce que ellos también tienen abre.– anda bamos al restaurante Ace y ustedes también están invitados si son los nakamas de Ace eso los convierte en mis amigos.- regalándoles una sonrisa a todos.– vamos deben estar hambrientos síganme.

–Grasias Lita de verdad tengo bastante hambre ya la escucharon chic...- en eso se boltea Ace y lo que ve en sus Nakama no le gusto mucho lo que veía en eso se boltea donde esta Lita y después asus nakamas.–ustedes que tanto ven- en eso les grita con fuerza que los saca de sus pensamiento a todos.– an dando camines y degen de verla de esa manera ya que ella es mi amiga.

–si capitán lo lamentamos.- dicel los piratas en coro en eso caminaron donde los estaba jiando la joven.

–Lita discúlpalos por su comportamiento.- dice Ace y le pide disculpas por el comportamiento de sus nakamas.

–No te preocupes Ace anda síganme los llevare al restaurante de mi nana y de paso te la presento ya que le conté de ti y de los chicos.-le responde lita con una gran sonrisa y asiendo le una señal para que la sigan

–Si lita y ustedes vamos que esperan y una cosa más les vale que se comporten entendido.- dice Ace volteadose asia sus nakamas y los amenaza que todos asistieron con la cabeza de que entendieron.

En eso Lita los guiaba donde al restaurante de su ya mencionada nana en eso lita esta platicando con con Ace de barias cosas en eso el tienen curiosidad de por que la bandera del pelirrojo ondea en la isla pero aun. No quiso preguntar pero en el camino todas las personas de la aldea se asomaban por las ventanas al principio estaban preocupados pero al ver de como sonreía la joven de ojos esmeraldas emperador a salir de sus hojares ya que la veían sonreír con alegría y solo sonreía de esa manera cuando dicho pelirrojo venia a la isla una veses al año y en eso les alegraron vela sonreír así ya que no la veían sonreír así desde la muerte de sus padres.

En eso logran ver al causante que la asía reír con tanta alegría era un joven alto de piel algo bronceada de cabellera negra vestía unos pantalones que le llegaban abajo de las rodillas, con una camiseta amarilla que la tenía abierta, unas botas y por ultimo un sombrero naranja sin olvidar que un collar de cuantas rojas además de una pulsera y un den posesión. Y algunas mujeres de la aldea lo veían muy atractivo que no lo paraban de ver asta que llegaron al restauran.

–hola nana, señor alcalde y atodos déjenme presentarles a mi amigo Ace.- dice lita entrando y saluda a los presentes y presenta a Ace.– a y ellos son sus nakamas.

–hola es un gusto de cono...- dece Akane pero no termina de ablar cuando ve como esta lita ya que ella esta un poco susia con tierra en la ropa y polvo además la ropa que traía a la asia ver mas desaliniada – mi niña mira te como estas estas toda susia anda sube arriba y date un baño y ponte ropa más adecuada para una jovencita anda sube- en eso la reprende y la manda al piso superior para que se limpie y estar presentable no que siempre estuviera desarreglada ella usaba ropa femenina veintidós, faldas y shorts su ropa era femenina pero en ocasiones no se sentía con ganas de use esa ropa y se ponía unos pantalones sueltos y una plallera pegada con mangas cortas o de tirantes y un chaqueta, chaleco o una sudadero todo depende del clima, pero cuando lo asia siempre recibía que la retara akane ya que la quería mullo le gustaba que se viera como una señorita por eso quería que se vistiera bien.

Mientas que lita subía a la plata de arriba ya que no le convenía desobedecer a su nana ya que la castigaría por eso iso lo que le pidieron. En eso akane estaba sirviendo de comer a Ace y asus nakamas solo por que el pecoso logro aser sonreír a lita a demás de que era uno de sus tres amigos que tanto su niña le contó cuando fue con su padre y el acalde a esa isla.

–buno jovencito dígame que lo trae a qui.-en eso le pregunta Akane mientras le servía otro plato de comida mientras el seguía comiendo.

–Gra... bu e..no –estaba ablando Ace con la boca llena de comida cuando en eso resive un buen sartenazo en la cabeza que todos los que estaban presentes solo se quedaron viendo y los Nakamas del joven capitán se alarmaron.

–Jovencito no le enseñaron que no debe de hablar cuando tienen la boca llena de comida- dice Akane regayandolo por lo que iso mientras el solo se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que resivio de la mujer.

–Por que fue eso me dolió.-dice Ace en eso lebanta la mirada en donde esta la mujer cuando algien lo detiene.

–Jovensito le recomiendo que no le reclame y obedezca lo que le diga Akane sino lo castigara en el rincón.- dice un señor para que no diga nada y en eso señala un banquiton que esta en una esquina de un Rincòn.

–aaa – atino a desir Ace en eso observa en donde le señalaron y solo mostró una sonrisa torcida. – bueno gracias señora Akane y persone lo que sucede es que ando buscando a Shanks y como vi su bandera pensé que podía encontrar información a qui.

–Buscas a shanks joven y para que si se puede saber.- pregunta el acalde un tanto interesado ya que era un joven pirata que venia buscando al yaukon.

–No para nada solo bengo a...- no termina Ace su frase ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

–Para darle las grasias a mi tío por salvarle la vida a su hermanito.- dijo Lita en eso sale de una puerta y llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco con bolado y de tirantes.- verdad Ace no se si es mala suerte o buena pero mi tío tiene tres días que se dirigió asía el norte a uno isla invernal que se encuentra cerca de la gran linia

–Mi niña pero.-trato de hablar Akane por no termina por que es interrumpida por la joven.

–Nana es mi amigo Ace el solo quiere agradecerle a mi tío no te preocupes si.- decia Lita con una sonrisa

–jajajaja grasias Lita porcierto y tu padre me gustaría hablar con el – dice Ace con una gran sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio a su amiga que desiso su sonrisa y puso un semblante te triste.– dije algo de malo lita

–No nada Ace es. Que mi padre murió a se un año al igual que mi madre- respondio Lita tratando se sacar una sonrisa pero en eso se le escapo una lagrima.

–Lo siento lita no fue mi intención- se disculpo Ace en eso se arrepiente por a ver dicho eso y poner triste a su amiga en eso tenía que ingeniárselas para aserla reír pero el no era bueno para eso justo estaba deseando que luffy estuviera en este momento el es bueno asiendo reír a las personas.

Pasa un rato cuando todos terminaron de comer estuvieron un buen de rato platicando en el restaurante cuando Akane les pregunta si no nesesitan abastecerse de alimento y agua y ese tipo de cosas que necesiten para su vieja y ace le dise que si en eso le ordena a sus hombres que se agan cargo de eso y que pidieran lo que necesitarán ya que les faltaban cosas para la enfermeria que necesitaba el doctor de la tripulación.

Mientas el platicaría con Lita y tratar de levantarle el animo a su amiga ya que no le gustaba verla con esa cara triste por que la recordaba alegre y sonriente. Nunca la vio de esa manera triste.

–Ace que tienes estas muy callado.- en eso Lita lo saca de sus pensamientos en eso le da un golpe en su brazo

–aaa si que – en eso Ace reaciona cuando recibió el golpecito – oyes por que ases eso oyes devuélveme mi sombrero.- en eso sale corriendo detrás de la chica ya que ella le quito su sombrero corría en dirección a una colina el pecoso ya estaba por alcanzarla cuando ella salta asia atrás poniéndole de nuevo su sombrero y quedando justo detrás de el.- donde estas lita.

–a qui detrás tuyo Ace- responde Lita dandole unos golpecitos en su espalda para avisarle su ubicación.- jajaja Ace mira la cara que pusisteis- en eso se ríe cuando el pecoso se jira y cone una cara de sorpresa y algo irónica.

–no te rías de esa manera no es gracioso oyes donde estamos- reclama Ace en eso se da cuenta que esta en una colina cuando nota dos pequeñas curses que se aserca a ellas y ve los nombres que están grabados en ellas.- lita son las

–si son las tumbas de mis padres querías ver a mi papá no- le dice Lita en eso se aserca a las tumbas quitándose el sombrero cuando voltea donde esta su amigo- hola mamá y papá miren el es mi amigo Ace mami tu querías conocer a mis amigos bueno a qui esta uno de los tres

–si Lita hola señor Mutsuki es un gusto de verlo otra ves y a usted señora Makoto es un gusto en conocerla- en eso Ace se acerca donde esta lita y se arrodilla cuando se quita su sombrero– como sabría Señor Mutsuki ya soy capitán de mi propia tripulación y como deseo quiero que lita se una a mi tripulación y no se preocupe yo la cuidare bien.- dando una sonrisa por que ya sabia la reacción de su amiga por que ella no deseaba ser pirata por no preocupar a su madre como ella les conton cuando eran a penas unos niños.

–Ace ya te lo avía dicho a ti y a tus hermanos que no quiero ser pirata y a hora menos no quiero que mi nana y el señor Acalde se preocupen por mi- lita reclamandoe a su amigo por que aun sigue insistiendo en que ella se haga pirata.

–jajajajaja vamos lita únete a mi tripulación ya como les dije a tus papas que yo cuidare de ti.- dice Aceen eso se carcajea al ver la cara que puso un tanto enojada en eso ase unos pequella pucheros por que su amigo no paraba de reírse y le enseña la lengua un tanto molesta.

–Ace malo ye te lo avía dicho quiero ser astrónoma quiero estudiar las estrellas de todo el mundo- dice Lita reclamado y le recuerda que lo único que ella desea es estudiar las estrellas.

–Por eso lo digo siendo pirata recorrerás los mares y podrás estudiar las estrellas.- le dice Ace le da una sonrisa pero desaparece cuando be el rostro de la joven que tenía un semblante triste – estas bien no te pongas triste.

–Ace es que aun no puedo salir- le responde lita ya con lagrimas en los ojos y empieza a llorar por que recuerda lo susedido a se un año.

–Por que no Lita que pasa por que lloras- le pregunta Ace en eso se aserca y trata de consolarla- anda Lita tranquila.- en istante ella sale corriendo asía riva en eso iba a ir tras de ella cuando alguien lo detiene.

–déjala joven Ace se pone así cuando recuerda ese trájico día.- dice el acalde que dejó algo curioso al pecoso.

–¿A que se refiere señor acalde por que se puso así?.- le pregunta Aceen eso se dirige asia las tumbas.

–Es por sus padres un hombre llegó a la isla buscado a Mutsuki buscando venganza el fue el que los asesino a los dos.-le respondo el Alcande en eso el le empieza a explicar

**Fashabak**

Era un día tranquilo Mutsuki y Makoto estaban en la aldea viendo unas cosas que nesesitan y platicando con los de la aldea. Mientras que su única hija estaba en medio de la isla recolectando unas plantas que le pidieron para cosinar como ierbas de olor y una que otras frutas y plantas medicinales ya que le enseñaron a reconocer ese tipo de plantas ya que ella quería recorre el mundo todos los adultos y los ansianos le enseñaron barias cosas para que estuviera lista cuando empezará su viaje.

Cuando de repente un barco pirata que se encontraba cierto pirata que estaba ansioso por encontrar a alguien era un hombre corpulento de larga cabellera un tanto despenada de un tono azulado oscuro que estaba mas que ansioso por llegar a esa Isla Rossel. Cuando embarca en el muelle bajan y empieza a ser destrozo en el puerto cuando de repente un joven alto de ojos verdes apárese y encara al pirata en eso empieza un combate que el pirata que esta sediento de sangre el tenía una ventaja era un usuario de una akuma nomi que era de tipo logia de tipo tierra que le permitía convertir su cuerpo en piedra o rocas y provocar sismos o toco ese tipo de cosas [ tendría las habilidades de un maestro tierra para que tengan una idea se sus habilidades de sus poderes] fue una pelea in tensa Mutsuki apenas podía lograba esquivar los ataques de sus enemigo que no paraba de atacarlo y los golpes que le daba no servia de nada ya que su cuerpo lo convirtió en roca muy resistente a los golpes ya estaba agotado cuando ya estaba por darle el golpe de gracia algien se interpone colocándose en medio de ambos hombres cuando a Mutsuki le salpica sangre y ve que la que esta en frente de el es su esposa Makoto que resivio el ataque en eso cuando la mujer cae al suelo el se lanza asia su rival pero no se da cuenta que es atravesado por una lanza de rocas que salió del suelo empalándolo en el proceso en eso al capital se le dibuja una sonrisa de trinfo y empieza a reírse como un psicopata que ya avía cumplido su vengansa no solo mato al hombre que estaba buscando si no también a su esposa ya que avía visto que ambos portaban aniños de matrimonio en eso se le vino ala mente que pudieron tener hijos en eso les pregunta si el teñí algún hijo y todos lo negaron que ellos no pudieron tener hijos cosa que tuvieron que mentir para potejer a lita para que ella no sufriera la misma suerte el ya conforme con su asalla se retira dejando toda la isla con los destrozos y en algunos edificios en llamas.

**Fin del flasha bak**

–Con que eso paso pero Lita como reacciono con esto- pregunto Ace poniendose en frente del hombre.

–No lo tomo bien cuando diviso el fuego salió corriendo para ver que pasaba yo mande a algunos hombres para que evitará que Lita estuviera ai y que no le pasara lo mismo que asus padres cuando todo paso y Lita bio los dos cuerpos cubiertos por unas telas y cuando no diviso a sus padres algo le dijo que eran ellos entro en una depresión.- le conto el alcalde

–Señor Acalde usted y la señora Akane la an estado cuidando ne esto le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de mi amiga también y la bandera de shanks de seguro la tomo como basa para protegerlos y a lita así no vendría ningún pirata para que los ataque ahora tengo mas motivos por agradecerle. – dijo Ace en eso le da las grasias por cuidar a su amiga y en eso da una media vuelta y empieza a caminar asia donde se fue corriendo Lita cuando el hombre mañor lo detiene.

–Bueno a Shanks cuando se entero no le agrado la idea cuando vino a que cuando encontró el lugar destrozado ya aviamos sepultado a los padres de lita pero la mañor preocupa Sión de el fue lita ya que estaba muy deprimida se que do bastante tiempo el fue su pilar en que lita se sostuvo. Estubo el tiempo suficiente asta que Lita estuviera bien después de eso se fue no antes de poner su bandera para que sepan todos que esta isla es su territori.- le cuenta el Alcalde cuenta todo.

–Le debo bastante pero y cual es el nombre de ese sujeto para que balla tras el y lo haga pajar- dice Ace en eso es detenido por el mañor

–Joven no es necesario que haga eso ya que shanks está detrás de el.- le responde el acalde en eso le dise un tanto preocupado de que el fuera tras el si algo le pasara a este joven otra ves estaría triste.

–aaaa pero dígame al menos el nombre de ese sujeto por favor. Para saberlo.-dice Ace en eso se lo pregunta otra ves.

–esta bien se lo diré pero no valla aser una tontería el nombre de ese sujeto es "Hotory".- deice el alcalde

–Grasias se lo agradesco aurita iré a ver a lita.-le agradece Ace cuando de repente un hombre alto y delgado con un gran y largo sombrero de copa llama a ace.

–Capitán todo esta listo solo esperamos sus ordenes- dice un pirata le indica que ya todo esta listo para la retirada solo espera las ordenes de su capitán.

–Señor Acalde donde puedo encontrar mariposas.-le pregunta Ace bolteandose con una gran sonrisa de que tiene algo planeado.

–Bueno si se adentra. Ala isla encontraran un campo de flores ay encontraran las mariposas es el lugar que le gusta ir. – le responde el alcalde

–Ya escullastes quiero que ballas aya y llévate a 5 hombres que te acompañen y capturen barias mariposas pero no las ballan a matar póngalas en cajas pero procuren que tengan agujeros en tendido.- ordeno Ace

–pero capitán para que las quiere a no me diga que – le pregunta el pirata por que pero en eso se le vino algo a la mente y se lo dise en un tono pícaro que ase que su capitán se sonroja en eso lo interumpe dandole un grito que. Ase que se calle y por la cara que tiene su capitán sale corriendo.

–**SOLO AS LO QUE TE ORDENE A HORA**-grita Ace en eso se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por donde se fue lita con una mejillas rojas por el comentaría de su Nakama- no se preocupe señor Acalde iré aver como sigue lita las mariposa de Seguro la aran sonreír.

Mientras Ace se dirigía asia donde se fue Lita ella esta en su casa encerada sentada en su sillón abrasando sus pierna con una gran tristeza ya que avía recordado cosas realmente tristes cundo de repente esculla que alguien toca la puerta de la casa.

–Lita hola anda sal vamos- le dice Ace para que lita le conteste- Lita anda necesito hablar contigo.

–Ace por favor ahora no.- le responde Lita en eso se para y camina asia la puerta y se para enfrenten de ella.

–Anda lita sal Necesito decirte algo solo quiero saber como te sientes.- le dice Ace

–No me siento bien me siento sola.- le responde lita en eso se sienta en el suelo y se recarga en la puerta

–Lita tu no estas sola tienes a barias personas que te quieren como tu nana, el Acalde, los avistase de la aldea e notado que te quiere sin mencionar que tiene a tu tío, ami y a ( no puedo desir que Sabo esta muero se entristecerá mas ) y a mis hermanos no se te olvide que siempre seremos amigos recuérdalo y lo que digo si te unes a mí tripulación o la de mis hermanos cualquiera de nosotros te cuidaremos bien no solo por que te volverás una Nakama sino por que eres una gran amiga para nosotros sin mensionar que te apreciamos bastante. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y re al mete te aprecio bastante. Anda sal lita no me quiero irme así como así sin despedirme bien de ti.- le decia Ace se da cuenta de que de que la perilla de la puerta empieza a jirar y la puerta se ba abriendo poco a poco dejando ver a una lita con una lijere sonrisa y unos ojos un tanto llorosos en eso ella se abalanza a abrasar a Ace y el corresponde el abrazo ya que lo que ella necesitaba era ese tipo te consuelo en eso el la aparta un poco de el le limpia las lagrimas dandole una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando una sonrira a la ojis verdes.

–Ya te vas ace bueno pero prométeme que nos veremos otra ves y cuídate.- le dice Lita en eso empieza a caminar asia los Rosales – yo aurita no puedo salir asta que mi tío me lo permita cuando ese hom... – su vos se empezó hacer cebradisa cuando siente unas manos en sus hombros- Ace estoy bien ya cuando sea el momento saldre al mar para empezar mi viaje.

–Bueno esta bien tu se paciente asta que nos volvamos a ver y aster fuerte para que le patees el trasero a a los que se pongan en tu camino para volverte en la mejor Astrónoma y a los que en aserte dallo.- le dice Ace en eso provoca que la chica empezara a reír por la forma en la que se esperso con tanta energía y animo. Si que su amigo no abría cambiado mucho su carácter bueno tal es un poco ya no era tan grullo cuando lo conoció.

Mientras ellos estaban platicando unos piratas estaban en un campo lleno de flores tratando de capturar las mariposas cuando un hombre Mallor los llama.

–Así no podrán capturarlas necesitan estas redes- les dice un Hombre mostrando unas redes que tenía cargando en eso se aserca a ellos y selas entrega- así las ban a lastimar si las atrapan con eso sacaos y cajas.

–aaaa grasias pero como supo que estábamos aquí señor y cual es su nombre si nos permite.- dice Pirata1 en eso coje la red que le entrego.

–Bueno es que lo esculle ablar con sus nakamas que bendriat aquí para capturar las mariposas para Lita chan y yo soy Tristán es un gusto y ustedes son.-se presenta el señor ante ellos y asiendo una leve reverencia de saludo.

–bueno yo soy Kaoru y soy el doctor de la tripulación.- pirata1 lo dise el mismo pirata que le dio la orden ace el alto con el,largo sombrero de copa.– y ellos son los demás – en eso es interrumpido por uno de ellos que es un hombre barbudo con una plallera que tiene una pica plasmada con una barba negra.

–Kaoru que esperas ponte a capturar las mariposas sino el capitán nos castigara sino capturamos las mariposas a tiempos para su novia.-dice el pirata2 en eso le gritar cuando todos lo ven con una mirada y el señor solo lo ve con estrellesa cuando de repente el se empieza a reír.

–Que cosas dices Rik si te esculla el capitán a to dos nos ira mal a todos y por que se ríe señor Tristán.- dice Kaoru en eso empieza gritar como loco y solo ve al señor Tristán riendo como loco.

–jajajajajaja Lita aurita con novio bueno es que si eso pasara y si la asen llorar una ves mas el se volverá en el hombre más buscado y casado sin mensionar que sierto pelirrojo lo casara.- lo dice kaoru riendose

–Por que lo dise señor- todos un tanto asustados por que primero empeso a reír y de golpe abla con una seriedad.

–Pos su antiguo novio le rompió el corazón disiendole cosas muy feas a ella por ser la hija de un pirata solo jugo con ella y después de eso el se unió a la marina cosa que no le agrado a nadie de los que la queremos ademas como se abran dado cuenta que los jóvenes de la aldea no la quieren por que es.- le esplica Tristán

Mientra tanto ellos recolectaban las mariposas que necesitaban siendo ayudados por Tristán ya que tenían las necesarias las llevaron al barco y las pusieron en la cubierta eran dos cajas grandes mientras ellos preparaban todo para zarpar solo esperaban que su capitán regrese. En eso lo ven llegar al puerto con su amiga la cual no paraba de reír que iban acompañados por la mujer del restaurante, el Acalde y el señor Tristán.

–bueno ya es hora de que me valla lita cuídate bastante si y recuerda que no estas sola, señora Akane, señor Acalde y señor Tristán cuídenla bien por favor y que no aga una tontería.- dice Ace en eso empieza a reír asiendo que la chica se enoje y le reclame.

–Que mira quien habla tu y tus hermanos siempre estaban metiendose en problemas siendo perseguido por siertos animales salvajes y éramos siendo perseguidos por ellos.- le reclama Lita recordando todo lo que paso con ellos

–si recuerdas que no teníamos la culpa ya que ellos aparecían y el que los asia enojar era LUffy.- en eso le responde Ace

–Y si pero después de eso tu y Sabo lo asían enojar aun mas y éramos perseguidos durante horas.-le buelbe a reclamar Lita en eso le da un golpecito el la frente con los desos asta que terminan de discutir y se despiden.– chicos por favor cuiden de Ace y eviten que aga una tontería como ir a buscar a shirohige sama y derrotarlo que lo único que ba a ganar es que lo maten por favor eviten que el aga una tontería como esas por favor.- en eso le piden a los pirata. Que están arriba del barco que abiten que su capitán in terco y loco que no aga una tontería como esa ya que ella respetaba a ese gran pirata cosa que su padre le en sello y su tío que lo respetaban cosa que ellos lo respetaban bastante ya que ellos avía. Peleado contra el cuando estaban en el barco de Gol D. Roger.

–Lita pero que cosas dise bueno ya me boy cuídate bastante y asta luego a todos espero poder venir otra ves. – en eso se despide Ace de su amiga estrellándole la mano cosa que ella la agarra y después ella le da un abraso y de ai le da un golpe en su brazo.

Cuando el subió al barco y empezó a sarpaso cuando ya estaba a una distancia ve que ella aun sigue en el muelle despidiéndolo en eso da la orden a sus camaradas para soltar a las mariposas cosa que cuando las abrieron salieron todas volando revoloteando por todo el lugar cosa que a lita le gusto y le saco una gran sonrisa estuvo ai parada asta que el barco se perdió de vista.

Ya en esa misma noche Lita estaba con su pijama puesta que consistía en un pantalón largo y una playera de mangas cortas ya estaba en su casa sirviéndose de comer y un poco de te cuando ya se sirvió y se dispuso a comer sus alimentos cuando termino se puso un chal para salir de su casa ya que estaba refrescando en eso se dispone a ver las estrellas ya que era una noche despejada que se podía ver las estrellas con claridad y la luna que brillaba que relucía con intensidad cuando de repente baja su mirada por que esculla algo y logra ver un bote y de ai baja un encapuchado muy misterioso. En eso ella baja para encararlo para saber quien es.

–Usted quien es- en eso le pregunta Lita con un aire amenazante con una posición de guardia.

–jajaja tu debes ser Lita cha eres como me directivo shanks ademas te pareces a tu padre bueno con esa mirada que tienes y el carácter jajajaja- dice el Hombre en eso ase que la joven se sorprenda y se asuste un poco por eso.

–Que cosas dises como sabe eso y digame quien es usted antes que se arrepienta.- dice lita en eso buelde a levantar la Guardia y empieza a cumular en sus manos energía eléctrica que empieza a salir electricidad y pequeños rallos de sus manos.

–anda lita chan no soy ningún enemigo al contrario soy un amigo que viene a conocerte y acerté. – dice el hombre en eso el se quita la capulla que trae puesta- bueno pequella yo soy Silvers Rayleig- en eso le muestra una sonrisa que le dio confianza a la chica.

–Reyleig sama el primer oficial del capitán Rogert sama discúlpeme por mi agresividad no sabia que era usted Reyleig sama déjeme invitarle un tasa de te y algo de comer. -Dice lita invitandolo

En eso se dirige a la casa de la joven que ahí estaba una mujer mañor esperándolos en eso entran a la casa de la más joven en eso se disponen a platicar de barias cosas cuando Reyleig le propone a Lita que se balla con el para entrenarla ya que noto su poder el cual el piensa que ella los desarrolle por completo y los domine al 100 % de sun capacidad cosa que ella no lo dudo dos vese y asepto en eso empeso los reclamos de su nana pero ella le insistió que no podía perder esa oportunidad de que Reyleig la entrene con tanto ruego de la joven ella termino sediento y asepto ya que estaría con el primer oficial del rey de los piratas ya con la aserptasion y con el permiso de la nana ella iso su equipaje con su ropa y empaco su telescopio y sus mapas estelares que tenía eso fue lo único que llevaría un poco de ropa que fuese cómoda para viajar en el mar que eran pantalones largos y cortos y blusas se bangas largas y cortas sus sudaderas por ultimo sus zapatos botas, tenis y sandalias. Ya temprano en la mañana partieron y todos la despidieron todos.

Fin del capítulo 5

Hola a todos ya aquí el capitulo 5 que como dije lo lo subiria en el trascurso de la semana espero que les guste un poco buen a qui puse Ace algo mas maduro de carácter y consiente espero que no me maten por como pude a ace ya en el sigiente capitulo se bolberan a rencontrar si llego a poder el domingo subo el sigiente capitulo pero si no llego a poder lo subire en el trascurso de la sigiente semana asta luego cuidense.

Agradesco a

**Zora Lollonais: **de nada que bueno que te gusto mi historia y grasais por dedicarme tu capitulo espero que te guste este nuebo capitulo

**Love Stories On my Mind: **por pasar pasar a dejar tus comentarios que bueno que te custen y de verdad yo disfuto los tus historias bye


	6. CAPITULO 6 CONOCIENDO PIRATAS

**Capitulo 6 conociendo piratas**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en eso una joven alta de cabello castaño que estaba vestida con un short blanco corto con un si turón rojo, con una playera con capulla de un color verde, un saco de un verde hoja que tenía las mangas remangadas abajo del codo, unos zapatos con calcetas blancas que estaban un poco ariba de los tobillos, un sombrero estilo vaquero de un verde pistache con tres rosas aun costado, y por joyería tenía unos aretes de rosa, también un collar que del colgaba una esmeralda y por ultimo tenía una mochila blanca con detalles en verde también yebaba una espesiel de una maleta rectangular era de madera ambas las tenía colgadas en en hombro, esa joven era Lita estaba en una isla de la gran línea se encontraba atando su bote en el muelle ya cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien atado el bote en el muelle se dirigió al pueblo para comprar sus provisiones pero antes de eso se dirijo al restaurante del pueblo para comer algo cuando empieza a recordar ya tenía unos 3 meses de que terminó su entrenamiento con Reyleig que fue de un año y 5 meses que estuvieron en una isla desierta para que ella pudiera entrenar y pudiera dominar sus poderes eléctricos y que no causara ningún destrozo ya cuñado termino. Ella empezó su viaje como astrónoma esta fue una de sus paradas para consejir provisiones ya que viajaba en un bote pesquero lo suficiente grande para ella y también para que ella pudiera viajar sola.

Estaba caminando tranquila mente en el pueblo de la isla sin ningún problema en eso entra en el restante para comer ya que estaba ambienta.

–buenos días señor disculpe me podría servir algo de comida por favor- dice Lita dirigiendose a la barra del local y se sienta en un banco en eso le pide alimento pero en ese intenta saca un cartel y se lo enseña al hombre.–disculpe a visto a este joven por casualidad.- el hombre era alto y corpulento el palidece cuando ve el cartel de "se busca" cenando lo lee y ve la foto cosa que estrelló a lita.

–disculpe señorita no lo e visto en esta isla pero le recomiendo que no lo busque por su seguridad y mejor guarde el cartel.- dece el hombre mientras le sirve los alimento y se aserca a ella y se lo dise en un susurro para que ella solo lo escuche.

–bueno esta bien se lo agradesco por decirme y su amabilidad y grasias por la comida.- dice Lita y se dispone a comer sus alimentos ya cuando termino se puso a platicar con el encargado del local mientras tomaba un baso de agua ( bueno tiene que ser agua o alguna agua de sabor ya que todavía es menor de edad y a parte ella no le gusta las vividas alcolicas).

–Señorita que la tre a esta isla- en eso le pregunta el hombre mientras le sirve mas agua.

–solo bengo por provisoriones y a estudiar las estrellas por eso pienso pasar la noche en esta isla y sabe de un hotel o pasada que me recomiende.- en eso le responde Lita lo que proboco un poco de sorpresa al encargado del local.- bueno grasias por los alimentos cuanto le debo señor.

–son unos 50 berils señorita –le responde el encargado

–Grasias a qui tiene y en donde esta el hotel o la pasada.-dice lita en eso le paga al señor y toma sus cosas para disponerse a ir cuando le buelbe a preguntar del hotel.

–bueno ay una pequeña posada pero esta llena y no le recomiendo que valla por que esta llena de ladrones aurita.- le respondi el señor se lo dise por que era unos bandidos muy peligrosos.

–bueno grasias por el dato señor bueno tendré que ver donde me podré quedar asta luego.-le responde Lita en eso da media vuelta y se sale del local dejando al señor con la boca abierta y a todos sorprendidos por que no le importo de los ladrones.

–Esta niña esta loca o que primero me pregunta por puño de fuego que deseara del segundo comandante de shirohige.-dice el señor en eso solo la ve saliendo con un poco de preocupación por la jovensita.- solo es una niña por favor que no se meta en dificultades.

En eso Lita andaba caminando tranquila mente en el pueblo viendo el ambiente esta que ve a tres sujetos en un pueto de frutas causando desastres en eso se acerca en donde esta para detenerlos.

**En el muelle**

Justo en ese instante un gran y enorme barco en forma de una ballena esta envarcando en el muelle del puerto de ai bajan 4 hombres del enorme barco uno de ellos era alto delgado rubio con una camisa de color lila que la tenía desarbolada con unos pantalones azules con una faja de un tono turquesa y unas sandalias, el sijiente era alto vestido con un traje negro con una capa y con dos espadas el es un hombre alto y corpulento con una cabellera negra que le llega abajo de la nuca con un singular bigote largo, el otro era de la misma altura que el otro con el cabello castaño pero lo mas inusual era su gran y enorme copete tiene una barba en la barbilla de color negra esta vestido con unos pantalón negro y una filipina de chef y una pañoleta amarilla en ambos hombros atada y el ultimo un joven al igual de alto que el primero y el tercero su cabellón era de un negro intenso ondulado le llegaba asta abajo de la nuca con unas pecas en su rostro el tenía dos tatuajes en su cuerpo uno estaba en su brazo derecho que dese "ASCE" y el otro es de la banda de su la banda en la que pertenese, el etia un sombrero naranja con cuentas rojas además tenía dos carita, también tenía un collar de cuentas rojas y unos pantalones de mesclicha oscuro y unas botas por ultimo tenía una máchila rallada con negro y verde.

En eso los cuartos están caminando cuando dos de ellos se separan y eran el del gran copete y el pecoso uno se va por un lado y el del copete se va por otro y dejan a los otros dos ai parados como si nada.

–Aaa Vista otrabes se van espero que Ace no se meta en líos.- dice el ribio en eso solo tapa la frente como imaginándose lo que se avecinaba.

–El que te debe de preocupar es Thatch de ve de andar otras ves con sus cortejos con las jóvenes-dice Vista en eso les apárese una gota de sudor en las cabezas de ambos por que ya savia de sus andadas.

En eso mientras ellos caminaban por el pueblo en una área del pueblo se terminaba una pelea de tres bandidos y una joven de ojos verdes que les dio una paliza y ellos salían corriendo cuando ella les arrojó unas basijas que les callo justamente en la cabeza que se quedaron atoradas en sus cabezas asta que lloraron en tre ellos y se rompieron.

–nos las baz a pagar niña.-dicen los bandidos en eso ellos amenazan y salen corriendo a una dirección.

–seña esta bien no le isieron nada esos bandidos.- dice Lita en eso se acerca a la mujer para verificar de que no la lastimaron en eso un ansiano se aserca a ella.

–señorita me deve 3 jarrones los que arrojó a esos bandidos.-dice un ansiano

–a si cunto será señor para que se los page.-le responde lita en eso se da media buelta y le pregunta.

–son 120 berris por los 3- dice el señor en eso le responde de cuanto es por los jarrones.

–aaaa bueno aquí tiene señor "tuve que pensarlo vien antes de arrojar esos jarrones" y disculpe por arrojar los jarrones- dice lita en eso le ase una reverencia al anciano para disculparse en eso de nuevo se dirige a la mujer.- señora como esta.

–si jovencita estoy bien solo lo que sufrió afectado son cosas materiales no se preocupe y grasias por la ayuda se le estoy muy agradecida y dígame usted deve ser una viajera ya que nunca la e visto aquí.- le respondio la señora y le agradece después de eso se pone a lebantar su pueto que es de frutas mientras que Lita le esta ayudando

–bueno de si señora soy una viajera y ando buscando un lugar para pasar la noche.- le responde Lita en eso se lebanta ella y la señora ya que terminaron de recoger la fruta que estaba regada en el suelo.

–bueno jovensito se puede quedar en mi casa como agradecimiento de ayudarme.-le responde la señora y le propone de que se quede en su casa ya que no sabe pero le da confianza la joven- y cual es su nombre jovensito yo soy Midori.

–yo soy Lita es un gusto Midori san y de verdad no quiero ser una molestia en su casa.-le responde Lita en eso sacude un poco las manos como señal de negatividad y de pena.

–no asectare un no por su parte me a cabo de dar cuenta de un detalle 1 se le pudo aver acabado tu dinero o dos no tiene suficiente para pagar su ospedaje y sus provisiones no es sieto.-dice la señora en eso se crusa de brazos y la ve.

–aaa bueno jajajajajaja si que sabe solo tengo dinero solo para una de las dos cosas tendré que dormir en mi bote esta noche y mañana comprar mis provisiones.- dice Lita en eso empieza a reirse nerviosa mente por que supo bien su problema.

–bueno Lita chan no dejare que agua eso se quedara en mi casa y le preparare una rica comida casera.- dice midori en eso se da media vuelta y trata de cargar una de las canastas pero como esta pesada ya que ella tenía una carretilla para llevar sus Cosa la cual está destrozada. En eso Lita se cuelga bien la mochila en ambos hombros y su caja donde esta su telescopio se lo cuelga de lado, en eso las carga las 2 únicas canastas que lograron rescatar de la fruta que recibieron.- Lita chan si que esres fuete.

–aaaaa bueno solo deja que la ayude con esto y se lo llevo a su casa y de verdad no quiero ser una molestia y no será bueno que me quede con usted ya que estos bandidos pueden regresar a buscarme, y no será nuevo de que me quede con usted.- le responde lita en eso las dos ban caminando asia la casa de Midori para dejar sus cosas ya cuando llegaron la invitaron a pasar pero ella lo reñaso en eso emprende su camino a sia el muelle.

En eso un hombres de cabello castaño y con un gran copete esta caminando cuando el ve a una linda chica de cabello castaño con un sombrero verde pistache caminar tranquila mente ya estaba a punto de dirigirse a ella cuando la joven se mete a un callejón y nota que unos hombres la están sijiendo ellos eran aproximadamente unos 50 o Talves mas y eso no le agrado que unos hombres de mala pinta persijeran a una linda chica indefensa por eso decidió ir tras ellos para salvar a la chica y dar su merecido a esos hombres.

–debo apresurarme quien sabe que le aran esos miserables a esa linda e indefensa señorita .- dice Thatch en eso apresura el paso para ir tras la chica

En eso lita llega a las afueras del pueblo en una sona con una gran cantidad de árboles y aun costado se encontraba la playa.

–con que tu fuistes quien derrotó a mis hombres si tan sólo eres una niñita jajajajajaja ja- dice el lider de los Ladronesen eso se empieza a burlar de lita.

–si fui yo pero lo ise por que ellos son unos abusivos y a demás a quien le dises niñita no eres nadien para desirme asia nade mas no soy una niña- dice lita en eso coloca sus cosas a un lado de un árbol y comienzas a cargar sus manos de electricidad y las junta [ el ataque que es es la sentella de JUPITER para que sepan] y eso lanza el ataque al líder de los bandidos que lo derribó.

–metela a hora y no sean piadosos por que es una niña háganla sufrir- dice el lider de los bandidos en eso el se incorpora toma su espada y se lanza asia ella junto con todos sus hombres que eran una 55 hombres.

En eso Thatch ba corriendo asia la dirección que los bandidos iban cuando de repente esculla un fuerte estruendo que lo alertó por que pensó lo peor que algo le pudo pasar la joven.

–Ono eso sonó como un trueno tengo que apresurarme antes que algo le pase- dice Thatch en eso empieza a correr a gran velocidad para sersiorarse de que no aya pasado nada.

En eso mientras Thatch iba corriendo para asegurarse de que la joven linda que el consideraba estuviera asalvo otro grupo de hombres escucharon ese gran estruendo y salieron corriendo Asia ese lugar pero también logró captar la atendió de un hombre del barco que bajo Thatch y los otros hombre que iban con el.

–quien abra sido el que causó eso Haruta, Izuo, Fossa tráiganme al que causó ese estruendo algo me dise que será interesante- en eso cuando ese gran hombre ablo los tres hombres obedecieron y fueron a la dirección de donde vieron y escucharon ese estruendo.

De buenta con lita ella estaba atando a todos los hombres a los árboles en eso llega thatch corriendo y se sorprende por lo que encuentra pero es recibido por un rayo que le fue lanzado.

–tranquila no vengo a lastimarte sino para salvarte pero veo que no lo necesitabas linda y encantadora señorita .- dice Thatch en eso se acerca a lita con cuidado y toma su mano y besa su dorso provocando que ella se sonroje.- y puedo saber cual es su nombre linda y encantadora señorita.

–aaaaaaa mi nombre es Lita. Kino Lita. – respondio Lita en eso se sonroja mas por los cocoteros del hombre ya que nadien la a tratado tan caballerosamente y con cortesía como lo asia ese hombre.- caballero y cual es su nombre- con un ligero rubor

–aaaa que encantador y hermoso nombre para una hermosa señorita bueno señorita déjame presentarme yo soy Thatch.- en eso se presenta Thatch y empieza a cocetear con ella provocando que ella se ría y el también pero esta trata de que ella ría mas por que real mente le encantaba berla reír.

En eso dos hombre llegan corriendo y se encuentra con esa ecenita de su Nakama con una joven de cabello castaño con su sombrero. Y no tardo que llegaran sus otros tres Nakamas también encontrándose con la ecenita en eso los interumpe.

–interrumpimos Thatch.- los interrumpio Marco en eso el es el primero en ablar y acercarse- me puedes desir que paso aquí.- lo dise por lo que logro captar algunas ramas rotas el suelo con algunos agujeros y partes del pasto quemado y rastros como si barios rollos callaron en ese lugar y logra ver a un grupo de hombres atados en los árboles.

–bueno cuando llege ya estaba así además encontré a la linda señorita atando a estos bandidos- le responde Thatch lo dice de una forma coqueta que proboca que ella se sonroje mas de la cuenta por que aparecieron unos hombres más.

–estas disiendo que la señorita provocó esto.- dice Vista en eso se crusa de brazos y se queda viendo a Lita.

–bueno no estoy seguro pero no creo que una delicada señorita aga esto- dice Thatch en eso cuando lo dise no se da cuenta que el líder bandido se logró desatar por que tenía un cuchillo y ba asia Lita cosa que a todos se pones en guardia para atacar al bandido pero se sorprenden cuando ella se voltea ya con su mano izquierda cargada de electrisidad agarra al hombre y lo electrocuta en eso lo lanza al mar causando que todos se sorprendan todos ellos con los ojos como platos en especial de Thatch- sesees señorita usted es sorprendente no solo es hermosa también es fuerte.- en eso lo dise con corazones en los ojos.

–señorita nos puede desir como se llama por favor- en eso marco le pregunta y se aserca mas a ella asiendo a un lado a su Nakama.

–mi nombre es lit- no termina lita de ablar por que alguien llega y comienza a serrcarse mas al lugar

–chicos están aquí me perdí de la diver.- decia Ace ya que no termino de ablar cuando ya llega al lugar y lo que ve no lo puede creer en eso parpadea un par de veses y comprueba que lo que tiene enfrente es a su amiga ablando con sus Nakamas y en los árboles unos hombres atados en eso se aserca apresurado en eso la llama- LITA eres tu real mente no me engallan mis ojos.- en eso apresura el paso

–ACE.- dice Lita en eso corre donde esta el y abos se abrasan sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Ace me sorprende verte a qui pero me da gusto de verte de nuevo.

–ami igual me sorprende verte aquí de seguro fuisteis tu la que causó el alboroto y de que esos sugetos estén atados verdad Lita jajajaja y que ases aquí pensé que estabas en tu isla.- desia Ace alegremente

–bueno es una larga historia pero tu dime que me cuen...- estaba ablando lita pero no termina de ablar por que es interrumpida.

–ACE conoces a la señorita- en eso le da un grito Thatch por la forma que su Nakama la trataba y le hablaba con tanta confianza como si de años se conociera.

–a disculpen déjenme presentarles a mi amiga Lita kino.-en eso Ace empieza a presentarla a sus Nakamas.- la conoci desde que éramos niños ellá llegó junto con su padre al pueblo natal de mi hermano verdad Lita.

–si yo fui a explorar la montaña corvo cuando los conosi a los tres jajajaja me da gusto de conocer a los nuevos nakamas de Ace.- dice Lita con una gran sonrisa y en eso ase una reverencia ante ellos.

–bueno es un gusto de conocerte pero tenemos que llevarte con nuestro padre.- dice Haruta en so se acerca a los dos amigos.

–como estas disiendo que padre quiere que se la llevemos – lo dise Ace un poco preocupado pero tranquilo- y eso

–quiere saber quien fue el responsable del gran estruendo pero es una gran sorpresa que sea una niña la que iso esto.- dice Fossa en eso se aserca al resto pero en eso Lita esta un tanto confundida.

–Ace no entiendo de que ablan me puedes esplicar.- dice Lita en eso empieza observar con detalles a todos los presentes cuando posa sus ojos en el rubio y be con detalle su tatuaje y lo reconoce– Ace me puedes responder una pregunta...- no puede realizar su pregunta por que ace ya la tomo de la mano y la empeso a jalar asia una dirección cuando nota el tatuaje de su espalda eso respondió su pregunta.

–bueno Lita te llevare con padre para que te conozca- lo dise Ace con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

–Ace espera mis cosas y una cosa más te unistes a los piratas de Shirohige sama- en eso se suelta del agarre del pecoso el cual está un poco confundido.

–que susede Lita- en eso se boltea pero en eso recibe un un coscorrón en la cabesa.- auch eso dolió por que fue eso.

–no iré aningun lado asta que me expliques todo además cuando te vi me digistes que querías derrotar al capitán Shirohige sama y ahora eres parte de su tripulación me puedes esplicar que paso.- lo dise Lita un poco sacada de onda por toda la información para dirigir.

–bueno Lita te esplico en el camino anda vamos no ay que perder tiempo- dice Ace en eso la buelbe a tomar su mano y vuelve a caminar.

–estabien Ace pero mis cosas aún están – no termina de ablar por que ve al hombre con el gran copete llevando sus pertenencias.

–oye Ace pro que la jalas asi a tu hermosa amiga se mas delicado con ella.- dice Thatch en eso se aserca a ellos y le reclama en eso son interrumpidos por Marco y Vista.

–dejen de aser tonterías y caminen de una buena ves.- dicen Marco y vista:

En eso comenzaron su camino asía su destino pero toman un desvío por insistencia de Lita para recoger algo de su bote cuando lo encuentran los presentes no saben que desir pero el mas sorprendido es Ace ya que el recuerda a Lita no le gusta las bebidas alcohólicas sumándole que es menor dé edad el y todos se pregunta el por que de la botella de Shake pero notan que es una de las mejores.

–Lita ya lista pero no entiendo por que venimos por la botella de Shake- dice Ace en eso se crusa de brazos para verla ya que la ve un tanto nerviosas y ansiosas además de varios sentimientos mezclados.

–bueno si boy a conocer al capitán shirohige sama no puedo presentarme con las manos bácias seria una falta de respeto asia el y mas si el mando por mi que diría mis padres, mi tío, y mi sensey sino le llebo algo.- dice lita nerviosa en eso se acomoda el sombrero y se arregla la ropa y comienza a caminar asia el gran barco.

Mientras en el movidig el gran y enorme hombre esta sentado comodamente y conectado con barios cables y tubos en eso le pregunta a uno de los hombres que esta serca de el.

–Alguna señal de que lleguen- dice Shirohige en eso levanta la vista por que esculla que le están disiendo algo.

–padre a qui vien todos y traen al parecer el que causó el estruendo pero párese que es una chica.-dice juso en eso se sorprende por lo que ve.

–padre ya llegamos y le trajimos al causante del gran estruendo.- dice Fossa asercadose al gran hombre.

–PADRE déjame presentarle a mi amiga Lita ella es del los mares del east blue Lita el es mi padre y el de todos.-dice Ace en es la Jara para estar mas serca del gran hombre.

–hijos míos me están diciendo que esta niña es la causante del gran estruendo.- Shirohige en eso se queda viendo a Lita con curiosidad- y además eres amiga de Ace.

–si padre ella fue la causante ademas tiene poderes eléctricos.- dice Maeco en eso la apunta con el dedo

–niña asercate quiero verte mejor.- dice Shirohige en eso la llama y le ase señal para que se acerque.

–s si si ca ca capitán es un honor de conocerlo capitán Shirohige sama y le traigo este Shake como ofrenda de respeto.- dice lita mas nervisa que antes en eso le entrega la botella y asiendo una reverencia cuando la entrega si antes estaba nerviosa a hora estaba mas

niña acercaste mas para que te pueda ver mejor- dece Shirohige en eso Lita se acerca mas como le pidieron en eso shirohige llega a ver el collar de Lita – niña donde conseguisteis ese collar se me ase muy familiar puedo verlo.

–aaa si le perteneció a mi padre- dice alita en eso se quita el collar para entregárselo como se lo pidió- con cuidado por favor es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi padre.

–padre que teniente ese collar tan interesante solo es una gema ordinaria. – en eso le pregunta Vista por que solo ve una piedra

–que interesante no me esperaba ver este collar otra ves mas cuando me entere que su dueño avía dejado su vida de pirata.- dice Shirohige en eso se queda viendo a Lita con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.- y niña como esta tu padre ya tiene un tiempo que no e sabido de el lo ultimo que supe es que desidió tener una vida tranquila.

–bueno capitán Shirohige sama mi padre murió ya ase unos años al igual que mi madre ese collar es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de el.- respondi lita con tristesa en eso estiende la mano por que le está entregando el collar.

–padre conoció a Mutsuki san – lo dice Ace con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que el fue el primer pirata que conoció y le guardaba respeto.

–si claro que lo conocí era un grumete junto con esos dos el pelirrojo y el de la nariz graciosa jajajaja a qui tengo en frente de mi a la hija de unos de los piratas de Gol D. Roger- dice Shirohige cuando dise esas palabras todos los que están presentes sus ojos están como platos y sus bocas totalmente aciertas por la sorpresa.

–QUE LITA PORQUE NO ME DIJISTEIS QUE TU PAPÁ ESTABA EN LA TRIPULACIÓN DE GOL D. ROGER.- grita Ace en eso le reclama por no contarle de esa información.

–no dije nada por que mi papá noto de como te ponías al mencionar al capitán Gol D. Roger por eso no te lo conté.- decia lita en eso le responde un poco enojada pero guardando la compostura por estar en presencia de Shirohige.

–niña solo una cosa tu tienes poderes eléctricos- en eso le pregunta Shirohige para quitarse las dudas –" si ella a comido la goro goro pero no creo que el aya muerto pero lo boy a comprobar" niña demuéstrame tus poderes.

–aaaa bueno esta bien lo are- dice Lita en eso junta sus manos y empieza a acumular energía eléctrica en eso las separa formando barios destellos[lo que esta asiendo es la sentella de jupiter] la lanas al cielo asiendo en una esfera y esta un destello de luz.–bueno capitán ya lo hice algo mas.

–bueno ya nada mas- dice Shirohige en eso la sujeta y la lanza al mar asiendo que todos se sorprendan pero el mas sorprendido fue Ace que fue corriendo asia donde fue lanzada.–que alguen la ayude de salir.

–padre por que iso eso Lita se undi..- Ace no termino abla por que ve salir a lita.

–padre a caba de salir no se undio.- dice Fossa sorprendido en eso le avisa. Atodos

–Namur sácala del agua y taila ami. Dijo Shirohige

–si padre.- responde Namur y se lansa al mar

–Lita estas bien ya te bamos a casar.- dece Ace en eso le avisa

–si estoy bien lo único es que estoy aquí flotando claro que estoy bien lo único que quiero es salir del agua y secarme.-respondi sarcasticamente Lita y deja a todos riendo por la pregunta de ace.- pense que LUffy era el distraído.- en eso llega Namur y la sube de nuevo al barco que Lita es recibida por Thatch quien la cubre con unas frasadas y la conduce a sia Shirohige.

–jajajaja conque flotas no as comido una akuma nomi verdad niña bueno quieres convertirte en mi hija-dice Shirohige en eso cuando le pregunta todos los presentes están en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de Lita- que niña espero tu respuesta quieres ser mi hija.

–aaaa como " nunca me espere esto de que el gran capitán Shirohige sama me pida unirme a su tripulación el hombre que mi padre y mi tío me contaron tanto el único hombre que le pudo aser frente al capitán Gol sama que ago " – en eso recuerda las palabras que le dijo riely

Flasha bak

–Lita chan esculla me bien si deseas estudiar las estrellas y recorre el mundo será mejor que te unas a una tripulación y si te piden que te unas a ellos asepta bueno si es que ellos bes algo bueno.- dice Reily:

Fin del flasha bak

–si asepto capital solo si me permite segir con estudiar las estrellas- respondio lita en eso cuando dise esas palabras comienzan los gritos

Fin del capítulo 6

E cumplido con el prometido ya subi el capitulo 6 a qui ya asepto consejos y recomendasionses y colocare una que otra travesura espero que no me maten por como puse a Thatch ya que a el me lo imagino asi como un donjuan bueno espero les guste este capitulo ya empesare a escribir el 7 en la semana asta ñuego bye


	7. CAPITULO 7 UNA NUEVA NAKAMA

**Capitulo 7 una nueva nakama**

–ay que festejar ya tenemos a una nueva nakama.- dice shirohige.– ay que festejar.

–Si tenemos a una hermanita pequeña.- dice Vista con alegría

–bueno boy a designar en que división estarás hija- dice shirohige y ve a todos sus comandantes uno por uno – bueno ya decidí estarás en la cuarta división tu comandante es Thatch.- en eso toma la botella de sake y la abre pero en eso Lita la toma y le sirve el sake en una copa ( que es un pequeño plato un tanto ondo) el le agrádese por el gesto con una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve.

en eso es rodeada de todos los que pertenecen en la cuarta división la saludan y la felicitan por estar en su división.

–Thatch quiero que preparen la recamara de su hermana para que ella pueda dormir.- dice Shirohige

–padre ella puede dormir con migo en mi recamara.- dice Thatch pero cierto pecoso le da un golpe en la cabeza.

–claro que no ella no dormirá contigo.- dice Ace muy furiosa y rojo por el coraje con grandes dientes y en llamas

–Thatch san me decepciono no me imagine que fuera un pervertido y un asalta cunas además yo solo tengo 15 años no ve que soy una delicada y indefensa jovencita- lo dice con cara de espanto y de decepción. Y todos los presenten se ella a reír por como le dijeron a Thatch

–Thatch as lo que ordeno padre y prepara la recamara de Lita chan.- dice Marco seria mente.

–Esta bien lo are pero no soy un pervertido ni un asalta cunas.- dice Thatch un tanto melancólico por que le dijeron así.– linda señorita no piense mal lo dije para cuidarla yo seré su protector.

–mas bien todos la cuidaremos de que no sufra ningún dallo ya que es nuestras Hermanita eso nos ase responsable de cuidarla.- dice Vista colocándose alado de Lita.– y ay que continuar festejando por que ya tenemos a una hermanita.

En eso todos están festejando comiendo, bebiendo alo grande así estuvieron todo el día asta que callo la noche. En cierto momento llegan los un grupo de sus nuevos nakamas para avisarle que su alcoba ya esta lista en eso shirohige se levanta y la conduce asía aya queda cerca donde duermen las enfermeras.

–Ya esta tu alcoba vamos te llevare a ella y ya mande a que traigan tus pertenencias de tu bote solo queda que lo decores.-dice Shirohige– y sobre tus estudias puedes continuarlos asta puedes ir con los de la quinta división Vista es el navegante seria bueno así aprendierais mas cosas y nosotros también sobre las estrellas y dime por que tanto interés en el espacio.- lo dice ya abriendo la puerta de la alcoba para entrar.

–bueno realmente no se pero desde niña me gustada verlas en especial la luna me tranquiliza y me brinda paz tan solo ver la luna por alguna razón que no se que me gusta.- dice Lita tranquila mente.– oooo esta es mi alcoba es enorme de verdad es mia- lo dice asombrada por lo grande (avia una cama individual que estaba pegada ala pared, un buró alado de la cama, un escritorio mediano, un librero, un ropero, dos muebles de cajones y unos estante sin olvidar un baúl que le pertenecía a Lita donde estaban su ropa y sus demás partencias como libros sus mapas estelares y un diario donde escribía todo sus pensamientos)

–Te gusta les dije que te fuera una de las alcobas donde están las enfermeras para que no te sientas incomoda con mis hijos y tus nuevos hermanos.- dice Shirohige

–gracias capitán Shirohige sama se lo agradezco real mente me gusta la alcoba pero no es muy grande para mi.- dice lita un tanto preocupada por el tamaño de la alcoba.

–no lo creo como mi única hija necesitas una alcoba así y podrás Acer tus estudias cuando desees privacidad.-dice shirohige –bueno si deseas puedes regresar a la fiesta o quedarte a acomodar como desees.

–voy ala fiesta Arato comienzo a ver las estrellas.- dice Lita con una gran sonrisa

–bueno vamos a la cubierta.- dice shirohige en eso los dos salen a la cubierta.

–Lita que tal tu alcoba te agrado.- dice Ace alegremente y asiendo le sellas que se siente donde esta el que esta con Marco, Vista, Haruta, Fossa y Thatch.– Lita ven siéntate aquí con nosotros Vamos.

En eso Lita se sienta con ellos pasan un buen de rato con ellos platicando de varias cosas como sus aventuras los lugares a los que an ido asta que que dio las 12 de la noche en eso Lita se para y se disculpa con ellos por que se retira a su alcoba y a comenzar a estudiar las estrellas de esa zona y acer el mapa de esa zona.

–bueno a comenzar haber que tenemos aquí.- dice lita pero siente una presencia que no le agrada en eso voltea y se encuentra con un gran hombre moreno con cabellera negra y risada.

–buenas noches que ases aquí hermanita no deberías estar en tu fiesta.-dice el hombre acercándose a ella pero en eso ella levanta la guardia por que algo en ella le decía que era peligroso.– tranquila no te are dallo.

–Teach estas espantando a Lita san además Ace no le agradara que espante a su amiga.- dice un hombre delgado y alto que lita reconoce rápida mente.

–bueno esta bein solo quería saludarla solo eso.- dice Teach y se retira

–Kaoru san me da gusto de verte de nuevo disculpa pero como dijiste que se llamaba aquel hombre.- lo saluda lita con una gran sonrisa que es borrada cuando le pregunta por el hombre que se acaba de ir.

–bueno Lita san el se llama Teach el esta en la segunda división.- por que lo preguntas.

–queeee.- (es el hombre causante de la cicatriz de mi tio tengo que estar alerta con el y no bajar la guardia) piensa lita.

–Lita san estas bien ocurre algo.- dice Kaoru un poco preocupado.

–estoy bien bueno si me disculpas tengo que aser mis estudios si.- le responde lita con una gran sonrisa.

Asi estuvo parte de la noche asta que nota algo con su teles copio y revisa sus libros y ve que se trata de pronto se avecinara una lluvia de estrellas es eso sale corriendo para avisarle a su nuevo capitan el cual la llamaba hija y a sus nakamas hijos.

–CAPITAN SHIROHIGE SAMA.- grita Lita – acabo de averiar un suceso.- venia corriendo con su telescopio y el libro junto con un diario de anotaciones que tenia.

–Lita que sucede.- dice Ace preocupado

–es que algo acabo de ver mire capitán en unos días se avecinara una lluvia de estrellas llamadas Gemínidas es una de las mas altas de intensidad su ciclo es cada año capitán.- dice Lita y entregándole el Libro y el diario para que lo vea y acomodando el telescopio para que vea que se asacaban.- capitán puede observar.

–Balla párese que la volveremos Haver esta lluvia y en cuantos días las veremos hija.- dice shirohige

–Bueno en 4 días aproximada mente las veremos.- le responde Lita.

En eso todos los presentes se ponen a ver por el telescopio para ver con mas detalles pero uno de ellos se percata que el telescopio ya esta algo viejo y párese que a sido reparado barias verse y se lo comenta al capitán.

–Lita nichan disculpa por preguntarte pero acabo de observar que tu telescopio esta algo viejo y párese que apasado por mucho.- dice izou

–bueno comandante Izou lo tengo desde pequeña fue un regalo de mis padres y de mi tio Shanka y si a pasado barias cosas pero lo e cuidado bastante y me lo an reparado cuando los lente sufen un desvío o se cuartean.- responde lita con una gran sonrisa

asi paso el resto de la noche con mas platicas y estudios asta que todos se fueron a dormir asus alcobas y los que no se quedaron asiendo la guardia en el barco.

**Fin del capitulo 7 **

**Continuara **

**NOTA ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO SI ES ALGO CORTO PERO PERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO YA EN EL SIGIENTE VEREMOS MAS COSAS Y UNA QUE OTRA TRAVESURA Y TAMBIEN VEREMOS BASTANTES NOLAS MAMÁS SI SABEN ALO QUE ME REFIERO JAJAJAJAJA BUENO.**

**LES AGRADESCO A **

**HELEN MARTILLIN: POR PASARMA LEER MI HISTORIA **

**LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND: QUE LE GUSTO MIS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS QUE SUBI Y LE DIO GRASIA COMO PUSE A THATCH BUENO ME DESPIDO BYE **


	8. CAPITULO 8 RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 8 RECUERDOS **

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que zarparon de la isla y que Lita se unió a los piratas de Shirohige y ella se acoplo muy bien con ellos la trataban como su hermanita pequella como esta en la cuarta división son los encargados le la cocina en eso le encanto empezó a adueñarse rápido de la cocina y se convierto en la mano derecha de Thetch y si sorprendía a alguien robando comida les daba un fuerte "NOLA MAMÀ" como ella lo llamaba por que lo un libro de cuentos que le leeian de pequeña que se trataban de dinosaurio el bebe le deba de sartenazos al papá y le decía "Nola mamá". A demás los sentaba en un banco en la esquina a pelar las verduras y frutas como castigo.

–ACE MAS TEBALE QUE NO TE COMAS ESE PASTEL QUE ACABO DE SACAR DEL HORNO.- gritaba Lita mientras que perseguía a Ace con un sartén en la mano y el con un pastel mediano en las manos

–no quiero me lo comeré huele delicioso.- decía Ace en eso le da una gran mordida al pastel.

–ACE TE DIGE QUE NO LO MORDIERAS.- vuelve a gritar Lita mas enojada y aumenta la velocidad.

Los dos estan corriendo por todo el barco esquivando a cada obstáculo y persona que se interpone en el camino asta que una gran figura peluda se acerca a ella para correr a su lado.

–Stefan vamos atrapa a Ace.- en eso lita le ordena a al gran perro blanco con un singular bigote parecido a su Capitán.

–no es justo mejor me lo a cabo.- dice Ace en eso se come el resto del pastel de un bocado en eso es envestido por Stefan .–Stefan quítate tengo que esc….-no termina por que lita ya estaba enfrente.

–Portas D. Ace cuando mas aprendes a no robar mis pasteles y mi comida te daré el "NOLA MAMÁ".- dice lita muy enojada y le da un fuerte sartenazo en la cabeza que sonó en todo el barco los que estaban presente solo se hallaron a reír.– y ven ya estas castigado cuando bas a prender ya tienes 18 años debes de aprende a no robar la comida y no irte de un restauran sin pajar andando vamos a la cocina te podrás en el banco de los castigados a pelar ven Stefan te daré tu recompensa por atrapar a Ace.- en es lo levanta y lo empieza a jalar de la oreja y a regañarlo por su comportamiento.

En eso entran a la cocina y lo sienta en el pequeño banco de madera y pone un saco de patatas y zanahoria para pelar. En eso se dirige a seguir con lo que estaba asiendo cuando be a Thetch sacando unas charolas de galletas de mantequilla y ve los demás pasteles cortados listos para rellenar, envinar y decorar eran barios unos de chocolate, vainilla, moka y etc. Y avía mas galletas en canastas.

–gracias comandante Thetch San por sacar los demás pasteles y las galletas y por cortar los pasteles.- le agrádese lita en eso se voltea y toma una galleta grande en forma de hueso de una de las canastas y se dirige a Stefan.– ten Stefan tu recompensa quien es un perro bonito bueno sentado quieto no te muevas.- en eso le coloca la galleta en la punta de su nariz.– quieto anta cométela.- en eso el perro ase un movimiento rápido y la galleta así en su boca.

–Lita ni-chan ya los rellenos están listo también la crema para cubrirlos.- dacia un hombre.

–gracias.- le responde lita con una sonrisa ya que a ella le fascina cocinar.

En eso se pone a rellenar los pasteles y a decorar cuando termino aser eso se puso a ser la comida con Thetch y hacer la comida especial para el capitán Shirohige que le izo un menú especial además una bebida de un surtido de moras que ya estaba allegada si tanto el seseaba seguir tomando su zake pero al menos tenia un concentrado natural y como esas frutas lo ayudaría que tenga una buena circulación de su sangre y su salud que la alegraba de cuidare a su capitán el cual la trataba como su hija y se comprometió también cuidar de el en todo y si era necesario no dejarlo tomar zake auque seria inútil por eso le ase las bebida de moras.

–bueno ya terminamos Lita chan bueno ay que preparar todo par llevarlo af….- decia Thetch quien fue interrumpido por que alguien entro a la cocina.

–Lita chan padre desea hablar con tigo te espero en su camarote anda ve lo hagas esperar.- dijo marco entrando a la cocina y recargándose en la barra de la que se encontraba ai y tomando una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

–grasias comandante Marco san ya boy.- en eso sale eso sin antes tomar un tarro grande y lo llena de la bebidas de moras y tres galletas de avena.– bueno ya boy.

En eso sale de la cocina y emprendo su caminata tranquila mente asía su destino todos la saludaban con alegría y la felicitaban por como atrapo a Ace, también de los paltillos que preparaba para todos y otros le preguntaba que avía hoy de comer y de postre y ella les respondía así estuvo asta que llego a su destino.

Toctoc- sono la puerta –capitan Shirohige sama soy Lita puedo pasar.

–pasa Shirohige.

–gracias séle ofrece algo capitán Shirohige sama.- responde lita cortes mente asiendo una reverencia.– le traje un tarro de su bebida de moras y unas galletas de avena.

–tráelas hija bueno deseaba hablar con tigo sobre un asunto.- decía shirohige sentándose y tomando el tarro y bebiendo su contenido.

–capitan se es del asunto de los sartenazos o de los castigo a los que toman la comida antes y escapar lo siento si desea ya no lo ago.- decia lita muy nerviosa.

–Gurararararara no es eso y no ay problemas así están controlados y aprenden tus hermanos a no escapar con tu comida y con tus deliciosos postres que preparas de lo que deseaba hablar contigo es de tus poderes.- dice Shirohige y le da un sorbo a del tallo y seguido se come una galleta.– lo que quiero es que aun no llames la atención de los marines y ni del gobierno causarías un alboroto si saben de tus poderes por eso por ahora ocúltalos solo úsalos si es realmente necesarios en tendido ya able de esto con Marco y lo are con los demás comandantes de las divisiones en tiendes hija.

–si capitán lo entiendo si usted lo desea no los usare asta que sea necesario solo usare mis artes marciales para pelear.- responde lita con una gran sonrisa.– le agrado la bebida y las galletas capitán a ya todo esta listo para comer.

–bueno ve y diles a tus hermanos que ya preparen todo para que comamos a y cuanto falta para la lluvia de estrellas. Dice shirohige.

–si capitan aurita les digo y mañana se verán como a las 3 de la madrugada.- Responde lita asiendo una reverencia mientras sale del camarote de Shirohige.

En eso cuando sale se dirige a la cocina para decires que ya se prepare todo los alimentos para comer en la cubierta o en el comedor ya cuando llego todos empezaron a reglar todo para la hora de la comida.

**MINUTOS ANTES EN LA COSINA**

Mientras Lita estaba ablando con Shirohige en su camarote Thecht, Marco y Ace hablaban de Lita de cómo se acoplado tan rápido en la tripulación.

–me sorprende que tan rápido Lita chan se acoplo con nosotros y se lleva bien con todos.- decía Marco mientras comía otra galleta.

–si tienes razón además es la única de todos de mi división que es lo que necesito cuando cocino los dos somos alm…-estaba ablando Thecht pero es interrumpido por Ace.

–como no si a ella le encanta cocinar por eso Thecht y deja de decir eso que eres muy grande para Lita.- decía Ace un tanto iritado por que su camarada siempre trataba de conquistar a la castaa ojisverdes.

–acaso estas celoso Ace.- le respondió Thecht con una sonrisa picara.

–claro que no solo cumplo unas promesa que hice de cuidarla de bien para que no le pase nada ella es una gran amiga para mi.- le respondió Ace.

–Ace una pregunta sabes por que Lita chan no le dice a Padre como Papá es que siempre se refiere a el como capitán Shirohige sama tu sabes la razón.- pregunta Marco.

–bueno es que Lita le tiene mucho respeto a Padre bueno como ella tubo a un buen padre bueno y cariñoso creo que no se siente cómoda en llamarlo padre aun a padre bueno es lo que creo como el fue al primer pirata al que conocí real mente me sorprendió bastante y el fue quien me siguió alentando en volverme uno.- respondió Ace ya levantándose con lo que avía terminado de pelar y poniéndolo en la barra.

–valla debió haber sido un buen padre para ella.- dice Marco ya con su quinta galleta que se iba comiendo.

**DEBUENTA CON LITA SALIENDO DEL CAMAROTE**

Lita esta caminado tranquila mente de regreso a la cocina cuando recuerda algo que le digo Reyleigh sobre sus poderes.

**flasbak**

**–**Lita chan escúchame bien ten cuidado con tus poderes no los demuestres o uses si no lo crees realmente necesario poderes llamar la atención de los de la Marina, del gobierno, asta algunos piratas que solo los querrán utilizar a su antojo asta peor de los vendedores de esclavos y venderte a un Tenryuubito eso si seria lo peor por es deberías tener mas cuidado prométemelo.- le decía Reyleigh seriamente.

–si selo prometo Reyleigh sama.- le responde Lita con una gran sonrisa

–bien así estaré tranquilo pequeña.- dice Rayleigh revolviéndole su cabellera que las traía sueltas.

**FIN DEL FLASBAK**

–no puede ser lo primero que me digo Reyleigh sama es lo primero que hice es llamar la atención pero al menos estoy en el barco del Capitán Shirohige sama.- decia Lita asta que siente una mala presencia atrás de ella que la sobresalto.

–te asuste lo lamento niñita y por que dices que no deberías de llamar la tensión.- dice Teach con una sonrisa llena de interés.

–a ti ni te incumbe mis cosas y mejor ocúpate de tus asunto o no tienes trabajo que hacer.- con esas simples palabras Lita sigue su camino sin bajar la guardia ya que no confiaba en el.

Mientras Lita sige su camino Teach se quedo ai parado viendo como ella se marchaba y estaba comenzando un plan que la involucraba.

–"ya veras niña tu me servirás en mis planes y con que no quieres llamar la atención pos lograre que la llames con tus poderes".- en eso el se retira por otro lado.

Ya cuando Lita llega a la cosina les dice a todos que el capitán dice que prepare todo para la hora de comer en eso todos los de la cuarta división están arreglando todo para comer en la cubierta ya que era una tarde soleada y fresca. Ya cuando todo esta listo se disponen a acomodar y avisarle a los debas del barco que ya es hora de comer en eso todos se donen a comer con tal alegría que es contagiosa todos reían platicaban con alegría. Pero lita tenia la mente en otro lado no estaba prestando atención asu entorno.

–"que recuerdos tan lindos".- decía mental mente lita

**FLASBAK**

–ten Lita te vi viendo estas flores el otro día y note que te gustaron te la regalo.- decía Sabo regalándole unas Gladiolas de un todo rosado con el centro blanco (esta es la paguina para que vean la flor ** .mx/Blog- y-Noticias/ la-gladiola. HTML**).

–gracias Sabo esta muy bonita.- le respondió lita y le regalo una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASBAK**

–Lita esta ahí.. tierra a Lita.- le hablaba Ace oscilando su mano enfrente del rostro de Lita para llamar su atención.– ¡Lita! ¿qué tiene Lita esta ida?.

–Lita chan vamos despierta.- ahora era marco que yazco sus dedos en frente del rostro de Lita y así ella reacciono

–aaaa me hablaban.- respondió Lita un tanto confundida ya que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no presto atención que la llamaban.

–en que pensabas Lita chan ¿estas bien?.- le pregunto Vista un tanto preocupado.

–si si estoy bien no se preocupen comandantes no es nada de que preocuparse solo me sumergí en mis pensamientos no es nada.- decía lita lo mas alegre posible para ocultar su tristeza.– bueno aurita vengo no tardo.

En eso Lita se levanta y se encamina a los a la dirección donde están los camarotes pero no llega ai se que da en una parte del barco sola para aclarar su mente cuando se le viene otro recuerdo que vino a ella que paso el mismo día que acepto unirse a los piratas de Shirohige.

**FASBAK**

**–**Ace como cres que este Luffy chan se estará esforzando en sus entrenamientos para ser el próximo rey de los piratas.- decía lita con alegría

–si de seguro lo esta pero lo siento por el yo estoy dispuesto en hacer a padre en el próximo rey de los piratas jajajajajaja.- Decía Ace con orgullo.

–que malo eres Ace primero decías que solo tu decías el rey de los piratas y a ora dices que aras lo imposible al Capitán Shirohige sama el rey de los piratas eres malo que dira Sabo de eso.- lo decía lita asiendo unos pucheros nublando los cachetes y en sellándole la lengua a Ace.– yo quiero que Luffy chan sea el rey de los piratas para que le cumpla la promesa a mi tío.

–pos lo siento por Luffy el no será.- lo desia de tal modo para enojar a lita que en eso que no se da cuanta que Lita le agarra sus magullas y se las estira a mas no podes ( como nami le ase a luffy y koala a Sabo).

–que malo eres con tu hermanito Ace DEVES ESTAR CONTENTO Y ORGULLOSO DEL SUEÑO TAN GRANDE QUE TIENE LUFFY CHAN.- en eso lita empezó a gritar y estirando mas los calletes al pobre de Ace esta que los sol to y el se los sobaba por el dolor.– a por cierto no e visto ni un cartel de Sabo en estos años no salieron al mismo tiempo ustedes dos para emprender su viaje es que se me ase raro que no aya a parecido ni un cartel de recompensa de Sabo en estos años.

–aaa Lita sobre eso " que ago se lo cuento o le sigo mintiendo no mejor me sincero con ella ya que no esta sola ya se unió a la tripulación y no estará sola gamas de eso yo me encargo ya que ise las dos promesas con sus padres y con mis hermanos" necesito sincérame con tigo bueno mas bien decirte la verdad.- Decía Ace un tanto melancólico por recordar lo sucedido y nervioso de cómo reaccionaria Lita.

–Que sucede Ace anda dime.- le respondía lita un tanto confundida por como actuaba su amigo.

–es que realmente a Sabo no sabrás nada de el ya que el esta muerto.- se lo solto de golpe Ace ta con lagrimas en los ojos por recodar eso de que su hermano avia muerto.– ala semana siguiente cuando te fuiste los padres de Sabo contrataron a alguien para que trajeran a Sabo con ellos ya que el pertenecía a una familia noble pero el se escapo un día cuando un Tenryuubito llego a la ciudad de Goa el zarpo ya que no era feliz y para no ponernos en riesgos a nosotros se fue a la mar pero cuando paso alado del barco del maldito Tenryuubito el le disparo dos bese y su pequeño bote exploto causando la muerte de Sabo perdóname Lita por ocultarte esto es que no quería que estuvieres triste.- ya no aguantaba mas Ace no se dio cuenta que empezó a gritar y a llora mas al recordar ese triste recuerdo.

–no puede ser cierto Sabo.- en eso empiesa a salir unas lagrimas de su rostro se sentía mal pero comprendía el dolor que Ace sentía ya que era su hermano el dolor que ella senita no se comparaba con el de ella pero asi se sitio cuando sus padres muriero eso abrasa Ace lo mas fuerte que pudo para calmarlo un poco y el correspondió el abraso y se calmo.– entiendo tu dolor Ace me duele de saber que Sabo murio pero mi dolor no se compara con el tullo ya que el era tu hermano pero comprendo tu dolor de perder a un ser querido para ti.

–grasias Lita no estas molesta por mentirte de que Sabo avia muerto.- lo desia Ace desasiendo el abraso.– grasias por comprender es que no quería que te sintieras triste ni sola.

**FIN DEL FLASBAK**

–espero que Sabo este navegando en el inmenso cielo en su barco pirata y que cuide a Ace y a Luffy.- lo decia en vos alta para ella solo pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la escullo.

–y a ti mi linda Lita chan.- lo decía Thetch acercándose a ella.– vamos sonríe a nadien del barco nos gusta verte así y mucho menos ami anda saca esa linda sonría.

–comandante Thetch san.- en eso saca una pequilla sonrisa.

–ya ves te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.- lo dice Thetch con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.– anda vamos con los demás que nos esperas.

–Lita chan estas bien.- preguntaba Haruta que se percato de que algo tenia.– Thetch espero que no le ayas ello algo.

–por que lo dices yo no lo ice nada.- en eso los dos se sientan en sus lugares.

–Lita chan cuanto falta para ver la lluvia de estrellas ya que solo las vemos una ves al año.- lo preguntaba Izou mientras comia un plato de pollo al curry.

–como se lo mencione al capitan Shirohige sama las veremos mañana alas 3 de la madrugada.- con una sonrisa le responde.– no se cuanto tiempo pueda esperar mas para verlas ya que me fascina verlas.

–bueno como estamos cerca de una de nuestras bases ai las podemos ver.- dice Vista.

–si y podemos aprovechar en abastecernos de provisiones ya que necesitamos.- decia marco.

Asi paso todo con platicando comiendo y bebiendo todos bueno con ecebsion de Lita ya que a ella no le gusta el alcohol y como todavía es menor de edad no lo toma. La noche estuvo de fiesta y algunos se entestaban quedado dormidos asta que un par quedo dormido y esos eran Ace y Lita que ambos estañaba sentados recalcados en una pared Lita tenia su cabeza en el hombro de Ace recargada. Todos solo se les quedaban viendo la como dormían y con vanos intentos de despertar a Ace.

Fin del capitulo 8

**NOTA LES AGRADESCO A LOS QUE PASAN Y LOS QUE DEGAN SUS COMENTARIAOS LE DOY UN FUERTE ABRASO DE GRATIDUD QUE CON SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR ESCRIVIENDO BYE**


	9. Chapter 9 LA LLUVIA DE ESTRELLA Y NUEVAS

**HOLA YA AQUIE CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO UN POCO LENTO YA QUE ESTOY RETOMANDO UNO AL QUE TENGO UN POQUITO OLBIDADO QUE ES "EL TERSER LASO" TAMBIEN UN CROSSOBER BUENO CON LO QUE IBA A DESIR Y SE ME OLVIDO PONER AL FINAL DE MI CAPITULO ANTERIAR ES DE LA FLOR QUE SABO LE DA A LITA BUENO NO QUISE PONER LA TIPICA ROSA QUE SIEMPRE DAN BUENO NO ES QUE ME DESAGRADE A MI PERO QUISE PONER ALGO MAS SENTIMENTAL "LA** **Gladiola****" ES UNA DE LAS FLORES FABORITAS DE MI ABUELITA QUE EN PAS DESCANSE QUISE PONERLA COMO UN RECUERDO A ELLA BUENO A ELLA LE GUSTABAN LAS ROSAS ROJAS Y LAS LILIS BUENO ESTO ES TODO BYE ASTA LUEGO YA EMPIESO AAA DONDE ME QUEDE A SI YA RECORDE**

**CAPITULO 9 LA LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS Y NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Ai estaban casi la mayoría de los comandantes viendo la escena de 2 de los mas jóvenes de la tripulación los querían despertar pero ala ves no bueno al que no querían despertar era a Lita que se veía tan tranquila durmiendo en eso uno de ellos se acerca a Ace para despertarlo tratando de no despertar a Lita.

–Ace despierta vamos despierta.-lo llamaba Marco pero el pecoso no se despertaba sino se recargaba mas en la cabeza de Lita con fuertes ronquidos.–no despierta no podemos despertarlo como solemos acer por que Lita chan esta hai.

–tengo una idea que tal si cargamos a Lita chan si de por si tenemos que llevarla a su alcoba.- decia Thetch en vos un poco alta que sus compañeros lo callaron para no despertar a la ojisverdes pero eso fue inútil demientra que trataban de callar a Thetch Lita se despierta y se dirige a su camarote sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor y ellos tampoco se dan cuenta.

–oigan y Lita han donde esta.- preguntaba Haruta ya que no estaba alado de Ace en eso pasa una enfermera.

–la acabo de ver unas compañeras se fueron con ella para nuestros camarotes comandantes ya salimos para buscarla.- les dijo una enfermera bajita con uniforme rosado su cabello era negro corto.

–grasias Casumi bueno ya podemos despertar a Ace como siempre.- decia Vista y le sale una sonrisa un poco traviesa en eso fueron por una cubeta de agua y lo empaparon de agua.

–aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puede ser otra ves me tiran agua.-reclamo Ace ya todo mojado.–por que siempre asen eso no me digan que me quede dormido aquí.

–si y con Lita chan alado tullo se veian tan lindos ustedes dos.- decía Izou.– además con ella alado tullo no podíamos mojarte como lo acabamos de aser.

–que y donde esta aaa espera como que ella estaba durmiendo ami lado me pued…- no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido

–bueno los que no les toque la guardia aurita ya retírense sino se quedaran asiendo guardia.- decia Fosa ya que era a uno los que le tocaba la guardia en ese momento con otros 3 hombres de su división ya que es un barco grande necesitan a unos cuantos mas para aser las rondas y uno que es el bijia.

Bueno asi paso toda la noche en la rondas y se cambio los turnos asta que amaneció era una mañana soleada y tranquila ya todos estaban despertando y asiendo sus trabajos matinales y esperando el desayuno con ansias todos los del barco sabían que las platillos de Thatch eran deliciosos pero avía algo en lo que preparaba la joven de ojos verdes que eran exquisitos nadie sabia que era pero eran deliciosos que siempre repetían porción para comer mas. Ya algunos estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno y se preguntaban donde estaba la joven.

**En la área de los camarotes de las enfermeras**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me quede dormida tengo que apresurarme para ir hacer el desayuno me ban a reprender.- gritaba Lita se vallaba y arreglaba con gran rapidez se puso unos Capris de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas zapatos bajos se peino con su habitual cola de caballo alta con un par de mellones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro por ultimo toma su sombrero y sale corriendo a toda prisa.– compermiso tengo que llegar.

–algien saben donde esta mi linda Lita chan ya es trar…-estaba preguntando Thatch que no termino de hablar por que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe con tal fuerza que lo dejo incrustado en la pared de donde esta la puerta quedo en medio de esta la mitad adentro de la cocina y la otra mitad afuera.

–al fin llegue aa que suerte que el comandante aun no a llegado ¿chicos me van a cubr…?-decia Lita ya recobrando el aliento y le estaba por terminar de preguntar a sus compañeros una cosa cuando los be bien tenían los ojos como platos y la quijada asta el suelo sin mencionar que rellanando la puerta.– que sucede

–quien fue el responsable de esto me las ba a pagar y recibirá un castigo ejemplar por hacerme esto.- gritaba Thatch que derivo la puerta de un solo golpe estaba muy furioso que bio a todos los presente buscando al que acaba de entrar cuando sus ojos llenos de ira que estaban como fuegos los posan en el recién llegado el de espaldas encogidos de hombros ya apunto de esconderse.–TU COMO TE ATREBES A ENTRAR DE ESTE MODO QUE TAL SI UBIERA SIDO MI LIN.- lo toma del brazo con fuerza y lo voltea con bruscaza y se sorprende que es Lita la que entro de ese modo que se queda como piedra por ver que es ella además por su reacción.

–lo siento comandante Thatch san me quede dormida y no fue mi intención en dejarlo asi al momento de entrar- se estaba disculpando Lita pero no era escullada por el del gran copete que siempre la cortejaba acada rato.– comandante esta bien.

–que paso a qui por que la paren esta asi además la puerta esta rota quien es el responsable eee Thetch que paso.- en eso entra Fosa.– Lita chan que paso sabes ya que Nadine me responde.

–fui yo comandante Fosa san me que de dormida y vine corriendo al abrir la puerta de golpe se la estrelle al comandante Thetch san lo lamento pero el comandante no responde no se que tiene.- Desia Lita un tanto preocupada.

–no te preocupes el esta bien solo espera un momento mira mejor ponte a cocinar cuando despierte se soluciona lo de la puerta y la pared si ya que todos tenemos abre anda.- le respondió Fosa para tranquilizar a la menor.

Asi paso la mañana todos desayunaron tranquila mente ya cuando Thetche reacciono Lita se disculpo por la forma en la que entro en eso ella y unos cuentos repararon la puerta y la pared pasaron una mañana tranquila se estaban dirigiendo a una isla que era una base de shirohige que era una isla poblada ya cuando llegaron los que bajaron fueron unos cuantos comandante y con unos cuantos hombres de su tripulación y Lita tenia ganas de ir pero no le indicaron que fuera asta que escullo la vos de su capitán.

–anda hija ve y recorre la isla Stefan be con ella.- Decía shirohige con una gran sonrisa.

–de verdad puedo capitán si me permite gracias se lo agradezco.- lo digo con tal alegría y con una gran sonrisa que fue por unas cosas a su camarote como por su mochila y algo de dinero que tenia guardado.– gracias de nuevo capitán se lo agradezco vamos Stefan.

–gurarararaarara que niña.- decía Shirohige

–padre esta bien que Lita chan valla sola bueno con Stefan.- le preguntaba Namur un poco preocupado

–ella estará bien hijo se sabe cuidar bien además es nuestra base no la dejaría ir sola si no lo fuera.- le respondió shirohige.

En eso Lita esta caminado tranquila mente en el pueblo pero nota que se la quedan viendo pero ella se le iso raro que la vieran asi pero les resto importancia cuando tropieza con algo y be que es un pequeño gatito negro y otro blanco que sale de una caja en eso ella los carga para verlos bien pero se le iso raro que Stefan no los atacara pero los gatitos se veían muy sucios que paresia ser de la calle asi que tomo una decisión si a Stefan paresia que no le molestaba los gatitos sino al contraria paresia agradarles asi que le preguntaría a su capitán si los podía conservar como sus mascotas.

–valla que par de gatitos tan lindos bueno que te parece Stefan te agradan los gatitos.- le pregunta Lita al gran perro que el responde con un ladrido amigable y suave.

–bueno vamos a seguir caminando y ustedes dos vienen con migo.- en eso emprende el camino asia las tiendas ya que ahora los llevaría aun veterinario para que los revise pero en ese momento esculla algo que le llamo la atención.– que cera vamos haber Stefan que sucede.

–vamos llorona te duele esto.- desia un chico delgado pelirrojo

–si cabeza de chorlito aun con ese ridículo peinado.-decía un rubio gordo.

–esta llorona a un se cre una bebita para peinarse así.- decía un pelinegro delgado.

–déjenme de molestarme que alguien me ayude.- lloraba la jovencita de larga cabellera rubia peinada en dos colitas.

–nadien te ayud.-estaba diciendo cuando es interrumpido por alguien

–ustedes grupo de abusivos déjenla empaz por que no se meten con alguien que se pueda defender.- los interrumpió Lita ya encarándolos.

–no te metas no es asunto tuyo lárgate sino a ti también te tocara.-le digo el pelirojo.

–claro que no me boy asta que la dejen de molestar por las buenas sino lo asen asi lo are por las malas.- les dijo autoritaria mente Lita dejando a los gatitos en unas cajas y tronándose los dedos.– Stefan cuida a las gatitas mientras me encargo de estos abusivos.- en eso sale el gran perro.

–¡chicos miren al perro oyes por cierto nunca te hemos visto en la aldea!.- afirmo el rubio

–si acabo de llegar.- les respondió Lita

–¡no acaba de llegar el barco de shirohige y ese no es el perro que siempre vemos en el barco!.- afirmo el pelirrojo ya nervioso

–creo que si es el perro.-dijo el pelinegro ya con miedo.

–bueno ceban por las buenas o por las malas.- dijo lita acercándose a ellos en eso los tres salen corriendo.

–LO SENTIMOS.- gritaron los tres ya corriendo

–bueno te encuentras bien no te hicieron dallo.- dijo lita a la jovencita rubia que estaba aun en el suela en eso le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse regalándole una sonrisa amistosa.

–si gracias por ayudarme solo me jalaron mi cabello de verdad acabas de llegar eso se refiere que no conoces la aldea ven te la enseñare toda.-con una gran sonrisa sincera y bondadosa.– yo me llamo Serena es un gusto.

–es un gusto de conocerte Serena san yo soy Lita y el es Stefan a sabes donde ay un veterinario para llevar a estos gatitos.- le respondió Lita.

–bueno si yo conozco a uno ven te llevo con el vamos esta cerca del puerto y así me cuentas como llegaste.- le respondió serena con tal alegría que no se dio cuenta en que momento la tomo de la mano y la empezó a jalar sin darle tiempo de coger a los gatitos asi que Stefan los tomo y los traía en su lomo.

Asi estuvieron en el camino platicando y siendo jalada por la chica de colitas asta llegar al puerto pero como estaba tan distraída viendo al gran perro que se puso a jugar con el acariciándolo.

–bueno Lita en cual bote llegaste bueno te puedo llamar Lita verdad.- pregunto Serena

–si no y problema que me llames por mi nombre no me incomoda asi mis Nakamas me dicen aa y en este barco es en el que llegue.- respondió Lita con una gran sonrisa y ala ves señalando al Moby Dick con una gran sonría llena de orgullo.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES UNA PIRATA DEL SEÑOR SHIROHIGE SAMA NO PUEDE SER QUE ASOMBROSO QUE AIGA UNA MUJER EN SU TRIPULASION.- respondio Serena a los gritos llamando la atención de todos y las de su barco que algunos se asomaron para ver que pasa.– QUE ASOMBROSO QUE SEAS UNA PIRATA LITA.- en eso la abrasa de la alegrías causando que Lita se sonroje.

–LITA CHAN TODO ESTA BIEN.- le preguntaba Namur un poco preocupado al igual que barios del barco que estaban viendo la escena.

–no se preocupe comandante solo boy al veterinario para que revise a estos garitos Serena me esta guiando.- le respondió Lita tranquila mente para no preocupar anidien .– bueno comandante me retiro aurita regreso no tardo.

**En el barco**

–Namur que fueron esos gritos.- pregunto Shirohige.

–padre párese que Lita chan hizo una amiga y se be que es muy alegre.- le respondió Namur rascándose la cabeza.

–me alegro que haga amistades asi cuando necesite venir ya tenga un lugar donde quedarse.- dijo shirohige tranquilamente.

**De regreso en el puerto**

–Bueno aquí estamos en la Veterinaria abuelo soy yo serena vine con una nueva amiga.-decia Serena pero con esas palabras que digo a Lita le alegro ya la consideraba su amiga.

–aa Serena que necesitas niña aurita no esta Nicolás fue hacer un encargo y quien es tu nueva amiga.- respondió un hombre de edad como de unos 60 años.

–abuelo ella es mi nueva amiga Lita acaba de llegar con sus nakamas y necesita que revises a unos gatitos que encontró en el Puelo.- respondió serena con alegría.

–a bueno aa espera que fue lo que dijisteis que acaba de llegar con sus nakamas niña eres miembro de la tripulación de Shirohige.- digo el anciano sorprendido en eso se sorprende mas cuando be a la mascota de Shirohige a lado de Lita.

–es un gusto señor y si soy la nueva miembro de la tripulación y me gustaría que revise a estos gatitos por favor.- le respondió Lita y le pidió con amabilidad que revise a los gatitos.

–claro que lo are Lita san deja que revise a los gatitos serena por que no llevas a tu amiga a que conozca la aldea me boy a tardar.- les digo el anciano muy amigable.

–si abuelo y cuando llega Nic bueno para saludarlo.- desia Serena con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas saliendo de la veterinaria junto con Lita y Stefan.

–como por la noche yo le digo que lo Benítez a buscar.- respondió el anciano.

–gracias abuelo harrato regresamos.-respondió Serena saliendo y empujando a Lita ala salida.

En eso las dos mas Stefan salieron y se dirigieron al pueblo cuando alguien se acercaba a ellas llamando a la mas alta de las dos que ala de dos colitas en ese instante se puso atrás de la nombrada por que se puso un tanto incomoda.

–mi linda lita chan que bueno que te veo te estaba buscando padre quiere hablar contigo además tengo un regalo para ti.-se acercaba Thatch a ella.– y quien es ella.

–hola comandante ella es "bueno ella ya me considera su amiga y yo también no se pero me siento comoda con ella algo me dice mi corazon que la conozco de algún lado" mi amiga Serena comandante Serena el es el Comandante Thatch san yo estoy en su división.

–es un conocerte señorita.- Thatch saludándola de una manera muy coqueta que de repente fue interrumpido por dos personas.

–Lita ven padre quiere verte a ella es tu amiga bueno vamos padre quiere conocerla.-decia Ace que toma a las dos de la mano y las lleva con el.

–si ya que padre nos envío por ti a Thatch otra ves asiendo tu movimientos y ahora con la amiga de Lita chan.- le decia Marco a su camarada dejándolo en evidencia en frente de las dos chicas y el se puso tan pálido como un papel.– Lita chan tu que piensas.

–bueno que el comandante seria bueno que busque una linda novia pero que sea mejor que sea de su edad así tendré una cuñada de uno de mis hermanos mayores.- le respondió Lita con alegría que dejo a Thatch como piedra y los dos comandantes se carcajearon a no mas poder.

En eso se fueron al gran barco pero al subir Serena estaba muerta del miedo y de los nervios que se aferro del brazo de Lita además escondiéndose atrás de ella asta que llegaron con el capitán shirohige que a la pobre de Serena casi le da un infarto al verlo ella no sabia si era por el miedo, por los nervios o por la misma impresión de ver a ese gran hombre que el brazo de Lita estaba recibiendo y sufriendo todo.

–¿capitán a qui estoy se le ofrece algo?.- Lita se acerco a el y pregunto a su capitán en que la necesitaba.

–en nada Hija solo quería saber por que ibas a la veterinaria si tenemos un veterinario abordo y dice Namur que llevases a unos gatitos para que los revise y donde estan.-le pregunto Shirohige a Lita sobre ese asunto con un tono imponente.– y ella es tu amiga.

–si capitan ella es Serena ella me llevo a la veterinaria y conoce al que la atiende y se ofreció en encellarme toda la isla y dijo el veterinario que revisaría a los gatitos para ver que tienen y si no es molestia si me los puedo quedar como mascotas a Stefan no le molesta y párese le les agrada le prometo que los cuidare Bien no le causara problemas se lo prometo.- le respondió Lita asiendo una reverencia.

En eso Shirohige empezó a pensar en la situación si dejarla tener a los gatos como suyos y vio que los ayudaría a mantener a las plagas controladas que algunos de sus hijos avían dicho haber visto ratones y ratas en las bodegas y con los gatos ya no abrían así que decidió en dejarla tenerlos.

–si te los puedes quedar en el barco pero ellos se encargaran de mantener el barco libre de plagas y los tendrás que cuidar serán tu responsabilidad.- dijo shirohige en eso escullan a alguien gritar y llamar a alguien que todos intuyen que es ala niña de colitas.

–SERENA ESYAS AYA ARIBA, SERENA ESYAS AYA ARIBA, SERENA SERENA SERENA SERENA.- gritaba otra chica de cabello largo y rubio que tenia un moño rojo en su cabello y vestía una blusa blanco de solapas redondas las mandas eran tres cuartos y abombadas y arriba de la blusa traía un vestido naranja y zapatos del mismo color y sonreía con alegría los que la vieron pensaron que era rara de gritar de esa manera y mas asia el barco de shirohige en ese instante Serena y Lita se apresuran aver de quien se trata la primera en reaccionar es Serena.

–MINA NO GRITES ASI QUE SE VE MAL.- grito serena de igual Manera y a todos en el braco se caen de espalda y les salio una gota se sudar en las cabezas.

–"que niñas tan raras la de las colitas pide que no grite y ella misma esta gritando igual que la otra niña son raras" pensaban todos los que estaban presentes y se vuelven a lebantar.

–ey niña por que le respondes gritando a su hermana.- Marco se acerca a Serena y le dijo que se vio igual manera que la otra. Pero en eso ve a Lita alado de el y se esconde detrás de ella en eso todos se carcajean por la actitud inocente de la niña de colitas.

–lo siento es no me di cuenta de que grite y Mina no es mi hermana es mi amiga.- le respondí Serena asomándose un poco ya que estaba detrás de Lita algo ilógico ya que esta rodeada de todos los de la tripulación de Shirohige.

–Serena no tengas miedo nadie te ara dallo.- le decia Lita para calmar a la rubia un poco.

–de verdad bueno esta bien.- le responde serena

–SERENA BAJA TU MAMÁ TE LLAMA DICE QUE BALLAS A CASA.- de nuevo era Mina gritando

–bueno sera mejor que me valla sino mi mamá me va a regañar asta luego y fue un gusto de conocerlo a todos bye asta pronto bueno si se puede a dios.- decía Serena despidiéndose de todos y bajando casi a tropezones ya abajo se fue de boca al piso que rápida mente Mina la ayuda a levantarse.

**En el muelle **

–Serena que asías en el barco de shirohige anda responde cuenta cuenta y bi a unos chicos muy guapos bueno de pos si ay chicos muy guapos.- Decia Mina zangoloteando a Serena y poniendo ojos de corazón [típico de Mina almenos no se puso a seguir a nadien o tal ves si como siguió a Haruca junto con serenan].

–si espera es que conocía a un miembro de la tripulación y me ofrecí en ser su guía por compensación de defenderme de los que siempre me molestan.- le respondió serena ya con espirales en los ojos ya que estaba mareada por tanto zangoloteo que recibió de la otra rubia

–queeeeeeeeee pos vamos a apresurarnos hacer lo que tu mamá quiere que agas para regresar y guiar al que te salvo de seguro de ve ser guapísimo solo vi su espalda del castaño de cola de caballo. Y que paso con Nik bueno no importa bamos.- en eso se ban del puerto y no deja ni hablar a Serena.

**De regreso en el barco**

–hijos sigan con sus deberes mañana partimos.-dijo Shirohige en eso todos empezaron a ser sus deberes ya que los que fueron a ser las compras de las provisiones ya a Vian regresado con ellas y las llevaron a bodega y acomodar todo.

Asi se paso todo la tarde preparando todo para la noche para ver la lluvia de estrellas asta que se empezó hacer tarde y Lita tenia que ir al veterinario pero no podía por que estaba en la cocina asiendo la comida junto con Thetch y no podía ir a ver a los gatitos en eso se lo pide a Ace y a Marco si uno de los dos podía ir uno de ellos para ver y recoger a los gatitos el que termino yendo fue Marco ya que Ace lo llamaron para que ayudar a cargar una cosas en eso Marco baja al muelle y se dirige a la veterinaria.

En eso Marco esta caminando y recordando que Lita le estaba pidiendo que fuera y como agradecimiento le aria unas galletas de chispas de chocolate solo para el para pagar el favor de ir por los gatos.

–esta niña bueno ya que me queda.- en eso Marco abre la puerta de la veterinaria que se encuentra con la niña de colita quien lo saluda alegre mente.

–hola como esta comandante Marco.- lo saludaba serena muy inocente.

–SERENA NO LE ABLES DE ESA MANERA AL COMANDANTE DE LA PRIMERA DIVISION.- le reclamaba un joven rubio de lentes de piel clara y muy guapo.

–hola niña no estabas con tu madre.- la saluda Marco como si nada.– bien por las gatos de Lita chan.

–aaaa si Nik y los gatitos espera abuelito el comandante Marco vino por los gatitos de Lita.- serena se dirigió ala parte trasera para buscar al veterinario..

–si ya estan listas Serena ya boy.- le respondí el veterinario y saliendo asía la administración en contándose con el comandante de la primera división.– en que lo puedo ayudar comandante.

–solo bine por los dos gatos que dejo mi nakama para que los revisara y que tenían están bien de salud.- le pregunto marco

–si estan perfectas no están enfermas ya las desparasite y le aplique las vacunas que necesitan no se preocupe además les di un vallo anti pulgas y garrapatas.- le explicaba el veterinario a Marco

–bueno se lo agradezco y cuanto será por su servicio.- le pregunto Marco para pagarle

–nada lo ise por que la jovencita es amiga de mi futura nieta y espero que pronto me den bisnietos ajajajajajajaja.- le decía el anciano muy cómica mente [casi la actitud de el abuelo de rey cuando coquetea con las chicas pero solo por la gracia no se confundan bueno como el es el que crío al Nik Ovio que el quiere bisnietos todos los padre le pide nietos a sus hijos pero a qui es el abuelo y yo lo se por que toda mi familia ya me estan pidiendo T-T].

–abuelo no digas esas casas.- le reclama Nik total mente rojo

–aaaa pero que cosas dices abuelo "aaa como me gustaría ya casarme con Nik como seria nuestros hijos".- decía Serena ya tan roja como un tomate pero de repente se imagino casándose con Nik y come serian sus hijos. (típico de serena)

–no insisto en pagarle señor.-decía Marco con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la escena un abuelo riéndose a carcajadas y molestando a su nietos, el nieto reclamándole a su abuelo de que lo dejara de molestar con que se case con Serena y Serena en las nubes y con ojos de corazón aun imaginándose su vida como esposa.

–no se preocupe ya le dige que no es nada jajajajajajaja que niños tengo aquí.- le respondió el señor muy animadamente.

–bueno gracias señor se lo agradezco en nombre de Lita chan.- le respondió Marco y dándose la vuelta para salir de la veterinaria cargando a las gatitas en eso serena reacciona y sale detrás de el para preguntarle algo pero a Nik no le gusto eso.

–comandante Marco espere por favor.- Serena le llamaba para que la esperara y el se detiene.– gracias es que quería saber por que no vino Lita esta molesta o algo.

–no para nada esta en la cocina preparando los alimentos con los demás de la cuarta división no te preocupes es que no pudo bajar después que te retirasteis ya que mañana nos vamos como ya nuestro denposesión se cargo y nos ubico la siguiente posición.- le respondió Marco con tranquilidad.

–aaaa yo pensé que estaba molesta por que pase por el barco cuando termine de hacer las cosas que mi mamá me pidió y como no la bi pensé que se molesto con migo por algo que aya ello.- le respondo serenan.

–no Lita chan no es asi del poco tiempo que la conozco e notado que ella no es rencorosa y no se enoja con las personas asi de la nada además le agradas y eso es bueno ya que eso te da una protección mas de nuestra parte como eres su primera amiga que conocemos bueno me retiro a te recomiendo que veas el cielo esta noche alas 3 abra una lluvia de estrella y como dice Lita será únicas.- le platicaba Marco a Serena.

–gracias ya estoy mas tranquila y se be que le tienes mucho carillo a Lita verdad jajaja bueno me tengo que ir ya se esta asiendo tarde adiós.- en eso sale corriendo Serena dejando a marco con la palabra en la boca.

–aaa que niña obvio que la quiero ya que es mi Hermana [no se confundan Marco le quiere como una hermana nada mas a igual que todos bueno Thatch le adora y la quiere pero Lita solo lo ve como un hermano como a todos y Ace si la quiere pero aun solo como una amiga auque abecé se vea una actitud celosa en el]

ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y todos ya estaban ansiosos para ver las lluvia de estrellas ya que Lita les comento que serán especiales pero ellos pensaban que iba haber un suceso pero la raro que serian especiales es que seria su primera lluvia de estrellas que vería con su nueva familia de piratas ya que siempre la veia con sus padres, su nana y el señor acalde, asta que sus padres murieron y la ultima que vio fue con Rayleigh eso la iso sentir un poco agusto ya que la ultima que vio ya no tenia a sus padres y eso la entristecía auque aun se siente un poco triste pero se alegra ahora ya que a hora tiene a barias personas que se preocupan por ella y a un hombre que la quiere y trata como a su propia hija y que ella ya lo aprecia y respeta pero aun no se siente cómoda en llamarlo padre auque el la trata como su hija pero Shirohige lo comprende ya que Ace le conto de cómo fue que murieron los padres de Lita y que el le tenia en respeto a Mutsuki por eso Shirohige se lo pasa asta que ella dese o asta que se sienta cómoda en para llamarlo padre.

En ese istante Lita esta en el mastil mayor justo en el nido de vigilancia tranquila mente viendo la luna que eso la ayudaba a calmarse y relajarse en eso empieza a cantar una canción.

En mis sueños

Nos encontrábamos

Tú y yo

Las estrellas mil

Protegían mi amor

Los mejores amigos

Siempre somos tú y yo

Nunca nada nos separa

Ni preocupara

Hay momentos llenos de magia

Magia en el corazón de los dos

Solo tú me interesas

No puedo ver a Nadine más

Algo cambia…

Cuando el amor

Llega hasta mí

Y mi sueño al fin

Se hace realidad

De la mano…

Caminaremos

Tú y yo

Las estrellas mil

Protegían mi amor

Ha llegado el momento en que no dijimos adiós

Mi dolor lo tuve que tragar y ocultar

Y fingí con una sonrisa con una falsa felicidad

Aun que por dentro muera no quiero que me veas llorar

En mis sueños

Nos encontrábamos

Y más cerca me siento de ti

Del pasado reencontraremos nuestro amor

Para junto a ti yo quiero vivir

Junto a ti quiero estar y nada me pasara

Todo va mejorar

Es lo que vendrá

Algo cambia…

Cuando el amor

Llega hastami

Y mi sueño al fin

Se hace realidad

De la mano…

Caminaremos

Tú y yo

Las estrellas mil

Protegen mi amor.

–Lita donde aprendiste a cantar no me sabia eso.- en eso aparece Ace de repente asustando a Lita que se cae del donde esta sentada dentro del nido de vigilancia.

–ACE NO APARESCAS ASI ME ASUSTANTES Y NO ME ESPIES NO ME GUSTA QUE ME BEAN CUANDO CANTO.- le grito Lita a Ace grave error que todos la escullaron de todos modos la escullaron cantar ya que era una noche tranquila la escullaron por que shirohige la escullo y ordeno que guardaran silencio para escullarla.

–jajaja no te enojes si canta….- no termino de hablar Ace ya que cierto copetudo lo interrumpe.

–no sabia que teníamos una encantadora sirena en el barco por que no me cantas una canción para tu comandante.- decía Thetch ya con ojos de corazón que se rompieron cuando le respondió.

–no quiero y además me da pena que me vean cantar.- le respondió Lita ya roja como un tomate por la vergüenza pero aumento cuando escullo a todos sus Nakamas pidiéndole que cante otra canción en eso se puso mas roja por que no sabia que todos la estaban escullando.

**en el pueblo**

en una parte de la andea mas bien en una casa se encontraba una jovencita rubia de dos colitas sentada en un pequeño sillón viendo a través la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno en eso su madre le llama.

–serena puedes venir.- le hablo su madre pero no recibió respuesta.– SERENA TE ESTOY ABLANDO.- en eso le grita su madre que causo que la nombrada se cayera del sillón.

–si mamá me hablabas perdón estaba distraída.- respondió Serena riéndose y frotándose la cabeza.

–aa hija en que estas pensando y que estabas asiendo hoy cuéntame me dijeron que te vieron caminando con una joven de cabello castaño.- le preguntaba su madre.

–aaaaaa si hoy la conocí me defendió de esos chicos que siempre me molestan y ellos salieron corriendo.- le respondió Serena tranquila mente.– y no se pero siento que ya la conozco por alguna razón no se y además es una linda persona muy amable y bondadosa para ser "PIRATA" jajajaja además ya es mi amiga.

–aa bueno que bueno que tienes a una nueva amiga que es una pira…- en eso no termina de hablar la madre de Serena ya que reacciono y analizo lo que dijo su hija de su nueva amiga que era una pirata.– QUE TU AMIGA ES UNA PIRATA ES PERA LOS UNICOS PIRATAS QUE AY AQUÍ SON LOS DE SHIROHIGE TE HISISTES AMIGA DE UNO DE ELLOS PERO ESPERO TAMBIEN DIJISTES QUE PARESE QUE YA LA CONOSIAS.

–Ikuko hija deja tranquila a mi nieta si hizo amistad con un miembro de la tripulación de SHIROHIGE SAMA es bueno que tu hija haga amistades y ven mi niña que decías de que sientes que párese que ya la conoces cuéntame.

–aaa mamá por favor pero si los ofende o algo.- le reclamaba ikuko a su madre

–nada de eso deja que Serena tenga mas amigos ya que sus únicos amigos son Mina y Nik.- le respondía la abuela a su hija.– bueno mi niña sabes que existe la reencarnación bueno tal vez en tu vida pasada la abras conocido muyas amistades tan fuertes logran pasar esa línea que en la otra vida que se tenga se vuelven a reunir a demás me dices que también sientes ese mismo sentimiento con Mina que ya la habías conocido verdad.

–si abuelita además Lita es muy amable al igual que sus compañeros yo pensé que eran malos pero ella me dijo que no le temiera que no son malos y veo que la quieren bastante aaa que bueno que recuerdo uno de ellos me dijo que mas tarde se vería una lluvia de estrellas a las 3 am la vere.-le respondió Serena a su abuela.– ya no podré ensayarle la aldea a Lita ya que mañana se va.- lo dijo con tristeza

–bueno que te parece se le preparamos algo de comer y le ases un regalo y mañana temprano se lo vamos a entregar asi yo también la conozco.- le propuso su madre a su hija que ella con justo asepto.

En eso las tres mujeres se emprendieron a cenar y al terminar se pusieron hacer unos macarrones de almendra para regalárselos a Lita y cuando terminaron se prepararon para esperar para ver mas tarde la lluvia de estrellas.

**De regreso en el Moby Dick**

Ya eran casi las 3 am y todos estaban esperando para ver la lluvia de estrellas pero ellos no eran los únicos barias personas también estaban esperando ver el espectáculo estelar ya que uno que otro lo menciono a los aldeanos que ellos estaban ansiosos para ver las algunos de la tripulación estaban comiendo y bebiendo otros compitiendo en bebidas de quien aguantaba mas las enfermeras estaban con Lita platicando ya que se hicieron amigas además que Lita tenia a la ralla a sus hermanos de que respetar a las enfermeras ya que ellas cuidaban de la salud del capitán y pobre de ellos si se propasaban con ellas o les faltara al respeto y eso a las enfermeras les agradecía que las defendiera de ese modo.

–valla Lita san ya falta poco para verlas.- le desia Kasumi

–si ya falta poco ya estoy ansiosa para verlas.- lo desia mientras colocaba el telescopio para verlas con mayor detalle en eso se acerca Fosa.

–Lita chan acércate mas con nosotras y ustedes también no se aíslen tanto.- en eso toma el telescopio con cuidado y se lo lleva con el en eso Lita le toma la paraba y va con el junto con las cinco enfermeras.

–Lita por que te ahílas tanto anda ven y disfruta la fiesta.- decía Ace

en eso ya se empieza haber las primeras estrellas y todos se ponen a observar pero en eso Lita se pone berlas atenta mente al igual que todos pero todos esperaban algo nuevo en ellas ya que Lita les comento que serian especiales pero se veían como las de cada año.

–Lita chan que ay de en especial estas estrellas no ay nada especial se ven iguales a las de cada año.- le pregunto Vista jugando con su bigote tratando de analizar las estrellas.

–bueno en verdad si se ven como las de los años anteriores la razón por la que son especiales son por que las estoy viendo con mis nakama.- le respondió Lita son una sonrisa en eso todos rien de alegría por la respuesta y saber que para ella eran especiales ya que las estaba viendo con ellos.

En eso sucede algo extraño en el cielo aparece unas ondas de luces que paresia provenir de la luna que hizo que la lluvia de estrellas resplandecieran mas y la luna se veía con un resplandor y un aura que pareció que a Lita la reconforta pero en eso reacciona y empieza a estudiar ese suceso pero no entiende el porque paso de la nada ya que nunca avía pasado en eso se propuso en investigar ese suceso ya cuando termino todos se fueron a sus camerino con escisión de algunos que tenían que hacer guardia y uno de ellos era Lita que aun estaba un tanto intrigada con las ondas pero se puso hacer guardia cuando termino su turno se dirijo a la habitación de navegación con su cosas y fue a su cuarto por unos libros para investigar y estudiar ya que estaba tan intrigada por eso se quedo despierta asta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida en la mesa estaba sentada y su cabeza recostada en la mesa y abajo de su cabeza avía un libro Y uno que otro mapa estelar. Ya cuando estaba por salir el sol Vita se dirige a la habitación de navegación y ve a Lita durmiendo ahí y decide no despertarla solo la tapa con una frazada que tenia ai y se retira cerrando la puerta con cuidado y le ordena a su hombres que no entren a la habitación de navegación y que no hagan ruido cerca del lugar en eso esculla unos gritos que llamaban a Lita y ve a a dos jovencita y a dos mujeres mayores Vista reconoció a las jóvenes una era la de las colitas que es la amiga de Lita y la otra era la gritaba llamando a la de las colitas.

–LIIITAAAA.- le gritaba serena

–buenos días niña aurita Lita esta durmiendo párese que no durmió en toda la noche por que se puso a estudiar el fenómeno extraño de las estrellas se te ofrece algo.- decía Vista tranquila mente

–aaaa es que quería verla antes de que se fuera y darle un regalo que le ise ayer.- respondió serena un tanto deprimida que vista noto

–niña no te preocupes nos vamos en medio día por que no vienes a esa hora y te despides yo le digo cuando se levante que Benítez.- le respondió Vista para animarla.

En eso una de las enfermeras se acerca a el ella se veía un tanto preocupada y nerviosa que lo alerto

–comandante que bueno que lo veo es que no esta Lita san en su camarote y tampoco esta en la cocina no la veo en ninguna parte.- le decía un tanto alarmada la enfermera rubia de cabello ondulado

–tranquila ella esta en la habitación de navegación la encontré ase rato ahí dormida.- le respondió Vista y la enfermera se calmo un poco.

En so ya todos se estaba despertando y emprender sus labores y preparando todo para partir en eso los de la cuarta división se pregunta donde esta Lita cuando Vista le dice que esta que esta dormida pero de repente ella entra a la cocina con una cara de que se acaba de levantar y se sienta en un banco donde esta la barra.

–buenos días Lita párese que no dormiste bien.- le dijo Ace un tanto preocupado

-aaa bueno de verdad no se en que momento me quede dormida me puse a investigar el porque apareció esas ondas de luz de la luna y lo único que encontré es algo del diario de mi padre ya que el también las estudiaba y dice que ese efecto esa relacionado con el templo de la Luna y párese que es una leyenda del templo que le contó una de las sacerdotisas.- ene so bosteza Lita mientras les contaba.

–ten Lita chan como esto para que te ayude a recuperarte y be a tu camarote a dormir.- le ordeno Thetch dándole de comer unos hot kes con moras azules.

–gracias comandante Thetch san pero no quiero dormir ya estoy bien solo como y me refresco y estoy lista para hacer mis deberes mmmmmm rico.- le respondió lita con sonrisa y dandole un bocado a su desayuno.

–aaa si Lita chan tu amiga Serena te vino a buscar para despedirse de ti.- le contó Vista en eso Lita termina su desayuno y le agrádese en eso sale de la cocina para ir a su camarote para alistarse ye que estaba ella un desastres.

Ene so se alista para ponerse aaser sus deberes ya lista es llamada por Shirohige en eso toma a los gatitas y se los lleva consigo ya que ellos estaban dormidos en su alcoba junto con Stefan en eso Shirohige el le permite ir aver la aldea que saldrían asta medio día y tenia tiempo para conocer la aldea ya que ayer ya no pudo en eso ya con el permiso va al aldea y se dirige a la veterinaria para preguntar por Serena y le indican donde la pueden encontrar en eso se encamina aya para ver a su amiga en eso la encuentra una casa pequeña de dos pisos en eso toca la puerta y la abre Serena.

–LITA QUE GUSTO ES QUE ESTAS AQ…-no ternina de hablar por que Mina la interrumpe lanzándose sobre ella para saludar a Lita que ella pensaba que era un chico guapo.

–HOLA LI… Serena donde esta tu amigo el pirata guapo dime.- le pregunto Mina que estaba arriba de su espalda [ para que sepan vean el capitulo de sailor moon clasic cuando las chicas piensan que Haruka es un chico y cuando la vuelven ver en el Centro de videojuegos Mina le pregunta a Michiru por Haruka si reconoser que ella esta alado de Michiru ene so rey y Lita se suben en la espalda de Mina] en eso Serena le apunta a Lita que es ella y Mina se decepciona de que es una mujer

–Lita déjame presentarte a Mina mi única y mejor amiga de la aldea y Mina ella es mi nueva mejor amiga Lita.- Serena las presenta a las dos

–es un gusto de conocerte Lita.- la saluda Mina estrellando la mano de Lita en eso susede lo mismo que con Serena y Lita sienten algo extraño ambas cuando se tocan con un sentimiento las envuelve a las tres que no se explican.

–Lita y que ases a qui no tenias que estar en tu barco.- le pregunta Serena.

–si pero el capitán Shirohige sama me di permiso que poder ver la aldea.- le respondo Lita

–Serena con quien hablas.- en eso se aserca Ikuko

–mamá ella es Lita te hable de ella ayer Lita ella es mi mamá.-las presenta Serena

–hola es un gusto de conocerte anda pasa.- en eso Ikuko la invita a pasar

en eso se ponen un rato a platicar y después Serena le da los macarrones a Lita y se ponen a ver la aldea ya se acerca la hora de que parta y van corriendo al muelle ene so Ace esta abajo esperando a Lita ya estaba por ir a buscarla cuando la be llegar corriendo junto con dos chicas mas cuando llegan con el Lita presenta a Mina con Ace pero ene so ella le ase ojitos a Ace pero no le agrado a Lita y se despide de sus nuevas amigas y ellas de Lita y de tosdos en eso Lita se sube al barco llevando a los gatitos en brasos y la caja de galletas en su bolsa sin decirle nada a Ace

**fin del capitulo 9**

hola espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo me tarde 2 semanas en hacerlo solo espere un poco mas para subirlo junto con otro que estoy asiendo y subirlo al mismo tiempo y corregir los dos y revisar si tenia faltas de ortografía si tienen perdón si se me escapo una que otra aaa la canción que puse es den endinc de sailor moon clasic la puse por que es una de mis favorita y si es un tanto largo por que queria ya poner a serena en la historia para que ella sea a la primera que conozca junto con mina y perdonen por no poner a las demás ya que a cada una la pondré en diferentes islas espero que les guste este capitulo adiós y gracias a mi amiga "HelenMartinelli" y a los que lo leen y no comentan y espero mas comentarios ya pronto la verán pelear acepto alguna sugerencia o consejo son bien recibidos


	10. Chapter 10 ATAQUE AL MOBY DICKI

**ANTES DE EMPESAR DEJO ESTE MENSAJE A " GUEST Y MARIANA7" POR SUS MENSAGEN NEGATIvOS Y LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERAN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS SON bIEN RESIVIDOS PERO SI NO TIENEN NADA BUENO QUE DESIR EVITEN COMENTAR BUENO YA COMO ALGUNAS SABEN QUE YO TENGO DICLEXIA ME CUESTA TRABAJO AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR Y ES POR ESO QUE COMETO ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERO SOLO UNA COSA YO ANTES DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO LO REVISO ANTES SI ENCUENTRO ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO POR ESO SIEMPRE ME DISCULPO Y COMO ME A DILLO HELEN MARTILLIN QUE POCO A POCO BOY MEJORANDO Y GRASAIAS A ELLA ES QUE BOY MEGORANDO ELLA ME AYUDA BASTANTE Y EN PRIMER LUGAR HELEN MARTILLIN ME CORRIGUIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE SI ES MEjOR POR ESO ESE CAPUTULO ME AYUDO BASTANTE EN MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR POR ESO LE ESTOY AGRADESIDA BUENO YO ESPERO LOS COMENTARIAS PARA ESTE nuevo CAPITULO Y SI ME BAN a dESIR DE MI FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA AGANLO CON AMABILIDAD ASI SON MIEN RESIBIDAD PERO SINO TEIENEN NADA BUENO QUE DESIR EBITEN COMENTAR LO BOLVI A REPETIR POR SI NO LES ENTRO UNA VES A VER SI CON LA SEGUNDA ENTIENDEN Y COMENSAMOS**

**Capitulo 10 ataque al Moby Dicki**

Ya había pasado unas horas de que partieron de aquella isla y Lita aun no le hablaba Ace por lo sucedidos y ella ni sabe el por que se siente así por como Mina empezó a cosetear con Ace y es solo su amigo en eso solo lo deja pasar y va con el.

–Ace quieres un macarrón de los que me dio Serena.- en eso Lita le pasa la caja para que coja uno pero el solo la ve un tanto molesto ya que no le hablo por un buen rato desde que se subieron al barco.– anda Ace no te enojes con migo anda quiero compartir estos dulces que me regalo Serena solo con tigo no seas asi.- asiendo un puchero que provoca que Ace quite esa cara enojada y se la queda viendo en ese momento se rie.

–esta bien tomo uno pero dime por que te enojasteis conmigo si no hice nada.- dice Ace en eso agarra un macarrón pero se lo queda viendo raro pensando esto se podrá comer (lo piensa por que se be medio deformes y con un color extraño bueno ya saben los que an visto sailor moon saben que serena no es muy buena cocinera siempre lo que cocina le sale quemado o muy salada).– Lita esto se puede comer por que se ve incomible.

–aaa no seas grosero tal vez tenga un mal especto pero de seguro están sabroso ya que los hizo con carillo y eso es lo que cuenta cuando cocinas.-decía Lita en eso ambos le dan un mordisco y exacto estaban malos sabían mal que Ace corre hacia la baranda del barco para regresar lo que mordió.– si al parecer si les quedo mal pero estoy segura que algo le salio mal.

–QUE ESTAN ESPANTOSAS ESTAN QUEMADAS Y EL SABOR NO ES BUEDO Y NOSE COMO ES QUE ESTEN QUEMADAS Y CHICLOSAS.- le desia Ace un tanto molesto.

–jajaja pero la intención es la que cuenta no te pongas asi pero fue un regalo con mucho cariño.- le respondió Lita con una sonrisa y viendo la caja de los Macarrones.

–si tu lo dices pero no vuelvo a comer algo asi en mi vida.- le respondió Ace con una sonrisa algo torcida y viendo a Lita con malas intensiones (no piensen mal) en eso ella da un paso asia atrás por que ve las intensiones de Ace en eso ella sale corriendo siendo perseguida por Ace cuando la atrapa en le empieza hacer cosquillas ya que es muy cosquilluda en eso los demás están viendo la ecena.

–ayuda comandantes.- Lita les pide ayuda en eso se logra escapar y se pone atrás de Marco.

–que pasa a qui me pueden explicar que están asiendo.- pregunta Marco

–yo nada solo estaba compartiendo los macarrones que me regalo Serena con Ace no se en que momento Ace fue tras de mi.- y responde Lita aun detrás de Marco.

–si pero esas cosas están asquerosas y solo le estoy dando un castigo a Lita por intentar envenenarme.- decía Ace cruzándose de brazos

–que como esta eso.- dice Vista viendo a Lita y ella le muestra la caja de los macarrones y todos agarrad uno y lo ven extraño.– se ve que raros.- en eso todos les da un mordisco y lo terminan escupiendo pero en ves de enojarse se ponen a reír todos.- si saben mal pero si que esta niña no sabe cocinar.

–si pero estoy seguro que los hizo con carillo para ti Mi linda Lita chan bueno vamos ya es hora que hagamos la comida.- dice Thatch en eso los dos se dirigen ala era de la cocina para hacer la comida para todos.

Mientras algunos están asiendo sus deberes un grupo esta viendo el mantenimiento del barco y ven que necesitan ciertas cosas que necesita reparación y cambios que necesitan ir a otra isla a buscarla ya que en la que fueron no había esas piezas y que otras solo las ay en los cuarteles generales de la marina que en ese caso necesitan robarlas y atacar un barco de la marina y robar esas piezas para el barco en eso el comandante encargado va donde esta el capitán shirohige para informarles lo sucedido.

–padre tenemos que dirigirnos a una isla para conseguir piezas de refacción para el barco pero ay unas que solo las tiene la marina con las demás no ay problema de conseguirla pero esas son muy importantes y las tienen la marina tenemos que robarlas de un barco que asemos.- le notifica Curiel a shirohige sobre el mantenimiento del barco

–si aurita ay que ocuparnos de los que podemos conseguir y si vemos un barco de la marina robamos las refacciones que necesitamos si no veré que se me ocurre cara conseguirlas.- le responde shirohige tranquila mente.– ¨la única que podría acercarse a una base de la marina sin llamar la atención es Lita pero seria muy arriesgado que la mande veré que hacer solo espero que un barco de la marina se acerque y robar las piezas para no mandarla y exponerla

mientras shirohige piensa que hacer en la cocina todos están preparando la comida para esa noche. Lita esta discutiendo con sus compañeros que dejen de tomar mas galletas de las que esta sacando del horno ya que están calientes y les ara mal en el estomago mientras esta batiendo una mezcla para pastel así esta un buen de trato todo tranquilo ya cuando empieza a tardecer y Lita esta sacando los pasteles del horno se dispone a cortarlos para que se enfríen ya cuanto todo esta listo los decora pero lo ase con tal habilidad que ya esta por terminar el ultimo en eso el barco se mueve bruscamente por culpa de un cachanazo que recibió y por eso todos los pasteles se caen al suelo.

En eso ella sale de la cocina muy enojada pero encuentra que son atacados por otros piratas en eso uno aparece a un costado e ella y le trata de golpearla pero ella lo esquiva con gran facilidad y en eso sube la guarda dispuesta para pelear con su contrincante.

–valla miren que tenemos a qui el viejos tiene a otra enfermera y párese que quiere pelear.- Decia el hombre mofándose de lita.– niña que ases en este barco por que no vas a jugar a las muñecas o a la enfermera pero para ser una niña eres muy atractiva.

–no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres y no soy una niña yo tengo 15 años y no soy una enfermera son una pirata del capitán shirohige sama y si te daré una paliza para castigarte por pervertido.- le respondí Lita un tanto molesta por llamarla niña y por atrevido.

–que una niña darme una paliza estas brom..- el hombre no termino por que fue golpeado por un golpe que le di justo en la nariz y siendo levantado y arrojado al mar.

–eso te lo mereces por abusar de una delicada y indefensa jovencita como yo.- le dijo Lita al hombre en eso va ayudar a los demás cuando atrás de ella ay un hombre alto y fornido con una gran hacha que esta por atacarla cuando uno de sus compañeros la alerta y lo esquiva a tiempo.- oyes eres un cobarde por atacar a la espaldas lo sabes.

–valla no se por que a hora este viejo a hora recluta a mujeres pero creo que tu me ceras útil en mi tripulación como mi… -ese hombre no termina de hablar por que lo calla.

–viejo pervertido como se atreve a desir eso.- en eso ya estaba mas que furiosa que se dispuso a tacarlo con patadas y golpes que el hombre no se que do atrás también los devolvía y esquivada los ataques de Lita con dificultad cuando otro hombre aparece y la ataca pero no contaban de que alguien aparecería para ayudarla.

–Lita estas bien deja ayudarte con este sujeto.- le respondió Ace pegando su espalda a la de Lita en eso los dos pelean de espalda a espalda que resulto ser un buen par ya que Lita tenia prohibido usar sus poderes solo utilizo sus artes marciales para el combate en eso Ace ayuda a Lita a saltar mas alto y que ella caiga justo sobre unos sujeto que lo termina noqueando en eso lo toma yo la arroja al mar

–estos sujetos parecen que no se rinden sabiendo que perderán "con mis poderes seria de gran ayuda pero prometí no usarlos bueno no debo depender de ellos siempre" donde esta Ace- en eso Lita nota a las enfermeras que están acorraladas pero se sorprenden que si saben pelear y mas que con unos golpes los noqueaban y caían inconscientes.– están bien necesitan ayuda.

–no se preocupe Lita san nos podemos hacer cargo nosotras.- le respondía Kasumi.

En eso siente a alguien que se aproxima para atacarla en eso da un salto asía atrás que termina saltando por enzima de un sujeto cuando esta atrás de el lo toma de la ropa y lo derriba dándole un golpe en la cara y como lo iso con tal fuerza lo arrojo al mar. Justo en ese momento alguien la toma por el cuello ene so da un grito que todos la escullan era un hombre que la estaba estrangulando y con dificultad Lita no podía separase de el ya que estaba de espaldas a el. Solo podía tomar sus manos y trata inútil mente que lo soltara pero era inútil. En eso alguien le dispara a ese hombre en uno de los brazos que provoca que suelte a Lita.

–lita chan estas bien.- le pregunta Izo

–si comandante este sujeto me las pagar….- no termino de avalar a Lita ya que el sujeto era atacado por shirohige.

–como te atreves a tacar por la espalda a mi Hija cobarde y largo todos ustedes si no quieren morir en este instante.- En eso shirohige atraviesa al sujeto con su arma y lo arroja dando la orden a los invasores que abandonen su barco.– hija como te encuentras

–bien capitán me tobo de sorpresa no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro.- le respondió Lita con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tocaba el cuello el cual estaba un tanto marcado por el agarre en eso todos se acercan a ella para asegurarse que este bien asta los heridos estaban preocupados.

–traten a los heridos de gravedad y los que solo tienen heridas sin riesgo esperen a que los de gravedad sean atendidos y los que no están heridos ayuden a los demás en lo que puedan..- ordeno shirohige

–Lita chan como te sientes ese desgraciado mira como te dejo tu cuello.- decía Izo acercándose a ella rápida mente para revisarla mientras que shirohige la observaba preocupado y ayudándola a levantar.

–gracias comandante y a usted también capitán shirohige sama pero ¿por que tubo que matarlo? no era necesario.- le agradecí lita a los dos hombres pero a la ves le pregunto a shirohige cosa que a todos les sorprendió por que cuestiono los actos del gran hombre.

–por que es un cobarde atacar por la espalda a uno de mis hijos no lo perdono y cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar a uno de ellos lo matare y mas si se trata de mi única hija.- Le respondió seria mente shirohige.– Izo lleva a Lita para que la revisen a hora.

–pero estoy bi..- no termino de hablar Lita ya que Izo le dio una indicación con la mirada para que obedezca y siguió las indicaciones.– pero comandante estoy bien.

–mira solo hazlo sino no estará tranquilo y no solo padre sino todos recuerda eres nuestra hermanita y debemos cuidarte anda vamos para que te revisen si.

–esta bien pero esperare mi turno como indico el capitán si aa y otra ves gracias por salvarme sino hubiera disparado de seguro me hubiera roto el cuello ese sujeto pero aun insisto no debió de quitarle la vida nadien tiene el derecho de matar a nadien.- le respondió Lita con una leve sonrisa en eso ven que se acercan un trío de persona corriendo

–lita chan estas bien.- gritaron dos de ellos

–lita estas bien.- se acercaron los tren rápida mente para ver si esta bien la nombrada mientras ella los veía con asombro.

–si estoy bien no se preocupen no es nada grave solo son unos cuantos moretones nada de que preocuparse asen una tormenta en un baso de agua.- les respondió Lita tranquila mente causando que todos la vieran con seriedad.

–tonta claro que estamos preocupados casi te rompen el cuello debes de tener mas cuidado en una pelea me escullastes.- le respondió as muy enojado Ace que se podía ver que salía un poco de fuego de sus hombros y cabeza donde esta su sombrero ( jajaja como furia de la película intensa mente ya que fue el único personaje que me gusto de la película)

–si Lita no debes de tomarlo tan a la ligera y debes de estar mas atenta a todo y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento.- le menciono Marco tranquila mente.

–aaaaaaaaaaaaa mi linda lita chan mira como te dejaron tu lindo y hermoso cuello.- gritaba Thatch en vuelto en lagrimas y abalanzándose sobre Lita con fuerza que la dejo muy roja y no la dejaba respirar.– si yo hubiera estado cerca no te hubiera pasado eso yo como tu comandante debe de protegerte.

–comandante no me deja respirar.- le decía Lita pero no era escullada por el castaño

–Thatch ya sueltala no la dejas respirar.- le grito Ace muy enojado o (celoso) separándolos al instante y llevándose a lita a la enfermería junto con marco y vista ya que no lo dejaron hablar.

En eso paso un rato todas las enfermeras terminaron de atender a todos y a Lita la atendieron rápida mente a protestas de la castaña que no era grabe y no se preocupara por ella que podía esperar su turno pero nadien la escullo lo que decía ya que la ignorada por completo por todos ya cuando terminaron de curar a los heridos se dispusieron a festejar por la victoria cosa que le sorprendió a la joven castaña de ojos verdes acaban de pelear y también de curara a sus compañeros y se disponen a festejar.

–no entiendo como se disponen a festejar con lo que acaba de suceder no entiendo a los adultos y menos a los hombres.- decia Lita con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

–no se preocupe Lita san se acostumbrara esto es muy cotidiano en el barco anda vamos a festejar.- le decía Kasumi una de las enfermeras y tomando la del brazo y jalándola.– es que aun es muy joven para entender esto ya cuando crezca entenderá.

Fin del capitulo 10

**Hola a todos los que leen mi historia disculpa la tardanza ya que tenia un bloqueo mental que no supe como hacer este capitulo como les dije la íbamos haber pelear bueno como mencione que necesitan piezas de refacción una de esas que no me acuerdo del nombre que sirve para repeler a los reyes marino si alguien sabe como se llama me puede decir por favor me seria muy útil bueno qui are una dinámica de votos para saber como conseguirán las piezas que solo la marina las tiene ser de votos**

**Quienes quieren que lita valla a la una de lases de la marina a que rove las pieses **

**O**

**Que ataquen un barco de la marina y roben las piesas **

**Bueno eso es todo la primera ya como lita es nueva y la marina no la conoce es por eso que pensé en eso pero para las dos tengo una idea y agradezco a las de siempre a "HelenMartillin y a Love Stories On My Mind" por sus comentarías **


	11. CAPITULO 11 LA PRIMERA MISIÓN DE LITA

CAPITULO 11 LA PRIMERA MISIÓN DE LITA

En eso Lita y las enfermeras están a un en la enfermería platicando ya que a una de ellas tenia curiosidad y detuvo a Kasumi antes que salieran y a todas les dio curiosidad y la empezaron a interrogar a la joven de ojos vedes.

—Lita san una pregunta usted esta enamorada de alguien.-kioko una enfermera de cabello negro largo y Lacio.- de seguro es del comandante Ace verdad

—QUEEEEE POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO ACE ES SOLO MI AMIGO.- le respondió Lita algo sorprendida y sonrojada negando frenéticamente.

—bueno pos de quien esta enamorada ande cuéntenos como es el hombre del que esta enamorada.- ahora era otra enfermera rubia de cabello ondulado y largo.

—pero por que quieren saber eso.- respondía Lita aun mas nerviosa.

—vamos cuéntenos como es el no sea mala.- ahora eran dos enfermeras parecidas pero no tanto se notaba que una de ellas era mayor que la otra.

—si no les cuento no me dejaran tranquila verdad.-dijo Lita y ellas afirmaron ya no tubo remedio tenia que contarles.— bueno se llama Oscar Fransua de Jarjaye.

—y como es el.- pregunto Kasumi.

—aa "EL" bueno el Príncipe Oscar bueno en primer lugar su nombre se significa "dios y espada" de su cultura ya que como su significado lo dice de dios tiene una hermosa cabellera rubia larga y ondulada es una persona alta y delgada sus ojos son azules muy brillantes el príncipe Oscar luce como el mismo dios Apolo.- Lita lo describía con un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas que la delataron.

—kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como lo describe debe ser muy a puesto y como es de carácter

—bueno es de carácter fuerte, seguro, bondadoso, generoso, noble de corazón y se comporta como todo un caballero se preocupa por proteger a los que real mente lo necesita sin importarle los rangos opuestos no tolera la injusticia para ser un noble no actúa como uno es muy distinto a ellos por eso se metió a la marina.-decía Lita

—valla que galante es todo un caballero que espera DIJO QUE ES UN MARIN UN MARIN SE ENAMORO DE UN MARIN.-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas cuando captaron que era un Marin.

—"baya si se sorprenden que el príncipe Oscar en un Marín les darán un infarto por lo otro".-pensaba lita.— es que conocí al príncipe Oscar cuando yo tenia 10 años y solo era un sargento pero después volví a ver le cuando regreso a mi isla yo ya tenia 14 años fue una semana antes de que mis padres fueran asesinados y ya era un capitán me contó cuando se enlisto le iban a dar luego el puesto de capitán pero lo rechazo que empezaría de lo mas bajo no quería favoritismos por ser de la nobleza que lo trataran como a cualquiera se recluto junto con su amigo Andre

—baya es muy distinto a todos los nobles arrogantes.- comento la misma enfermera de cabello ondulado.

—si Naviki bueno por que no nos vamos a festejar ya deben de entrar preguntando por Lita san vamos.- Decía Kasumi ya dispuesta para abrir la puerta.

MINUTOS DESPUES AFUERA DE LA ENFERMERIA

Estaban un grupo de hombres escuchando la conversación pegados en la puerta la razón para que estén ahí era que escucharon a las enfermeras preguntarle a Lita si estaba enamorada eso hizo que 3 de ellos se abalanzara a la puerta para escuchar

—chicos no deben de estar escuchando conversaciones privadas y mas si son de mujeres a Lita chan no le agradara que estén ahí de chismosos.- decía Vista ya preparado para irse junto con Marco y Izo.

—no me digan que no tienen curiosidad de quien esta enamorada nuestra herm…- decía Haruta el cual fue callado por Thatch que le cerro la boca para escuchar la descripción de la persona de quien esta enamorada Lita y se sorprende por la descripción el cual se voltea para ver al primer comandante que tiene ciertos características como el cabello del mismo color y los ojos también iguales pero se sorprende.

—con que le gusta los rubios.-decía Thatch pero se calla para escuchar mas pero nota a Ace que tenia el ceño fruncido y ya estaba por encenderse [no literal mente si me saben entender por que es Ace]

—pero como es posible esto….-decía Ace ya apunto de gritar el cual fue sujetado por Haruta y Thatch para callarlo pero hizo ruido que pensaron que las chicas lo abran escuchado pero no fue así por que fue justo en el momento que las enfermeras gritaron.

En ese instante los otros 3 hombres que estaban viendo al trío de chismosos que uno de ellos estaba mas que curioso e enojado aprecia que esta muy celoso con aquel supuesto príncipe que le robo el corazón a su buena amiga que ellos tres ya lo avían notado como era el trato con la joven de los ojos esmeraldas. En eso los que estaban escuchando la platica se llevaron una gran sorpresa que se cayeron cuando escucharon de que era un noble y además un capitán de la marina. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya estaba mas molesto ahora y se va muy enojado del lugar con sus tres compañeros. En eso ya se avían ido los otros dos restante se percatan de que las únicas mujeres del gran barco están por salir se levantan y se van correr para no ser descubiertos.

DEVUELTA CON LAS ENFERMERAS

¬—no escucharon a alguien corriendo.- pregunto Naviki un poco confundida.

—noo abra sido tu imaginación Naviki.- le contesto Kioko.

—bueno vamos a la cubierta principal sino van a venir a buscarnos y ya no quiero responder mas preguntas.- comento Lita un poco apenada de contarles sobre Oscar la persona que le tiene admiración y cautivada.

—esta molesta con nosotras Lita san.- le pregunta Kasumi algo preocupada.

—es que no es eso que tal si alguien de mis compañeros abran escuchando la platica si me daría pena que lo sepan.- le respondió Lita algo apenado y sonrojada.

—aaa no lo creo que alguien estuviera afuera escuchando ya con la fiesta que ay todos están festejando y comiendo sin mencionar bebiendo.- decía Naviki

Bueno solo espero.- decía Lita con un suspiro de cansancio

EN LA CUBIERTA PRINCIPAL

Ya estaban todos ahi disfrutando de la celebrado del triunfo que tuvieron en esa batalla y algunos de ellos preguntaba donde estaba Lita ya que no la veían presente pero notaron como estaba el segundo comandante con el que siempre platicaba tan abierta mente un tanto molesto que no se atrevieron a seguir preguntando. En eso la ven llegar con las 5 enfermeras y se sientan cerca de donde están los demás ellas juntas platicando pero en eso Lita esta tarareando una canción que le recordaba a sus padres demuestra una pequeña sonrisa de alegría por recordar esa canción que sus padres cantaban y bailaban juntos y con ganas de bailar.

—que tarareas Lita chan.- preguntaba Haruta muy curioso

—aaa una canción que mis padres bailaban juntos en los festivales o en cualquier momento bueno mas cuando mamá se molestaba con papá y el siempre le cantaba para que mi mamá lo perdonara y se ponían a bailar en ese instante.- le respondí Lita con una gran sonrisa ya que atesoraba esos recuerdo de ver a sus padres juntos.

—bueno por que no la cantas y bailas con migo así me enseñas como es el baile anda vamos.- le decía Haruta tomando a Lita y sacándola a bailar.

—sabes que no me justa cantar enfrente de tantas personas y ese baile es para parejas casadas y comprometidas.- respondida Lita un tanto apenada.

En eso Haruta no le importa y toma a Lita y la saca a bailar en eso con el ritmo de la música los dos esta bailando y en eso otros de la tripulación sacan a bailar a las enfermeras [para que sepan es un baile similar de la película de enredados cuando radpulsel baila en su reino bueno lo doy como ejemplo ya quería algo de gracias ya verán el porque]

—jajajajaja no me imagine que ustedes bailaran así.- le decía Lita muy alegre.

—jajaja bueno es que cuando llegamos a las islas que es nuestro territorio y ay un evento luego las chicas de la aldea nos jalan para bailar y padre nos dice que bailemos.- le respondía Haruta cuando de repente.

—jajaja que bueno y si sabes balar bien comandante Haruta san.- le respondió Lita

en un estante Thatch toma a Lita y se ponen a bailar con ella y dejando a Haruta gritándole pestes al castaño del gran copete que solo se reía al igual que Lita pero no por el acto sino por que se estaba divirtiendo. Pero ya no continuaron con esa canción ya que empezaron a bailar otra cosa al igual de animada pero en eso otra ves Haruta ase lo mismo que Thatch y vuelve a bailar con ella pero no contaba que cierto pecoso sacara a Haruta para bailar con Lita. Y por arte de magia el ceño fruncido de Ace desaparece y empiezan a bailar con ella pero no bien empiezan a bailar y vuelven a empezar a cambiar de parejas los tres chismosos para bailar con Lita asta que ya no aguanta mas y les da un coscorrón a cada uno y se va a sentar.

—dejen de tratarme como una muñeca de trapo que no lo soy al principio fue gracioso pero ya no son niños pequeños para que se comporten de esa manera.- en eso los reprende lita y luego da media vuelta y se sienta pero en eso todos de ponen a reír por lo ocurrido no se imaginaron que eso iba a pasar y menos que les pegara un fuerte coscorrón a los tres comandantes

—jajaja si que les distes un estate quieto e ese trío Lita chan.- le comentaba Fosa y dándole un baso de naranjada.– si se pasaron de agarraste de esa manera pero que bueno que te defendiste y les distes tremendo golpe jajajajajaja.

—si al principio fue gracia pero se pasaron de limite esos tres.- decía lita asiendo un puchero.

—Lita por que me pegaste así me dolió.- le decía Ace robándose la cabeza.

—por que tu y Haruta san y Thatch san me traían como muñeca de trapo de aquí para ya y agradece que no les di mas fuerte o los aya electrocutado.- le reclamo lita un tanto molesta.

—Jajajajajajajaja no te contengas hija deben aprender a respetarte si y ellos deben de aprender.- decía shirohige.

—capitán disculpe por eso de levantarle la mano a los comandantes.- lita se disculpa por lo sucedido.

¬—no te disculpes ya te lo e dicho yo no veo lo malo de que lo ayas ello ellos tuvieron la culpa por sus actos.- le respondió shirohige

así paso el resto de la noche asta que lita ya no aguanto mas y se retiro para irse a dormir cuando termino de acer sus estudias de las estrellas ya que era una noche tranquila y el cielo estaba despejado ademas esa noche era de luna nueva. Mientras ella se dirija a su alcoba para descansar ya que estaba cansada. La fiesta continua va en apogeo y ánimos asta que todos se retiraron a sus alcobas y solo se quedaron los que les tocaba la guardia y esos fueron los tres chismosos que se lo pusieron como castigo de hacer la vigilancia toda la noche.

—padre se le ofrece algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar.- decía el comandante Curiel.

—si lograron robar algo del barco que nos sirva y había alguna pieza que se nos sea útil.- le pregunto shirohige al comandante encargado del mantenimiento de su navío.

—avía unas que nos servirá pero ni una de las que necesitamos padre.- le respondió Curiel

—aaaaaaaa bueno no me queda de otra opción la tendré que mandar es la única que pasara desapercibida y no llamara la atención así podrá robar las piezas sin levantar sospechas.- decía shirohige ya resignado.

—padre se refiere que mandara a Lita chan a una base de la marina para robar las piezas no será peligroso para que ella valla sola.- comento Curiel un tanto preocupado por la seguridad de la castaña

—por eso lo meditaba bastante y esperaba que pasara un barco de la Marina para no tomar esa opción pero como aun no es conocida como una amenaza podemos aprovechar eso pero ella debe ser cuidadosa y no verse como una amenaza para la marina.- comento shirohige

—bueno si lo vemos así no creo que le cueste mucho con esa carita de ángel que tiene no le costara nada.- comento bromeando el comandante provocando que ambos hombres se rían.— pero no creo que esto le agrade mucho a Ace

—si eso si pero el tendrá que entender y sino necesitare que lo detengan todos.- comento shirohige ya que notaba al pecoso como era con la castaña que luego el la cela bastante como un hombre mayor noto rápidamente su comportamiento con la jovencita.— bueno es todo ya puedes retirarte mañana temprano dile a lita que quiero hablar con ella entendido.

—si padre que descanse asta mañana.- en eso Curiel se retira

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

A Lita le avisaron que Shirohige quería hablar con ella y fue directo para saber que deseaba su capitán tan temprano ya que a esa hora el anu seguía dormido si era algo siempre mandaba a llamar al Marco que era el primer comandante y el segundo al mando del gran hombre que su padre y tio respetaban bastante para ser su enemigo y ella también respetaba y admiraba como a Gol .D Roger asta el mismo Reyleigh lo respetaba. Pero cuando llega a la puerta del capitán del navío cuando toca la puerta y le permite el paso tremenda sorpresa se lleva ai Esteban todos los comandantes con una mirada que no sabia interpretar. En eso ella traga en seco y camina un tanto nerviosa.

—capitán me mando a llamar en que le puedo ser útil.- decía Lita un tanto nerviosa.

—tranquila no es nada malo pequeña.- decía Juso dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—hija necesito que vallas a conseguir unas piezas importante a una base de la marina ya que tu todavía eres nueva en mi tripulación y la marina aun no te conoce si podrás pasar desapercibida por ellos no te verán como una amenaza nosotros te esperaremos en una de nuestras bases Vista te dará las coordenadas de la base mas cercana y de nuestra siguiente ubicación. Decía Shirohige

—pero padre no será que Lita valla sola es muy peligroso yo iré con ella.- decía Ace preocupado

—no digas tonterías Ace si vas con ella ahí si la pondrás en peligro es mas seguro que valla sola.-decía Marco

—si pero.- trato de protestar Ace pero es callado por Vista.

—pero nada es una orden de padre.- desvía Vista.

En eso si inicia una discuta entre Ace y unos cuantos comandantes sobre la desiciones del veterano capitán Ace preocupado por que valla sola y los otros también preocupado de que Ace valla con ella y la exponga tan pronto y así provocando ponerla en mayor riesgo y la joven ahí en medio un ya con un tic en su frente en eso decide tomar la palabra.

—capitán Shirohige sama cumpliré con la misión que me a encomendado estaré bien y comandantes no se preocupen yo estaré bien y si desean que pase desapercibida lo aré no notaran mi presenció como una amenas y Ace no cuestiones las órdenes del capitán yo estaré bien no debes preocuparte.- le decía Lita con una sonrisa.

—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi linda Lita chan solo ten cuidado ya que no estaré con trigo para protegerte.- dieseis un Thatch al punto tel colapso y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas abrasando desesperadamente a Lita quien estaba muy roja ya que aun no se acostumbraba que la abrasaran tan fuerte y más de como era su comandante que no perdía tiempo de coquetearle .

—THATCH ya suéltala.- decía Ace intentando separarlo de ella

En eso se logra escapar del abraso sofocante del castaño y se dispone a seguir ablando.

—capitán no se preocupe ya tengo una idea de como pasar desapercibida solo tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa y empacar un equipaje ligero para que salga hoy mismo no capitán.- decía Lita tranquila mente pero estaba un tanto nerviosa de fallar en esa misión.

—si hija necesito que salgas hoy lo mas pronto posible empaca lo necesario que cuando termines repórtate con migo y Vista te dará las coordenadas necesarias anda puedes retirarte.-le respondió Shirohige en eso Lita sale del camarote y se dirige al suyo que esta junto con las de las enfermeras.

En eso ella entra a su camarote y saca una mochila con la que salió de su isla natal. En eso empieza a empacar un poco de ropa una de esas era un traje totalmente negro de monjas largas que era un traje estilo ninja que tenía por si las dudas y esta era la ocasión que le sacaría provecho al traje. Ya cuando termino de empacar empezó a buscar la ropa con la que se cambiaría y con la que pasaría desapercibida para los marines. En eso la encuentra y se cambia de ropa cuando ya esta lista una de las enfermeras toca la puerta y Lita le permite pasar y cuando la be con una ropa distinta se le ocurre una idea ya que sabia de la misión de Lita en eso la sienta en una silla y le desase la cala de caballo que tenía y la peina de una manera mas femenina con una trensa que asemeja a una diadema y le a regla el resto del cabello que lo tiene suelto asiendo que se vea mas ondulado y ligero.

—Lita san mírese se ve tan linda no la reconocerán cuando salga los dejara con la boca acierta y el ojo cuadrado cuando la vean así vestida debe vestirse así mas seguido se ve muy bien.- desvía Kasumi viéndola de Arica abajo contenta de como lucia la joven de ojos verdes.

—Kasumi no digas eso que me avergüenzas no creo que luzca de esa manera.- respondió Lita un poco avergonzada por lo que decía la enfermera.

—bueno si no me quiere creer solo salga y vera como todos reaccionan esa será la prueba.- le respondió Kasumi

En eso las dos mujeres salen y se dirigen Asia el camerino del capitán del varco pero en todo el camino la más joven se sentía más nerviosa de lo normal por que sentía que todos los del barco se la quedaban viendo y Kasumi solo se reía por que notaba con claridad de como todos estaban con la boca asta el suelo y otros sonrojados pero avía una parte que tenían ojos de corazón solo ella esperaba ver la reacción de cierto comandante.

—bueno ya estoy aquí- en eso Lita toca la puerta y le indican que puede pasar y si estaban todos los comandantes pero su mirada. Era distinta de la seria o tranquila a una de desconcentraros y uno que otro sorprendida asata el mismo Shirohige estaba sorprendido por como estaba vestida la joven.— por que me ven así luzco mal o tengo algo en la cara ya que desde que salí todos me quedaron viendo raro o que .- decía Lita un poco preocupada por que pensó que su plan había fallado.

—jajajajajaja claro que no te ves bien con ese vestido creo que si vas a pasar desapercibida para los marines y me refiero que no lucirás como una amenaza para ellos.-decía Shirohige con alegría.—Vista dales las coordenada a Lita para que sepa donde ir y en donde encontrarnos.- ordenó el capitán

En eso Vista se acerca a a Lita y le entrega una libreta con las coordenadas de los dos lugares lo Asia con una sonrisa. Pero en eso cuando Lita recive la libreta Thatch se abalanza a la joven para abrasarla con corazones en los ojos.

—aaaaa que bella te ves mi linda Lita chan con ese lindo vestido.- lo decía mientras la esturgaba asta que Izo separaba al comandante del gran copete de la jovencita.

—Thatch le estas arrugando el vestido a Lita chan y además mírate como estas le vas a ensuciar su vestido.- decía Izuo seria mente tomando a la joven.— y tiene que prepararse para partir vamos Lita.- en eso toma a Lita y la escolta a fuera y todos salieron con excepción 3 hombres.

Esos eran el capitán y los dos primeros comandantes ya que el segundo comandante estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver en eso reside un sape por parte de Marco.

—cierra esa boca o te entraran moscas.- decía Marco con una sonrisa de lado con un toque de picardía.— si no te apuras no le podrás dar a Lita que tenga un buen viaje.

—que Lita espera no puedes ir así.- decía Ace saliendo del shock en el que estaba y saliendo corriendo para ir ala cubierta.

—este Ace no se a dado cuenta de lo que siente.- comento Marco

—si desde que ella se unió a la tripulación su carácter a cambiando bastante.- comento Shirohige con una sonrisa

—bueno padre iré para darle un buen viaje a mi hermanita con su permiso padre me retiro.- en eso se retira Marco.

En cuando sale Marco ve a todos con Lita dandole un buen viaje a la mas joven de la banda de Shirohige también estaba ai las enfermeras y entregándole un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios cosa que a todos se extrañaron ya que cuando iban a misiones o algo parecido ellas nunca les daban algo parecido y ellas les respondieron que ellas la quieren como una hermanita que por eso prefieren darle algo para que este prevenida.

—aaa Lita insisto no puedes ir sola y mas así vestida.- decía Ace un tanto serio.

—tranquilo estaré bien no te preocupes y que tiene mi vestido todos diseño que me veo bien.- decía Lita (el vestido es de un color azul pastel que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y con un poco de bolados con tirantes un tanto grueso en la singular tenía una sienta con un moto en la parte trasera es un vestido muy femenino).— no le veo lo malo o a caso piensas que me veo mal.— reclamándole tomándole de los cachetes y estirándoselo a no mas no poder.( al mas estilo luffy y sabo).—espero que se te aya quedado claro que estaré bien entendido Ace.- en eso lo suelta dejándole los cachetes muy rojos

—auchu duele esta bien pero ten cuidado pero no creo que debas ir así ves...-estaba diciendo Ace pero es interrumpido por que Marco le taba la boca.

—Lita chan ten un buen viaje y por favor cuídate y ten cuidado en todo.- decía Marco.

—si estaré bien bueno yo ya me reti...- decía Lita pero es interrumpida

—Lita nichan ya preparamos tu bote para que puedas viajar cómoda.- decía unos hombres

En eso Lita se acerca a donde están todos y ve que es su bote ya que lo avían dado unas mejoras y lo avían subido al gran barco.

Bueno a hora ya me retiro asta luego comandantes y a todos tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible en eso sube a la baranda del barco y se despide de todos y da un salto en donde esta el bote en eso se sus compañeros le pasan la soja para atracar el bote pesquero ya ahora mejorado y emprende su viaje. Mientras ella partía todos estaban aún brindándole un buen viaje y ella les manda un beso a todos cosa que todos se peleaban para atrapar el beso y uno de ellos era Thatch ya que el digo que lo había atrapado y era suyo en eso el se acerca con los comandantes y le comentan a Ace algo.

—Ace aun recuerdo cuando un día nos ablastes de ella.- comento Marco

—si y uno de tus compañeros decía que era tu novia y eso que nos saco una gran sorpresa para todos de que tenias una novia escondida por ai.- comento Fosa.

—y grasias adiós que solo son buenos amigos ya que tu eres muy gruñón para ella.-comento Thatch y ganándose una mirada por parte de barios comandantes.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mientas en el Movi Dikto Lita estaba navegando asia su destino ya avía pasado varias horas y estaba por llegar a su destino y estaba agradecida a Vista que le aconsejó a tomar unas corrientes que la llevarían más rápido y así no tenía que tardarse bastante como pensó y bien le dijo si tomaba esa ruta de corrientes iba a llegar bien ya que no estaba muy legos y no iba a tener la necesidad de usar sus poderes para ir pero tenía que tener cuidado por que si no lo tenía iba caer en otra corriente que la alegaría de su destino y ya le avía pasado un par de ocasiones pero las logro librar y regresar a su corriente.

Fin del capítulo 11

**NOTA**

**Hola este es el fin del capítulo 11 yo quería a serlo mas largo pero me acorde de unas cosas que tenía que poner en capítulos anteriores pos se tendrán que esperar en ver a Lita en su misión ya que viene es un capítulo dedicado a Ace bueno aquí termino aaaa les recomiendo que vean la serie de "la rosa de Versalles" o también conocida como "versalles no nara" para que sepan quien es el príncipe de lita créanme les fascinara la serie y las fanáticas de sailor Moon se enamoraran del príncipe Óscar como yo le digo ya que se comportan mas como un príncipe que los del Disney y asta eso es mejor que dariel bueno es todo**

**Les agradesco como siempre sus comentarios a HELENMARTINELLI, LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND Y A MICHISHISUI bueno es todo esperen el siguiente capítulo cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré bye a todos les mando un brazo a todos y espero sus comentarios positivos y si no tienen nada bueno que decir no digan nadad bye cuídense **


	12. CAPITULO 12 UN RECUERDO DE ACE

**Hola este capítulo será un recuerdo de Ace porque lo iba aponer antes de que se rencontrara con Lita pero se me olvido por eso este capítulo se basara en ese recuerdo bueno ya empiezo espero que les guste y no me maten y comenzamos **

**CAPITULO 12 UN RECUERDO DE ACE**

¬¬¬¬—Ace aún recuerdo cuando escullamos de que tenías una novia por ahí escondida que nos sorprendió a todos.-comento Marco

¬¬¬—Si y tus camaradas comentaban de que si se enteraba de que desafiaste a padre estaría muy preocupada por ti.-dijo Haruta

—Y más cuando todas las bese que intentasteis matarlo y el te mandaba a volar.- a hora comentó Vista.

—Si y ello me decían de que dejara de intentar de matar a padre así no le daría motivos a Lita para que se preocupara o se llegara a enterar de que morí en manos de padre y no romper la promesa que le ise de no dejarla sola y más que entendí de que padre **solo** quería que lo llamara y lo quisiera como un padre.- decía Ace con una sonría y viendo asía la dirección donde partió Lita

—Si yo creo que a hora ya no se sentirá así ya tiene a una gran familia y bastantes hermanos que la quieren y la van a cuidar de todo.- comento Fosa.—pero a un recuerdo como te pusiste cuando estuvimos adivinando como era ella.

—No me hagan recordarlo ya que cada ves que sorprendía a Ric ablando de ella o a los otros los reprendía ya que no quería que nadie supiera de ella para ponerla a salvo además de que no hubiera un mal entendido y no perder la cabeza.- comento Ace con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda recordando la advertencia que le dio Shanks ese día.

**FLASBAK**

—Ace me da gusto de que seas tan amigo de mi pequeña niña pero te advierto una cosa si llegas a propasarte con ella tu cabeza rodara y no me importa que seas el hermano de Luffy ella es mi mayor tesoro de mi vida además mi más grande alegría que tengo y estas bien advertido te quedo claro.- lo amenazo Shanks con su espada poniéndola en el cuello de Ace.

—Y también eso va para nosotros no le vallas a ser nada malo a la pequeña princesita.- dicen Ben, Yasop y looky apuntándolo con sus armas y sumando que todos los de la banda del pelirrojo lo estaban amenazándolo con sus armas hasta el mismo mono mascota le encellaba los dientes.

—Que no ella solo es mi amiga la aprecio bastante solo eso no malentiendan jaja.- decía Ace para que lo dejaran de amenazar con las armas algo asustado por que al parecer todos le tenían un gran aprecio y carriño asía Lita

**FIN DEL FLASBAK**

—Que tienes Ace parce que te dio frio o que.- pregunto Thatch

—Nada solo recordando algo.- decía Ace tocándose el cuello y tragando en seco por el recuerdo que tubo.

—Bueno y recordando de como todos estábamos adivinando de como era nuestra linda hermanita que gracias a dios que no es novia de Ace.- decía Haruta

—Si eso fue muy divertido ya que todos los que viajaban contigo fueron los jueces con exención de Kaoru ya que el no participo.- dijo Marco ya que el también concurso de adivinar como era la supuesta novia de Ace ya que no es un misterio su aspecto y sabiendo que solo son amigos con el detalle de que ya todos se dieron cuenta de como era el pecoso con ella.

**FLASBAK**

en un rincón del barco se encontraban un grupo de hombres platicando de barias cosa mientras estaban guardando las cosas que compraron para abastecerse para el viaje como saco de distinto tipo de alimentos y acomodando los barriles de agua en sus respectivos lugares.

—Chicos como creen que este la novia del comandante Ace estará aun en su isla.-comento un hombre joven de cabello rubio cenizo oscuro con una ligera barba de candado con un sombrero de vaquero blanco con una camisa gris abierta.

—Quien sabe solo espero que este bien ya que tenemos la tranquilidad porque el comandante ya desistió en matar a padre eso es un alivio que siempre teníamos que decirle que no lo hiciera para que la señorita no se preocupe eso era la forma para calmarlo pero al día siguiente lo volvía a intentar.- esta ves fue un hombre pequeño con turbante.

—Si Ishigo ya que le prometimos a su novia de que cuidaríamos al comandante Ace de no meterse en problemas y que no hiciera una locura.- ahora era un hombre gordo de cabello negro y barba negra con una playera negra y una pica blanca en ella.

—Que como que el comandante Ace tiene una novia escondida y como es su novia cuéntenos.- unos cuantos hombres que estaban ahí acomodando las provisiones escullaron la plática y se acercaron para escullar más hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—dejen de hablar de la señorita recuerden que tenemos próvido hablar de ella por órdenes del comandante Ace entendido.- dijo un hombre delgado con un sombrero de copa alto.

—Pero Kaoru solo somos nosotros ya que somos camaradas.- respondió Ishigo.

—Si pero no podemos hablar de la señorita si Ace no a dado la orden de que podemos hablar de ella y tenemos que evitar ese tema por amor de dios y más por la seguridad de la señorita para que no corra ningún peligro.-dijo Kaoru

Con eso fue que dejaron de hablar del tema pero no por eso sirvió ya que ese mismo día todos en el barco se enteraron de la supuesta novia que Ace tenía tan escondida que estaba totalmente que sus hombre que sabían de ella hablaran de ella pero aun así aveses salía el tema de cómo estaba y si estaría molesta o ya se enteró de que Ace se unió a la tripulación de Shirohije. Pero hasta todos en el barco estaban hablando y imaginándose de como seria ella y trataban de preguntarle a los que sabían de ella que la describieran pero cuando eso pasaba Kaoru los callaba o en ese momento pasaba Ace y ya no hablaban del tema hasta parecía magia cuando se ablana de ella en ese momento Ace aparecía como invocando al pecoso por eso prefirieron hablar de ella cuando el bajaba a tierra, estaba dormido y ultimo asía guardia. Hasta cierto día que Ace estaba dormido todos estaban afuera asiendo sus deberes hasta que alguien hablo den tema que muyos sabían que era "tabú" hablar como Kaoru lo denomino y en eso Shirohije les ordena de que hablen ya que el también había escullado hablar del tema ya un poco frustrado ordeno que no quería secretos en su barco y más que se relacionara en uno de sus hijos en eso todos les conto sobre ella omitiendo su nombre y sierras cosas más bien bastante.

—Conque Ace tiene una novia eso me da gusto eso me da esperanza de convertirme en abuelo en algún momento jajajajajajaja.-decía Shirohije con una gran risa contagiosa que todos se empezaron a reir.

—Y como es cuéntenos.- pregunto uno.

—esperen no digas nada más porque no adivinamos de cómo es será más interesante ay que hacer un concurso de adivinar como luce la novia de Ace.- propuso Speed Jill.

—Es una excelente idea los que quieran participar alcen la mano.-dijo Jozu

En eso todos se acomodaron para adivinar el aspecto de la novia del pecoso y los que serían los jueces serían los que conocían a la joven tan misteriosa que estaba tan prohibido hablar de ella que parecía que su vida pendía de un hilo de los que hablaban de ella y si cuando Ace los sorprendía hablar de ella literal mente que daban muertos por la paliza que el les daba y sumando que les ponían trabajo extra y mas pesados pero ya que tenían que ser a hora ser los jueces para los que adivinaran el aspecto de la joven ya con órdenes de Shirohije en eso empiezan a pasar uno por uno los primeros ni se acercaron cunado le llego al turno de Thatch.

—bueno ella debe ser de unos 1.50 con exquisito cuerpo y tonificado con un busto grande y unas caderas grandes con abundante cabello rubio con grandes ojos miel y muy esquí…-la describía Thatch pero no la termino de describir por que fue callado por los jueces y todos con una gran talle.

—lo sentimos comandante esta muy frio a la descripción de la señorita nada que ver con ella.-desia el rubio del sombrero blanco.

—bueno boy yo bueno ella es bonita no.- pregunto Izou y ellos afirmaron con el pulgar en alto.—debe ser una chica delicada con facciones limpias y finas delgada pero con un cuerpo delicado y fino con ojos grandes y azules.- en eso les muestra una tacha a el.

—comandante iba tan bien pero se equivocó con los ojos no son ni miel, ni azules, ni grises y mucho menos negros los de ella.- decía Ric

—bueno me toca la descripción de Izou iba bien con extensión de los ojos correcto.- hablo marco.— bueno eso me los salto debe ser alta de alegre de cabello largo y castaño sus ojos no se pueden ser de un tono amatista.- otra ves el error con los ojos y recibió la talle.

—Otra vez con los ojos nadie le atina.- le dijo Ishigo ya un poco cansado porque nadie adivinaba

así estuvieron un buen de rato siguiendo adivinando de cómo era la joven pero siempre se equivocaban en los ojos pero nadie hablaba de como era de carácter. Cosa que noto Shirohije y Kaoru.

—ya se está haciendo un poco cansado como será los ojos de la novia de Ace eso es lo que nadie a podido adivinar.-protesto Namur ya irritado por que nadie adivinaban ese tema ya habían dicho todos los colores que existían pero nadie atinaban.—como serán sus ojos.- grito frustrado.

—como serán los ojos de quien Namur si me puedo enterar.- pregunto alguien alas espaldas del gyijin

—Ace al fin te aparece ven acércate y sácanos de la duda en la que estamos.- dijo Shirohije

—si padre pero que duda les puedo sacar.- pregunto un poco confundido Ace que no sabía nada.

—del color de ojos de tu linda novia y como es de carácter también.- respondió Shirohije con una gran sonrisa.

—QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE USTEDES YA LES DIJE QUE NO HABLARAN DE ELLA NO LES QUEDA CLARO ESA ORDEN.- les grito Ace a sus hombres muy enojados.

—yo les ordene de que me contaran anda Ace acaso no nos tienes confiesa para contarnos.- le comento Bienheim acercándose a el.

—no es por eso es que no la quiero involucrarla o ponerla en riesgo con mucho paso con el asesinato de sus padres y si ella se hubiera unido a mi tripulación aurita estaría aquí o talvez bueno no importa sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda muy brillantes con mucha vida y inocencia como eran cuando éramos niños.- comento Ace

—OIGAN DIJE QUE TENÍA OJOS VERDES PORQUE ME ESTABA EQUIVOCADO.- gritaron varios hombres muy enojados.

—si pero no el tono especifico de verde no todo lo que dijo el comandante recuerden los ojos son la ventana del alma.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—que como esta eso me pueden explicar de una ves.- pregunto Ace con el sello fruncido.

.—tranquilo es que todos queremos saber cómo era y porque no nos cuent….- estaba ablando Haruta pero lo dejaron ablando y Ace se fue molesto.

En eso cuando todo pasa un buen de rato ya era media noche en eso lo mandan a llamar Shirohije a su camarote y el va cuando el llega se disculpa por su comportamiento y de guardarle ese secreto a el y a todos pero a Shirohije lo entiende y le pregunta por qué y el responde por la promesa que le hiso a su tío de no exponerla a ningún peligro ya que no quiere que corriera ningún riesgo ya que para su tio ella era su más mayor tesoro para el eso lo entendí ya que era todo lo que tenía ese hombre y se sorprendió mas de que era un pirata y comprendí mas ese sentimiento el trato y el cuidado asía un hijo es muy distinto que a una hija ya su trato y cuidado es más delicado que al de un niño y aumenta más cuando llegan a cierta edad que tratan ce cuidarla más [si me saben entender no es por ser feminista ni nada de eso tomo ese punto ya que en la antigüedad eran más cuidadosos con el trato y el cuidado de una niña eran más cuidadoso y más atento porque pensaban que eran más delicadas eso era la manera de pensar de Shirohije que tenía que ser más delicado con ella y cuidar su integridad y más mantenerla pura] por eso en tendía el pirata y contando que Ace le conto que fue amenazado por el y por todos sus hombres de que si se propasaba y ba a salir muerto eso causo una gran risa al hombre que sorprendió a Ace.

—bueno y como es tu amiga ya esta claro que no es tu novia.- pregunto Shirohije

—bueno ella es muy alegre, amable, bondadosa adora la libertad sin mencionar que es muy fuerte y sabe pelear muy bien.- dijo Ace.

—que Ace ella sabe pelear.- pregunto Shirohije sin creerlo

—si su padre le enseño a pelear para que se supiera defender ella sola eso el mismo me lo conto y su tio.-dijo Ace.

—bueno hijo puedes retirarte y no te preocupes que si ella es importante para ti estará protegida por nosotros.- dijo Shirohije

—grasias padre bueno me retiro que descanse.- en eso se retira Ace con una sonrisa al recibir recordar a lita que siempre ella le regalaba una sonrisa desde que eran niños y cuando la recontaron que aún le regalaba una linda sonrisa que eso a el le gustaba ya que era la única chica que le regalaba y lo trataba con Carrillo bueno contando a Makino ya que ella también lo trataba con Carrillo y amabilidad.

—Ace bueno ya un poco mas calmado verdad y se nota que estas pensando en ella.- hablo Marco acercándose al mencionado

—por que lo dices Marco.- preguntó Ace

—sencillo por que emos notado que luego sonríes de tal manera que a ates no saciamos el porque asta que supimos de tu novia y ahora salvemos que es por ella que es que sonríes de esa manera.- comento Izou

—No mal interpreten ella es solo una buena amiga mía solo eso ella fue de las pocas personas que pensaba que era un mousntro y me trato como a un amigo y mis hermano y yo la queríamos como una amiga recuerdo de como nos peleábamos quien la reclutaríamos primero.- empezó a contar Ace con una gran sonrisa.

—espera la conociste desde niños pero como si con lo que sabemos ella es de otra isla.- pregunta Harita

—si es que ella fue a la Isla donde yo vivía con mis hermano ella acompaño a su padre y al alcalde para ver unas cosas.- respondió Ace

—valla debe ser una linda, delicada y indefensa jovencita.-comento Thatch con una picara sonrisa.

—si pero la que te daría una gran paliza si ella quiere.-comento Ace con una sonrisa de lado recordando las veces que tubo una pelea amistosa con ella.

—a que se debe eso por que ella aria eso... Espera no me digas que ella suave pelear.-comento Marco un poco incrédulo.

—si y valla que golpea fuerte.- dijo Ace sobándose la frente recordando los golpes que recibí.

—al parecer estas niña es muy especial para ti Ace para que te tenga de esa manera.-comento Vista con una sortija y tocándose la barbilla.

—¿que?.-pregunta Ace un poco confundido.

—si ella es tu primer amor seria bueno ir asu isla para que te la robes.- dijo Vista.

—QUE ESTAS LOCO QUIERES VERME MUERTO NO PIENSO PERDER MI CABEZA SIENDO AÚN JOVEN Y SI AÚN NO IR AL TEMPLO DE LA LUNA NI LOCO ME LA ROBÓ SERÁ MI AMIGA PERO NO COMETERÉ SUICIDIO.- gritó Ace con los ojos muy grandes y asustado sumando sujetando su cuiello.— Y NO QUIERO TERMINAR COMO QUESO GRULLER.

—calma por que te pones así ni que te hayan amenazado de muerte.- preguntó Fosa.

—eso es poco fue su tío y toda su banda de seguro su padre se levantara de la tumba para matarme y sin mencionar su nana esa mujer da miedo.- comento Ace ya un poco calmado pero pálido.

—jaja bueno ya cálmate si ese es el caso lo entendemos con razón la tenias tan escondida la me tendremos a salvo y no se mencionara nada de ella ya que todos sabemos de ella trataremos de mantener tu secreto para que no corra ni un riesgo y tu conserve la cabeza.- comento Marco.

—grasias chicos.- agradesco Ace.

**FIN DEL FLASBAK**

En eso todos aún seguían viendo el horizonte aún viendo donde se fue la única mujer de la tribulación en eso dos pares de gatitas se suben ala baranda del parco. Una era Blanca que se llamaba "Tsuki" y otra negra con el nombre de "yue" las cuales se subieron ala espalda de Ace.

—tranquilas las cuidaremos asta que Lita regrese.- comento Ace acariciando a las dos gatitas.—ten cuidado y regresa pronto.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Ya avía avía pasado unas cuantas horas y Lita estaba llegando asu destino el que tenía que llegar cuando llega al muelle ella amara su bote a el y se lo en carga al encargado dandole una moneda como pago en eso se encamina a buscar información de lo que necesitaba.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12 **

**Nota espero que les guste trate de a serlo lo más cómico posible este capítulo y que les guste bueno otra es les explico el porque mencione por la diferencia de trato de los hijos a hijas bueno es por que en la antigüedad pensaban que la muerte de cuna pensaban como que los niños eran más fuertes que las niñas no se preocupa dan mucho por ellos por que pensaban que eran. Más fuertes por eso no se preocupaban tanto y las niñas eran más cuidadosos por que pensaban que eran más delicadas y frajiles por eso explico eso bueno esa era la manera de pensar de Shirohije y los nombres de las gatitas ambos se significan luna eso es por que sentía que eran los nombres adecuados para las gatitas por un antiguo recuerdo que lita sentido o sueños.**

**Bueno las agradecimientos **

**HELENMARTINELLI: que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y no mal interpretes lo que siente Lita por el príncipe Óscar ella admira y quieres a Óscar por eso les digo a todos que vean la serie de la "rosa de Versalles" para que vean al personaje como es de caractere bueno espero que sigas leyendo y yo espero con ansias de leer tu capítulo de mundos paralelos bye **

** LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND:y que bueno que pienses eso de mis capítulos trate de ponerle lo mas lindo un pensamiento de Ace sobre lita y bueno Óscar es un personaje de la serie llamada "la rosa de Versalles" será un personaje secundario en esta historia y no te preocupes no se interpondrá entre Lita y Ace solo dará un poco interesante y que Ace este mas alerta para cuidarla. **

**MICHISHISUI:tratare de darle más protagonismo a Marco el será el típico hermano sobre protector y claro Ace estará con Lita.**

**Bueno es todo espero que les guste este capítulo tratare de escribir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible bye les mando un abraso y un beso a todas y todos los que leen**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13 LA MISIÓN DE ROBÓ

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR COMO YO DISFRUTE EN ESCRIBIRLO BUENO LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y DIGUEN SUS COMENTARIOS. SE QUE ME ODIARAN POR ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO PERDÓNENME POR FAVOR ES QUE NO ENCONTRÉ OTRA FORMA PARA QUE ELLA ENTRARA MIS OTRAS IDEAS NO ME AGRADABAN O NO LE ENCONTRABA FUNCIÓN POR ESO ESTA FUE LA QUE MAS ENCAJO POR ESO NO ME ODIEN LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALEN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TODOS SON DE LA SERIE DE LA "ROSA DE VERSALLES" Y COMO ES DICHO VEAN LA SERIE PARA QUE CONOZCAN A LOS PERSONAJES YA QUE INCLUIRÉ A VARIOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA SERIE QUE SERÁN SECUNDARIOS Y MUCHOS DE ELLOS LES GUSTARA Y AGRADARAN Y ME DESPIDO Y COMPENSEMOS .**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi primito Quique que esta en el cielo junto con sus abuelitos y los míos ya que su abuelito y el mío son gemelitos bueno espero que les guste este capítulo bye**

**CAPÍTULO 13 LA MISIÓN DE ROBÓ **

Lita ya estaba caminando por las calles de la isla que es la bese de la Marina y como le dijeron todos que el lugar estaría lleno de marines y todos estaban asiendo sus cosas otros que la notaron se la quedaron viendo con ojos de corazón que varios de ellos la llamaban diciendo que no caminara sola y otros que le hiciera compañía y que la pasaría bien cosa que a Lita no le dio buena espina cuando una ráfaga de viento le quito el sombrero y ella salió corriendo tras de el ya cuando lo iba dar alcance un Marín lo tomo da media vuelta para entregárselo a su dueña el Marín era alto fornidos su cabello era largo negro lacio con patillas y sus facciones masculinas era un hombre atractivo. Cuando Lita lo be se sorprende.

—creo que este sombrero le pertenece.- dice el Marín

—"aaaa por que tenía que ser Alan si el esta aquí mi príncipe Óscar debe estar aquí por que de todas las bases de la marina tenía que estar aqui mi príncipe que hago".-pensaba Lita.— aaaa hola Alan que sorpresa de verte aquí jajajaja.- simulando estar tranquila y sorprendida.

—hola Lita mas bien que sorpresa que tu estés aquí tu que odias a la marina por perseg...-no termino de balar Alan por que Lita le tapo la boca para que no metiera la pata.

—es ya inicie mi viaje como astrónoma y necesito suministros sumando que mi den posesiones se cargue y por favor no hables de mas sino me meterás en un lío estando aquí si por favor.- le pidió Lita

—esta bien como gustes pero de seguro te gustaría ver al capitán Óscar pero auriga esta en una junta pero cuando se desocupe te atenderá anda te llevare a un recorrido a la base.- dijo Alan

—es que no quiero ser una molestia.-dijo Lita.—"espera que digo esta es la oportunidad perfecta para recorrer la base aaaa perdón Alan T-T".- pensó Lita después de analizarlo bien.— bueno si no es una molestia adepto.

—bueno vamos.- dijo Alan en eso la empieza a Guiar Asia la base indicándole que era cada lugar y para que servia.

En eso llegan a un par de grandes puertas donde avía unos guardias que le preguntaron a Alan quien la acompañaba y el les digo que era una amiga que venia a visitarlo ya cuando entraron Lita se sorprendió de lo grande que era la base mientras que ella estaba bien do todo con detalle y analizando todo un Marín se acerca a Alan y el le ordena que valla y le diga a André que Lita está aquí para que se lo informe al capitán Óscar en eso el Marín va a dar el mensaje mientras que Lita sigue inspeccionando con la vista el lugar en eso Alan le ve con curiosidad.

—quieres que te muestre la base.- le pregunto Alan a Lita que ella aceptó enseguida aunque ella odiaba a serle eso Alan ya que el se metió a la Marina para mantener asu Madre y Hermana ya que necesitaban el dinero por eso era a uno de los que ella no odiaba.—bueno vamos empecemos por la armería que es dónde tenemos todas las armas de todas clases.— aya esta el taller donde le damos mantenimiento a los barcos vamos para ya y te muestro como recubrimos el barco de Kairouseki.

—¿que es eso?-preguntó Lita con una cara de confusión.

—el Kairouseki es una piedra que se encuentra en el fondo marino que tiene la propiedad de debilitar a los usuarios de las akuma no mi por eso se an fabricado celdas, armas y esposas.- explicaba Alan ya que noto la duda en Lita.—y hemos encontrado que es un buen material para evadir a los reyes marinos por eso aurita estamos recubriendo nuestros barcos con ese material aunque es una prueba que a dado un éxito del 70% de éxito bueno ya es algo bueno y aya esta la bodega donde están las refacciones de las piezas de los barcos.

—¡que asombroso Alan estoy sorprendida con todo esto!.- decía Lita muy sorprendida por todo.—"esto es bueno pero ahora si me siento mal por que tengo que a serle esto a Alan pero lo bueno llevare mas cosas que solo las piezas tengo que aprovechar y conseguir información valiosa para el capitán".- pensaba Lita.— Alan y esas no son las placas para recubrir los barcos.

—si eso a ven vamos te enseñare como es que recubrimos el barco con el Kairouseki y después te muestro el resto de la base.-dijo Alan

En eso Alan la lleva para que vea como se recubre un barco con el Kairouseki y cuando vieron como lo ase mientras le explica como ella pone atención para después explicarle a Curey ya cuando termino se fueron a terminarles el recorrido total de la base le indicó donde estaba cada cosa las oficinas y todo la salas las barracas la cocina,el comedor y etc. En eso Alan la lleva a una sala de espera don de le ofreció algo de tomar y comer indicando que espere ahí asta que Óscar se desocupe y la pueda atender cosa que a Lita se sintió entre la espada y la pared ya que deseaba verle pero ala ves no para que no este en líos por lo que ella vino a ser. En eso se le vino algo ala mente cuando su den posesion se carge disimularía que se va y anclaría su bote en un lugar y regresaría para robar las cosa ya vestida y su rostro cubierto pero iría asta la noche pero tenía que despedirse enfrente de todos para que no sospecharan y no meter en líos a nadie de la división "B" de la Marina. En eso de esperar casi una hora alguien entra ala sala de espera era un Marín de cabello negr largo y ondulado atado con una cola de caballo baja y tenía una simpática sonrisa.

—hola Lita que gusto es de verte cuando íbamos a tu isla vimos la bandera del jonkou que nos sorprendió solo fuimos unos cuantos para preguntar por ti y a informarnos.-comentó el Marín.

—hola Andre que gusto de verte y como que fuisteis a Rossel jajaja es que salí a mi viaje como astrónoma y el princi... Diga y el capitán Óscar.-preguntó Lita con ilusión de ver a Óscar de nuevo ya que tal ves la siguiente ves que se reencuentren no sea de buenos términos.

—aurita viene se alegrara de verte y no te preocupes ya que todos sabemos que le dices príncipe a Óscar no es un secreto.- lo decía Andre con una sonrisa.

—aaaa que pena como que todos lo saben que vergonzoso.- decía Lita muy apenada y sonrojada.

En ese instante alguien entra ala sala es un miembro de la Marina un capitán de cabellera rubia ondulado, sus ojos azules era delgado y alto muy atractivo con facciones finas y delicada vestís elegante mente con un traje azul y con su habitual gabardina de capitán que en su espalda desia "justicia" y un sable en su cintura en eso a Lita cuando ve al capitán se sonroja a no mas poder y sus ojos se iluminan [ya saben cuñado Lita ve a un chico guapo se le iluminan sus ojos como dise mi buena amiga Cinthya sus ojos soñadores una cosa Óscar será con el que Lita compare a cada chico que ve]

—príncipe Óscar que alegría es de verle de nuevo se ve tan bien.- decía Lita con alegría ya que tenía un tiempo de no ver al capitán.

—ami también me da gusto de verte y mira te te ves tan linda con ese vestido luces realmente bien los vestidos sete ven bien quieres un poco de chocolate caliente y panecillos.- preguntó Óscar y Lita asistió con la cabes en ese momento a Lita se le olvido todo lo que tenía que a ser.— Andre pide que traiga un poco de chocolate especial del que trajimos y delos panecillos rellenos.- en eso Andre sale para pedir a los de la cocina lo que Óscar deseaba mientras Lita se sentaba alado del capitán con una sonrisa.

—y Príncipe Óscar como le a ido en la marina espero que bien.-pregunto Lita con curiosidad.

—bien lo usual nada de que preocuparse y tu como te a ido cuéntame además cuanto tiempo te quedaras y sabes donde te quedaras a pasar la noche.- le respondo Óscar

—yo bien aquí viajando para estudiar las estrellas y ser libre como se lo prometí a mis padres de seguir mi sueño y no se cuanto tiempo me quede solo se que asta que mi denposesion se cargue y me indique donde esta la siguiente isla y me quedare en una pequeña posada o dormiré en mi bote no ay problema.- respondió Lita tranquilamente con una sonrisa de sinceridad pero interna mente se sentía mal de mentirle así a la persona que admiraba y quería no deseaba que tuviera problemas por su culpa.

—aaaa bueno y por que no duerme en una de las alcobas de la base puedo ordenar que te preparen una no ay problema por eso asi estarías cómoda.-le ofreció Óscar que se quedara

—noooo como cree príncipe no quiero ser una molestia para usted y mucho menos causarle ninguna molestia yo buscare un lugar donde quedarme eso no es ningún problema si.-le respondió Lita de una manera para no causar molestias por eso rechazo la invitación.

—segura piénsalo bien.- le insistía Óscar en eso alguien toca la puesta y le concede la entrado en un hombre muy elegante un poco mas alto que Óscar delgado de piel clara cabello largo y ondulado de un castaño claro de ojos verdes con facciones finas y elegantes un hombre apuesto ventila un traje azul claro y también portaba su gabardina con la palabra "justicia"

—que sucede Girodelle.- le pregunta Óscar con tranquilidad.

—Óscar tenemos ordenes de partir mañana temprano el almirante desea su presencia.- respondió Girodelle en eso cuando termina de hablar fija su atendió a la persona que esta alado de Óscar.- mi lady Lita es un gusto de vela de nuevo.- en eso Girodelle ase una reverencia y toma la mano de Lita y besa su torso como respeto cosa que Lita se sonroja por el acto aun no se acostumbra a eso y mas si viene de un hombre tan atractivo como el.

—joven Girodelle san hola es un gusto de verle.-le respondió Lita muy nerviosa y roja ya que ella lo veía muy atractivo y algo en el se parecía a Óscar.

—bueno Girodelle retira te y prepara todo para salir mañana temprano y deja a Lita la estas poniendo muy nerviosa no quiero que se desmaye compórtate.- de indico Óscar a su teniente y mano derecha que hiciera los preparativos para partir.— aaaa dile a André que me traiga un paquete de mi despensa privada el chocolate especial y un paquete de té de miel por favor para dárselos a Lita.

—si yo se lo digo con su permiso me retiro.- en eso Girodelle sale hacer lo que se le pidió.

En eso no tarda en que alguien toque la puerta y en un joven Marín con una charola plateada con un bonito juego de tazas y tetera de porcelana fina la coloca en la mesa y sirve las tazas con el chocolate caliente y con los panecillos rellenos. En eso están disfrutando de su bebida caliente cuando llega André con un paquete que le avía pedido y se lo entrega a Lita pero ella lo estaba rechazando pero con tanta insistencia de Óscar lo espeto con pena así paso la tarde asta que dio la noche y Óscar volvió a insistirle a Lita que se quedara en la base pero lo volvió a rechazar con eso le pide a André que la lleve a una posada para que se quedara ya que Lita insisto que no quería causar molestia y que ella lo pagaría. En eso André la acompaña a la posada y despide de Lita ya que no podría despedirse de ellos mañana.

**LA** **MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

En el barco de la Marina

En esa mañana un gran barco de la marina va saliendo de la base en para dirigirse a una su nuevo destino en eso el capitán de ese barco esta viendo la costa buscando con la mirada a una persona.

—Óscar su sede algo.- pregunta un joven Marín.

—nada André no pasa nada solo siento que Lita me ocultaba algo pero no se que era ya que ella no uniera venido a qui así de simple algo la abra ello venir ya que es la hija de un pirata.- decía Óscar un tanto preocupada.— Girodelle ni una palabra de que la vimos entendido hombres no quiero que digan que la señorita Lita y es una orden el que Abel será castigado y reprendido.

—si capitán.- todos atacaron la orden.

—bueno hombres asus deberes.- ordenó Óscar.

**EN EL MUELLE DE LA BASE**

—Lo siento príncipe Óscar.-decía Lita en eso da media vuelta y se dirige al restaurante ya que tenía Amberes además tenía que pensar de como entrar y robar pero vio que avía mucha vigilancia pero recordó que Alan le dijo que asían cambios de guardia y tenía que vigilar y saber como pensar debía haber un momento en el que la guardia este baja en eso se le ocurrió estudiar todo el movimiento de ellos. En eso cuando llega al restaurante ya esta comiendo cuando unos marines se acercan a ella.

—hola señorita usted debe ser la amiga del capitán Óscar.- dijeron los marines.

—por que la pregunta y si conozco al capitán Óscar ni siquiera los conozco a ustedes para darles esa información.- contestó Lita con seriedad ya que no le gustaba para nada esos dos sujetos.

—es su amiga o no es que la vimos con el sargento Alan ayer y luego la vimos.- estaban ablando los marines los cuales fueron interrumpidos.

—me pueden dar la cuenta por favor.- pidió Lita al encargado del restaurante.

—si señorita a qui tiene y disfruten su comida.- le respondió el hombre con amabilidad y dandole un papel que es la cuenta.

—si todo estuvo delicioso se lo agradesco asta luego ya me tengo que ir .- dijo Lita baja del banco de que esta en la barra para irse pero es detenida por los marines.

—ESPERE NO SE PUEDE IR NO NOS AS RESPONDIDO AUN.- le gritaron los dos marines.

—que le están gritando a una jovencita inocente y indefensa como yo es que no le veo lo importante de que si conozco al capitán Óscar.-respondió Lita muy inocente y indefensa.

—bueno esta bien ya no la molestaremos se puede ir.- la tupieron que dejar ir ya que todos los estaban viendo reprobatoria mente de molestar y interrogar a una chica indefensa.

En eso Lita va caminando para dirigirse al muelle para fingir irse en eso parte rumbo a su próximo destino ahí esta navegando cuando en cuenta un islote que esta rodeado de rocas y piensa que es un excelente lugar para refugiarse ahí y mas que no esta muy legos de la base que puede ir y venir por la noche con ayuda de sus poderes por la noche así nadie nos la vería llegar y el lugar era ideal era una pequeña isla rodeada de rocas para un barco seria peligroso acercarse bueno mas bien para cualquier acercarse ahí como lita tiene sus poderes izo un campo de energía alrededor de ella y de su bote para lebitar y así entrar al centro y no correr ningún riesgo y por fortuna encontró bastante s algas así podría esconderse si la ven. Ya adentro empezó a ser lo suya lo bueno tenía suministros así no se preocuparía solo tenia que esperar asta la noche para regresar ala base para estudiar sus movimientos y las guardia tenía que ver el momento indicado.

Ya el sol se estaba metiendo y Lita ya estaba vestida con su traje negro y se puso su mascara iría ala base para estudiar sus movimiento ya cuando llego nota que en cada dos horas asen cambiado de guardia en la entrada y en la bodega y reparación de los barcos y en las oficinas también pero ahí es cada tres horas lo malo es que no estaban parejos los cambios pero nota que una pareja de los guardias se queda dormida a la mitad de la guardia así estudio la primera noche estudiando se le izo un poco abrumador pero tenía que asearlo ya que era órdenes del capitán de conseguir esas piezas y ella pensó que sería bueno tener información de la Marina que es importante y así ellos tendría una ventaja y mas si lleva el Kairouseki para recubrir el barco pero por eso tenía que ser mas cuidadosa con sus movimientos y mas que no quería que Su príncipe Óscar tenga problemas y nadie de su tripulación y mas Alan que esta ahí para mantener así familia. En eso ya cuando esta en su bote escucha su den den mochi su pequeño caracol comunicador en eso lo toma por que la llamaba Marco.

—Lita nichan estas ahí contesta.- hablaba marco del otro lado un poco preocupado.

—aquí Lita comandante.-respondió Lita un tanto preocupada.

—están bien por que te estas tardando tanto ay algo malo o no puedes.-preguntó Marco.

—no nada de eso es que ay mucha vigilancia y estoy buscando el momento indicado para entrar y robar por eso estoy estudiando todo los movimientos no quiero ser vista ni atrapada es por. Eso que estoy siendo cuidadosa comandante Marco.-respondió Lita para tranquilizar a Marco ya que noto en su vos un poco de preocupación.—cuando tenga lo que me mandaron me comunico con ustedes si y yo estoy bien no se preocupen.

—esta bien solo ten cuidado y trata de que no te vean si no vallas hacer una locura bueno es todo le informare a padre que estas bien adiós.-finalizó marco

**EN EL** **MOBY DICK**

Esteban todos en la cubierta principal esperando a que Marco llegara con alguna información ya que el capitán lo mando a ir a comunicarse con su pequeña hija ya que estaba preocupado por ella el sintió que fue un error en enviarla a una base pero ya sus dudas se iban a clarar cuando ve a Marco llegar y se tranquiliza por que lo ve sereno y tranquilo a su primer comandante.

—como esta tu hermana Marco.-preguntó Shirohije

—si padre solo esta siendo cuidadosa dice que ay mucha vigilancia y no quiere cometer un error por eso está estudiando los movimientos de la base para busca el momento adecuado buena fue lo que me dio a entender Lita nichan.-respondió Marco

—si que es una niña lista piensa antes de actuar eso es bueno grasias Marco.- dice Shirohije mas tranquilo.

Así paso los demás día Lita estudiando los movimientos ya había decidido que hacer primero robaría los papeles y de ahí iría por las piezas y el Kairouseki ya era el día en el que iba a ser su primer robo lo tenía que a ser aunque no era de su agrado de robarle a la gente pero tenía que a serlo no por ella sino para ayudar a sus nakamas ya que contaban con ella para conseguir esas piezas para el barco. En eso como aun era de mañana estaba desayunando un pescado que pesco y con un poco de te que Óscar le regalo ya estaba decidida como lo iba a ser en eso empezó a planear sus movimientos y si era sorprendida tenía que planear de como escapar de los marines ya que tenía todo planeado y analizado espero a que llegara la noche.

**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE PARA SER EXACTO MEDIA NOCHE**

Ya estaba en la base con su ropa estilo ninja y con el rostro cubierto ya que usaba una capucha que cubría todo su cabeza no se veía ni su cabello buena ya que lo tenía totalmente trenzado para que no le estorbara por eso la capucha y su rostro estaba total mente cubierto solo se le veía los ojos [para que se den una idea es un traje antiguo ninja similar los que usa Katara y Suko cuando van a buscar al hombre que se llevo a la madre de Katara] en eso esta volando enzima de la base para ver todo en un buen plano y mas seguro en eso espera el momento indicado para hacer sus movimientos. Eso es aproxima con cuidado y velozmente para ir donde están las oficinas y si los dos están bien dormidos y por suerte no ay nadie en la oficina para poder buscar lo que es vea importante en eso encuentra mapas de rutas que los marines ocupan, información importantes de armas y de otros piratas y mas importante encontró unos libros que le servirían por que viene información de todos los miembros de la Marina hacer si esto le ayuda al capitán se preguntó ella al cogerlo y metió todo en su mochila pero ya no encuentra nada importante que le pueda servir por eso deja todo como lo encontró y sale por donde entro que es por la ventana suerte para ella que grasias con sus habilidades puede volar y era muy útil.

—bueno ya tengo la información y los papeles importante que nos servirá espero que el capitán no se moleste con migo por ver tomado esto bueno solo falta las piezas para el barco que tomare las que pueda que espero que sean bastante y el Kairouseki y me retiro para irme donde esta mis camaradas ya no los quiero preocupar mas.- se decía Lita para si misma mientras se acercaba donde estaba el lugar donde le daban mantenimiento a los barcos en so nota que no ay nadie nos y se asoma que esta básica en eso entra para ir por las piezas agarra un saco y mete todo lo que se puede pero cuando ven que esta lleno le da un pequeño choque eléctrico para que si había algo de rastreo no lo encontrara ya como le Alberto Curey sobre eso tenía que ser cuidadosa ya que lo tiene lo amarra y lo carga suéter que ella es fuerte sino no podría cargarlo en eso se dirige donde están las placas de Kairouseki para tomarlas en eso cuando las encuentra las encierra en sus esfera de campo de fuerza en eso escucha un sonido y se alerta en eso mete el saco en su esfera y sale disparada afuera envistiendo al que se aserraba ya que lo electrocuta en eso sale disparada al cielo para no ser atrapada.—estuvo cerca.-se dijo así misma cuando escucha algo que proviene de su esfera y ve aun hombre fornido con rasgos muy marcados y tenía una haya en la mano ya que ni ella savia como podía estas sujetado de su campo de energía y nota que su cabello estaba de puntas talves por la electricidad que tenía en su esfera en eso ella se sorprende y entra al campo y en eso da una gran descarga eléctrica fuerte que provoca que el hombre la suelte dando un gran grito de dolor y sumando que el se sorprenda.

—lo siento por eso adiós.-dijo Lita al hombre en eso se eleva mas y aumenta la velocidad para no ser vista en eso se dirige a donde esta su bote ya cuando llega aprovecha para partir para dirigirse a su destino ya que se empezó a guiar con las estrellas para no perderse.—bueno tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible para no preocupar a nadien.- en eso toma su denden mochi para reportarse con su capitán.—aquí Lita alguien me escucha.

—aaaa mi linda Lita chan que alegría es escullarla.-respondía Thache con alegría

—a mi también me alegra escucharlo comandante solo me comunico para informarles que ya cumplí la misión y voy encaminó a su encuentro.-contestó Lita

—que bueno mi linda Lita a qui te esp...- fue interrumpido Thache ya que le quítalos el comunicador.

—Lita nichan ya completasteis tu misión y estas bien como a que hora regresas.- hablo Marco

—no sabría decirle pero espero pronto ya que vengo cargada.- respondió Lita.—no se preocupe tratare de regresar lo mas pronto que pueda y infórmale al capitán que voy para ya y que Ace no se preocupe ya que estoy bien y regresare pronto.

En eso Lita esta navegando en su bote y tienen el Kairouseki en su esfera de campo de fuerza ya que el material era muy pesado era muy cansado para ella mantener el capo de fuerza mental y física mente por eso ella se concentraba bastante para mantenerlo. Así estuvo todo el camino ya cuando estaba por llegar ya estaba amaneciendo cuando ya esta llegando a su destino y ahí están uno cuando de sus compañeros asiendo guardia y supervisando de su llegada uno de ellos va para avisar a los comandantes que Lita ya llego mientras los demás la ayudan para llevar el bote ala orilla ya cuando esta en la orilla y como pudo coloco el campo de fuerza en la orilla y la desvaneció en eso todos van llegando corriendo para verla y también están el resto de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

—Lita están bien.- preguntó Ace acercándose a ella y todos lo vieron

—si claro que estoy bien que puedo ponerme a correr diez michas.- contestó irónica mente en eso todos les da un sape a Ace por la pregunta.

—claro que Lita no esta bien se ve que esta muy agotada.-contestó Marco en eso Ace se acerca y le dice que se suba asi espalda a si la llevaría con el capitán.

—pero puedo caminar Ace.- le indicó Lita pero no fue escullarla ya que Ace la llevaba cargando enésima de a su espalda

—ya deja de decir eso Lita si estas muy cansada yo te llevo con padre y no se dice mas si.- respondió Ace tranquila mente cuando siente que Lita se acomida en su espalda.

—esta bien tu ganas a una cosa mas tu espalda es cálida.- dijo Lita provocando que Ace se sonroje

En eso es llevada con shirohije y en eso cuando están enfrente de la puerta ya que todos iban con ellos Marco toca la puerta indicando que traían a Lita y el capitán les indican que entren.

**EN LA BASE DE LA MARINA**

Momentos mas tarde cuando Lita esta escapando de la base avía un hombre gritándole a todos los de la base ya que vio al ladrón y quería atrapar a ese ladron

—Quien abra sido esa persona que robó todo esas cosas y más de sus poderes eléctricos es imposible solo ay una parisina que tiene esas agilidades y aun sigue viva para tenemos que averiguar quien rayos es ere ladrón que entro a la base y robar documentos importantes y además piezas de los barcos y sumando placas de Kairouseki quien rayos ser ese sucio ladrón tenemos que reportarlo y aumentar la seguridad para que no pase eso de nuevo.-gritaba un hombre muy enojado

**DE REGRESO CON LOS PIRATAS DE SHIROHIJE**

En eso shirohije le indican a todos sus demás hijos que se retiren ya que quería hablar a solas con su hija ya cuando todos se fueron y mas que tenían que sacar a Ace a rara tras.

—hija como estas estuvo te tardasteis bastante y se puede saber el porque.-preguntó shirohije

—tenía que ser cuidadosa y no llamar la atención por eso.- respondió Lita un tanto nerviosa

—segura no me ocultas nada infórmame bien de tu misión y dime todo.-decía Shirohije.

—bueno es que me encontré a unas amistades que pertenecen a la marina los conocí cuando era una niña capitán.-decía Lita

—y bien dime.-hablo Shirohije

—bueno me encontré con Óscar y su división ademasen Alan me mostró la base y se lo juro no mencione que estoy bajo sus órdenes y que soy una de sus subordinados tuve que ocultarle y mentirle a Óscar.- le contó Lita algo nerviosa

—y ese tal Óscar y Alan cuales son sus puestos y al parecer te preocupa su seguridad.- hablo Shirohije

—aaa bueno Óscar es capitán y Alan es sargento de verdad ellos y los demás de su división estaban ahí y no quería que tuvieran problemas por eso me tarde si robaba las cosas en esa noche metería a toda la división "B" en líos y no quería eso ya que Óscar se unió para ayudar alas personas que mas necesitadas ya que renunció de ser el capitán de la guardia real por que vio que avía bastantes personas que pasaban hambre y desgracias y que la nobleza vivía muy cómoda ya que bio la injusticia que ay con las personas trabajadoras que están en los campos trabajando en las cosechas que básicas son personas humildes que son las que sufren de amare por que la monarquia eleva los impuestos es por eso que se unió a la marina para ayudar a las personas y tratar que el gobiernos haga algo con eso pero cuando entro savia. Que era un noble y le iban a dar un puesto alto en segunda pero no lo quiso ya que no quería favoritismo por eso quería que lo tratarán como a cualquiera sin división de género y de sociedad y con lo de Alan es diferente el se unió a la marina para mantener a su madre y hermana ya que necesitaba el dinero para comprar los alimentos y todo eso por eso a ellos no los puedo odiar y grasias que André se unió a la marina.- le contó Lita a Shirohije.

—valla que interesante un noble que se reveló a los suyos no uniera sido mejor que se uniera al ejército revolucionario ese tal Óscar.- le comento Shirohije.

—su también fue lo que le comento mi papá pero no se unió para no preocupar a su Madre ya que si lo así la preocuparía bastante por eso André se fue con Óscar también siguiendo sus ideales ya que el no es un noble solo un sirviente de su familia.- le contó Lita

—jajajajaja es un buen hijo se preocupa de no causarle penas a su madre bueno entiendo de por que no querías causarle problemas a ellos ya que tienen buenos motivos para estar en la marina pero eso no descarta que somos enemigos tal ver el la siguiente ocasión que los veas no sean en buenos términos me escuchas.-dijo Shirohije seriamente.

—si lo se y me duele ya que admiro y quiero al príncipe Óscar por eso no me gustara cuando me vuelva a reencontrar y no será de buenos términos.- decía Lita un tanto triste.

—príncipe a que se debe eso.-dice Shirohije con cara de intriga.— estas enamorada de él verdad.

—queeeeeee bueno como se lo digo bueno como dije que si quiero mucho a Óscar y sumando que le tengo bastante admiración pero es imposible.- dijo Lita muy nerviosas ya que como se refirió a Óscar.

—por que lo dices.- decía Shirohije con una sonrisa.

—solo es complicado solo eso le puedo decir.- le respondió Lita.—capitán ya es todo es que estoy un poco cansada me gustaría dormir si no le es una molestia.- lo dice con un bostezo ya que tenía mucho sueño y cansancio.

—si hija puedes retirarte y descansa.- le dice Shirohije permitiéndose que se retire ya cuando la ve salir nota que las enfermeras ya estaban afuera y el indican que la lleven a una alcoba para que descanse.— aaa mi hija en el corazón no de manda ni se escoge de quien enamorarse.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**

**Nota **

**Disculpen la demora es que me paso muchas cosas ya que como dije este capítulo esta dedicado para mi primo bueno solo les recuerdo que Lita me estoy basando tanto en la serie de los 90 con su carácter pero cuando se respecta a sus poderes me baso en la de cristal y el manga para que entiendan el por que Lita puede volar y lo de se esfera de energía ella puede crear campos de energía para informarles a todos espero que les guste este capítulo tratare de subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible adiós y les agradesco a **

**HELENMARTINELLI: espero que leas este capítulo lo entiendo por que no pudiste leer el anterior tenias varias cosas que hacer y estabas muy ocupada pero bueno te espero con ansias en este capítulo **

** LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND: hola grasias y que bueno que disfrutasteis de la rebanada de Pay de limón y que disfrutes de está bueno lo del queso gruller lo digo por que desafía con muchos huecos de los disparos que le darían los de la tripulación de shankas ya que el quiere a lita como su propia hija y todos los de la tripulación la quieren un buen por eso los tres miembros de más confiesa fueron los segundos en amenazarlo por que adoran a lita bueno aquí en s todo cuídate y ayas disfrutado del Pay de limón y grasias por el apoyo te lo agradesco. **

**MICHISHISUI: si bueno cuando era niño era un tanto gruñón pero ya grande es un amor y tratare de poner mas a Marco como el hermano mayor celoso y sobre protector pero responsable. **


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 despertar después de un día

Hola espero que les aya gustado el capítulo anterior y disculpen la tardanza bueno ya es todo y empiezo con la historia

**CAPÍTULO 14 despertar después de un día **

En una isla que se encuentra en la gran línea estaban la banda de Shirohije era una mañana tranquila se podían ver a varios de sus miembros a siendo reparaciones y remodelaciones sumando recubriendo con el kairosakin al gran barco y los demás de sus miembros estaban viendo si la villa necesitaban algo los aldeanos. En un lugar de la villa para ser mas exacto en la posada dormía una Lita muy muy sumergida en su sueño no quería despertar cuando escucha un ruido que la despierta de su muy hermoso sueño.

—aaaaay cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo.-decía lita levantándose de una cama tallando se los ojos.—es pera un segundo esta no es mi cama y mucho menos esta es mi alcoba AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-gritó tan fuerte que todos fueron corriendo Asia dónde provenía el grito.

—aquí estoy mi linda Lita chan que sucede.- el primero en entrar fue thatch pero fue envestido por las enfermeras y todos los que estaban serca.

—que sucede estas bien.- preguntó uno de sus camarada de escuadrón.

—por que el grito estas lastimada.- preguntó otro.

—donde estoy.- preguntó Lita un poco desorientada.

—tranquila estas un una posada Lita por que el barco está siendo reparado ahorita por eso te trajimos aquí.- respondo Vista que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

—aaaaaa bueno pueden salir todos de aquí me siento incomoda siendo observada.- dijo Lita cubriéndose con las sabanas por que se sentía un poco incomoda de que todos ellos estuvieran en su alcoba.

—bueno ya la escucharon todos afuera para que Lita se alisten.- dijeron todas las enfermeras sacando a todos los hombres y aun chatch muy pisoteado.

—aaa siento que dormí bastante.- dijo Lita estirándose mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—y. Como no si dormiste todo un día entero y eso que El comandante Ace es el que duerme mas ahí si le ganasteis.-dijo kioko.

—que como que dormí todo un día.-dijo Lita muy sorprendida.

—bueno como no lo que dijo el comandante Marco y el capitán que abra sido muy cansado para ti húsar tu campo de fuerzas y traer todo las cosas como el Kairosakin es obvio que esté cansada tenias que recuperar tu energía.-respondió Kasumi para reconfortar a Lita ya que estaba preocupada.—bueno Lita tienes que arreglarte para salir no puedes estar así con tu pijama.

—si creo que tienes razón espero como es posible que tenga puesta mi pijama no recuerdo a vérmela puesto.-decía Lita mas desorientada.

—no se preocupe nosotras la cambiamos y le curamos unos cuantos rasguños que tenias.- respondió Kasumi.

—bueno grasias pero no debieron de molestarse de a serlo.-decía Lita muy apenada y avergonzada.

Bueno en eso las enfermeras le indicaron donde estaba su ropa que le trajeron y le prepararon el baño para que se aseara ya cuando saco su ropa para ponérsela se metió a bañar para estar fresca y limpia en cuanto termino se vistió con Sus prendas íntimas se puso unos capris cortos de mezclilla azul una blusa de tirantes verde un chaleco del mismo color que los capris y unos zapatos de piso y se peino con su habitual cola de caballo y su sombrero en eso sale del cuarto donde durmió.

—aaaaa que lindo día es hoy soleado y fresco.-decía Lita estirándose y buscando a su comandante para que le de sus deberes.

—hola mi linda Lita chan ya lista para este lindo dia.- decía un thatch muy contento pero aun con rastros de ser pisoteado.

—si comandante estoy lista solo lo buscaba para saber mis tareas que tengo que hacer.- contestó Lita muy risueña con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el castaño con el gran copete pusiera ojos de corazón al verla con ese semblante como todos decían y pensaban que es angelical.

—bueno no hay nada que tengas que hacer ya que padre ordenó que no hicieras nada que descansaras para recobraras toda tu energía y fuerza.-contestó el castaño del gran copete.

—que como no puedo quedarme asiendo nada comandante.-se quejaba Lita.

—Lita nechan padre quiere verte.-decía uno de sus compañeros.

—ya boy grasias.-contesta Lita en eso va donde le indicaron donde estaba Shirohije.

En eso Lita camina por todo la aldea siendo acompañado por su compañero y su comandante para ir donde esta su capitán que deseaba hablar con ella que no sabe de que sea ya que estaba curiosa de saber que era lo que quería preguntarle ya estaban en la plaza principal de la aldea.

—padre ya traigo a Lita.- decía un thatch muy contento.

—hija acompáñame quiero hablar contigo.-dijo shirohije.

En eso fueron a un salón para hablar de unas cosas pero si también están presentes todos los comandantes presentes. En ese salón y a un shirohije que no supo leer su expresión no sabia su estado de animo ya que aveces le daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

—hija ya vi todo lo que trajisteis.- decía seriamente shirohije.—pero como sete ocurre traer mas cosas de lo que te encomendé eso fue muy arriesgado y estupido te pudieron a ver atrapado niña tonta.-la mira ataba reprendiendo cuando alguien hablo.

—padre pero vea el lado positivo a esto los mapas que trajo nos servirá son de las rutas de corrientes de viaje que usan los de la Marina podemos aprovechar esto, pero también trajo mapa de rutas tesoros pero también trajo información sobre todo los miembros de la Marina que nos será de utilidad y sumando que trajo barias piensas para el barco y por ultimo el kairosaki para recubrir el barco bueno acepto que si fue arriesgado y tonto que hiciera eso pero fue cuidadosa para no ser atrapada.- hablo Marco —y si para que aprenda tiene que tener un castigo para no ser tan ambiciosa así aprenderá.

—si tienes razón Marco trajo cosas que se nos será de mucha utilidad pero si necesita un castigo.- hablo shirohije seriamente.—tu castigo será que ayudarás a curey a recubrir el barco y a darle mantenimiento al barco sumando que limpiaras la cubierta tu sola por tres días me as entendido así aprenderás a no ser ambiciosas.

—si capitán no volverá a suceder yo pensé que le agradaría que trajera todo eso no me imagine que se molestaría tanto.- decía lita con la cabeza inclinado viendo abajo.—ahurita mismo empiezo con mi castigo.

—si hija retírate y ayuda a curey con el mantenimiento del barco.-ordenó shirohije

—bueno Lita nechan vamos para al barco para continuar la reparación.-decía curey.

—si comandante andando que no quiero quedarme a ser nada prefiero ayudar en algo.-contesto Lita con alegría

En eso todos salen del salón de eventos y van aser sus deberes y fue lo que hicieron como faltaban personal para ayudar para darle mantenimiento al gran barco comandantes y algunos miembros de su escuadrón ayudaban al mantenimiento solo los que no son usuarios de una fruta del diablo son los que ayudaban a recubrir el barco. Los del cuarto escuadrón estaban dedicándose de hacer los alimentos para todos sus camaradas y para las personas de la aldea para hacer un festejo para celebrar a lo grande.

Ya estaban en el barco y Lita estaba muy animada de ayudar para el mantenimiento del barco y ella seguía con cuidado las indicaciones de Curey ya que le dijo que tiene que ser cuidadosa al a ser estos trabajos de mantenimiento ya que no debe a ver ningún error ya que esta la seguridad de promedio de todos los que están en el barco y avía cosas que se necesitaba unas manos pequeñas y ahí Lita era indicada ya que además ella es buena con trabajos manuales pero nunca se imagino que aria esos tipos de trabajos con las manos ya que es bueno como cosiendo, bordando, a ser y arreglar muñecos de peluche bueno cosas como esas [ya saben a lo que me refiero los que saven de sailor Moon que Lita es bueno con todo ese tipo de cosas como decoraciones para la casa y la ropa sin mencionar la gardineria que a Lita le gusta].

—comandante esta bien como lo hice.-preguntaba una Lita que estaba con las manos sucias de grasa en eso pasa sus manos por la frente para limpiarse el sudor pero provocando ensuciare el rostro.

—jajajaja si Lita entiendes mejor que Haruta que a el se lo tengo que repetir barias beses a por siento tienes algo en tu rostro.- decía curey asiendo que Lita se tocara la cara donde le indicó y luego le desia que no era así asiendo que se tocara casi toda la cara provocando que se ensuciará toda la cara.—jajajaja

—por que se ríe tanto.-preguntaba Lita incrédula cuando iban saliendo del cuarto de calderas donde estaban asiendo el mantenimiento al barco.

—Lita mírate como estas tienes tu bello rostro lleno de grasa.- decía Izou acerca doce a la castaña.

—que como.-en eso Izou le da un pequeño espejo de su kimono y se revisa su rostro y si estaba sucio de grasa.—comandante Curey es malo.-decía Lita enojada y empieza a correteara a Curey y en eso ve una escoba y la toma para darle de escobazos por todo el barco.

—Lita déjalo fue suficiente vamos tienes que limpiar ese lindo rostro.-decía Izou quitándole la escoba a Lita y llenándosela para que se aseara ya que tenía que limpiarse la cara y las manos.

En eso paso el día y terminaron de ser todas las reparaciones del gran barco y limpio la cubierta asta que estuviera listo para salir al mar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Se podía ver a Lita limpiando la cubierta ya era su tercer día de castigo para limpiarla y se imaginaran como será aserlo ella sola ya que el barco es enorme.

—hola Lita valla párese que ya te falta poco.- afirmó Ace que se acercaba.

—si Ace y es muy cansado pero entretenido.- le contesto Lita con una sonrisa.

—jajaja ten tomo un poco de agua para que no te decidrates y te refresques un poco.- decía Ace entregándole un vaso grande de agua.

—gracias Ace me hacia falta un poco de agua.- decía Lita aceptando el vaso de agua.

—jajajajaja si anda deja te ayudo.- decía Ace tomando la cubeta pero reciviendo un golpe con el trapiador en la cabeza.—ahuch por que fue eso.

—el capitán me puso como castigo de limpiar yo sola la cubierta y no quiero tener problemas o recibir otro castigo y ahora vete acer tus deberes como comandante.-le contesto Lita a Ace amenazándolo con el trapiador y el retirándose.

—esta bien tu ganas pero baja eso.- contestó Ace ya escapando del lugar.

—si y deja que termine de limpiar.- contestó Lita baja don el trapeador

Mientras que pasaba el tiempo ella estaba avanzando de hacer la limpieza de la cubierta cuando de repente algo sucede mas bien alguien sube al barco todo mojado, con arena, algas y con barios peces de gran tamaño que iba arrastrando mientras caminada por toda la limpia y reluciente cubierta y ese alguien no era nada menos que el comandante del octavo escuadrón.

—NAMUR MIRA LO QUE ESTAS ASIENDO ESTAS ENSUCIANDO LA CUBIERTA QUE A CABO DE TERMINAR DE LIMPIAR Y MIRA COMO LA DEJASTEIS ELLA UN ASCO.-en eso Lita le espeso a gritar amenasando a Namur con el trapeador.

—aaa lo siento no fue mi intension.- respondió Namur muy nervioso por que nunca avía visto a Lita enojada de esa manera que se puso nervioso cuando de repente empezó a correr por su vida ya que fue perseguido por una Lita muy enojada con en trapeador y el residiendo varios golpes en su cabeza.— perdón yo limpio no te preocupes por favor perdóname hermanita no fue mi intención.

—claro que lo limpiarás Namur ya avía terminado y mira. Como lo dejasteis.-decia Lita muy enojada

A si estuvieron un rato cuando Marco los detienen a los dos y los pone a volver a limpiar la cubierta pero Lita se queja de por que ella tiene que volver a limpiar si ya avía terminado pero Namur la ensuciar al subir pero a los dos los pusieron a limpiar uno por ensuciarla ya cuando la avían terminado de ensuciar y a la otra por que aun seguía con el castigo así estuvieron cuando terminaron de hacer la limpieza.

—lo siento no fue mi intensión de ensuciar Lita.- decía Namur con barios chichones en la cabeza mientras se recargaba en el barandal para ver el mar.

—no se preocupe lo perdono pero tenga mas cuidado para que no vuelva a suspender.- le respondió Lita con en ceño fruncido.—bueno esta bien comandante cambiando el tema como es la isla chuchin me gustaría saber como es.

—jajajaja no te preocupes la vas a conocer.- le respondió Namur.

—gracias ya que deseo conocerla ya que papá me contó de esa isla después de que vino los piratas del Sol a mi isla para abastecerse.- decía Lita

—escuche bien Lita vistes a los piratas del Sol.- decía Ace sorprendido.— como cuando fue que los vistes que paso con esactitud.

—bueno fue cuando era una niña después de conocerte a ti y a tus hermanos.- decía Lita con nostalgia.

FLASBAK

Era una mañana soleada en la isla Rossel y se podía ver aun hombre de cabello negro y largo bajando de un pequeño bote pesquero bajando con lo que se pesco esa mañana con los demás hombres que estaban en el bote cuando de una niña va a resistirlo.

En eso ve un gran pescado de unos 7 metros de largo y los hombres mayores le indican que sub padre lo pesco y ella se sorprende al saber que su padre lo atrapo en eso van a vender la pesca al pueblo y la niña a su casa que esta arriba de una colina donde ay barios tipos de flores y plantas de todo tipo con frutas y árboles que están en flor ya para dar frutos. En eso ya cuando esta en su casa su madre la recibe y llamándola con su nombre a"Lita Kino donde te metisteis no me ayudarías a limpiar."

En eso paso la Mañana y paso la tarde en eso en la letanía apárese un barco con el emblema de un "SOL" ya cuando el barco llego al mueche su tripulación bajo y todos los del pueblo se pusieron desvíos sos al ver a los piratas del sol que eran de la rasa gugi o también conocida como tritones eran temidos por su aspecto en eso Mitsuki cuando los ve se apresura lo más rápido al mueche ya que el estaba en su casa ya cuando llega va directamente con ellos para saber que es lo que deseaban y les responde que no quieren problemas solo quieren abastecer su bodega y Mitsuki lo en tiende los ayuda para que le den lo que necesitaban y pajando todo los que compraron en eso Lita se acerca con cuidado para verlos de cerca pero siendo sorprendida por un tritón con la nariz como de una cierra y cabello negro que la tomo de su playera por la espalda pero en eso otro le ordena que la suelte en eso el la suelta de sopetón que Lita callo de pompas en eso cuando se levanta se soba pero con un puchero por que le dolió el golpe y se lo quedo viendo feo pero no dijo nada y fue con su padre. Pero en eso nota a una niña que no la avía visto en la isla que iba acompañada por un tritón pulpo en eso el tritón de naris de sierra la empuja tirándola pero ella no lloro ni nada hizo solo se sorprendió por que se disculpaba y desia que ella tubo la culpa y le dise a su padre de eso y el tritón que apareció para defenderla para que el otro no le Isidra nada indica que no se preocupen que la niña esta con ellos que la regresarán a su casa. Y Mitsuki se tranquilizo por la palabra de ese tritón que balaba con la verdad. Ya que él podía saber si alguien mentía.

Los tritones se sorprendieron ya que ese hombre y la niña que vieron que era su hija no se espantaba o se ponían nerviosos al verlos pero se sorprendieron mas con la niña que los veía con gran asombro ,sorpresa y ilusión no vieron ni una gota de miedo Asia ellos. En eso la niña se va su casa por algo y cuando regresa la ven que trae una muñeca muy bonita y Lita va donde esta la niña que esta con el Tritón pulpo y se la regala Lita le pregunta el nombre de la niña pero ella no responde por miedo y el tritón pulpo le responde que se llama Koala y el le dise a Koala que no le tenga miedo a la niña que acepte su regalo que le esta dando en eso Koala acepta el regalo de Lita. En eso Lita le dise "no tengas miedo de las personas que son amables contigo y se fuerte además sonríe más". En eso cuando los piratas del sol terminaron de abastecerse se fueron.

FIN DEL FLASH BAK

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO UNA COSA EL TRITÓN QUE TOMO A LITA DE LA ROPA ES ARLON Y EL OTRO ES JIMBE YA SABEMOS QUIEN ES EL PULPO BUENO YA ES TODO QUI LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS

HELENMARTINELLI:

LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND:grasias por pasar ya que se te extrañaba por aquí que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior y espero que este también ya veremos que mas pasara en el siguiente capítulo yo tenía un bloqueo mental y espero que te guste la seréis de la Rosa de Versalles esta genial la serie.

MICHISHISUI:grasias por pasar bueno puse a shirohije así ya que lita es su única hija por eso es atento a ella obvio que se preocupa por ella y claro que quiere el nietos y te sorprenderás de lo que tengo planeado y apenas se esta asiendo esta pareja de lita y ace y grasias por corregirme con lo de los parámetros como de dice hermanita y si yo amo a Ace es un amor como dije marco será el hermano mayor responsable y sobre protector y Izou será el que procure que lita esté bien vestida bueno es todo bye


	15. Chapter 15 FOVIAS

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR YA QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIRLO YA QUE LE FALTABA CIERTAS COSITAS QUE LE FALTABA YA QUE YA ESTABA TERMINADO PERO SOLO ERAN DETALLES PEQUEÑOS BUENO ES PERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y COMENCEMOS.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 FOVIAS**

Era una noche tranquila para ser más exacta eran las 3:30 am, el cielo despejado y estrellado todos dormían con excepción de los que asían la guardia cuando de repente son atacados por un buque de la Marina que le empieza a lanzar cañonazos al gran barco.

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DEL ATAQUE**

En otra parte del gran barco justamente en los dormitorios de las mujeres todas ellas dormían plácida mente en especial la más joven de todas ya que parecía que tenía un sueño de los mas lindo ya que tenía una sonrisa y estaba acompañada por sus dos gatitas y el gran perros que dormían alado de su cama las gatitas dormían arriba del lomo del perro cuando de repente se escucha un estruendo y un fuerte movimiento que la despierta en eso se levanta.

—que esta pasando y que hora son para este estruendo.- decía Lita muy molesta cuando ve el reloj y ve que son las 3:30 am.— que mas bale que sea importante.- en eso entran las enfermeras a la alcoba

—Lita nechan nos atacan la Marina.- en eso le dise Kasumi muy preocupada.

—si vamos para ayudar.- en eso salen de la alcoba solo usando su pijama de pantalón blanco largo y blusa rosada de mangas cortas en eso abre la puerta y se encuentra con un enorme Marín en la puerta.— oyes quítate del camino.- en eso Lita le da un una fuerte patada al Marín que lo logra derribar.

—que una niña ya shirohije ya armo una guardería para tener a una mocosa en su tripulación o eres una de las tantas zorras de ese viejo jajajajaajajaja y ahora le gusta a estos piratas las mocosas.- decía el Marín provocando que Lita se enoje a mas no poder.

—USTED ES UN PERVERTIDO COMO SE ATREVE EN OFENDER A UNA JOVENCITA INOCENTE PARA SER UN MARÍN ES UN IRRESPETUOSO.- le gritaba Lita a todo pulmón.- USTED NO TIENE NADA DE EDUCACIÓN NI SE COMPARA COMO MI PRÍNCIPE OSCAR YA QUE ES UNA PERSONA EDUCADA Y NO SE ATREVE A FALTARLE AL RESPETO A UNA JOVENCITA Y ADEMÁS SOY UNA PIRATA DEL CAPITÁN SHIROHIJE SAMA ME ESCUCHASTEIS BIEN PERVERTIDO.- y sigue ablando con fuerza que todos la escucharon provocando que todos sus compañeros se sorprenda por lo que dijo su hermana y sumando el enojo de cierto pecoso que si ya estaba enojado por levantarlo a esta hora de la madrugada ahora estaba mas enfurecido por escuchar ese nombre de ese sujeto que Lita quería y justo en eso Lita empieza a atacar al Marín con todas sus fuerzas que tiene y lo lanza al mar ya inconsciente.

En eso Lita se dispone a seguir combatiendo con los demás Marines cuerpo a cuerpo cuando ve aun Marín que esta por atacar por la espalda al capitán y ella se dirige para evitar que lo lastime en eso le da una patada al sujeto que lo lanza por un metro impedido legos.

—como te atreves en atacar a mi capitán por la espanta es un cobarde para hacer eso Marín de baja categoría.- Lita lo desafía al Marín pero no era cualquiera el era un teniente pero eso a ella no le importo ya lo consideraba que el era un cobarde por hacer ese tipo de ataque estaba peleando con el tan intensa mente.

—Balla para ser una mocosa si sabes pelear bien pero no es suficiente para detener me.- decía el teniente de la Marina atacando a Lita mientras ella se defiende de sus ataques y contra atacando.

—no me menosprecies por ser una mujer me escuchasteis Marín de baja categoría-. Decía Lita muy enojada por la actitud del hombre. De mientras que ella esta peleando con ese Marín sus demás compañeros están peleando con otros marines en tanto Ace y Marco se están encargando del capitán de ese buque de la Marina cuando.

En eso ya cuando los piratas de shirohije están derrotando a los de la Marina, Ace tanto como Marco destruyeron los mástiles principales y quemaron partes del barco cuando el teniente de ese barco toma a Lita y la arroja al mar helado ya que el la tomo del brazo y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas para que ella no pudiera defenderse en eso el teniente no contó que cierto pistolero con Kimono le disparara en los brazos y que Juso lo tomara para levantarlo ya convertido en diamante y lo arrojará lo mas cerca de su barco, en eso todos los marines abandonan el gran barco para salvar sus vidas. Justo cuando ellos huyen el resto de los piratas de shirohije regresa a su barco en eso notan que alguien falta.

—Namur saca a Lita del agua rápido y que alguien traiga mantas para cubrir a Lita y que sea rápido.- en eso Izou da las ordenes para que ayudarán a Lita.

—ya voy.- respondió Namur en eso el ya se lanza al Mar.— Lita ya estoy aquí para sacarte del agua.- decía mientras se acercaba a Lita.

—grasias que no se si aguante mas ya que el agua esta helada comandante.- responde Lita ya sujetándose de Namur mientras el nada lo más rápido y de un impulso sube al barco.—grasias pero tengo mucho frío no lo soporto.- en eso llegan las enfermeras para revisarla y cubrirla con las mantas para abrigarla y revisarla si tenía algo grabe pero como estaba tan mojada su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y se trasparentaba por el color claro de su pijama. En eso llega Ace y los demás.

—todo bien pero debemos mantenerla caliente para que no se resfrié o peor no sufra hipotermia.- decía Marco para que preparan a Lita en todo pero en ese momento Lita se levanta y va lo más rápido donde esta Ace y lo abrasa.

—tengo frío Ace.- decía Lita temblando abrasada del pecoso y el se queda sorprendido.

—pero yo que puedo hacer.- respondió Ace sacado de onda.

—tu eres una estufa andante solo prende el fuego ya que tengo frío.- respondió Lita asiendo pucheros y aun temblando.—Ace tonto tu eres un hombre de Fuego por eso.

En eso Ace ase lo que le pidió y lleva a Lita a la sala de enfermería para que la revisen si tenía algo malo pero reaccionaron rápido para que no sufriera una hipotermia que era lo que mas le preocupaba a Marco ya grasias a que cierto pecoso estaba brindándole calor asta que le pusieron mas compresas calientes asta que regularizaron su temperatura. Ya todo bien y lita ya no sentía frío las enfermeras la llevaron a donde ellas dormían mientras que algunos miembros se asían cargo de los pocos daños que sufrió el barco pero ya no pudieron seguir durmiendo para asegurarse de que no los volvieran a tacar. En la área del dormitorio de las mujeres ya Lita estaba bien pero las enfermeras le indicaron que se bañara con agua caliente para evitar cualquier mal aunque ya no sentía frío pero era por las dudad en eso ella obedece y se mete a bañar cuando termina se viste ya con otra pijama limpia y se dispone a dormir de nuevo ya que estaba cansada pero en eso Estefan se sube ala cama para brindarle calor a Lita ya que y las gatitas sintieron que necesitaba mantenerla con calor y fue lo que hicieron.

**YA EN LA MAÑANA**

En la base central de la Marina estaban unos marines ablando sobre el reporte que recibieron en la madrugada sobre el ataque que hicieron al barco del Yonko shirohije que fue un fracaso y mas que se enteraron de la nueva integrante de la banda que no la avían visto y no sabían quien ere pero no le restaron importancia para que Shirohije la reclutará debe ser por algo.

—no podemos subestimar a esta muchacha aun con su corta edad puede resultar siendo una amenaza si no la tomamos enserio.- decía un Marín de piel oscura y cabello negro,

—esa niña será una amenaza grande pero su manera de pelear es sorprendente como lo reportaron.- respondió otro Marín

En eso apárese un vise almirante que tenía un gorro de un perro café claro en eso que cuando vio la fotografía del la muchacha noto algo que lo reconoció de inmediato y pregunto de quien era pero solo le respondieron que era la nueva miembro de la titulación de barba blanca. En eso la. Junta siguió con todos los altos mandos de la Marina y le pusieron el precio de recompensa de se busca y un nombre mandaron el reporte a la prensa para que la publique lo más rápido.

**DE REGRESO EN EL GRAN BARCO**

Era las 7:00 am en la mañana y Lita salía de la alcoba ya vestida para sus deberes vestía una playera de mangas larga de color naranja , unos pantalones de mescliya, unos botines cafés y por últimos un suéter de color crema. En eso se dirige al comedor para preparar el desayuno pero se sorprende que todos ya estén comiendo.

—buenos días a todos.- decía Lita con una sonrisa.—veo que todos ya están comiendo.

—buenos días Lita pudisteis volver a dormir.- respondió Izou mientes tomada una taza de cafe

—si comandante dormí bien grasias por preguntar.- respondió Lita muy tranquila pero un poco preocupada ya que veía la cara de todos.— todos están bien párese que no durmieron mas.

—no hermanita todos nos quedamos despiertos para asegurarnos de que no hubiera otro ataque.-respondió Vista tomando su segunda taza de café—pero el que esta mal es Ace.- mientras señalaba al pecoso que tenia la cara hundida en el plato de comida roncando y con los cubiertos bien agarrados.

—Ace.- decia Lita mientas se acercaba a el para sacar su cara del plato.— vamos despierta.- de mientras le limpiaba la cara en eso se despierta con la cara muy desanimada.

—aaaa si.- decía muy adormilado en eso se quedo viendo a Lita que la tenía muy cerca y se sorprenda en eso se va de espaldas.—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

—si gracias y de nada.- decía Lita muy ofendida por la reacción del pecoso.—eres un tonto.- en eso da media vuelta y se va para servirse de comer.

—Ace si serás esa narcolepsia tuya siempre te causa problemas y ella se preocupa por ti y tu reaccionas de esa manera se mas atento con ella.- le reclamaba Fosa comiendo.

En eso Lita estaba preparando su desayuno ya que no avía nada ya que se le apetecía unos hot cakes con moras se los preparo y también un té del que le regalo Oscar ya que estaba delicioso en eso se sirve una taza y su desayuno le incorpora mermelada de moras azules.

—alguien gusta algo de Té.- pregunta Lita pro si alguien se le apetecía.— usted comandante Izou si se le apetece.

—si Lita por favor ya que es delicioso ese Té.- respondió Izou ya que era el único de todos los piratas que tomaban Té

—si comandante ya se lo llevo.- le respondió Lita en eso toma su plato y las dos tazas en eso se sienta alado del comandante Izou y se dispone a desayunar.

En eso paso las horas y todos asen sus deberes en eso alguien grita "TIERRA A LA VISTA" en eso todos se acerca para ver la isla ya que el paisajes era de unos árboles frondosos de tonos amarillentos, rojos y cafes. En eso se acercan lo mas que pueden ala isla en eso Shirohije le pide a Marco que valla con un grupo para abastecerse de agua y que exploren la isla en eso Marco arma los grupos pero en eso alguien lo llama.

—comandante Marco puedo ir con ustedes me gustaría ir así podría buscar algunas plantas que son medicinales.- le pidió Lita.

—no creo que sea bueno que vallas.- le respondió Marco

—estaré bien comandante por favor a mi también me gustaría explorar la isla.-le pedía Lita asiendo ojitos de cachorro.

—esta bien pero no estarás sola cuando recolectes las plantas iras con unos hombres de mi escuadrón para que te acompañen le informare a padre que iras con nosotros.- le respondió Marco.

—siiiii grasias comandante.-le respondió Lita muy contenta.— iré por una canasta para recolectar.

En eso que Lita va por la canasta Marco le indica a un grupo de sus compañeros de escuadrón que irán con Lita para explorar la isla y recolectar plantas medicinales mientras que otros van a recolectar el agua y el iría en ese grupo con unos cuantos comandantes. En eso marco se lo informa a Shirohije y se lo autoriza para que Lita valla. En eso todos bajan en unas balsa para ir ala isla con unos cuantos barriles vacíos para llenarlos. Ya cuando llegan a la costa todos bajan de los botes y los grupos se disponen ser lo que le indicaron los que explorarían la isla son Ace,Marco, Thatch, Viata,Izou y Haruta los que irían por el aguan serían unos cuantos miembros de las divisiones de cada uno que estaba incluida Lita ya que ella estaba con unos 4 miembros del 1 escuadrón que la acompañaban para buscar las platas medicinales.

—Lita ten cuidado y ustedes cuídenla bien.- decía Ace muy preocupado.

—tranquilo Ace ella estará bien además es una isla desierta que va a pasar nada te preocupas de mas.-decía Thatch muy tranquilo.

—si pero aún así tenemos que tener cuidado si no lo recuerdas la ultima ves que estuvimos en una isla desierta en el otro lado de la isla abría un buque de la marina con un vise almirante.- rebatió Ace con el ceño fruncido.

—no te preocupes por eso ya me cerciore de eso y no ay ningún buque de la Marina así que tranquilos y andando.-decía Marco para tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

Ya con lo que Marcó dijo Ace se tranquilizo y le ello una ultima mirada a Lita que se veía emocionada en estar en la isla de otoño y en eso empiezan a adentrarse mas ala isla para explorarla y en eso ve que sus demás compañeros asen sus deberes como ir a recolectar el agua y las plantas medicinales.

En eso Lita esta buscando las plantas y tipos de hongos también ya que ella sabe de plantas medicinales es por que su madre era una botánica ya que grasias a su madre aprendió a reconocer las planta medicinales y sus propiedades ya que esas plantas se las llevaba al medico de su aldea y encontró las plantas cada bes que se adentraba era mejor las plantas.

—estas plantas son fantásticas y mucho de ellas solo las e visto en los libros de mi madre pero que es esto con lo que mi madre me contó ya no avía estas plantas que estaban extintas.- decía Lita muy emocionada cuando colocaba una flor muy peculiar que la saco desde la raíz en la canasta.

—Lita nechan como sabe de plantas.- preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—mi mamá me enseño ya que ella era una botánica además tenía bastantes libros de plantas.-le respondió Lita con una sonrisa la cual fue borrada al recordar que ya no estaba con ella.

En eso uno de sus compañeros le revolvieron el cabello para darle apoyo para que sepa que la apoyan y que no se sienta sola. En eso se fueron adentrando mas a la isla para recolectar mas plantas pero no se dieron cuanta que los vigilaban muy de cerca.

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ISLA**

De mientras que el grupo de Lita están explorando la isla y recolectando las plantas el otro grupo de exploración esta dando un reconocimiento a la isla si encuentran alguna anomalía o algo pero no vieron nada interesante o preocupante pero avía algo que inquietaban a los comandante en especial a Marco y Ace que avía demasiada tranquilidad en esa isla que estaban muy preocupados.

—esto esta muy tranquilo para ser una isla desierta.- decía Ace muy inquieto.

—si algo no anda bien en esta isla tenemos que agruparnos todos de nuevo lo más rápido posible.- compartió Marco viendo por todas partes.

En eso se encuentra con sus demás compañeros que traían el agua para llenarla al barco en eso Marco les ordena que se regresen al barco lo más rápido posible de mientras que ellos buscan al otro grupo en el que estaba Lita eso les preocupo a todos ya que veían a todos los comandantes muy alertas en cada momento eso les dio a entender que la isla no era segura querían quedarse pero todos les ordenaron que regresaran lo más rápido posible y eso fue lo que hicieron. En eso pararon un par de minutos buscando al otro grupo ya que el otro ya estaba en el barco cuando de repente escucharon un grito que les preocupo y se alarmaron en eso salieron corriendo Asia dónde provenía el grito.

**DE REGRESO CON LITA **

Lita se adentraba mas a la isla pero en eso siente un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda que sintiendo que alguien la observaba. Pero en eso ve algo que le llamó la atención y va Asia allá ya que avía visto unos hongos que crecían en el tronco de un árbol y se dirigen Asia el para tomarlo y sus compañeros la siguen de cerca ya cuando están el el árbol empieza a tomar los hongos necesarios y los coloca en la canasta en eso siente que algo le cae en la cabeza era un liquido baboso cuando suve la mirada para ver que es lo que ay arriba y lo que ve no le gusto nada y en eso grita tan fuerte que sale corriendo a la misma dirección que venían sus compañeros y ellos cuando ven el por que ella se ello a correr dan media vuelta y la siguen corriendo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH CORRAN ARAÑA GIGANTE.- gritaba Lita muy aterrada

—es enorme tenemos que acabala.- decía uno de ellos tomando su arma para dispárale pero no le Asia ningún daño.

—la estas asiendo enojar mas solo corre tenemos que protegerla.- decía otro golpeando a su compañero

En eso cuando Lita empieza a correr nota que los comandantes ban Asia ella pero no contaba que aparecieran mas arañas gigante en eso la atrapan a ella y a sus compañeros que estaban con ella.

—ACE AUXILIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Lita a Ace para que la ayudara en eso la araña la empieza a jalar con su telaraña y la envuelve con ella misma asta que quedo como un capullo y eso también pasó con sus demás compañeros del primer escuadrón.

—LITA NOOO MALDITA ARAÑA PATONA SUELTA A LITA EN ESTE INSTANTE O SINO TE ARÉ PEDAZOS.- dijo Ace muy enojado pero cuando ya iba a ir tras ellas alguien se le adelanto.

—mi linda Lita chan será alimento de arañas eso si yo lo permito.-decía Thatch muy desesperado ya con lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo Asia la dirección en la que se fueron las arañas con sus dos espadas en mano

En eso todos van detrás de las arañas para rescatar a sus compañeros ya cuando se ban adentrando mas ala isla ven mas telarañas y ven que la ultima se metan a un agujero que supuso que era la madriguera o guarida de esos horrendos animales en eso cuando ya es tan adentro y si adentran mas a su guarida Haruta se enreda sin darse cuenta con una telaraña en piensa a jalarla con fallidos intenso de quitársela.

—deja de jalar las vas alertar que estamos aquí.- decía vista despegando a Haruta de la telaraña cortándola con su espada.—tenemos que evitar tocarla por que ellas sienten las binar...- no termino de hablar por que fueron rodeados por las arañas en un instante

—bueno tenemos que matarlas.- decía Izou disparándole a cada araña que podía.

En eso todos empezaron a matar a cada araña que estaban a su alcance asta que llegaron donde estaban donde estaban todos los capullos donde tenían sus presas que avían capturado y ven que unas se movían y una en especial sobresalía un mechón de cabello castaño. En eso Ace se dirige donde están todos los capullo en especial al que sobresale el mechón de cabello.

—Lita eres tu.- preguntó Ace muy preocupado residiendo como respuesta unos quejidos de miedo y moviéndose tratando de decir que es ella.—tranquila te sacare de ahí lo más rápido posible.– en eso saca su baja y corta el cordón de donde esta colgada Lita y la carga.

Los demás comandantes están ayudando a todos sus compañeros en eso ven uno mas que es mas pequeño en eso Haruta abre un poco y ve que ay una niña pequeña y ase lo mismo que sus demás compañeros y corta el cordel del que está colgada en eso todos salen pero apareasen mas arañas.

—Ace ven con migo vamos a quemar toda esta isla dale a Lita a Vista tenemos que acabar esto de raíz.- ordenó Marco y Ace acato entregándole a Lita a Vista para que la sacara de ese horendo lugar y empezaron a quemar todo a su alcance dandole tiempo a sus compañeros en escapar y mientras ambos comandantes mataban a cada araña que se les ponía en frente.

De mientras que ambos primeros comandantes se encargaban de aniquilar a tantas arañas que podían sus demás compañeros se subían a las balsas de mientras que Izou les disparaba con una de sus pistolas a las arañas que se aserraban a ellas cuando ya están en los botes se dirigen a su barco para llevar a sus compañeros que están aún envuelto con esa pegajosa telaraña y liberan a todos los que estaban aún algunos de ellos parecían que le sabían inyectado el bebido de las arañas que ya estabais asciendo efecto paralizante ya cuando sacaron a todos fueron por el ultimo que era el mas pequeño y encontrándose con una niña de unos 10 años a próxima da mente y se preocuparon vieron que aún tenía signos vitales pero muy débiles y la llevaron lo más rápido posible para que la atendieran ya que se veía más grave que el resto. De Mientras que estaban atendiendo a todos los que fueron envenenados por las arañas Ace y Marco destruyeron la isla en un ataque de fuego azul y rojo combinados e ambos que la quemaron por dentro a fuera asta que explotó en una combinación de colores. En eso ellos llegan Marco volando en media transformación y Ace sujetado de sus piernas en eso ya cuando llegan al barco Ace salta a la cubierta seguida de Marco que ta esta normal y van corriendo para ir con sus padre para preguntar como están sus compañeros y el les responde que los están atendiendo para contra desatar la ponzoña de sus cuerpo ya que estaba asiendo efecto en sus cuerpos ellos dos estaban preocupados de que algo malo les pasara a sus camaradas y a la más joven que es la única mujer pirata de la tripulación ya que el resto de las mujeres son enfermeras pero ellas tienen de 20 a 30 años y Lita es la más joven de todo el barco por eso estaban más preocupados pero el que esta mas preocupado y se sentía mal era Marco ya que el fue el responsable de permitirle que fuera a la isla con ellos y arriesgarla en ese peligro a su pequeña hermana se sentía responsable por eso.

—tranquilo Marco todos estarán bien.- decía ace para calmarlo.

—no puedo no debí permitido que Lita fuera fue peligroso la puse en riesgo.- dijo Marco frustrado por lo que le paso a Lita y al resto de sus compañero.

—no tienes la culpa y no creas que eres el único que se siente culpable yo prometí que cuidaría de ella y se lo prometí a ella que la protegería de todo.- decía Ace tomando a Marco de la camisa y sacudiéndolo cuando lo suelta y se dirige donde están atendiendo a sus compañeros.

En eso cuando van le dicen que tiene que esperar por que están atendiendo a todos para contraatacar la ponzoña ya que lo tenían que aser con. El medicamento que tenían pero grasias a los dioses que tenían lo adecuado ya que todas las plantas que avían recolectado se perdieron pero si pudieron salvarlos a todos y a la niña que era la que estaba en peores condiciones.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

—Comandantes ya todos están estables y pudimos contraatacar la ponzoña a todos y en el caso de la niña esta estable pero aun no reacciona esta muy débil llevara un tiempo para que la niña se recurre.- dijo uno de los doctores tranquilo en eso el primero en entrar es Ace aserrando se a la cama donde esta Lita y se acerca a ella para serví orearse.

—Lita que bueno que estas con bien me da gusto me preocupe por ti.-decía Ace a Lita tomando su mano pero no se esperaba a que reaccionara.

—Ace.-decía Lita que estaba respondiendo apretando su mano y tratando de abrir sus ojos cuando los abre ve que lo tiene enfrente de el en eso empieza a llorar.—Ace tenía tanto miedo de esas horrendas arañas.

—tranquila ya estas a salvo por que Marco y yo nos hicimos cargo de esas arañas que no volverán a capturar a nadie todos están a salvo no permitiré que vuelvas a correr un riesgo parecido a este.- le decía Ace a Lita para tranquilizara asta que otra ves cae dormida.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15**

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO CUANDO VI LA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT LA SEGUNDA PARE QUE YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO ADEMÁS QUE YO LE TENGO UNA GRAN FOVIA A LOS HARACNIDOS PORESO LO AGREGE Y CON LO DE MARCO COMO DIJE ANTERIOR MENTE MARCO ES EL MAS SOBRE PROTECTOR DE TODOS POR ESO SE SIENTE CULPABLE BUENO UNA COSA MÁS COMO QUIEREN QUE LA MARINA LE POBGAN PRESIO A SU PRIMERA CARTEL DE SE BUSCA Y QUIEN CREN QUE SEA LA NIÑA QUE RESCATARON DEN SU OPINIÓN BYE Y GRASIAS A TODOS **

**HELENMARTINELLI:ESPERO CON ANSIAS QUE PASES PORNTO SE EXTRAYA TU OPINIÓN Y COMENTARIOS ALENTADORES **

** LOVE STORIES ON MY MIND:grasias por los consejos los tratare de seguir y por ayudarme con lo de la isla **

**MICHISHISUI:es pero que te guste este capítulo y como puse a marco y grasias por los consejos bye **

**Les agrádese Lita con amor y besos **


	16. CAPITULO 16 UN MUY VIEJO AMIGO

**CAPITULO 16 ****un muy viejo amigo **

**En la isla Rossel**

Se podía ver a un hombre atando su bote en el Muelle con sus ayudantes cuando llega una gaviota que trae el periódico y los nuevos carteles de se busca el hombre le paga para comprar el periódico para saber noticias de lo que sucede en el mundo y cerciorarse de alguna noticia de cierta Jovencita que salio al Mar para ser entrenada por un ex-pirata. En eso guarda el periódico en su equipaje y lleva lo que pesco a su puesto en el mercado para venderlo cuando llega a su puesto toma una caja que esta surtida para llevarla al restaurante para entregársela a la duella como lo ase todo los dias. Ya cuando llega cruza la puerta y se encuentra ala duella y le entrega el paquete con el surtido de mariscos el se los deja en la cocina y se sienta a desayunar el pescador en eso el saca su periódico para leerlo en eso se sorprende al ver el primer cartel de ce busca en eso toma el periódico y en primer encabezado esta la noticia principal en eso se para de repente muy sorprendido por lo que ven sus ojos.

—que te sucede Tristán que vistes en el periódico y en los carteles de se busca ay algo nuevo.- pregunto Akana.

—aaaaaa.- Tristan dudaba en enseñarle el periódico y el cartel por que sabia que no le agradaría lo que iba a ver pero era mejor enseñárselo que ocultarle la información.— ten Akane y velo pero no te alteres.- en eso se prepara para lo peor

—bueno veamos lo nuevos carteles de se busca pero QUE ES ESTO.- en eso Akane se altera al ver el cartel de se basca y en eso lee el periódico.—KINO LITA.- grito tan fuerte que todos los de la isla la escullaron y los que estaban cerca se asomaron al restaurante para ver por que estaba enojada la mujer y se ve muy molesta que daba miedo.—ESTA NIÑA SE ISO PIRATA Y ELLA PROMETIO DE NO SE ARIA PIRATA COMO SE ATREVIO Y JUSTAMENTE DE UNO DE LOS CUATRO YOUKON CUANDO LA VEA ME BA A ESCUCHAR.- en eso lee con detalle el periódico que dice "la nueva miembro de los piratas de shirohije"

**en alguna parte de la gran linea**

Ya avía pasado una semana y todos los que fueron mordidos por las arañas gigante ya estaban recuperados de su ponzoña. Y la niña ya estaba fuera de peligro y recuperada ya todos la trataban bien y le dieron la bienvenida al barco y aurita se dirijan a su isla natal de la niña que se encontraba en los mares del South Blue para regresarla con su familia ya que es muy pequeña para ser una pirata y además no seria bueno que viajara con ellos por el peligro que seria para ella.

En ese instante Lita se encontraba preparando el desayuno de todos ella ya se encontraba al 100% de su fuerza ya se avía recuperado rápidamente por los cuidados médicos que le dieron todos y sumando el antídoto que hicieron al traer el veneno de una de las arañas. Por eso empezó hacer sus deberes diarios y estada acompañada de la pequeña niña.

—Hotaru chan quieres desayunar unos panqueques.- pregunto lita

—si Lita nesan si se me antoja y un jugo de naranja también por favor.- dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa.— no quieres que te ayude.

—no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo tu espera si.- le respondió Lita cándidamente

en eso de mientras Lita prepara el desayuno de todos sus compañeros de escuadrón van entrando uno por uno y la ayudan a ser el desayuno asta que llego la hora y todos ya estaban desayunando la mayoría de los comandantes le decían que debería descansar mas pero ella solo asentía y respondiendo que ya estaba bien y como le indicaron los doctores y las enfermeras que ya estaba bien de salud y podía hacer sus actividades normales en eso entra un hombre corriendo con unos papeles en mano y dejando a todos curiosos.

—Lita nechan mira ya tienes tu primer cartel de recompensa y sales en el periódico.- decía el hombre.

—haber.- se lo pidió Thetch para ver el cartel de su subordinada.—sales bien y mira la cantidad que te pusieron 16.000.000 ßerries una primera cantidad decente.- en ese momento Lita se lo quita para verlo.

—no me agrada como salgo no creo que me tomen en serio con esta foto.-decía Lita muy decepcionada por la foto y sus compañeros la veían confundidos de por que no se alegraba de tener su primer cartel.

—por que lo dices solo es una foto no tienes que preocuparte lo que importa es el precio de tu cabeza no la foto.- decía Haruta

—si no dirías lo mismo si tu primer cartel de recompensa salles en pijama.-responde Lita un tanto molesta y con el ceño fruncido

—ya no puedes hacer nada ya deben abre varios carteles en este instante el gobierno mundial ya deben estar preparados aurita por todo el mundo y la marina también estará al pendiente de ti y eso que aun no saben de tus poderes sino te pondrían un precio mas alto pero cuando eso pase tenlo por seguro que aumentara tu recompensa pero ya no puedes hacer nada.- decía Marco tranquila mente.

—si pero tan solo miram… es pera mi cartel ya esta por todo el mundo aurita eso se significa qqquuueee yyyaaa eess taa o maaas biienn yaa lo sepaa esstoy muuertaa.- estaba ablando Lita cuando se acuerda de un detalle en eso siente un escalofrías recorrer su espalda y parece escullar a su nana gritando muy enojada en eso palidece y pone una cara de horror en eso sale del comedor para ir directo ala bodega y meterse en una caja bacía.—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

en eso algunos se dirigen ala bodega ende estaba escondida Lita muy aterrada y notan que esta metida en una gran caja que estaba sellada por dentro.

—Lita que te pasa sal de ahí.- decia vista un tanto sacado de onda por el comportamiento de la joven de ojos verdes que se veía mas aterrada.

—no ni loca estoy segura que ya vio mi cartel y me va ir muy mal.- respondió Lita muy espantada.

—de quien estas ablando con quien te ira mal.-respondió Haruta muy confundido por el comportamiento de Lita.

—DE LA NANA AKANE.- respondió Lita muy alterada en eso a todos les corre una gota de sudor por la cabeza por la respuesta de ella.

—no te preocupes no creo que lo este debes enfrentarla y decirle que eres pirata y ya.- respondió Thetch muy tranquila mente y sin ninguna preocupación.

—estas loco ni loca ago eso prefiero enfrentarme con el mismísimo Lucifer con una espada de bambú que enfrentarme o darle la cara ala nana.- dijo Lita aun dentro de la caja de repente sorprendiendo atodos.

—esa mujer si es de temer y eso que yo la trate un día y si da miedo es muy autoritaria.- comento Ace robando la atención de todos.

—eso no es nada si mi papá le tenia miedo asta mi tío Shanks también le teme y la respeta.- respondí Lita seriamente.

—como lo dices esa mujer debe tener un carácter muy fuerte y muy autoritaria para que Akagami la respete de esa manera y tu le temas a ese grado al parecer tu miedo alas arañas no se compara a tu miedo a esa señora.- comento Vista muy pensativo.

—si y si me disculpa yo me quedo en la caja.- decia Lita en eso Ace rompe la caja y entre todos la sacaron de la bodega a rastras y ella estaba forcejeando para zafarse del agarre de todos pero fue imposible y solo se dejo llevar.

En eso llegaron ala cubierta donde estaban todos ya le avían dado la noticia a Shirohige de que salio el cartel de recompensa de Lita y empezaron a festejar en su honor por ya tener su primera recompensa.

**En alguna parte del East blue**

En una isla desierta se encontraban un grupo de piratas asiendo ciertas cosas en eso uno de ellos va corriendo para adentrarse ala isla y como iba tenia prisa.

—CAPITAN MIRE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE.- decía el hombre muy agitado y entregándole el periódico y los carteles.

—valla mi niña ya tiene su primer cartel de recompensa y se unió a los piratas de Shirohige estoy tan contento al parecer el entrenamiento con Rayleigh san fue un éxito jajajajajaja si que mi niña si que tiene suerte para haberse unido a su tripulación y lo bueno no estará sola ya que Ace estará con ella cuidándola tenemos que festejar por su logro.- desia Shanks muy contento.

—capitán pero ay un detalle en esto como lo tomara Akane san con esta información no creo que le agrade mucho de que la pequeña Lita chan se aya ello pirata.- Comento Ben cercanamente por el detalle de la información.

—si por eso nos dirigiremos a Rossel en este momento para calmar a Akane san sino cera capas de tomar un bote y embarcarse al mar para buscarla por eso tenemos que irnos aya.- respondió Shanks seriamente.

—si capitan como ordene.- dijeron los tres hombres de mas confianza de el y en eso ellos dieron las indicaciones de que zarparían en ese instante y ellos también se sentían orgullosos de Lita por que va a cumplir su sueño de recorre el mundo no como ella lo quiso pero lo ara y lo mas seguro esta en buenas manos.

**De regreso en el Moby Dick**

Todos se encontraban festejando y a Lita ya se veía mas relajada por que no debería de espantarse por nada mas y en eso estaba con todos celebrando pero aun no le gustaba su foto de su primer cartel de recompensa y se propuso en hacerse de otro que si se viera bien y le tomen enserio ya que en la foto su pijama tenia dibujos de ositos por eso su orgullo se vino abajo.

—debo comprarme otras pijamas y ropa de dormir que no tengan dibujos aaa que humillante por eso me decían niña y mocosa por la pijama.- decia Lita con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

—jajaja no digas la ropa que sales en el cartel no importa mucho que digamos lo importante es que ya te están tomando en cuenta.- Decia Ace mientras esta sentado pescando.

—si mira quien lo dice que su primer cartel de se busca sale imponente y atemorizarte.- le respondió Lita sarcástica mente.

—que quieres que haga si soy muy fotogénico y las cámaras me aman.-respondo Ace en un tono burlón.

—si presumido baja ese ego.- le decia Lita ya un tanto molesta por le que dijo Ace.

Justo en ese momento Ace nota una sombra de gran tamaño en el mar justamente debajo del barco cosa que lo preocupa ya que sabia que era un rey marino pero recordó que el casco estaba cubierto por el Kairosaki pero no contó que el gran animal saliera de repente a la superficie y se dejara ver provocando que todos se pusieran en guardia por si el rey marino los atacara y cosa que sucedió. El rey marino era similar a un dragón marino de un tono verde agua con grandes escamas bien marcadas y otras escamas de gran tamaño que sobresaltaban en su cabeza , unos cuatro cuernos en su cabeza dos en cada lado y sumando una grandes garras palmadas su cola era larga y musculosa. En eso cuando el rey marino salio Ace cae al agua junto con Marco en eso Thatch y Lita se arrojan al mar para sacarlos a los dos comandantes que son usuarios de una fruta del diablo que los estaba hundiendo.

—"Ace ya te tengo".-decia lita mental mente cuando ve a Thatch tomando a Marco y ambos suben ala superficie pero notan que el rey marino se va acercando en eso tratan de nadar mas rápido ya en la superficie.—comandante se esta acercando.

—ya lo se y no traigo mis espadas.- respondio Thatch un poco preocupado.

Justo en ese instante el rey marino se detiene de golpe sorprendiendo a los dos que estaban en el mar y a todos en el barco y acercándose con cuidado a Lita que traía a Ace en eso acerca su gran cara para frotarse en la cara de lita como muestra de carillo ya ahí todos se sorprendieron por el comportamiento del rey marino. En eso Lita lo empieza Haver con cuidado y detenidamente.

—Drake eres tu.- pregunto Lita incrédula en eso el rey marino asiste.—no saben la alegría que me da de verte pero debo regresar al barco nos ayudas por favor.- en eso Drake se sumerge para subirlos a su cabeza y llevarlos al barco en eso cuando llega bajan de la cabeza para pasarse al barco en eso le agradece pero en eso revisa a Ace en eso le asen primeros auxilios para que expulsen el agua y eso es lo que paso.

En eso ya todos estaban tranquilos ya que los dos comandantes respiraban con tranquilidad pero ambos comandante se sorprenden al ver al gran rey marino tan cerca del barco y demasiado cerca para su gusto en eso ya estaba por atacarlo pero Lita se pone en medio para que no lo lastimen.

—Lita aste aun lado esa cosa nos ataco.- decia Marco y Ace al mismo tiempo.

—pero el no lo hizo con intención se enredo con sus anzuelos en sus cuernos que fue la razón que ustedes cayeran y el atacara el barco ya el hijo de pescar se empezó a enredar en el pos no lo culpen a el que no tiene la culpa ya que se sintió amenazado.- debatió Lita ensayándole sus callas de pescar. Y el tamaño del anzuelo que era enorme.—que pensaban pescar con este anzuelo. Bueno mejor no me respondan.

—hijos vengan todos estan bien.- pregunto barba blanca todos asistieron en eso su vista se posa en Lita.— niña tonta te quejas de un cartel primero debes preocuparte por tu seguridad y la de tus compañeros y ese animal pudo Haver destrozado el barco.- Decia barba blanca muy enojado en eso lita responde.

—capitan como justificación fue culpa de Ace y Marco por usar anzuelos tan grandes y Drake no tiene la culpa pero yo me arroje al mar junto con Thatch para salvar a Ace y Marco y agradezco que aya sido el y ante que diga no podía usar mis poderes en el agua para no herir a mis compañeros que estaban adentro ya que el agua es conductora de electricidad sino ya estriamos muertos.- Contesto Lita

—buen punto y dejen de usar esos arpones es peligroso.- reprendio barba blanca.

—si padre a Lita nos explicas como conoces a este grandote. Pregunto Ace.

—si con gusto.- en eso Lita les explico de cómo llego a conocer a Drake

**Flashback**

Hace 8 años atrás en la isla Rossel se podía ver a una niña correr por la el pueblo cuando esculla un sonido que paresia mas como un llanto pero no fue la única que lo escullo que vio a muyos hombres con algunas lanzas, trinches y malletes en sus manos y se dirigían a cierta parte de la costa del lado opuesto de la isla para ver que era y ella los siguió pero noto que su padre iba con ellos caminaron casi por 30 minuto asha llegar a un acantilado donde avía una cueba que estaba rodeado de rocas que impedía el paso a los barcos y botes pero avía una parte en la que podías bajar y entrar al cueva ye era por la orilla del risco que avía un camino natural para entrar y por hai pasaron.

—que cera lo que causa ese sonido.- pregunto un hombre mayor

—puede ser algún animal de gran tamaño por eso tomen su distancia que si es peligroso yo me ago cargo.- dijo Mitsuki.

—si como tu digas.- respondio Tristan.

En eso lita iba a una discreta para no ser descubierta por los adulto cuando se van acercando ellos ven un animal grande pero no tanto que asemejaba a un dragón marino que se veía herido por casi todo su cuerpo estaba recostado en el suelo de la cueva cuando el animal los esculla les empieza a gruñir para que no se acercaran.

—un rey marino si ay uno aquí nos arruinara la pesca tenemos que matarlo.- dijeron unos cuantos pero en eso Mitsuki los iba a detener cuando alguien se les adelanto y como un rallo ya les impedía el paso.

—no lo vallan a ser nada no ven que esta herido y párese que es un bebe además esta sufriendo no dejare que lo lastimen.- decia Lita molesta por lo que le querían hacer al indefenso animal.

—hija que ases aquí es peligroso y alégate de ese animal que te atacara.- decia Mitsuki seriamente para que lo obedeciera.

—no permitiré que lo maten no tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a nadie y el es un ser vivo que merece vivir.- esas palabras que dijo Lita resonaron en la cabeza de Mitsuki eran las mismas que decía su capitán ya que el nunca mato a ningun ser vivi sin motivos aparentes y el le enseño esa enseñanza a su hija.—no ven que tiene miedo no lo lastimen por favor yo me are responsable de el pero por favor no le hagan daño por favor se los ruego papá por favor.- ya lo desia con lagrimas en los ojos.

—esta bien tu ganas hija no le aremos nada.- respondió Mitsuki ganadote unas protestas por los demás hombres.— no boy a fallar con el legado que aprendí de mi capitán y se lo estoy pasando a mi hija no matare a un ser indefenso y punto.

Fin del Flashback

—desde ese momento empecé a cuidar de el asta que se recupero de sus heridas le llevaba comida ya cuando estuvo en perfecto estado trate que se fuero pero no quería y me ponía a jugar con el subiéndome en su cabeza y así me llevaba a pasear alrededor de la isla así fue todo por un año y el ya era mas grande en eso le insistí que se fuera de donde el era no se pero me entendió y se fue y ya no lo volví a ver lo asta aurita.- termino de contar Lita.

**Fin del capitulo 16**


	17. Chapter 17 UN DIA DE COMPRAS Y CELOS

**Hola disculpen la demora le verdad no sabia como hacer este Capitol pero después de nadar en ese río subterráneo se me ilumino y aclaro la mente ya pude escribir de nuevo espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi primito Quique como le decíamos de carillo que ya partió de este mundo ya que el 7 se hizo un rezo para el y hoy se ara una misa por su primer ayo real mente lo estallo ya que el era uno de los con los que mejor me llevaba. Con lo que nos contó mi tía que es la mamá de mi primo que el soñó con su abuelita a los pocos días de su accidente se podréis decir que su abuelita fue por el por petición de diosito que ya quería que regresara lo único que me consuela es que mi primito esta con mis abuelos y los de el ya que ellos lo están cuidando bueno es todo espero que les guste y comenzamos**

**Capitulo 17 ****un dia de compras y celos **

**En el Moby Dick**

Ya avía pasado 2 días desde el avistamiento de Drake y Lita solo se despidió de el para que el continuara el solo auque era muy doloroso para ella despedirse de su enorme amigo era mejor para el así el no seria blando de los ataque de la marina o de otros piratas. Ya que todos estaban sorprendidos por lo amistoso que era con Lita y también con la pequeña Hotaru ya que ellos nunca avían visto algo similar ni el veterano pirata el capitán SHIROHIGE ya que el era el mas experimentado de todos y nunca vio a un rey marino ser tan amable y cariñoso con un humano el lo atribuyó por que Lita lo cuido y protegió cuando mas lo necesitaba por eso su comportamiento. Drake se alego del gran barco.

**En el East blue**

En la isla Rossel se podía ver llegar un barco pirata de uno muy conocido por los habitantes de la isla y se podía visualizar a un pelirrojo. En la isla los habitantes se acercaban al muelle para darle la bien venida al pirata en eso Akane se acercaba al barco con un gran equipaje cargando y con dos sartenes en cada mano.

—háganse aun lado y no me detengan traeré a mi niña de regreso no dejare que este un minuto mas en ese barco pirata.- decía Akane muy preocupada y también enojada que daba miedo.

—tranquila Akane san no es para que se ponga asi mi niña esta en buenas manos Shirohige la cuidara bien además Ace esta en su tripulación no debes de que preocuparte sumando se unió a una de las tripulaciones mas fuertes el viejo no dejara que corra un peligro.-dice Shanks de una manera tranquila y calma para que la mujer se calme pero no sirvió de nada solo recibió un sartenazo en la cara.

—como lo dices tan tranquilo mi niña esta en una tripulación pirata y no en cualquiera esta con barba blanca el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y el mas buscado todavía dices que me calme tengo que rescatar a mi niña de esa vida de piratería.- Akane tomo la oreja de Shanks y le grito todo después lo tomo de la camisa y lo zangoloteo tan fuerte como pudo Shanks estaba sereno y tranquilo.

—Akane calma ya escuchasteis a Shanks Lita esta en buenas manos y si el esta tan tranquilo es que ella no esta en peligro.- decía el acalde de la isla.

—si además que entreno con Rayleigh no debes de preocuparte por eso ya que el la entreno bien ya sabe usar sus poderes y habilidades ala totalidad solo falta que ella misma aumente sus habilidades y con la tripulación de Shirohige lo ara así le pido que deje esa idea de ir por Lita ya que esta cumpliendo su sueño de recorrer el mundo y conocerlo.- termino de hablar Shanks y asi convenció a Akane.

Con eso Akane se calmo y dejo el tema de ir por Lita perdido ya que todos los que la querían deseaban la felicidad de ella y su seguridad por eso no deseaban de pedir por su seguridad.

**En el MODY DICK**

Todos los comandantes estaban en una junta para saber que hacer con respecto a la pequeña niña que viajaba con ellos ya que ella era del South blue eso se significaba que tenían que pasar por el Calm Belt y probar el recubrimiento de Kairosaki del barco y regresar por el mismo camino o tomar el Rivers Montain y entrar de nuevo a la gran línea todos estaban pensado como hacerlo y eso no era todo la niña vivía en una ciudad de nobles ya que ella era uno de ellos pero se sorprendió ya que ella no se comportaba como uno era muy distinta una niña muy alegre y servicial cuando le preguntaron de sus padres ella respondió que es un doctor.

—sera muy complicado entrar a esa cuidad si nos descubren llamaran a la Marian y a los almirantes no somos cualquier piratas rápidamente nos descubrirán.- decia Namur preocupado por la situación

—si ninguno de nosotros podría entrar a esa ciudad sin ser descubierto solo de una persona….-Rakuyou que lo estaba pensando cuando alguien lo interrumpió

—espero que no te refieras a Lita.- decia Ace un tanto preocupado por la idea de su camarada.

—bueno Ace ella es la única que podría pasar desapercibida en esa ciudad apenas la conocen y ella es muy lista además es con la que esta mas apegada a Hotaru-chan si mas no recuerdas ella entro con facilidad a una base de la marina.- remarco Rakuyou

—si pero en ese momento no tenia un cartel y no podría ir sola seria peligroso.- siguió protestando Ace pero al escullar una vos grave y fuerte se callo.

—Ace silencio no podemos seguir llevando ala niña con nosotros es muy peligroso para ella y Lita ira pero no sola alguien de ustedes tiene que ir con ella y aun no lleva mi marca tatuada si lo recuerdan.-dijo Shirohige con firmeza.— ya pueden retirarse esto termina a qui ustedes vean quien ira con Lita y cuando ya sepan háganme lo saber.

—bueno yo iré con mi linda Lita chan no ay nadie mejor que su comandante para protegerla.- decia thatch

—pero quien la protegería de ti y de tus manos.-decía Haruta con sarcasmo y un toque de humor.

—bueno Lita se sabe cuidar bien ella solo y ya sabe tratar a este rabo verde que solo le gusta las jóvenes.- decia vista.— pero no creo que tu seas el indicado de ir te descubrían rápido y de que serviría ir si ala primera los descubren solo seria una perdida de tiempo.

—si necesitamos a alguien que sea imperceptible y que no se vea peligroso y además que concuerde, no resalte sumando que se pueda mezclar bien con los nobles.- decía Fossa poniendo su mano en su barbilla y con la boca jugando con su puro moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

—si quien seria ni uno de nosotros tenemos esas características para ir.-decia Haruta de lo mas normal cuando todos lo vieron con una idea en la cabeza en eso es tomado por Thatch y Marco y ser jalado donde están las enfermeras.

—necesitamos su ayuda.- dijo marco poniendo a Haruta enfrente de las enfermeras.

—en que podemos ayudarlos comandantes.- respondió Kasumi

—a cambiar el especto de Haruta el debe de pasar desapercibido para acompañar a Lita para dejar a Hotaru con sus padres.- respondí Marco.

—Haruta ira con migo a dejar Hotaru-chan.- dijo Lita saliendo de tras de unas cortinas con una bandeja con instrumentos de quirúrgicos.

—si Lita el ira con tigo solo tenemos que arreglar su aspecto para que no lo reconozcan.- Dijo Marco viendo a Haruta interrogantemente.

—pero que dicen que me piensan hacer.- decia Haruta cuando siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda en eso ve a las enfermeras y a Lita en eso sintió miedo por la forma que lo veían.

—cambio de imagen y de compras .- dijieron todas las mujeres.— comandante cuando terminemos con usted nadie lo reconocerá tenga lo por seguro.

**Al día siguiente ya en tierra firme**

Ya al día siguiente en la tarde llegaron a tierra todas las mujeres bajaron del barco para dirigirse ala tienda de ropa de hombre para cambiar el aspecto y una imagen nueva a Haruta que iba en contra de su voluntad ya que lo estaban jalando entre todas en eso entran a la primera tienda.

—bueno esta tienda se ve prometedora ay que entrar vamos Haruta.- en eso ya adentro todas empezaron a buscar ropa de arriba abajo buscando la talla del pequeño hombre era tan alto como Lita de 1.74 en comparación del resto de los comandantes que eran mas altos.

—Haruta ponte esto.- dijo Lita entregándole un traje y metiéndolo al probador.

—esta bien pero este "mejor me callo no quiero que se enojen ya que me ira mal por que ami".- decia Haruta cambiándose de ropa en eso sale del probador y encontrándose con mas ropa que traían sus compañeras en eso palidece.—"por que ami"

en eso paso un buen de rato cuando callo la noche pasándole trajes a Haruta uno tras otro asta que encontraron el correcto en eso el encargado lo arreglo para que le ajustara ala perfección y se fueron directo al barco cuando llegaron ya todos lo esperaban.

—no vuelvo a ir de compras con ustedes es la muerte y un infierno si que las mujeres se vuelven locas con las compras.- decía Haruta refunfuñando por lo fastidiado que estaba de probarse tanta ropa.

—vamos Haruta no fue tan malo mira toda la ropa que tienes considérate afortunado y eso que falto comprar mi ropa y la de Hotaru-chan.- decia Lita muy tranquila.

—si ya que tu lo disfrutases de lo lindo en buscarme un disfraz.- respondí Haruta ya cansado y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

—al menos agrádese de que no te vistieron de mujer.- dijo Thatch riendo por lo que acaba de decir.—eso si seria divertido de ver.

—no le des ideas.- grito Haruta un tanto espantado por imaginarse que lo estén vistiendo así y enojado por la idea de su compañero.

—que pero me cree capas de hacer eso pero ahora que lo pienso no seria mala idea.- de repente dijo Lita obteniendo una reacción de miedo por Haruta que lo vio de una manera analítica.

—ni se te ocurra yo ni loco me pongo un vestido me escullasteis que se te meta bien en tu cabesa.-grito Haruta muy enojado en eso toma su nueva ropa antes que se les ocurriera devolverla y comprarle vestidos.

—no le hagas caso solo párese que se fastidio un poco no siempre va con un grupo de hermosas mujeres de compras bueno ya que mañana es tu turno yo boy contigo y te ayudo a escoger ropa y también ropa intima.- esta diciendo Thatch pero en eso reside una cachetada de parte de una de las enfermeras y un coscorrón que se lo dio alguien que esta detrás de el.

—no sea pervertido comándate y y mas con Lita no dejaremos que usted valla con ella no lo permitiremos que le agua algo y deje de comportarse de esa manera con ella.- decía Kasumi muy enojada y sonrojado por lo que dijo Thatch que se intenta llevase a Lita del lugar.

—comandante como se le ocurre de pedirle a una inocente jovencita ir a compre su ropa intima usted es un pervertido de lo peor.- en eso Lita le dice con una mirada ensombrecida en eso le da un fuerte pucherazo en la cara que lo tira al suelo.—madure comándate y deje de ser un Pervertido.- en eso se va con Kasumi.

—ya ves te dije que un día Lita-nechan te daría un buen golpe y deja decir esas cosas ya estas bien catalogado por todas la mujeres del barco como un pervertido y Lita-nechan esta incluida en eso.- decia Marco seria mente y dándole otro golpe en la cabeza y jalándolo adentro del cuarto.—y deja de insinuártele eres muy mayor a ella y padre no lo permitiría sumando que provocarías el enfado de Akagami y se iría encontrar de ti.

**Al dia sigiente**

Ya era temprano y todos ya avían terminado su desayuno y Lita tanto como Hotaru ya estaban por bajar del barco para ir de compras cuando Lita nota a Ace bajar y le decide pedirle algo.

—Ace espera.- decia Lita.—Ace por que no me acompañas de compras me gustaría la opinión masculina y para que me digas como se me ve la ropa.

—no Lita yo no se nada de moda y no quiero ir cera aburrido y no quiero llegar fastidiado con tanta ropa.- le respondió Ace sin rodeos.

—bueno ya iremos solas.-respondía Lita muy desilusionada cuando esculla a cierto castaño de gran copete.

—yo boy con tigo y te ayudo a escoj…..-decia Thatch pero fue interrumpido.

—no gracias comandante ir sola.- respondió Lita seriamente y dejando a su comandante con la palabra en la boca.

—si que te ignoro Thatch.- decia vista a sus espaldas el estaba sorprendido y deprimido.—vamos ala caverna a beber un poco.

ya todos estaban asiendo lo suyo y Lita con Hotaru caminaban y pasaban de tienda en tienda ya avían comprado ropa nueva a Hotaru y la principal la que usaría cuando regrese a casa en eso cuando están por entrar a una tienda de ropa ya que Lita vio algo que le gusto ven a Ace y va con el para ver si lo convence en que el le de su opinión.

—hola Ace me ayudas a esco….-Lita lo saluda y estaba por pedirle su ayuda cuando es interrumpida por una voz femenina que sonaba coqueta y muy provocadora cosa que a ella no le gusto en eso busca el origen de esa voz.

—hola guapo quieres un poco de diversión te ves muy tenso yo puedo aliviar eso.- decía una mujer de estatura media curvilínea de cabello negro largo y lacio que lo traía suelto, ojos azules oscuros rasgos finos y delicados pero lo que mas le resaltaba y le molestaba a Lita era sus enormes pechos que los estaba frotando en el brazo de Ace que el solo la estaba viendo con indiferencia ya que ella estaba vestida muy provocadora una falda muy corta que a cada lado de los costado de su cadera se veía como una costura que se asomaba su piel un TOP corto estilo corcett y unas zapatillas alta.— que dices guapo te gusta la idea te are sentir bien.

—oyes tu por que no sueltas a Ace.- dijo Lita en un tono muy molesto ala Mujer que era muy vulgar para su parecer.

—y tu quien eres niña tonta cera mejor que te pierdas deja a los adultos solos.- respondió la mujer haciéndole sellas de que se baya.

—que para que cepas soy su amiga y además somos ankamas yo también soy pirata.- respondió Lita ya muy enojada con la mujer que no lo soltaba y a hora se colgó de su brazo con mas posesión.

—tu una niña tonta una pirata no me hagas reír jajajaja.- la mujer se empezó a burlar de Lita en eso Ace ciche su rostro de que esa mujer se estaba burlando de Lita en su cara ya se estaba molestando.

—mira te lo advierto suelta a Ace de una ves entendido sino lo vas a ver me as escullado Mujerzuela de mala muerte.- Lita ya estaba bien molesta.

—si como digas niña tonta como si te tuviera miedo anda guapo vámonos y dejemos a esta estupida a qui tu Menezes a una mujer de verdad que te de placer y no una pobre niña estupida como ella adema ella no se compara con mi belleza además ella luce como un muchacho por su forma de vestir.- decia la mujer viendo a Lita de arriba abajo ya que bestia con unos pantalones pescadores azul claro, una sudadera delgada de capucha con uno bolsillo en la parte de enfrente era de colores vedes de dos tonos la capucha y el bolsillo era de un verde mas oscuro que el resto que era mas claro, sus botines cafes y sin olvidar su sombrero.— bueno nos vamos guapo.

—quítame tus manos de encima y no permito que nadien hable mal de mis nakamas y en especial de Lita.- dijo Ace empujando a la mujer y rodear a Lita con su brazo.— eres tu la que no es nada ella es mucho mejor que tu no te comparas nada a ella y ni le llegas ni ala palma del pie si te digo del tobillo seria demasiado para ti ya que Lita es muy importante para mi ya que se preocupa por mi y se lo agradezco sumando ella es mucho mas hermosa que tu tanto físicamente como de espíritu ya que su corazón es bondadoso, por ultimo lárgate antes que queme ese rostro y serás a la primera mujer que lastimo.

—que ella es mas bonita que yo no bromees ella no se compara con mi bell…- la mujer no termino de hablar por que su cabello empezó a incendiarse cuando ella lo noto y lo alcanzo a apagar en eso da un vistazo a los dos y vio la mirada de odio de Ace y vio que no bromeaba eso fue una probada y se fue corriendo.

—bueno vamos te acompaño a de compras.- decia Ace a Lita con una sonrisa muy característico de el en eso el nota que Lita esta muy roja y se preocupa.—estas bien estas muy roja

—aaaaa no te preocupes estoy bien Ace y de verdad piensas todo eso de mi Ace.- pregunto Lita un poco avergonzada.

—aaa ni digas eso y andando antes que me arrepienta.- respondió Ace dando media vuelta junto con Lita ya estaba avergonzado por lo que dijo.

—no pende que pensaras eso de mi y mas de que fuera muy importante para ti Ace tu para mi también eres importante.- respondió Lita con una sonrisa que causo que Ace se sonrojo en eso la rodea bien con su brazo atañéndola hacia el causando que ella se sonroje a no mas poder en eso le quita su sombrero acerca su sorteo al de lita.

—Lita te boy a enseñar un par de cosas.- dijo Ace en tono que causo que Lita se le erizara la piel en eso empieza a frotar su puño con un poco de fuerza en la cabeza de Lita.—deja de decir eso Lita entendido.

—ay Ace eso duele me lastimas jajajaja si ya como tu digas.-en eso es soltada y Lita se soba la cabeza.—bueno ya vámonos encontré unos lindos vestidos que quiero comprar

en eso entran ala tienda Lita y Hotaru em pisan a buscar ropa vestidos faldas a no mas poder y Ace se sienta en una silla a que esta ahí solo viendo a Lita buscando la ropa.

—Lita-nechan una pregunta estabas Celosa de esa mujer que estaba con Ace-san.-pregunto Hotaru sin rodeos

—que por que dices eso Hotaru-chan solo Ace y yo solo somas amigos y no digas eso que el te escullara.- respondió Lita muy roja como tomate y avergonzada aun que tenia que admitir que no le gusto mucho que esa mujerzuela estuviera coqueteando con Ace y mas que se le estaba proponiéndole tener sexo con el eso no le gusto mucho.— Ace y yo solo somos amigos.

—es que paresia que estabas celosa de esa mujer.- aun Hotaru insistía y causando que Lita se sonroje mas.

—ya Hotaru olvida eso mejor me pruebo este vestido.- dicia Lita ya muy avergonzada y se mete en el probador no sin antes darle un vistazo a Ace se avía que se quedo dormido de repente por su narcolepsia y ella sonríe al verlo así.

—haaaa me quede dormido otra ves y Lita donde esta.- pregunto Ace mientras se despertaba.

—se esta probando ropa Ace-kun le puedo preguntar algo y no se molesta.- respondió Hotaru acercándose Ace con inocencia.

—si dime que quieres saber Hotaru-chan.- dijo Ace secamente.

—quiero saber si a usted le gusta Lita-nechan y si esta enamorado de ella.-solto la pregunta Hotaru que Ace quecintio que le callo como una cubeta de agua fria.

—queeeeeeee porque preguntas eso y por que lo dices.- grito Ace cayéndose todo rojo de la silla en la que estaba sentado y tapándose la boca ya muy avergonzado por lo que pregunto Hotaru y por que las personas que estaban en la tienda se lo quedaron viendo.

—lo pregunto por la forma en la que la trata y sumando lo que dijo ase rato de que ella es muy importante para usted eso para mi se escullo como una declaración de amor.-respondí Hotaru sin rodeos.

—mira Hotaru eso son cosas de grandes y las niñas no deben meter sus narices en tendido.- dijo Ace con las mejillas enrojecidas y sentadose en la silla de nuevo.—y a ti que te hadillo Lita de mi.- pregunto un poco avergonzado y ablando suave mente para que la niña lo escullara.

—solo que lo quiere mucho y que es su mejor amigo que gracias a usted no se siente sola.- respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa.

En eso Ace esta sorprendido por lo que respondió Hotaru que Lita le contó. Es eso mientras ellos esta afuera dentro del probador Lita estaba poniéndose el vestido que le gusto y con el que iba a ir a dejar a Hotaru era un vestido verde le largo debajo de las rodillas amplio con volados, mangas largas que son agostados y sueltas al llegar a las muñecas ya ahí tiene dos volados con tela blanca y en la área de los codos tiene listones blancos amarrados alrededor y justo en la parte de enfrente era de un color rosa que tiene seis listones verdes asiendo moños simulando una unión. En eso Lita sacude la cabeza respira hondo y decide salir.

—Ace mira como me veo.- pregunta Lita y nota que el no esta.—Hotaru-chan donde esta Ace.- pregunta un poco desilusionada.

—no se salio de la tienda un poco alterado pareció que vio a un fantasma pero ese vestido se te ve muy bonito debes comprarte ese.- respondo Hotaru un poco preocupada por que Ace salio corriendo pero luego sonrío por ver a Lita triste ella dedujo que le importaba la opinión de Ace de verdad.

En eso ellas pagaron los vestidos para salir de la tienda Lita ya no estaba triste sino molesta en eso camina refunfuñando y maldiciendo a Ace mental mente para que Hotaru no escullara las groserías que Lita decía cunando choca con alguien.

—oyes fíjate por donde cami..- Lita no termina la frase al ver con la persona con la que choco era un Joven delgado de piel clara cabello corto rubio cenizo ojo azules bestia unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de mangas largas blanca portaba unas arracadas de oro pequeñas y un crucifijo. Lita cunado lo vio se sonrojo de lo guapo que era en eso le hizo recordar a su Príncipe Oscar se paresia.—aa lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba fue mi culpa estaba distraída.

—no te preocupes pero me alegro que allas chocado con migo no siempre choco con una señorita tan bonita y bella como tu.- dijo el la persona tomando la barbilla de lita para verla con detalle.—deja me presentarme soy Haruka Tenou y me encantaría si aceptas que te invite un helado.

—disculpa que me pidió.- pregunto lita confundida.

—que te invito un helado o quiere que te invite otra cosa pero veo que bienes con tu hermanita bueno les invito a las dos.- respondió Haruka coqueta mente.

—a mi por que ami sino y no a otra persona además yo no soy bonita.- respondió Lita avergonzada.

—que no aceptare un no como respuesta además ami me gustan las niñas lindas con hermosos ojos llenos de vida.- respondio Haruka acercando su rostro al de Lita y tomando uno de sus mellones y besándolo en ese punto Lita ya estaba tan roja como un tomate que sus orejas estaban sacando humo por lo avergonzada que estaba.

**Unos momentos después en la tienda**

En la tienda de ropa Ace aun estaba ablando con Hotaru en susurros cuando el be a un joven rubio de ropa elegante azul y sombrero de copa en eso entra en estado de shok como si el hubiese visto un fantasma lo sigue con la mirada cuando ya no esta a su rango visual.

—no puede ser que sea el.-dice Ace en shok en eso sale de la tienda corriendo muy alterado cuando lo vuelve Haver y lo sigue sin que el se de cuenta.

En eso ve que se mete en un callejón y el se mete para seguir sus pasos Ace que ria saber quien era ese joven que lo tiene muy intrigado pero el joven se da cuenta de que lo siguen y en eso avanza mas rápido y lo pierde dejando a Ace perdido ay parado sin saber que hacer por que lo perdió de vista lo estuvo buscando pero no lo encontró.

—párese que se lo trago la tierra quien abra sido ese sujeto se paresia a Sabo pero es imposible que sea mi hermano el murió cera mejor que regrese Lita se preocupara o peor se enojara.- dijo Ace dando media vuelta y caminando de vuelta ala tienda de ropa donde dejo a Lita y a Hotaru.

Mientras Ace va caminando rumbo a la tienda su mente aun sigue distraído en el recuerdo de su hermano que murió ya ase años y no se dio cuanta que alguien lo llamaba cuando sintió que lo jalaban.

—comandante que bueno que lo encuentro venga rápido algo esta pasando.- decía uno se sus subordinados que se veía muy alarmado.

—que sucede llévame donde esta la emergencia pero antes tenemos que ir por Lita y Ho..-estaba hablando Ace cuando fue cortado por el hombre.

—es justamente por ella los demás comandantes la están cuidando por una distancia prudente.- contesto el hombre.

—que como que por una distancia ella esta bien o que habla de una ves.- dijo Ace inquieto

—es que esta con un hombre el cual..-respondió el subordinado ya con miedo en los ojos por la reacción de Ace que estaba enojado.

—con quien esta y donde.- dijo Ace ya enfurecido.

—están en la plaza central comandante.- respondió el pobre hombre que estaba aterrado por ver a Ace de esa manera en eso Ace se va ala plaza central .–"creo que el comandante Ace esta celoso"

**en un callejón de la plaza central**

—quien se cree ese sujeto de estar ablando de esa manera tan confianzuda y estar coqueteando con mi linda Lita-chan.-decia Thatch molesto y ya por sacar sus espadas pero Marco le detuvo.

—no aguas una estupidez aurita solo ay que vigilar.- respondió Marco con una mezcla de preocupación y celos en eso ven a Ace pasar en eso lo toma y lo jala con el reto de los comandantes.

—oyes que te pasa Marco y que asen todos aquí metidos.- respondió Ace molesto.

—estamos vigilando a Lita que párese que esta en una cita con ese sujeto.- respondió Izou.

—y no esta con cualquiera ese sujeto es un cazador de piratas y es uno de los mejores se me ase raro que no esta con su compañera.- menciono Marco en eso nota que Ace estaba ya muy molesto literal mente estaba en llamas.

—que asemos a qui tenemos que ir por Lita en ese instante no me agrada que ese sujeto este con ella espera esta jugando con su cabello y por que ella no ase nada ya me canse le romperé la cara a ese sujeto de una puta ves.- decía Ace ya muy furioso que estaba en llamas y de sus ojos sacaban chispas ya cuando estaba por salir Marco lo detuvo para que no fuera.

—espera ahí no vallas con lo que veo ese sujeto no se hadado cuenta de que Lita es una pirata tenemos que estar calmados si intenta algo vamos a interferir aurita los dos guarden la calma.- decía Marco ya irritado y con una venita en su cabeza palpitando.

—tu también debes seguir tu consejo estas muy irritado.- dijo Izou recibiendo una mirada de odio de Marco.— si ese sujeto se propasa con Lita le boy a dar un disparo justo en medio de los ojos.- lo dijo de en un tono serio y sacando una de sus pistolas

**mientras tanto en la heladería**

en la heladería Lita estaba comiendo su helado junto con Hotaru y Haruka que ella estaba tomando un café mientras ellas comían una copa de helado cada una Lita estaba emocionada por todo lo que Haruka le contaba y hacia.

—de verdad as competido en carras de motos esquís que emocionante.- dijo Lita emocionada.

—si no es la gran cosa y dime a ti que te gusta hacer.- respondí Haruka a Lita otra ves toman el mechón de cabello.

—bueno ami me gusta cocinar, la jardinería, estudiar las estrellas y las manualidades pero aurita no e ello nada de jardinería por que se me ase imposible a si y las artes marciales.- respondió Lita con gusto pero también un poco desanimada.

—valla con que te gusta cocinar de seguro le cocinar paltos muy sabrosos a tu novio el debe ser muy afortunado de tener a una novia tan bonita como tu y que lastima que no puedas hacer Jardinería pero estoy sorprendido que practiques artes marciales.- le respondió Haruta acercándose mas a Lita y ella alegándose.

—si bueno mi papá me enseño y yo no tengo novio..- respondió Lita en eso interrumpe Hotaru.

—si Lita-nechan tiene novio y muchos hermanos mayores que la cuidan y la quieren mucho a demás que son muy celosos.- hablo Hotaru de repente ya que para Hotaru pensaba que Lita y Ace se veían bien juntos.

—aaaa ya es tarde ellos deben estar preocupados si me disculpa Haruka-kun me tengo que ir sino van a venirme a buscar y gracias por los helados.- Lita ase despide en eso toma sus cosas y a Hotaru y sale corriendo hacia el puerto.

**De regreso al callejos**

Ya todos se tranquilizaron cuando Lita se alego del cazador de piratas en eso se dirigen al barco para alcanzar a Lita y decirle del peligro que estaba.

—andando tenemos que ir ya al barco yo hablare con Lita de esto en tendido.- dijo Marco emprendiendo el camino al barco sin soltar a Ace y a Thatch que tenían ganas de ir tras el cazador de pitaras.

**De regreso a la heladería**

Haruka estaba ai parada observando en la dirección en la que se fue Lita y en eso ve su mano aun siente una calidez en ella.

—te divertiste hoy Haruka.- hablo una mujer atrás de Haruka.

—aaa hola Michiru no es lo que tu piensas.- respondió Haruka tranquilamente acercándose a Michiru y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—no es eso que se me ase raro que la ayas dejado ir así como así a un Pirata.- respondió Michiru separándose de Haruka y en sellándole el cartel de se busca.

—que esa linda niña es un pirata no lo creo no lo párese y ni actúa como uno.- respondió Haruka regresando su mirada a la dirección en la que se fue Lita.

—por que lo dices que tiene ella.- respondió Michiru intranquila.

—es que sentí una calidez y una sensación conocida en ella solo eso.- respondió Haruka volteando a ver a su compañera aun viendo su mano.—aun siento su calidez y un cosquilleo en mi mano.

—que en esa niña tu crees que sea nuestra princesa a la que estamos buscando o sea una de nosotras que también busque ala princesa.- respondió Michiru.

—no lo se para que sea una de nosotras tiene que despertar sus recuerdos como nosotras los despertamos.-respondo Haruka

**flashback**

Haruka caminaba tranquilamente en la avenida sin que nada la preocupara cuando siente que alguien la golpea y cuando se voltea ve a una chica que empieza a insultarla sin siquiera verla cuando lo ase se sonroja y se apena en eso ella se levanta rápida mente y se disculpa. En eso se presentan Haruka con Lita y ella toma su mano y besa su dorso pero al momento de tomar su mano ella siente una calidez que se le ase que la conoce pero también siente un cosquilleo como una pequilla descarga eléctrica en eso la suelta con tranquilidad.

**Fin del flashback**

**—**no se pero no creo que esa niña sea mala tiene unos ojos llenos de inocencia y bondad sin mencionar calidez.- respondió Haruka viendo con detalles el cartel de recompensa.

—bueno creo que la dejaremos ir si lo que dices es cierto tenemos que vigilarla y asegurando si es la princesa.- decia Michiru saca un collar con una piedra circular de un color turquesa y la observa.

—si solo tenemos que asegurarnos de su seguridad y buscar la manera de acercarnos a ella ya con lo que veo en el periódico ella es la nueva miembro de Shirohige se nos será imposible acercarnos a ella pero tenemos que buscar la manera de hacerlo.- decía Haruka también sacando un collar igual al de Michiru pero de un azul mas profundo.

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**espero que este capitulo les aya gustado ya tenia la idea de escribir ciertas cosas de este capitulo ya lo tenia planeado como los celos de lita hacía la mujerzuela cuando lita conoce a Haruka esta ultima tenia planeado hacer un capitulo completo pero ya le dedicare un capitulo solo para ellas.**

**notas: Michiru y Haruka ya tienen partes de sus recuerdos como en el anime y el manga ellas los recuperan solas como aquí ellas lo recuperaron por un fuerte impacto que ambas tuvieron por eso ellas tienen bajos recuerdos y por eso piensan que lita es la princesa sumando que ellas serán personajes importantes para esta historia y cruciales. y segunda a Hotaru a ella le agrada que lita y ace juntos piensa que son linda pareja por eso las preguntas.**

**grasias a Love stories on my mind por sus comentarios alentadores**


	18. Chapter 18 LISTOS PARA DEJAR A HOTARU

**hola disculpen la tardansa espro que les guste este capitulo es algo corto pero bueno si no seria demasiando largo y preferi separallo espero que les agrade **

**Capitulo 18 listos para dejar a Hotaru**

**De regreso al Moby Dick**

se podía apreciar a una Lita muy contenta ya que literalmente estaba danzando y tarareando al subir al Moby Dick y todos la veían con curiosidad asta el mismo Shirohije que quería saber que paso pero una idea se le vino ala mente que podría ser que pronto ya abría una pareja en su familia para el ver a Ace y Lita juntos le gustaba la idea y mas de tener nietos asta el se daba cuenta de lo que sentía uno por el otro y que ellos no se daban cuenta de eso. En eso Lita se topa con una de las enfermeras y me pone a bailar con ella dando vueltas Lita tenia una gran sonrisa por conocer a Haruka cuando lo recordaba le hacia recordar mas a su príncipe Oscar que para ella era alguien muy importante no pensó conocer a una persona que le pareciera tanto físicamente sino de carácter. En ese momento llegan los comandantes y el primero en acercarse es Marco y toma su hombro.

—tengo que hablar con tigo seriamente.- decía marco seriamente y la lleva ala sala de navegación.

—que sucede comandante Marco.- pregunto Lita un poco confundida pero se preocupo al ver el rostro serio de Marco

—como eres tan descuidada sabes del peligro en el que estabas.-Menciono Marco mas serio.

—que de que hablas no se a que se refiere que peligro.- respondió Lita un poco confundida.

—estabas platicando con un cazador de piratas y es uno de los mejores.- menciono Marco un poco molesto

—que ese joven tan caballeroso y galante un cazador de piratas no puede ser.- decía Lita con sorpresa ya que no creía eso y lo decía muy exagerada mente casi tomando a Marco de su camisa.

—debes tener cuidado con los cazadores de piratas y en especial con este Tenou ya es muy peligroso.-volvió a decir Marco ya un poco sacado de quicio.

—y como quieres que yo sepa eso y no creo que Haruka-kun sea una mala persona.- respondió Lita viendo su mano.- aun siento su calidez que trasmitía en ella por eso estoy segura que no es una mala persona.

—y por que lo dices es un cazador y ellos no se tientan el cazaron por nadie.-respondió Marco pero al ver la cara de Lita tan segura de lo que decía.

—no lo ce pero sentí una calidez en el muy conocida no se como explicarlo pero estoy segura no es una mala persona.-respondió Lita tomando su mano y viéndola con calidez recordando cuando saludo y esa ya era la tercera ocasión que sentía esa sensación y calidez ya que cuando conoció a Serena y a Mina cinto esa sensación de calidez y mas como si ya la hubiera conocido en alguna vida pasada.

—aaaaaaaaa que será con tigo siempre le ves algo bueno a las personas bueno con excepción de una persona ya que me contado que no confías en el.-dice marco poniendo si mano en la cien.

—si ya que no confía en el me da mala espina.- decia Lita ya mas seriamente.

En eso después de esa platica Marco sélo cuenta a Shirohige lo sucedido con el encuentro de Lita con el cazador de piratas el se molesta por lo sucedido y la manda a llamar para que el hable seriamente con ella por y fue lo mismo con Lita le contó que cinto esa sensación de calidez que ya la avía sentido con anterioridad ya que Lita le contó de cuando conoció a Serena y a Mina ella no sabia el por que sintió esa calidez y sensación de que ya las conocía de algún lado asta que Shirohige menciono la reencarnación que las pudo Haver conocido en su otra vida.

**Unas semanas después**

Estaban cruzando el Calm Belt y vieron que el recubrimiento del Kairosaki si funciono con los reyes marinos y estaban navegando sin ningún problema todos andaban preparados ya que como Lita les indico que los Marines usan el Calm Belt para navegar por eso tenían que estar atentos por si veían un buque de la marina.

Lita aurita andaba un tanto distraída ya que volvió con esos extraños sueños con esa joven de cabello largo no sabia por que soñaba con esa joven se sentía confundida todo empezó cuando fue a esa isla dónde encontró a sus dos gatitas y conoció a Mina y a Serena no sabia el por que de esos sueños.

**FLASHBACK**

Una noche tranquila Lita estaba dormida en su cuarto con tranquilidad.

En sus sueños

Lita estaba en un lugar que le era muy conocido pero no lo podía recordar en donde podía ver un enorme palacio blando que nunca había visto y con un enorme jardín con una gran variedad de flores pero ve a una joven con vestido largo tan blanco como las nubes y con cabello largo peinado de dos colitas que iba corriendo persiguiendo a un gato negro cuando la joven cae al pasto sin explicarlo Lita se preocupa y va par ayudarla cuando se acerca a ella no ve su rostro con claridad pero párese que le esta diciendo algo pero no lo esculla pero siente una calidez que la reconforta y la tranquiliza en eso nota algo que la joven esta viendo en el cielo que la confunde al ver el cielo ve algo que le llamo la atención no es el sol por que lo esta viendo con claridad es otra cosa que no párese ser la luna sino es otra cosa que le llamo la atención que ella deduje que era la tierra en eso se despierta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—aaaaa nose que me pasa otra ves soñé con ella por que tengo estos sueños tan extraños que párese que veo ala tierra.- decia Lita confundida en eso esculla que alguien la llama en eso voltea y ve que es Ace.

—que tienes estas muy distraída este día anda despierta que tenemos que estar atentos y prepararnos para salir del Calm Belt y dirigirnos a la isla de Hotaru anda ve que vista te llama.- decia Ace jalándole el cabello para llamar su atención ya que esa era la única manera que Lita le hacía caso cuando estaba tan pensativa.

—si Ace gracias y deja de jalarme el cabello que duele.- decia Lita asiendo un puchero y dirigiéndose con vista.

En eso ya esta dirigiéndose al cuarto de navegación para ver al comandante Vista tenia que sacar de su mente ese sueño de una ves que solo la distraía en ese momento ya que tenia que estar atenta en todo para cualquier contra tiempo que surgirse en eso entra al cuarto de navegación.

—comandante Vista-san me mando a llamar.- dijo Lita con calma entrando al cuarto viendo a su comandante y a Marco sumando a unos cuantos miembros de la 5 división.

—si Lita-nechan ven con lo que sabemos la isla Soana esta en casi una semana de para que lleguemos pero no podremos acercarnos lo suficiente por ser una de un reino tendremos que tener que dejarlos a una distancia prudente para que puedan entrar sin problemas pero el problema cera como Irán aya solo que vallan en uno de los botes de motor que construyo Curiel para que vallan y buscar un lugar seguro para que puedan entrar y atar el bote.-esplicaba Vista con detalle ya que como era una isla desconocida no sabia como era y donde esconderse por eso estaba un poco preocupado que algo saliera mal.

**Una semana después**

Ya todos estaban preparándose para que dejaran ala pequeña Hotaru con su familia y Lita estaba terminando de arreglar a Hotaru que era un vestido morado con unas pequillas mangas de holancitos de un tono lila, con un adorno circular con de holanes también de color lila y en medio un mocho ello de un listón morado por ultimo una cinta en la cintura para que se pueda amarar en la parte trasera también de color lila sus zapatos era blancos con una flor lila y peinada con el con una cinta. En eso cuando Lita termina de arreglar a Hotaru solo tiene que tomar su bolsita y su parasol ya estaba arreglada tenia el cabello peinado con un cemi recogido con pequeño broche de cristales que servia de decoración cuando se dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo realmente le gustaba como se veia ya estaba teniendo mas confianza en que si era una bella mujer ya con las palabras que dijo Ace de ella que la consideraba hermosa ya en eso esculla que la llaman y sale con Hotaru para ver si ya era hora de salir en cuanto sale deja a todos sorprendidos por como se veia.

—ya es hora de irnos comandantes.- pergunto Lita con tranquilidad pensando.

—solo ay un problema al guíen acaba de estropear el bote en el que ibas a ir y me tomara un tiempo para repararlo gracias Thatch.- decia Curiel cruzado de brazos y viendo al susodicho.

—a hora tenemos que cambiar los planes para que vallas ya era el único para pocos pasajeros.- decia Vista.

—Balla si hubiera otra manera para ir podría ir en el que fui a esa base cuando robe los repuestos.- decia Lita con calma.

—no creo que sea buena idea necesitamos rapidez y eso te alentaría y ni hablar de usar tus poderes.- decia Marco seriamente.

—si Drake estuviera qui en este momento seria de gran ayuda.-comento Lita mientras se recargaba en un extremo de barco dando la espalda al mar en eso por arte de magia el gran dragón sale del agua justo detrás de Lita y sorprendiendo a todos.—que sucede.- pregunta en eso voltea y ve a Drake detrás de ella.—podemos ir en Drake que opina podemos ir debajo del agua usando mi campo de energía o en la superficie que opinas asi iremos rápido.- Decia Lita sorprendiendo a Haruta.

—si es una buena idea solo procuren de no llamar la atención y que el este oculto o cuando estén ya en la isla que este en una distancia prudente de ella.- dijo Marco calmado.—ire a informarle a Padre que ya esta todo listo para que vallan.

—espera debe aver otra forma de ir que no sea en ese animal.- decia Haruta un tanto desquiciado por que le simple mente montar a un enorme animal le daba algo de miedo.

—susede algo Haruta te da miedo Drake si tan solo mira asta Hotaru-chan lo acaricia y se ha subido a su lomo y cabeza y tu que le tengas miedo no seas ridículo.-decia Ace burlándose de el.

En eso le informan a Shirohige de que ya esta listo para que baya Haruta y Lita para dejar a Hotaru y que irán en el dragón Drake que aparéese de repente y que nunca se alego del barco omitieron el punto de que el no debía estar cerca del barco no era el momento y indico que no perdieran tiempo y que partieran de una ves en eso Lita sube ala cabeza de Drake y le pasan a Hotaru para subirla en eso Haruta con miedo sube a Drake sin antes de que este mismo le grullera a Haruta y este se hiciera para tras pero entre unos comandantes lo tomaron y lo subieron demientra Lita calmada al enorme animal para que Haruta este arriba ya cuando los tres estuvieron ya acomodados en la cabeza del gran animal el partió a la dirección que Lita le indico. Cuando ya estaba ala vista Lita indico que se sumergiera y ella ponía su escudo de protección cubriendo a los tres para que no se mojara la ropa. Ya cuando llegaron ala isla buscaron una área que Hotaru les indico que estaba despejada y no había tanto movimiento y no ser descubierto cuando lo encontraron era ya casi alas afueras de la isla bajaron en un grupo de rocas que permitía subir arriba así permitía de que nadie los viera.

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**gracias a Live Strories on my mind **


	19. Chapter 19 SOANA UNA ISLA DE NOBLES

**Capitulo 19 soana una isla de nobles**

ya en la isla los tres se disponían a ir a la ciudad siendo guiados por Hotaru ya que ella conocía esa zona muy bien. Y Lita ya le avía indicado a Drake que se mantuviera oculto para que no lo descubrieran o lo mataran

—hey Hotaru estas segura que sabes por donde nos llevas.- pregunto Haruta demientres que se acomodaba el saco.

—si Haruta-kun ya que siempre me escapaba para jugar por esta zona ya que no ay guardias y normalmente al resto de nobles no le presta atención a esta zona.- respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.—por aquí ay una abertura que Nadine sabe que existe por aquí podemos entrar.

En eso cuando encuentran la entrada que era una cuarteadora lo suficiente grande para poder pasar agallados en eso cuando los tres pasan por ella se encaminan por donde dice Hotaru ya cuando empiezan haver a los ciudadanos de la ciudad Lita abre el parasol que hacia juego con su vestido y le indica a Haruta que camine alado de ellas en eso se introducen en la sociedad de nobles esperando no ser descubiertos.

—camina bien como te indico Hotaru no des esas zancadas así nos van a descubrir debes aparentar que eres un noble Haruta.- le decía Lita a Haruta que empezó a caminar con grandes zancadas y con una postura que no concordaba en eso le da un pellizco en el brazo muy disimulada mente.

—si lo se deja de decirme que hacer andando.- responde Haruta algo molesto.

En eso los tres estan caminando por una de las avenidas mas populares de la ciudad con tiendas con lindos aparadores donde portaban sus productos, eran de ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer y niños, también había de calzado, sombreros, dulces, pasteles y etc. Se podía ver que alas personas salir y entrar de ellas con grandes cajas y bolsas. A Lita le llamo la atención todo pero tanbien noto la hipocresía en la cara de muños de ellos y en eso ve a Hotaru y nota que ella los ve con un reyaos ante con las personas que los rodeaba ya para que ella fuera una noble no actuaba como uno y en una ocasión ella hizo la mención de que se avergonzaba de ser una noble cosa que a Ace le agrado y le tomo carillo a la niña y se acerco mas a ella.

—bueno Hotaru-chan por donde esta tu casa para que te llevemos con tu familia.- menciono Lita con una sonrisa cosa que Hotaru reacciono con una gran alegría de regresar con su padre.

—si solo síganme es por unas cuantas cuadras mas solo tenemos que dar vuelta aquí ala izquierda caminar dos cuadras luego ala derecha y tres cuadres ala izquierda y ya estamos en mi casa.- dijo Hotaru causando que le saliera unas jotas de sudar a los dos mayores por lo enredado que lo dijo pero en eso Hotaru y Lita chocan con un hombre muy elegante.

—disculpe venia distraída no me fije por donde iba.- dijo Lita en eso cuando ve al hombre se ruboriza por lo atractivo era alto de cabello castaño claro largo atado con una cinta, ojos azules su rostro era fin pero masculino con cejas gruesas y vestido muy elegante.

—no señoritas disculpen me ami por mi distracción se encuentran bien No se lastimaron.- dijo preocupado el hombre.

—no se preocupe estoy bien y mi hermanita tanbien.-dijo Lita sonrojada y dándole una sonrisa en eso es interrumpida por Haruta.

—hermana debes fijarte por donde caminas mira tirantez tu parasol y usted pord…-decía Haruta pero Lita lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo y pellizcándolo otra vez disimulada mente para que el hombre no se diera cuanta.

—disculpe ami Hermano es un tanto celoso y exagera por todo no le haga caso caballero.- decía Lita agitando levemente la mano enfrente de su rostro fingiendo una risa para evitar que Haruta iniciara una pelea con el Hombre.

—no se preocupe déjenme presentarme soy Hans Axel Von Fersen señoritas y caballero y ustedes son.-se presento Fersen.

—si yo soy Mokoto ….- Lita No termino por que alguien la interrumpió

—disculpe me llaman me tengo que ir asta luego.- se despide Fersen de Lita tomando su mano y besando su dorso y asiendo una reverencia en eso gira por donde lo llamaban a sentido contrario a donde ellos se dirigen pero dejando a una Lita sonrojada y con ojos de corazón.

—el me recuerda y se párese a mi príncipe Oscar.- dijo Lita con unos ojos muy soñadores y sonrojada viendo por donde se iba Fersen y dejando a Haruta y Hotaru con un par de jotas de sudor cada uno.

—no se quien es pero tu o el pervertido de Thatch.- dijo sarcástica mente Haruta pero ganándose otro peñisco en su brazo y tomando su parasol en eso toma la mano de Hotaru.

—que fácil arruinas la ilusión de una jovencita si ese caballero me iso recordar a mi príncipe y no me compares con el Comandante ya que yo no me parezco nada a el ya que yo no soy una pervertida como ustedes y sumando el burro ablando de Orejas vamos Hotaru andando.- decia Lita muy molesta.

—será guapo pero yo prefiero a Ace-kun para ti Lita-nechan.- dijo Hotaru provocando que Lita se sonrojara aun mas.

—jajaaja mira con lo que sale ablando Hotaru-chan siempre con eso bueno mejor como tu dices camina que no debemos perder tiempo para dejar a Hotaru.-dijo Haruta ya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la reacción de Lita.

**en alguna parte de la ciudad**

En una hotel muy lujoso se podía ver entrar a Fersen y ser recibido por unas personas del servicio y ser escoltado a su suit de lugo.

—conde Fersen le acaban de mandar una carta del Capitán Oscar.- decía una mujer con rodas de mucama entregándole la carta.

—gracias Sofía haber que cuenta Oscar es raro de que me escriba una carta y mas como sabe que estoy en Soana.- decía Fersen tomando la carta y entrando a un cuarto que era su despacho.

—valla con que regresa a Soana que sorpresa.- comprendió Fersen al terminar de leer la carta.—me da gusto de ver a Oscar y Andre.- en eso nota los carteles de recompensa que le hicieron llegar pero no le presta atención y se dispone a leer unos papeles.

**En una de las calles**

Ya avían llegado a un circuito de casas y muyas de ellas eran muy elegantes y de gran tamaño en eso Lita toma bien de la mano a Hotaru ya que la niña iba a salir corriendo hacía una dirección.

—Hotaru no tan deprisa cálmate ya llegaras a tu casa.- le indico Lita

—es que mi casa es aquella que esta halla.-decía Hotaru apuntando a una gran casa.

—bueno pero vamos con calma si ya se que estas impaciente en llegar a tu casa pero cálmate.- decia Lita con una sonrisa.

En eso caminaron con calma ala casa pero por alguna razón Lita y Haruta no se sentían cómodos se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía des de ase un rato y no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento en eso cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa subieron al pórtico y tocaron una campanilla en eso Lita le arregla la ropa a Hotaru, la suya y le acomoda el saco y corbata a Haruta en eso les abre una señora ya mayor.

—disculpé las molestias venimos a ver al doctor y amo de esta casa.- dijo Haruta asiendo una reverencia

—el Doctor el aurita no esta recibiendo visitas lo siento.- decia la señora cortes mente cuando ve ala niña.

—señora es que encontramos a Hotaru y se la venimos a entregar.- confeso Lita llamando la atención en eso la señora baja la mirada y be bien ala niña cuando le ve con cuidado la reconoce en eso los ase pasar rápida mente y se fija de que nadie los aya seguido.

—Hotaru mi niña que alegría es que estés sana y a salvo y de regreso pensamos que la aviamos perdido.- decia la señora con lagrimas en los ojos y abrasando a Hotaru con fuerza pero con cariño.

—nana si estoy bien y me da gusto de verla de nuevo y mi papá donde esta.- pregunto Hotaru

—tu padre esta en una junta con unos Hombres cera mejor que vallamos ala cocina así no abra problemas.- dijo la señora.

—que sucede Nana por que actúas de esa manera quiero ver a mi padre.- protesto la niña pero Lita y Haruta notaron la preocupación de la señora.

—Hotaru obedece y no protestes as caso a tu nana que ella sabe que es mejor para ti.- la reprendió Haruta cosa que sorprendió a Lita ya que ella era la que se encargaba de reprenderla u otro miembro de la tripulación.

—pero.- seguía Hotaru

—ya escullasteis Hotaru obedece vamos señora indíquenos por donde.- dijo Lita con serenidad.

En eso paso un rato cuando llegaron a la cocina la señora se disculpo con Lita y Haruta por traerlos ala cocina y no ala sala de espera ellos dedujeron que por algo los esta escondiendo y prefirieron esperar a que ellos les contaran y aun mantuvieron la guardia arriba que el que los seguía lo lograron perder. En eso la señora sale de la cocina y ellos esperaron ahí mientras la señora fue a ver si las personas que estaban a blando con el doctor aun seguían ablando con el y así estuvieron casi por una media Hora esperando. Cuando dos individuos salieron del despacho del doctor y la señora los escolto a la salida ya cuando se fueron de la casa la señora fue a ver al doctor lo mas rápido posible.

—doctor Tomoe hay algo importante que Nemesia saber.- decía la nana con seriedad y alegría ala ves.

—aurita no Alya no es el momento estoy de pésimo humor.- contesto muy cortante el Dr.

—es que ya apareció Hotaru la a cavan de traer de regreso.- contesto Alya con lagrimas en los ojos asiendo que el doctor se sorprenda y se pare de su silla

—que acabas de decir Alya donde esta mi Hija.- dijo el doctor ya alarmado y desesperado por la información.

—esta en la cocina señ….-no termino de hablar Alya por que el doctor salio corriendo hacia esa dirección.

En eso cuando el doctor se dirige ala cocina Lita y Haruta están esperando a que aparezcan alguien y ablando en susurros para que Hotaru no los esculle sobre lo que esta pasando que todo se le ase sospechoso toda esta situación que esta pasando en esa casa ya que lo veía muy sospechoso cuando escullan un ruido de pasos acercarse y en eso se abre la puerta y ven a un hombre como de unos 28 años de piel clara. Cabello blando y ojos amatista con gafas y bestia un traje de pantalón negro, con una camisa de mangas largas azul claro a rallas y una corbata de color Azul.

—Hotaru hija.- dijo el hombre al entrar en eso cuando ve a Hotaru va corriendo hacia ella y la abraso de manera protectora y con lagrimas en los ojos y Hotaru se aferra a su padre para no soltarse de el sintiendo esa protección.

—papá me da gusto de verte no sabes el miedo que tenia quería verte con ansiedad no sabes como me alegro de regresar a casa.- decia Hotaru llorando.

—bueno lo importante es que ya estas aquí pero como regresaste y quien fue que te ayudo a regresar.- decía el Dr. Tomoe separándose un poco de su hija para verla con detalle.

—ellos me trajeron de regreso junto con sus Nakamas me rescataron de esa isla llena de arañas gigantes papá si no fuera por Haruta-kun y sus nakamas no estaría aquí.- respondió Hotaru señalando a Haruta y Lita que estaban parados a un costado de la cocina viendo por la ventana.

—gracias por traerme de regreso a mi hija díganme como les puedo pagar.- dijo el Dr. Tomoe acercando se a ellos.

—no necesita darnos nada señor.- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—pero debe Haver algo para que les paje lo que hicieron por mi Hija.- insistía el Dr.

—bueno si que sucede por que su hija estaba tan legos de su hogar.- dijo Lita seria mente.

—bueno les diré lo sucedido vamos ami despacho.- contesto el Dr.

—por que no hablamos todos a qui mejor.- contesto Haruta sentándose en una de las sillas y Lita hizo lo mismo.

—bueno esta bien pero no prefieren algo mas.- insistió el dr.

—vamos viejo ya cuéntenos estoy perdiendo la paciencia.- dijo Haruta ya arto pero en eso recibe un sape en la cabeza por parte de Lita.

—Haruta cuida lo que dices Dr. Disculpe a mi compañero no cuida lo que dice.- se disculpo Lita.

—bueno les diré que paso pero solo se sus nombres pero quienes son con exactitas ustedes.- respondió el Dr. Con curiosidad

—bueno papá ellos son piratas de la banda de Shirohije.-respondo Hotaru sin ningun problema.—Haruta-kun es el comandante del escuadrón 12 y Lita-nechan pertenece a la 4 división.

—**que son piratas**.- respondieron los dos adultos sorprendidos.

—Hotaru-chan no debiste de soltar esa información de golpe Dr., Señora cálmense no les aremos daño nuestro trabajo que nos en cargo el capitán era de regresar Hotaru con su padre y nada mas ya con eso realizado nos retirarnos sin ser notados por favor no haga un escándalo.- explico Lita tratando de calmar a los dos adultos.

—disculpe es que no es normal ver Piratas aquí asi le encuentro mas lógica de que me hallan traído a mi Hija se los agradezco.- contesto el Dr. Ya mas calmado.

—bueno viejo nos puede decir que paso.- dijo Haruta y otra ves recibiendo un sape por parte de Lita que le dio una mirada de disgusto.—disculpe Dr.

—bueno todo empezó cuando estaba en mi consultorio en el Hospital donde trabajo en eso atendí al duque de Orléan al que le diagnostique una enfermedad la cual no se a encontrado una cura y que es mortal al parecer no le agrado mi diagnostico y me acuso de negligencia medica su mando que me amenazo de que pagaría por eso y al poco tiempo esperaba de que Hotaru llegara a casa de la escuela en eso recibí una carta de que avía raptado a Hotaru y que si hablara o la reportaba como desaparecida o secuestrada la mataría por eso no pude ir con la marina o con los reyes para informar.- estaba contando el dr. Cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—disculpe Dr. Pero a sus conocidos no sospecharon por la ausencia de su Hija.- pregunto Lita.

—si pero si tuve que mentir en decir que la mande a un internado fuera del reino asi estuvo un tiempo cuando de repente el duque logro que me echaran del hospital y sumando que se entero que atiendo a personas de bajos recursos sin cobrarles cuando eso se supo fue que me quitaron mi licencia. En eso recibí una carta del duque que avía dejado a mi Hija en una isla desierta y que gamas le vería.- termino de contar el Dr.

—que miserable como se atreve en amenazar a alguien y asiendo que paje una niña si lo llego a tener en frente lo mato.- dijo furioso Haruta que en eso golpea la mesa con su puño.

—Dr. aurita debe informar lo sucedido lo antes posible a las autoridades.- dijo Lita preocupada por la seguridad de Hotaru.

—no puedo hacerlo ya que el es de la realeza y no le pueden aser daño y mi acusación no seria tomada en cuenta.- dijo resignado el Dr.

—ay un capitán de la Marina que lo puede ayudar su nombre es Oscar Francois D´ Jardjais estoy segura que lo ayudara.- dijo Lita muy optimista.

—que como un pirata conoce al capitán Oscar.- pregunto confundido el Dr.

—es que llegue a conocerle cuando era una niña y el príncipe Oscar es muy honorable.- respondió Lita ruborizándose cuando Haruta pellizca su brazo.

—la nobleza no peden ser tocados muy fácil mente por eso ellos abusan de su poder y mas si son de la realeza con titulo y todo.- menciono Haruta irritado por la injusticia que estaban pasando y por la seguridad de Hotaru.

—pero que aremos ahora Haruta como me gustaría romperle la cara a ese duque de pacotilla.- dijo Lita molesta en eso siente que le toma la mano y be a Hotaru.

—no se preocupen por mi estaré bien ya estoy con mi papá les estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por traerme de regreso sin mencionar por el resto de toda la tripulación del señor Shirohige sama que fueron muy amables conmigo y me trataron como uno de los suyos yo no se como les pagare por toda esa amabilidad que tuvieron con migo después de salvarme la vida.- dijo Hotaru abrasando a Lita y a Haruta que correspondieron el abraso.

—bueno enana si dices que estarás bien bueno pero no olvides todo lo que te enseñamos en tendido.- dijo Haruta parándose de la silla y revolviéndole el cabello a Hotaru.

—si Hotaru-chan recuerda cada enseñanza y sigue practicando aun tienes la espada de madera que te dio vista verdad practica todo lo aprendido recuerda con la practica viene la perfección si.- dijo Lita con ternura y acariciando la cabeza de Hotaru con cariño.

—¿ya se van?.- pregunto el Dr.

—si Dr. No podemos seguir mas tiempo a qui nos están esperando cuídese usted, Hotaru y la nana con su permiso nos retiramos.- dijo Lita tomando sus cosas

en eso son escoltados a la salir de la casa se despiden de todos y emprenden la marcha de regreso con calma sin mirar atrás y no levantar sospechas de nadie Lita tomo el brazo de Haruta para caminar junto a el así estuvieron cuando llegaron ala avenida principal en eso se paran para orientarse por donde ir pero no contaron de que unos guardias los vieron y reconocieron a Haruta y fueron tras ellos en eso los dos se echaron a correr.

—Haruta idiota te reconocieron agrádese que Hotaru ya no esta con nosotros.- le grito Lita corriendo y golpeando la cabeza de Haruta con su parasol.

—por que me culpas ami yo no tengo la culpa y deja de golpearme la cabeza tonta.- protesto Haruta. — tenemos que hacer algo.

—lo que tenemos que hacer es escondernos y podríamos buscar un disfraz.- comento Lita entrando a un callejón.

En eso ya que perdieron a los guardias del reino estuvieron escondidos pero por suerte Lita vio algo que le dio una brillante idea que agradeció a su comandante por dársela y después se lo agradecería en eso gala a Haruta y lo mete a un rincón y le indica que se quede ahí y que no se mueva en eso entra a un edificio que era una Tintorería y roba un vestido de color rosado en eso nota que ay un traje de color azul de hombre justo de su talla y lo toma. Ya estaba por salir ya tenia tono la ropa y todo asta encontró el calzado para el vestido y sus accesorios solo faltaba los zapatos que ella usaría pero necesitaba algo mas en eso recuerda que había una tienda de pelucas en unas cardas atrás tendría que ir ya disfrazada y conseguí la peluca para Haruta. En eso cuando regresa con Haruta ya estaba cambiada y traía el vestido en mano junto con el resto de accesorios junto con el corset que ella estaba usando y se lo pondría a Haruta. Pero cuando ella llego con el no la reconoció cuando ella le indico que era ella y valla sorpresa que recibió Haruta al verla si que estaba irreconocible se quito el maquillaje que traía se cambio el peinado por una cola baja y se quito sus aretes y se los puso en las muñequeras de su traje como gemelos Lita tenia la apariencia de un joven apuesto ya no lucia como una linda Jovencita en eso saca una peluca rubia con rizos largos.

—bueno Haruta yo ya estoy arreglada solo faltas tu solo desvístete para que te arregles.- dijo Lita con naturalidad.

—y que quieres que me ponga mujer.- respondió Haruta.- si tu traes mi ropa.

—no esta es mía la tuya es esta.- dijo Lita mostrando el vestido rosado en eso Haruta palidece y maldice a Thatch por esa mención después lo mataría.

—estas loca no pienso usar ese vestido de niña ni muerto me lo pongo.- dijo Haruta pero en eso ve a Lita que su mirada se ensombrece y le dio miedo.

—Mas te vale que lo uses ya que fue por tu culpa que nos reconocieron y esta es la única salida de esta ciudad y si no te lo pones alas buenas yo te lo pongo alas malas me as escullado.- amenazo Lita a Haruta con su mano que sacaba chispas eléctricas que Haruta trago saliva.

—puuees mmmmee ni e go.- tartamudeo Haruta por el miedo que sentía al ver la mirada de Lita que lo atemorizo pero logro negarse pero en eso sintió que le recorrió un gran Campoo de electricidad en su cuerpo en eso el decidió cambiarse de ropa.

En cuando Haruta se empezó a desvestirse y ponerse la ropa de mujer en eso Lita interviene y poniéndole el corset lo apretó tan fuerte que pudo que Haruta se sujetaba de unas cajas para no caerse de cómo Lita jalaba las cintas para ajustar bien el aparato de tortura femenina asta que le logro darle una linda figura de reloj de arena en eso le pone el vestido se lo ajusta para que le quede bien. Cuando ve a Haruta tenia una cara de paresia que se iba a desmallar en es Lita lo llama para que despierte y el reacciona el se puso las medias a regañadientes y los zapatos de tacón, Lita le coloco la peluca se la arreglo para que no se le cayera y lo empezó a maquillar aun con protestas de Haruta. En eso ya listos salieron del callejón pero vieron que avía mucho movimiento de los guardias que iban corriendo de arría a bajo pero no encontraron nada y asi pasaron desprevenidos los dos.

—caballero será mejor que regrese a su casa es peligroso andar en las calles aurita hay unos piratas en la ciudad será mejor que salgan de las calles.- dijo un Guardaia a Lita que traía a Haruta caminado del brazo.

—gracias por la información mi esposa y yo nos dirigiremos en seguida a nuestra mansión gracias y cera mejor que capturen a esos piratas hagan mien su trabajo.- actúo Lita como un noble pretencioso para que no ser descubierta por ellos.

En eso da media vuelta y empieza a caminar a paso rápido ya cuando todo estaba tranquilo pudieron respirar a gusto pero en eso otros guardias los detienen y les dicen que tenían que ir a una zona de seguridad donde estaban barios ciudadanos que estaban separados por nobles y de clase baja a ellos los pusieron con los de clase alta ya su tranquilidad se esfumo cuando estuvieron en un edificio serrano. Asi estuvieron un buen de rato.

—que fastidio y ahora estamos a qui atorados que brillante idea la tuya.-reclamaba Haruta cruzándose de brazos.

—al menos ami se me ocurrió una idea algo que tu no as ello brindar un plan que ayude a escapar al menos estamos encubiertos de nuevo y espero que no metas la pata otra vez.- contestándole Lita en un susurro.

—si pero como saldremos de a qui ya que estamos rodeados de personas y entre ellas ay guardias.- dijo Haruta ya frustrado pero en eso ve a una joven muy bellas para su gusto en eso se le acerca.— hola hermosa si quieres un poco de consuelo a qui estoy para dártelo.- dijo sin darse cuenta y se le olvido que estaba disfrazado de mujer en eso la joven gritas.

—**aaaaaaaaaaaa es un hombre vestido de mujer pervertido**.- grito la joven y señalando a Haruta.

—**idiota que acabas de hacer metisteis la pata alo grande como se te curre hacer eso estando así vestido**.- Lita le pega en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo en eso lo zangolotea pero en eso son rodeados por los guardias.

—son los piratas se volvieron a mezclar entre los nobles arréstenlos.- dijo uno de los guardias pero en eso ambos golpean aun par de guardias y escapan por una ventana que la rompieron al atravesar.

—tenias que abrir la boca estaba planeando en salir cuando todo se calmara y nos dejaran salir en eso podríamos irnos sin ser descubiertos otra ves.- le reclamo Lita a Haruta que ya traía una cara de fastidio y sumando que se le dificultaba correr con esos zapatos de tacón cuando Lita se dio cuenta de eso lo carga como un saco de patatas.

—que ases tonta bájame en este instante yo puedo correr por mi cuenta.- grito Haruta molesto y con una cara de enojado con grandes dientes.

—si claro apenas puedes caminar con esos zapatos deja que yo te lleve.- le contesto Lita ya fastidiada de correr si le hubieran permitido usar sus poderes aurita no estarían corriendo.

Así estuvieron un rato cuando empezaron a subir a los edificios y saltar de uno a otro con intensiones de ir directo al muelle pero avía una gran cantidad de guardias que regresaron en eso ven los limites por donde entraron y fueron por ahí en eso cuando saltan uno de los edificios y la gran pared corren pero les seguían pisando los talones en eso Lita pone dos dedos en su boca y da un fuerte silbido en eso se dirige a un acantiladlo que estaba un poco alegado de donde embarcaron a la isla cuando llegaron al acantilado Lita da un salto sorprendiendo a los guardias por lo que hizo pero mas a Haruta que estaba aterrorizado en eso aparéese Drake justo a tiempo que Lita aterrizo justo en su lomo en eso Drake se aleja velos mente de la isla dejando a todos con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el piso por lo ocurrido.

—estas loca casi nos matamos no lo hagas de nuevo.-reclamo Haruta ya muy enojado con ojos en llamas y los dientes bien afilados pero Lita ni le presto atención solo ella quería regresar al barco y relajarse.—no me dejes ablando solo crees que estoy pintado no vas a préstame atención soy un comandante no solo puedes tratarme cono una de tus muñecas y dejarme a por ahí tirada.

—te estas escullando lo que dices te estas diciendo que eres una mujer antes de reclamarme algo fíjate lo que dices Haruta.- respondió Lita como si nada dejando a Haruta con en shok que se dio cuenta como se refirió a el mismo en eso empieza a gritar insultos al aire a nadie en especifico.

En eso Lita se sienta y se recuesta en la cabeza de Drake y se recarga en uno de los cuernos y Haruta ase lo mismo en eso pone su campo de energía para cubrirlos a ellos dos y para que Drake se sumerja y llevarlos de regreso al Moby Dick sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando.

**En el Moby DICK**

Alguien grito que ya veía a Drake y todos corrieron para recibirlos el primero de ellos fue Ace que estaba ansioso ve ver que Lita estuviera con bien y el resto de comandantes también estaban preocupados y querían saber todo lo sucedido.

—espero que no hayan tenido ningún problema.-comento Izou captando la atención de todos.

—de segura todo salio bien no ay que preocuparnos lo menos que pudo haber pasado es que Haruta aya metido la pata o lo hayan descubierto.- menciono Namur causando la preocupación de todos.

Ya todos estaban ansiosos por saber lo ocurrido y sino hubo ningún contratiempos Marco estaba de brazos cursado al igual que Ace si algo salio mal reprendería a Haruta por responsable de la misión eso se encargaría los dos .En eso Drake ya estaba alado del barco y subió su cabeza para que Lita y Haruta pudieron bajar de el.

—al Fin de regréselo ya estoy en mi adorado Moby Dick.- dijo Lita lista para bajar pero notan a todos en posición de guardia pero en eso.—que tienen ustedes si soy yo Lita.

—Lita que rayos estas vestida así.- pregunta Ace rascándose la cabeza

—solo es un disfraz para escapar de los guardias.- respondió Lita un poco irritada demientres salta para llegar al barco.

—y Haruta donde esta.- pregunta Marco en eso el susodicho es arrojado por que Drake sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de enzima y Lita lo séllala.

—lagartija subdesarrollada por que me tiras.- grito Haruta llamando la atención de todos.

—jajajajajajaja valla ya tenemos a una linda y nueva Hermana en la tripulación deja que la ayude señorita.- dijo Thatch burlona mente pero en eso recibe un puñetazo por parte de Haruta.

—que te crees en tratarme así tu idiota.- respondió Haruta

—pero solo mírate luces como toda una señorita no nos culpes en confundirte con una mujer.- dijo Vista.

—si luces muy femenina con ese vestido pero Lita asi vestida la confundimos como un Hombre asta eso ella luce mas masculino que tu Haruta.- dijo Namur causando el enojo de Haruta y la melancolía de Lita por decirle que ella lucia mas como hombre.

—pero lo que quiero saber es por que diablos estas vestido de mujer Haruta.- hablo autoritaria mente Marco.- pero antes de que responda.— andando lo responderás a padre y informara como salio todo.

En eso todos se dirigieron con el capitán pero Haruta antes de ir quería quitarse el vestido pero no se lo dejaron ya que avía ordenes de cuando regresaran le dieran el reporte de lo que paso lo mas rápido posible y todos los que estaban viendo se sorprendieron y se burlaron de Haruta por estar vestido de mujer y el amenazando a todos y quejándose con Lita por vestirlo de ese modo y que la aria pagar por eso pero Lita en ese momento ya estaba acostumbrada a esas amenazas que ni le presto atención ya que ella lo castigaría reduciendo su alimento por meter la pata y ser descubierto 2 beses. Ya cuando estuvieron enfrente del capitán todos estaban aun riéndose por la forma en que estaba Haruta asta que Shirohige les ordeno que se callaran con una orden.

—primero que nada me puedes decir por que estas vestido Haci Haruta.- hablo Shirohige esperando una respuesta.

—**fue culpa de ella que me vistió así ella tiene la culpa**.- dijo Haruta muy molesto y comportándose como un niño señalo a Lita con el dedo.

—que mi culpa yo no tuve la culpa de que nos reconocieran a la primera y gracias a dios que ya aviamos dejado a Hotaru-chan con su padre.-respondió Lita ya molesta por el comportamiento de Haruta que le da un golpe en la cabeza ya estaba muy molesta.

—que pero no debisteis de vestirme así tonta.- contesto Haruta apuntando a Lita a su cara.

—pos yo no vi que se te ocurriera un plan de escape para salir y cuando ya estábamos por salir metiste la pata solo por coquetear un una joven ahí nos descubrieron de nuevo y tuvimos que salir corriendo bueno yo corriendo ya que te llevaba cargando.- le respondió Lita ya muy irritada.

**—****silencio los dos ahora.-**levanto la vos Shirohige ya arto de escullar a los dos discutir.

En eso los dos le explicaron todo lo sucedido desde el principio cuando le fueron a dejar a Hotaru y el por que estaba en esa isla todos se sorprendieron de que fue un acto de venganza de un duque que la mando a secuestrar para vengarse del Dr. Por ese diagnostico que le dio todos estaban molestos asta el capitán de que le hicieran eso a una niña el entendía esa angustia de que le hicieran eso a una niña tan pequeña no era justo ya todos querían matar al duque por ser el causante de tanto daño y sufrimiento de una niña que la querían ya como su pequeña hermanita pero el que estaba mas enojado con eso era Ace que le iso recordar todo lo que paso su hermano pero ella era amada por sus padres. Pero cuando Lita menciono que lo corrieron del Hospital donde trabajaba por culpa del duque además que lo acuso de negligencia medica lo acuso por dar servicio medico a personas de bajos recursos que no tenían el dinero para pagar esos servicios médicos eso fue algo que admiraron todos los miembros de la tripulación de la humildad del padre de HOTARU era por eso que la niña era asi. Ace deseba que Sabo hubiera tenido un padre así o asta el en eso sentía un poco de envidia de Lita por tener unos padres amorosos. Pero cuan do el capitán Shirohige pregunto de la seguridad de Hotaru y si fue bueno en dejarla con sus Padres asta el dudaba si fue buena idea en regresarla por si ese hombre se enterara de que la niña estaba con vida pero Lita le digo que Hotaru insistió en quedarse con su padre de que no se preocuparan por ella ya que ella estaba muy agradecida con todos y no sabia como les pagaría todo lo que hicieron por ella y le dio el mensaje a ellos **"gracias a todos por su amabilidad los quiero mucho todos son mis hermanos adorados"** asiendo que todos le saliera sus lagrimas de cocodrilo. le explicaron de por que estaban vestidos de esa manera Shirohige reprendió a Haruta por ser el responsable y a Lita la dejo libre de cualquier castigo solo por tomar la iniciativa para salir sin causar ningún dallo y tratar se salir sin ser descubiertos cosa que protesto Haruta pero se callo por una orden de su capitán.

**Fim del capitulo 19**

**hola a todos es pero que a todos les alla gustado este capitulo que me quedo algo largo iba Acer mas largo por que el anterior que subí estaría unido a este pero me di cuenta que estaría demasiado largo por eso lo separe espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota**

**Hotaru siente un cariño hacia Haruta podríamos decir que le gusta por eso se sonroja y Haruta**

**El por que vestí a Haruta de mujer y a Lita de hombre eso ya lo tenia planeado desde que inicie la historia y la razón principal es que cuando vi por primera ves a Haruta pense que era una Mujer por sus rasgos y su forma de vestir sumando en una descripción del personaje se refieren como "es una de las comandantes" por eso pensé que era una mujer y por eso la idea no quise describir el vestido solo dije que rea rosa solo imagínense el vestido mas femenino que puedas y sobre la esena que lita le pone el corset a Haruta mi inspire en la serie de "kuroshitsuji" cuando Sebastian viste a Ciel de mujer asi es como paso en esa escena y que Lita estuviera vestida de Hombre solo fue para cambiar los papeles y creo que Lita si se vería bien como hombre.**

**El conde Fersen es un personaje de la rosa de Versalles los que ya vieron la serie ya saben como es el.**

**Y por que tanta discusión entre ellos normal mente ellos se lleban vien pero Lita ya estaba un tanto fastidiada de todo es por eso que no se contuvo en discutir con Haruta.**

**Grasias a todos los que leen se los estoy muy agradecida **


End file.
